


Dean's Special Little Catboys

by Taybay14



Series: Dean's Catboys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but not really shota, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cas enjoys a lot of things from little space - stuffies pacifiers etc, Cas is of age, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel in Panties, Catboy Castiel, Catboy Gabriel (Supernatural), Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Slut Castiel, Cockwarming, Come Inflation, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Gags, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Owner Dean, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Shota Castiel, Size Kink, Smut, Spankings, Twin Castiel/Twin Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Twincest, cas likes girls clothes, cas likes to be full, catboys/girls age much differently so he is OF AGE, he's just a cute little cat boy who loves being spoiled and loves princesses, maybe forgetting things, minor speech impediment for cas, once again, spanks, twincest later on (both owned by Dean later)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 96,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Set in an AU where catboys/catgirls are accepted/common in society. They're well protected by the government and can't have sex until they go into heat (which is their coming of age). They're very intelligent and are more than capable of understanding consent, BUT they have childish tendencies and are smaller than humans so it has a shota Cas feel to it. If that bothers you, PLEASE don't read/be rude.Dean Winchester is a wealthy CEO with ties to the local mafia, the Demon Mafia Organization or the DMO. He's not thrilled with the relationship but it's necessary. Things look up for him when the DMO gives him an extremely rare catboy for a deal; a breed of catboy that's valued greatly on the black market. The little guy has bright blue eyes and black hair and he steals Dean's heart on sight. He can't get his hands on the boy fast enough.Dean realizes quickly that caring for a catboy isn't all fun and games, especially when your catboy is as needy and emotional as his is. Castiel keeps him busy with princess movies, coloring books, stuffies, cuddles, and LOTS AND LOTS of sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you're not into this stuff then don't comment. You're just wasting both of ours time. 
> 
> Otherwise, ENJOY (:

“Mr. Winchester? Crowley is here to see you now.” 

Dean rubs at his eyes. It's already two hours past the usual time he leaves work, but meetings with Crowley and the other Demon Mafia Organization members has to be done late. Undetected. 

He straightens his tie and nods to his secretary to let Crowley in, standing up so the man won't have a height advantage on him. Crowley walks in with two men behind him, both wearing all black and glaring at Dean. 

“Crowley, welcome. Have a seat.” Dean motions at the chair across from his own behind his desk. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yes. Scotch, if you have it.”

After pouring himself and Crowley some scotch, he takes his seat. There's a reason he's been putting this meeting off for weeks. He hates Crowley. 

The older man grins at Dean like he knows a secret. “Have you thought anymore about the DMO’s proposal?” 

“Nothing to think about. You know my position.”

“We were hoping you would reconsider.”

“I'm sure you were.” 

Crowley looks at his two men and nods. The one on the left leaves as the boss turns back to Dean and explains, “The matter has become urgent, Mr. Winchester. If we can't work things out with you, I'm afraid the DMO may need to turn elsewhere.” 

Everything in Dean wants to tell Crowley to go right ahead, but he knows why he can't. There are reasons he has a partnership with the DMO. Very good reasons. 

So he sighs and gestures for Crowley to continue, “What can you offer me? Can anything be changed to make it more desirable on my end?” 

That grin returns as he stands up and turns to the door. His lackie comes in tugging a leash, but whatever is attached to it isn't visible. The asshole swears under his breath before reaching his hands out and snatching it. A loud squeak followed by sobbing fills the room as the large man comes forward with a catboy in his arms. It's shaking violently and crying so hard his breaths keep causing him to gag. 

Dean stands up in an instant, already understanding. The catboy has jet black hair with dark gray ears that have the faintest of white on the tips of them. Dean can't tell because of the crying, but he's sure it has bright blue eyes. A few months ago they had all talked about catboys at a meeting while taking a lunch break. Dean had mentioned off hand that he would enjoy having one but wants to be picky. He wants one of the catboys that make up only 5% of the others. He wants one with black hair and blue eyes. 

Crowley confirms his suspicions that this is a present for Dean when he says, over the loud sobs, “Our final offer. Little Castiel here for your signature on the corporation.” 

He immediately feels the need to protect. To tear apart anyone who touches the catboy. His catboy. It isn't even a choice in his mind. 

“Where do I sign?” 

“Excellent. Let me draw up the papers and I'll meet you here tomorrow night again?” 

“Fine.” Dean glares at the man holding Castiel. “Put him down.” 

“He's a runner, Sir.”

Dean grits his teeth. Of course he is. There's no way you got him legally. “Then give him to me.” 

The man obeys. As he gets closer to Dean, the catboy’s terror grows. There's nothing worse than the unknown. He claws at the man holding him, wailing now. As the man tears him off his chest and passes him to Dean, Castiel kicks and screams “No, no, no!”

Barely able to get a grip on him, Dean collapses into his chair with the catboy on his lap. “Leave and close the door,” he orders. Crowley tenses at the sharpness in his voice but then leaves with his two minions. The minute the door clicks shut, Dean loosens his grip. Castiel slides down his legs and looks around frantically. He won't be able to open the door or windows. Plus, they're in a skyscraper, and he can't work elevators or anything like that. Dean isn't concerned. He patiently waits for the kitten's panic to fade into straight sadness and fear.

Castiel decides to hide. It's his best bet. He scampers across the floor until he reaches the black leather couch that Dean has off to the side. His shoulder hits the edge of the coffee table and his crying gets worse. Then he's tucking his head under the couch and wiggling his naked little butt until he squeezes under it. All Dean can see is the very tip of a black tail peeking out. 

If the boy wasn't in such distress, Dean would smile at how adorable he is. Instead, he listens to his sobs turn into whimpers and then soft hiccups with intermittent sniffles, and his chest tightens. He remembers when Sammy got a catboy a few years back. Of course, he did it the legal way, which means he met his catboy Gabe multiple times before ever taking him home. By that point, he trusted Sam completely. His brother probably won't be able to help in this situation. 

He wipes a hand down his face and stands up. “Castiel,” he whispers as he gets closer. “I'm Dean. I'm, well, I'm your owner now. I'll be taking care of you from now on.” 

Nothing. 

“You're safe here. Whatever those men did to you, whatever you've been through, you're safe with me.” Dean kneels once he's at the couch. “I know you're probably very scared. How about we get home. I'll leave you alone once we are in the house, safe. Okay?” 

Nothing. 

“Castiel. I need you to come out now.” 

Nothing. 

“God dammit.” Dean stands up and stalks over to his desk. He grabs his phone and speed dials Sam, pacing as it rings. When his brother answers, he dives right in. “The DMO just gave me a fucking catboy as a bribe and he won't stop crying and he's hiding under the couch and I don't know what to do.”

“Woah, Dean. Slow down. Where are you?” 

“At my office.” 

“Okay. Have you tried talking to him?”

Dean sighs, glancing at the couch. The catboy must be curious that he's on the phone because he can see bright blue eyes peeking at him through the crease at the bottom of the couch. Dean smiles a little. “Yeah. I told him I'm his new owner and that he's safe and we need to go home.”

His little brother is silent for a minute. “Okay. When Gabe acts up or anything, he reacts best to dominance. He'll cry and cower for a second but then he gives in. I don't know if he will do that with you because he doesn't know you, but if being soft isn't working, maybe try it?” 

“Okay.” 

“Do you have anything at your place for a catboy?” 

“No.” 

Sam sighs. “Alright. I'll run to the store and get you a few things to tie him over. Meet me at your place.”

“Okay.” Dean approaches the couch. “But, Sam. What do I do if this doesn't work either?” 

“Honestly? You pick up the couch and grab him and force him to get in the car with you. He's tiny. I’m sure you can manage.” 

He hangs up and slides his phone in his pocket. He hates that idea. It's bad enough that Castiel was obviously with these men when he didn't want to be, but Dean won't be able to stand keeping him if he continues to act like this. It's not even that it's illegal to keep a catboy against their will, though it's a factor in the back of his mind. It's that his morals would never allow it. If Castiel is staying, it needs to be because he wants to stay. It needs to be his choice. 

Instead of kneeling, Dean stands up straight and orders in an even voice, “Castiel, get out of there right now.” 

Nothing. “Now.” Nothing. “Castiel. You will be punished if you don't come out here.” The crying starts again. “I'm counting to three. When I get to three, if you're not out here, you'll get-" he thinks of Sam and Gabe, and their punishments and rewards. “Spankings. You'll get spankings.” 

Nothing. “One.” A whimper. “Two.” He hears the sound of little claws pulling at the carpet. Little by little the kitten backs out of the couch, ass first. When his head is in the open he sits on his knees and tucks his chin down, curving his back and using his arms to hold himself. His little body is shaking hard, but his tears are mostly silent as they fall from his cheeks to his thighs. 

Dean gives him a moment to compose himself, not wanting to talk to him while he's still probably feeling overwhelmed. He takes the time to study his new boy. To say that Castiel is beautiful would be an understatement. The kitten is the picture of perfection. His messy black curls fall onto his forehead, but they aren't long enough to cover those huge round eyes of his. His small body is covered in creamy white skin with the exception of his long black tail and the little tufts of black hair that are more like peach fuzz around his genitals. When he chances a glance up at Dean, his puffy pink lips are trembling. 

Since Castiel made the first move, Dean makes the next one. “Stand up, please.”

The boy huffs and carefully stands on shaky legs. His pudgy little cheeks are soaked with tears. When he looks at his new master, he makes a face that Dean knows is supposed to be menacing but ends up looking just really fucking adorable. Even when his two sharp fang teeth poke out. Castiel must sense that it's not intimidating because he sticks out his bottom lip in a pout. 

“Good boy,” Dean says firmly. He has the urge to pet Castiel but doesn't. The last thing he wants to do is ruin the progress he's making and sent the boy running in fear. Surprisingly, the praise seems to loosen Castiel up a little. He does a kind of butt wiggle in pleasure before going back to his timid self. 

A thin black leash hangs from a black collar around his neck. It looks too tight. The skin beneath it is red and rubbed close to raw. Dean fights his desire to fix that. 'Don't touch him' is playing like a mantra in his head. 

Instead, he picks up the looped end of the leash and gently tugs so Castiel looks up at him. “We are going to my car. How would you like to go? I can carry you or you can crawl or walk.” 

Castiel's bottom lip shakes. “No,” he whispers. 

“No what?” 

“No.” 

“No what Castiel?” 

The kitten cowers at the frustration in Dean's voice, looking up at Dean through his lashes. It's his first chance to see the blue eyes close up. They're so bright it feels unrealistic. 

The kitten shakes his head in desperation and whispers, “No up.” 

“No up?” The kitten sniffles and nods. “So you don't want to be carried?” Another nod. 

“Okay. Let me grab my bag and we can go.” 

The kitten waits silently, then slowly gets to his feet when Dean comes back and grabs the leash. Dean offers his hand to hold but the boy skitters as far away as the short leash will allow him to. He's wobbly but walks beside his owner, his hands clasped together tightly in front of his tummy. When they get inside the elevator, Castiel sees his reflection in the glass interior. He perks up, looking at Dean and then the mirror, Dean and then the mirror, then finally down at himself. When he looks at the mirror again he slowly tilts his head, then jumps when the reflection does the same. 

Dean chuckles and the kitten, distracted by his curiosity, peers up at him. “That's you.”

The kitten looks back at the mirror and inches closer. He bats at it with his hand, gasping when the glass is hard against his little knuckles. “No!”

“No what?”

“No me!” He looks at Dean, angry and huffing. “No me! Me me!” he yells, pointing first at the mirror and then at his chest. He stabs his chest again and repeats, “Me me!” 

“Yes. You're right. You're you, buddy. That's not you. That's just your reflection. It's a mirror. Like a picture. Have you seen pictures before, Castiel?” The boy nods. “It's like that sort of.” 

“Me me?” Castiel whispers, a shaking finger pointing at himself again. He's afraid of this idea. This concept that he could not be himself. It melts Dean's heart. 

“Yes, Cas. You are you. That's just a wall that shows you what you look like.” 

“Hmmmmmm,” Cas inches closer to the mirror again. He spends the rest of the elevator ride making faces and giggling at himself. Unfortunately, he remembers his fear when they exit the little cube. He goes back to walking with his tail tucked between his legs, each step wobbly as he stays far away from Dean. 

It gets worse when he sees Dean's car. The driver is sitting in their seat with the engine running. As soon as they get close to the loud contraption, Castiel starts to hiss and show his teeth. 

“It's okay. It's a car. You came here in a car, remember?” 

“No ca! No ca! No no no!” 

Dean frowns. “Did you come here in a car?” 

“Yes,” the kitten huffs. “No- no- ummmmm, I no-" he searches desperately for the word but Dean understands. 

“You don't like riding in the car?” 

He gives Dean his very first smile. It's faint and doesn't last more than a second but Dean doesn't care. “No wike. Yes.” 

“Okay.” Dean sighs and looks toward the road. It's only two miles to his penthouse apartment but he's exhausted and it's dark and Castiel isn't dressed. It's not safe. 

He gets an idea as the boy stares at the cement and focuses on biting his lip. “Cas, what do you like a lot? Toys? Candy? Teddy bears? What is something you really really want?” 

Blue eyes widen and look up at him in wonder. “Teddy?” 

“Yeah? You like teddy bears? Stuffed animals?” 

“Stuffies. Stuffies!” Castiel hops on his feet, nodding quickly. His little hands are thrust in the air as he anxiously makes grab hands at Dean. “Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Stuffies!”

“Okay little one, calm down.” Dean laughs under his breath. “If you do this one really quick car ride, you can pick out a special stuffie to have at home with you.” 

The boy catches his tail and starts playing with it as he thinks. After a minute, the tail tucks between his legs again and he nods carefully. “Good boy. Do you need help getting in?” 

He shakes his head. When Dean opens the back door, the kitten clamors into the car and curls into a tight ball on the floor. His right thumb slips between his lips and he starts to suck it. Dean takes a seat, putting each foot on opposite sides of his boy. If his driver is surprised by their new guest, he doesn't show it. 

“Good evening, Sir.”

“Good evening, Paul. Take us home please.” 

His driver nods and pulls out of the parking garage. As the car moves, Castiel begins crying again. His tail swishes frantically before finding Dean's ankle and wrapping around it tight. The rest of his body wiggles just a little bit closer to that leg. Despite his fear, there's something about being near Dean that's already starting to calm him. His crying softens a touch and his shaking stops completely. 

By the end of the car ride, Dean has already decided. He is head over heels for Castiel. He'll do anything to make him want to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean brings Castiel home. It's a rough start but there's plenty of fluffy cuteness before they end the night pretty dang happy (if ya know what I mean).

All of Castiel's trust flies out the window when Castiel enters the apartment to realize it's not empty. Sam is moving around in the living room with the help of Dean’s housekeeper Ellen. His catboy, Gabe, is sitting patiently at the end of the couch with a few toys around him to play with. 

Castiel yanks away from Dean. Since they're inside and safe, he lets the leash go. It trails on the floor behind him as he runs as fast as he can to the only open door coming from the room. His bare feet slap against the hardwood and his little breaths puff out quick. He trips on the corner of the rug and falls to his knees, wailing. Gabe scurries over to him to help and Castiel hisses at him. Gabe pauses, then reaches out for him again. Castiel claws at his chest, ripping Gabe's silky yellow shirt. The older boy starts crying and runs to his dad. 

Sam picks him up and holds him to his chest, glaring at Dean. “Gonna do something?” 

“What do I do?”

“Grow a pair of balls and be the boy’s dad or owner or whatever you want to be.” 

Dean slowly approaches the small catboy. He's holding one of his knees that's bleeding to his chest. When Dean approaches, he turns his face up to look at him with watery blue eyes. “No.” 

“No what?” 

“No!” Castiel points at Sam and the other boy. “No no!”

“That's my brother and his boy. They're family.” Dean kneels down but keeps his distance. “We don't hurt family.” 

Castiel's bottom lip trembles. He clamps his sharp teeth down on it to keep from making noise. After a quick glance to his brother, who nods, Dean inches closer to his boy. “They can leave if you want. Would you like that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. You need to say sorry, though. Can you do that?” 

“Sowwy.”

“No, say it to Gabe. You hurt him.” 

“No!”

Dean stands up and points down at him. “You say sorry to him right now or you'll get spankings!” 

“No!”

“One.” 

“No!”

“Two!” 

“Ahhhhhhhh,” Castiel shrieks. He kicks his feet and shakes his head. 

Dean takes a deep breath. “Three.” 

He leans down and picks the catboy up. Castiel writhes against him. “No. No. No. Pwease. Pwease. No.” 

“You need to learn to listen, Castiel.” 

“Pwease. Pwease. No spanks, no spanks.” 

“Quiet down now.” Dean holds him tight and looks at his brother. “You guys should get going. I'm sorry, Gabe. Castiel was naughty and shouldn't have done that.” 

Gabe nods, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “‘S okay, Uncie Dean. Wuv you.” 

“Love you too kiddo.” Castiel doesn't like that at all. He hisses low in his throat and tightens his grip on his owner. Little teeth dig into Dean's arm. “Fuck. What the hell?” 

Dean pulls Castiel from him, dangling him in the air at arms length away. The kitten kicks and fights as he tries getting closer to Dean. He breathlessly repeats, “No. No. No. No. No!”

“He just claimed you,” Sam says with an amused laugh. “Good luck big brother. You're in for quite the adventure.” 

The minute they leave, Dean puts Castiel down. He ignores the boy as he goes to the door and sets the security system. Then he walks through the open concept first floor to join Ellen in the kitchen. 

The woman smirks at him. “I see we have a new housemate.” 

“Yeah. An unexpected gift from the DMO.” 

“Gift or bribe?”

“Bribe.”

She laughs. Ellen is one of the only people he can talk to about his mafia connections. She has a history with the DMO. They took things from her that she’ll never get back. People. She understands what the consequences are if they’re not on your side. She understands the place Dean is in, and has never judged him. 

Dean looks into the living room. Castiel hasn't moved. He's in a ball with his tail wrapped around himself, little ears tucked into his hair. “He's probably hungry. Can you whip something up for him?” 

“Of course. He'd probably like milk.” She raises an eyebrow pointedly. It's a known fact that catboys love milk, but not just the kind from the fridge. Science has actually proven that their owner's come can help them when they're sick or anxious, not just when they're in heat. It's like a soothing balm to them. Both orally and anally.

“He's not ready for that. He's terrified.”

“Okay. I'll warm up some milk for him then. Sam brought some stuff. He put it in your bedroom.” 

“Thanks. Just bring the milk in there when it's ready. Something for me to eat too, please.” 

Dean smiles at her, then forces himself to walk back to his catboy. He must hear the footsteps coming toward him because he peeks out from under his arms and perks up a little when he sees Dean. The look on Dean's face makes him tremble again. “No spanks.” 

“I can carry you or you can walk. Either way, we need to go to my room. Our room.” 

“No spanks!”

“We aren't talking about spankings right now. Right now, we are talking about getting to the room so I can take care of you. It's been a long day.” Dean squats down. “Carried or walk?” 

Castiel sniffles and wipes his cheeks. “Walk.”

Dean stands up and takes the end of the leash, pulling gently. The kitten follows with his head down. When they reach the bottom of the stairs he pulls back against the leash, making Dean pause. When his owner looks at him he shakes his head. “No.” 

“I can carry you or you can walk.”

“No.”

“I don't care if you don't like stairs, you are going up them. Carry or walk?” 

He waits as his boy chooses between two evils. Dean is mad at him, so if he goes in his arms there's a chance he won't leave them before getting spanked. Then again, he's terrified of stairs. He fell down them once at the mean man's house and it hurt a lot. 

With a sad sigh, he whispers, “Up.” 

“Up like pick you up?” 

“Yes. Up.” Castiel turns to Dean and puts his arms in the air, making grab hands. Dean picks him up, settling him on his waist and holding his ass for support. The hair of Castiel's tail tickles Dean's arm. He can tell the kitten doesn't want to be there, but he relaxes as he sucks on his little thumb.

They go up the stairs and down the hall. The door at the end is cracked open, probably because of Sam. Dean pushes it the rest of the way and smiles immediately. His room has been turned into catboy heaven. There's a large white crate next to his bed with a ton of colorful pillows and blankets. On his bed, bright against his dark grey bedding, are five different blankets folded in a row. A small white toy box full of kitten toys and baby toys is by the dresser. There's two bags from Target. When Dean peaks into them he sees a ton of clothes. 

Still holding Castiel, he goes into the bathroom. The kitten surprisingly doesn't protest when put down on the counter. He even takes his thumb out of his mouth as he watches Dean curiously. Dean rifles through the drawers, finding a washcloth, healing cream, and a band-aid. He gets the washcloth wet with warm water. 

“Okay, bud. I need to take care of the boo boo on your knee. I'll make it better, okay?” 

“Oskay.” 

“First is the washcloth. It's gonna be wet but it shouldn't be cold.” The kitten nods, his tail wrapping around his waist so he can start playing with it. Dean gently dabs his knee with the cloth, smiling when Castiel relaxes. Then he adds the cream and starts to open the band-aid. 

The kitten gasps and lurches forward to look closer. “Pwetty,” he whispers. 

Dean laughs. The band-aids are for Gabe when he babysits him but he had hoped Castiel would like them too. He nods as he places the sparkly pink band-aid on the boy's knee. “Very pretty. All done.” 

“Tank you.”

“You're welcome.” He picks him back up and walks him to his room. “Alright, buddy. Do you maybe want a bath? Or to get dressed? Then you can explore your new room.” 

Castiel wiggles in excitement. “Pway! Pway!”

“You need to get dressed first.” 

“Why?” 

“So you're not cold, and so you have privacy.” 

“No,” he says with an innocent smile. “Good.” 

“You're good? You don't want a bath or clothes?” 

“Pway!” 

Dean laughs. “Alright. You can play until your milk gets here. Then, we need to get ready for bedtime.” 

“Miwk?” Castiel's voice lifts at the end. He moves his head to the side and wiggles against Dean's crotch. “Miwk?” 

“Umm,” Dean feels himself harden against the feel of his catboy against him. “Have you had that kind of milk before, buddy? From a man?” 

“No.” He frowns. “Fwiends yes.”

“You've had your friends milk before?” 

“Noooo.” Castiel rolls his eyes and it's so damn cute Dean's stomach rolls. 

“You've seen your friends get milk from men?” 

He nods. “Awphas. Miwk fwiends Awphas.”

There isn't such a thing as alphas, not in the human or catperson dynamic, but it's common for catboys and catgirls to crave that sense of belonging. It's their instinct to be dominated by an alpha. It makes them feel safe. 

Castiel paws at Dean's face. “My Awpha?” 

“Yes, Cas. I'm your Alpha.” 

“Wow.” Castiel's blue eyes widen as he whispers the word in wonder. 

“Have you had an Alpha before, Cas?” 

“No.” He blushes. “Too- too- too- spessal.” 

Dean nods. “Too special?” 

“Yes.” 

“What about your hole? Has anyone touched the hole by your tail?” 

“No.” He shrugs. “Too spessal.”

It both pisses Dean off and relieves him. He hates that Cas spent his life around other catboys and catgirls that got to be loved and pleasured and taken care of by their Alphas. At the same time, he's thankful no one has ever touched his boy. Untouched, though? Castiel must have cost a fortune. 

Dean kisses Castiel's nose. The boy jumps in surprise but then relaxes into his hold again. “Well, now you're mine. All mine. Okay? 

“No spessal?” 

“Very very special. But you're special for me now. I'm gonna take care of you and love you, okay?” 

“Yes! Oskay.” 

He presses his cheek against Dean's chest and nuzzles, making sure to get his scent on his new master. 

Dean kneels down and places Castiel on the floor. “Go ahead and look around. I think the blankets are for you to pick one, but you can keep them all if you like.” 

Carefully, Castiel gets to his feet and shuffles to the bed. He's too little to see so he goes on his tiptoes. After a second he loses his balance and falls on his butt. He starts crying immediately and Dean forces himself not to laugh as he goes to him.

“Okay, little guy. You're okay.” He lifts him onto the bed and sits beside him. “You're okay. It was just scary, hey? Didn't really hurt.” 

“Scawey. Yes.” Castiel gets distracted by his blankets now. He starts running his hands over them, purring. The noise grows as he touches the pink one. In an instant, he yanks the blanket to his chest and hugs it. The softness is unreal as he brushes it against his cheek. “Wuv.” 

“You love that one?” 

“Yes. Wuv wots. Big big wots!”

Dean's heart melts completely. He takes the blanket from his kitten, who whimpers at the loss, then wraps it around him so his body isn't cold anymore. Castiel just sinks into the warmth, letting his head rest on Dean's thigh. 

The man leans his back against the headboard and places his hand in Castiel's soft curly hair. He plays with the strands for a few minutes, smiling as his kitten purrs and wiggles in joy. 

“Happy,” Castiel whispers against the soft material of his dress pants. “Happy wots.” 

“Good. I'm happy too.” 

A knock on the door interrupts them. Ellen comes in holding a bowl and a plate. She places the plate on the bedside table and the bowl on the floor. Castiel peeks at her but doesn't hiss or freak out. 

She waves at him. “Hi little guy. I'm Ellen. I live here too.” 

“She takes care of us, just like I'll take care of you. She cooks and cleans and all that stuff. Isn't that nice?” 

“Yes.” Castiel squeezes Dean’s thigh. “Elw- Elwon?” 

“You can call me E or Ell if you want. That's easier.” 

Castiel takes a deep breath. “E.” 

“Very good,” Dean whispers.

The kitten purrs at the praise his master gives him, wiggling again. Ellen laughs and waves goodbye to them. “Let me know if you need anything else.” 

“You're good to turn in for the night. I'll manage.” 

When she closes the door, Castiel perks up to sit on his butt. The pink blanket pools around his elbows and thighs, covering his clasped hands in his lap. The pastel color looks beautiful against his creamy, flawless skin. Dean can't help but reach out and trace the line where the two meet. Castiel shivers, then purrs. 

“Alright, bud. Time to eat.”

“Miwk?” 

“Yup. E warmed some up for you in the bowl.” Dean picks him up and places him on the floor next to his bowl. Castiel pokes at the liquid with a finger and frowns. Ignoring his pouting, Dean grabs the plate of stir fry she brought him and starts eating. Halfway through his meal he hears little lapping noises. He looks over and nearly chokes as he sees Castiel's ass in the air, little pink hole showing as his tail swishes while he licks his milk. 

He watches in a trance, wondering what it will feel like to be in there. It looks impossibly tight. Even during a heat, soaking with slick, he’s not sure his cock will fit. He has a feeling Castiel would be very mad if that happened. The boy already sounds curious when it comes to Dean’s milk. He's sure he will want it every way possible once they start to explore. 

Not hungry anymore, at least not for stir fry, Dean puts his plate down and enjoys the show. The kitten is oblivious as he licks away, getting near the bottom of his bowl. He wiggles his butt back and forth as he rubs his face against the bottom, trying to get every bit. When he looks up at his master, milk is on his nose. 

Dean gets off the bed and kneels in front of him. “Such a good boy.” 

He reaches out to wipe the milk but stops halfway. Slowly, so Castiel isn't spooked, he leans down and licks the boy's nose clean. When he pulls away, Castiel is smiling. “Tank you, Awpha.” 

“Why don't we get you ready for bed, huh? It's been a long night.”

The boy grumbles but nods. He's actually quite exhausted, and now that he finally feels safe, his body is more than ready to give in. His little hand closes around Dean's shirt and tightens. “Stay.” 

“I'll be right here in my bed. Right next to you.” Dean points to the cage and Castiel nods, looking unsure. “Should we put you in some pajamas? Some clothes?” 

Castiel shakes his head. 

“How about we at least look at them, okay? See if there's something you like.” 

The boy huffs but doesn't protest. Dean grabs the two bags and dumps them out. There's no pants, but there's long sweaters, dresses, and panties. Dean separates them all so Castiel can look. His kitten tilts his head as he assesses the array of clothing. Dean notices that his focus quickly moves to the items on the right side, which are all pretty colors and frilly. He carefully reaches out and grabs a pale pink dress the color of his blanket. It's silky and has little loops of fabric on the bottom. The straps are thin. Both of them have a pretty bow. 

He looks up at Dean with a wide smile. “Yes.” 

“Perfect. Lift your arms up.” Castiel does as told, letting Dean help him into the dress. When it's in place he wiggles in excitement. The fabric is so smooth against his skin and it's so pretty he wants to cry. He's never had clothes before. He never thought he would like them. 

He likes them a lot. Especially when he shifts and the silk runs along his little prick. It gets hard and starts drooling on his thigh and he whimpers. 

Dean starts to ask what's wrong but figures it out when he realizes that Castiel is wiggling his hips back and forth to create friction against his dress. He smirks as his boy chases pleasure. The center of both his cheeks fill with blood until they're a deep red and he starts purring and whimpering so much you'd think he was in heaven. 

“What is it, baby?”

“Feew good.”

“What does?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow in amusement. 

The kitten paws at the little wet spot on his dress. Dean lifts up the fabric just enough for Castiel to be revealed to him. When he looks up at the boy, he sees he’s looking lost. Frustrated. He doesn’t know what’s happening to him. Not really. 

“Do you know what that’s called, baby?”

“My kitty.”

Just the sound of his pretty little mouth saying something so damn cute, yet dirty, makes Dean groan. “You’re right. That’s your little cock, but you can call it a kitty too. Your kitty feels good against your pretty dress, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Awpha.” 

“Have you ever touched it?” Dean swipes the pad of his thumb across the boy’s tiny slit. “Have you ever made milk come out of here?”

Castiel turns his wide blue eyes up to him in wonder. “I make miwk?”

“You can. Not like an Alpha, it’s just a little bit, but it will feel so good when it comes out.”

“Yes. Out.” Castiel bucks into Dean’s hand, nodding fervently. “Pwease. Out. Milk.”

“Have you ever touched your kitty like this before?”

“No, Awpha.”

“Good. No one is allowed to make you give milk. It’s called coming. No one is allowed to make you come but me, understood?”

“Yes, Awpha.”

“Not even you. You can touch and make yourself feel good, but no coming. No milk. Not until I say so. Okay?”

In desperation, Castiel inches closer to Dean’s leg and starts humping it. “Yes, Awpha.”

“Good boy.”

“Awpha. Awpha. Pwease.” He opens his lazy eyes to look at Dean, his expression hooded and full of lust. “Pwease.”

Knowing what he wants, Dean gives in. He gets closer to Castiel and cups his face with both hands. “Stop touching yourself, and get off my leg.”

“But- but- but,” Castiel starts crying as Dean pulls his hands away, keeping them locked in one of his big ones. He inches closer to Dean, trying to rub himself on his master's knee again. 

Dean chuckles as he undoes his belt and button with his free hand. The moment Castiel realizes what's happening his tears stop and he starts wiggling. He opens his mouth without being asked, his little pink tongue bobbing with each breath. 

Dean pulls his cock out, stroking it a few times just to watch Castiel's need grow. It's so visible in his features. In the way he's giving up control. 

Getting up on his knees so his cock is level with Castiel's mouth, he places himself just an inch from his boy. “Be patient or no milk.” 

To stop himself from disobeying, Castiel has to squeeze his eyes shut and concentrate. His little hole is dripping slick on his feet that are tucked beneath his butt, and his prick is so hard it hurts. 

When he feels the first slide of skin against his tongue, his eyes fly open. Dean pulls back a little and swears under his breath. “Shit, Cas. Your tongue is rough.” 

The boy deflates, eyes tearing up again. Dean grabs his face again and smiles. “No baby. Not a bad thing. Just intense. Sensitive. It makes daddy feel soooo good.” 

He isn't sure why he called himself daddy, but Castiel completely melts at the word. Dean could do anything. The last bit of control has been handed over and Castiel is a pliable piece of flesh. 

“You like that? You like being daddy's good boy?” 

“Yes. Yes daddy. Yes.” Castiel is panting, tongue hanging out in anticipation for more of his cock.

Dean doesn't make him wait long. Now that he's prepared for the sensation, he can handle it a little better. Still, he's not going to last long. The heat of Castiel's mouth and the silk of his saliva mix with the pain from his tongue, creating the perfect swirl of pleasure in Dean's gut. 

As he gets closer, he grabs Castiel's hair and holds him still so he can fuck his mouth. The boy looks up at him in wonder, purring loudly and humping the air. He looks so hot with his lips stretched obscenely around his daddy's cock. “You want daddy's milk, baby?” 

With his mouth full, all Castiel can do is nod and moan. He does both desperately. The vibrations and movement sends Dean over the edge. He holds Castiel steady as he fills his mouth with warm come. The boy writhes and moans but swallows it all, licking his lips and Dean's softening cock afterward to get every last drop. 

He blushes brilliantly as his lust fades. “Sowwy daddy.”

“For what baby?” 

“I messy.” He lifts his soaked dress and Dean groans low in his throat. He came untouched? Just by drinking his come? Amazing. 

“That's okay, baby. That happens. Quick bath, then bed.”

Castiel starts sniffling and his eyes grow red. “Messy. My pwetty pwetty dwess messy.”

“Hey, it's okay. I can wash the pretty dress and you can wear it again tomorrow. I'm sure there's other pretty clothes you can wear, okay?” 

“Oskay.”

“Now, no more crying. Happy kitty, okay?”

The boy nods quickly. “Yes daddy. Sooooo happy.”

“Mm, good.” He picks the boy up and walks them to his master bathroom. His tub is deep and large, but he won't fill it completely. Just enough to come up to Castiel's waist. Castiel will love it. 

The boy sits on the counter, legs dangling in excitement, as Dean moves around the room. He purrs loudly as the lavender scented steam starts swirling into the air. 

“Pway?” he asks when the water is turned off.

“I don't have any toys for the bath.”

“Pwaaaaaaaaayyy.” 

“Baby, I don't have anything.” 

He kicks his feet wildly and hisses. Dean gives in. “Let me find you something, okay? Stay there.” 

The boy watches him in defiance as he leaves the bathroom. The toys Sam bought are mostly soft, or at least have soft parts that can't get wet, but he finds a pink ball that has slits in it so you can watch a little bell rattle in it, and a stack of colorful plastic rings that have a yellow post to build on. He brings the ball and the rings into the bathroom to find Castiel on the floor, reaching up on his tiptoes to see over the lip of the big bath. 

“I found some toys.” 

Castiel turns around and grins. “Tank you. Tank you. Pwaaay!”

“Yes. Play. Come here.” He pulls Castiel close and removes his soiled dress. “Go potty first.”

“No.”

“You don't want to have an accident, do you?”

Castiel paws at his belly and eyes the toilet. “Go!”

“What?”

The boy pushes Dean a little and looks at the door. “Go. No see. No see.” 

Dean laughs but does as told, leaving Castiel to do his business. When he's done, he yells out, “Weady daddy!” 

Once he's back inside the bathroom, he lifts the boy into the water, letting his toes sit in it for a few seconds before putting the rest of his body down. Castiel must have never gotten a bath before. His excited curiosity immediately shifts to panic and anger when his tail gets wet. He digs his claws into Dean’s arms and hisses, his ears tucked into his hair and his waterlogged tail trying to lift out of the water. 

Dean holds the boy down in the water, gritting his teeth against the sharp pain on his biceps. “Let go, Castiel.”

“No!”

“Let go now.”

“No! No! Hate you! Hate you!” 

Bile rises in Dean’s throat and he starts to hate himself. “Baby, please. Calm down. It won’t be bad. Just relax. Daddy will show you.” 

“No wike daddy. Pweeasse. Out.” 

“Your tail is already wet. You might as well have fun now. Isn’t it nice and warm? And the bubbles smell so pretty. And I got you all these toys. Don’t you want to have fun in the tub? Be a good boy for daddy and try to have fun.”

The little boy relaxes and releases Dean’s arms from his grip. He looks around himself, still crying. “Oskay. Me be good boy.”

Dean kneels beside the tub and smiles at him. “That’s a good boy. Daddy is so happy. So proud of you kitten. Such a good boy.”

Castiel wiggles at the praise, sending little splashes of water against the tub. When Dean puts the toys into the lavender bubbles, Castiel grabs at them quickly. He shakes the ball violently in front of his face, giggling when the bell rings. 

For awhile, Dean just leans against the counter and watches the boy. He has no idea how he's gotten attached so quickly, but he has. He would kill for Castiel. He would tear apart the world. Tear apart himself. Move mountains and build bridges. Anything to make the boy happy and safe. 

The boy is making flying noises with the toys in the air, little lips vibrating. Dean smiles to himself and pushes away from the counter. He makes it to the door before hearing Castiel's scared voice. “Where go daddy?” 

“Just getting you a towel and some clothes, okay? I'll be right back. You stay there.” 

Dean looks at the array of clothing Sam bought. He could tell Castiel didn't like the clothes that society would label “boy" clothes, so he picks another dress. This time it's a pastel blue with long flowy sleeves and a big satin bow around the waste. He takes the dress and a fluffy white towel into the bathroom. 

“Okay, Cas. Let's wash your hair quick and then we can get you dressed.”

“No.” 

“Yes.”

“No!”

Dean sighs. “Your hair needs to be washed. That's just the rule.”

The kitten pouts, looking down at his pruned hands. “No ears.” 

“You don't like your ears getting wet?” He nods. “Okay. I'll try to be careful. I'll use a washcloth, okay?”

“Okay.” Castiel starts to tremble as he approaches. By the time the washcloth is working through his curls, the boy is whimpering beneath his breath. His little ears are sticking straight up and his thumb is back in his mouth. 

In a few seconds, it's over. He relaxes in relief. Dean picks him up and wraps him in the towel, carrying him back to the room. Sam had bought special lotion that's safe for the catboy’s fine layer of peach fuzz that covers his pale skin. Once he's lotioned and dressed, Dean carries him to the cage. 

“You need your rest, now.” 

“Bed.”

“Yes. This is your bed.” 

“Nooooo. Daddy bed.”

“No. You can't sleep in bed with daddy.” 

Castiel sticks his bottom lip out. “But- but- why?” 

Honestly, Dean didn't know. He had heard that a lot. Something about setting boundaries and giving them their own space where they can feel safe. It sounds legitimate. Until they meet with the doctor, he's sticking with it. 

“Trust me, okay? Just trust me. It's best for you.” 

Castiel shuffles his feet. “I twwyy.”

“Good boy. In the morning, we can go get you your stuffies and some more pretty clothes. If you're a good boy and stay in your bed all night, you can pick out toys too. Okay?” 

“Yes daddy!” 

Dean leans down to kiss the tip of his nose, then tucks him into his cage. The boy looks so cute and small drowning in all the blankets and pillows. His thumb enters his mouth and he closes his eyes, relaxing into a content safety. 

Dean strips down to his boxers and climbs into his bed, turning the bedside lamp off. Just as he's drifting off, he hears Castiel's little voice. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah baby?” 

“Happy.” He releases a long sigh. “Happy happy.” 

Dean smiles into his pillow. “Yeah, baby. Daddy is happy happy too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr here: https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets spoiled during his shopping trip with daddy

They've been in Target for two hours now. Castiel slept through the night, drank his milk (from the fridge) like a good boy, didn't pout (too much) about it being from the fridge, and let Dean dress him in the “gross boy clothes” because the pretty ones were still dirty. He even let Dean put him in an oversized trench coat to keep him warm. All of this good behavior made Dean make the mistake of telling Castiel they can take their time at the store so he can find the perfect things he would like to have. 

The last 19 minutes have been spent debating between the dollhouse with humans, the princess castle dollhouse, or the dollhouse that has little animals in it. This comes after the which baby doll to get debate, where he convinced Dean he needed two so they could be friends, and if he wanted miniature dinosaur figurines or the farm animals debate. 

Their cart is almost full. Castiel now has a whole wardrobe of pretty clothes, some of them from the catpeople section of the store so his tail can slide through comfortably. He's picked out bath toys, snacks, picture books, coloring books, and an assortment of washable art supplies. To his dismay, Dean also bought some learn to read and write books as well as books to learn his alphabet and numbers. Catboys and catgirls are highly intelligent creatures. When taught properly, they can actually do a hell of a lot. Castiel doesn't find that fun. 

Now, if they can just get through the toy aisle, then they can get him his stuffies, and get out of there. 

“Sad,” Castiel says for the fifth time. 

“Sad or not sad, I'm not getting you all three. Pick one." 

“But-"

“Or no dollhouse at all.”

The kitten gasps, horrified that his own daddy would threaten such a thing. He tucks his ears down and his tail in and stares at the houses again. After an exaggerated sigh, he points to the house with all the woodland creatures. Dean grabs the box and places it in the cart in relief. 

“Okay. Stuffies now.” 

The boy's eyes light up and he jumps a few times. “Stuffies! Stuffies!” 

His high pitched words attract attention and Dean curses under his breath. It's not that people judge catboys, or people who own them. Quite the opposite. They're things of envy, only seen in the upper class households, and one that looks like Castiel is the damn holy grail. Dean doesn't want anyone getting ideas that they want him for themself. 

He makes a mental note to hire extra security for his boy as he gently guides Castiel to the aisle of stuffed animals. 

“You can get four stuffies. Only four!” 

He knows the boy can't count yet, but he still feels like he has to say it. Dean will help him realize what it means later. 

In wonder, Castiel walks up and down the aisle. He touches certain ones, smiles at others. Dean notices he keeps going back to a stuffed bumble bee big enough to hug. It's floppy instead of stuffed to the point of being stiff, and the fur looks fluffy and soft. 

Sure enough, Castiel grabs that one first. He hugs it to his chest and talks to it, quiet so Dean can't hear. Then he brings his new bumble bee with to make the other choices. 

Surprisingly, just a few minutes later he has picked out a standard teddy bear with a fat belly, a stuffed moose that has huge antlers that make him giggle, and a fuzzy squirrel. 

He puts all but the bumble bee in his cart, squeezing it to his chest and staring at Dean like he's daring him to argue. Dean just smiles and pushes the cart. 

“Now, daddy just has to grab something from the electronic section and we are good to go home.” 

Castiel yawns, then slowly nods. His little feet are starting to drag as they walk. All the excitement has worn him out. Dean probably won't even have to argue with him to get in the car. The boy might not even make it that far before passing out. 

He wraps an arm around Dean's leg and rests his cheek against it as Dean stares at the phone chargers, looking for the one he needs for the car. 

“Little guy is tuckered out there, hey?” 

Dean looks over at the man who's talking to him. He's a few years older than Dean and he's carrying a sleepy catboy in his arms. The kitten has unruly brown hair and hazel eyes. He watches Castiel with careful eyes. When Dean looks down at his boy, he sees the same skepticism. His grip on Dean's leg tightens and he starts sucking his thumb.

He decides the guy seems friendly enough and smiles. “Yeah. His first outing.” 

“Ahhh, so he's new?”

“Yeah. Just got him yesterday.”

The man looks at Castiel carefully. If he's thinking anything about the rareness of his kitten, he doesn't say. He just smiles at the boy, then at Dean. “Looks like you guys are hanging in there. First few weeks are hard.” 

“Yeah. He's something else.” Dean looks at the other kitten. “Does he sleep in your bed?” 

“No. Much to his dismay.” 

“Okay. I felt mean putting him in his cage.”

“Just keep the door of his cage open and have it next to your bed. There will be nights he needs to be with you.” 

“Okay.” Dean rests a hand on the top of Castiel's head and strokes it. His boy purrs. 

The man offers Dean his hand. “I'm Bobby. This is Chuck.” 

Dean shakes his hand. “Dean. And this is Castiel.” 

“Nice to meet you both. I'll let you get going.” The man adjusts his boy, making him more comfortable. “I work at the auto shop down the street. I know, what's a mechanic doing with a catboy? It's a long story. But if you ever want to set up a playdate, from the looks of your cart I think they'd get along quite well.”

“Absolutely. I'll stop by.” 

The minute the guy is around the corner, Castiel lifts his chin to look at him. “Daddy?”

“Yeah baby?” 

“Sweepy.” He yawns, then rubs at his eyes with a tiny fist. His bumble bee is smooshed between his bicep and side so he can have both hands free. The one clinging to Dean doesn't loosen.

“I know, baby.” Dean lifts his boy up, smiling when he hears Castiel release a soft sigh and relax into him. The bumble bee’s fuzzy stinger is poking Dean in the ear but he doesn't even care. He just holds his kitten harder. “Let's get you home.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter; a long one since I merged two : I'm sorry but I'm just so impatient to share this with you guys!

After another two days, they settle into a decent routine. There's still a few kinks to work out. Castiel hates some strange things. Whenever Dean wears a watch, drinks coffee from a red mug, or has socks that don't match, he throws a fit. He can handle Dean's classic rock but only the quiet ones. The loud, screaming ones hurt his little ears. And when the vinyls scratch he hisses at the record player. 

On Monday, Dean discovers another thing Castiel hates; him leaving to work. The contract Crowley had drawn up wasn't ready when he said it would be, so Dean had taken Friday off to bond with his kitten. Friday night was spent mostly leaving the boy be as Castiel explored and tried to feel more comfortable. Dean set up his dollhouse and new clothes and blankets. He dressed him in a lilac silk slip the boy picked out and put a pretty white bow in his curly hair. Then Castiel kept to himself, staying in or near his cage for the rest of the night. He didn't ask for Dean's milk when regular milk was put in a bowl for him, and he didn't ask Dean to interact with him until Dean came in and announced it was time for bed. The boy wanted some books read and to be tucked in. He didn't ask for a kiss, and Dean didn't give him one. 

Saturday was sort of the same. Even worse, actually. Castiel got upset so easily. He started sobbing at the drop of a hat. He broke Dean's coffee cup by slapping it off the table. He bit Dean's toes through his mismatched socks. He scratched his arms trying to free it from the watch. 

His milk wasn't warm enough. Then too hot. He wanted his pink blankie and couldn't find it. He had an accident, peeing his pretty dress and the couch, and cried so hard Dean was worried he would stop breathing. 

Sunday morning Dean had called Sam to ask what the hell was happening. Apparently, it's called a regression. Dean researched it and felt better. At least he didn't do something wrong. Most kittens get too comfortable too fast and regress to their original state of discomfort because of it. He just has to show Castiel a second time that he's a good guy. 

It worked a little bit, and by the end of the night Castiel was calling him daddy again instead of “master". They still had a ways to go before they would reach the point of that first night, and it made Dean sad a little. He should've known things wouldn't be that easy. Castiel had been riding the high of his new life. Now that he's back to reality, Dean has to do the work.

Castiel is worth it, though. So damn worth it. That's why Dean nearly crumbles when Castiel freaks out Monday morning. 

“Castiel, I have to go to work. E will take care of you.”

“No!”

“Castiel. Don't forget you still have spankings coming.”

The boy hisses. “No! No! No!”

Dean sighs and checks his watch, which sends Castiel into a new wave of anxiety. He tries climbing up Dean's body to get to the watch, and cries when Dean shakes him off. The boy goes from scratching and angry to a puddle of sobs in a second flat. His watery blue eyes look up at Dean with wide innocence. 

“Pweaassee daddy. Pwease no weave.”

“Buddy, I have to go to work. I'll be home for dinner, I promise.”

“No daddy. Pwease. Pwease. I good. I good. No bad Cas. No bad Cas. Cas good. Pwease daddy.” 

Dean kneels in front if his shaking and tear soaked boy, watching as he sucks his thumb to soothe himself. “Baby boy, you are perfect. Daddy isn't leaving because he doesn't think you're a good boy. He's leaving because he has to. It makes daddy sad, too.” 

“Weally?” he asks around his thumb.

“Really. If you can just be patient and be a good boy, we will spend time together tonight. Anything you want. Deal?” 

The sad boy nods. “Oskay.”

“Give daddy a hug.”

Without even considering it, the kitten launches for Dean and wraps his little body around him. Dean buries his nose in Castiel's neck and inhales his sweet scent. He's noticed that the warm cotton candy smell of him has been getting more intense the last few days. He wonders if it's because Castiel is getting comfortable or if it's something else. He makes a mental note to google it. He has a long list of things he needs to learn about his kitten. 

Dean extracts himself from the boy and leaves. He feels empty almost immediately, pouting during the drive. When he gets to his office he's already in a shitty mood. It only worsens when his secretary informs him that Crowley is waiting for him in the private waiting room. He grumbles at her to bring him coffee and let the asshole inside in ten minutes.

After chugging the caffeine, not caring that it scalds his tongue, the man is let in by his secretary. He thanks her and tells Crowley to have a seat, his voice clipped. 

“I'm assuming you finally have that contract?” 

“Yes. It's right here.” Crowley pulls out a manilla folder and hands it to him. 

Without looking at the papers, he puts it beside his laptop and sets a cold glare on Crowley. “I'll let you know when my lawyers have looked it over.”

“The sooner the better. The boss is impatient.”

“Considering you're the one who needed to extend over the weekend, your boss can fucking relax.”

Crowley sighs. “Can I at least give him an estimate of time?”

“I'd assume by Wednesday, but end of the week at the latest.” 

“I will inform him.” 

“Fantastic.”

Crowley grins at Dean and it bothers him. Like Crowley knows something he isn't saying. 

“Are we done, or is there something else you need?” Dean snaps. 

Crowley chuckles. “You should be in a much better mood. What's the matter? The slut doesn't put out?” 

Stay. Calm. Dean. “You can go now.”

“He should be a horny bastard. The guy we bought him from made sure he was never touched. Not once. He even suppressed his heats. The boy has never been fucked. Never ovulated.” Crowley licks his lips, like Castiel sounds delicious to him. “He's probably desperate for it.” 

“Get the fuck out.”

“Calm down. It's just a fuck toy.” 

Dean doesn't know what happens. One moment he's behind his desk, reminding himself to be calm, and the next he's grabbing Crowley by the neck and smashing a fist into his face. 

The lackie he has posted at the door yanks him off Crowley, sending Dean into a chair. Dean springs to his feet to find Crowley glaring at him. “You'll pay for this Winchester!”

“I'm not too concerned. Goodbye.” 

Even though Dean said this, he doesn't believe it. His heart races the entire drive home, and he rushes into the apartment calling for Castiel. It takes too long for the boy to answer. Dean starts shaking his hands in a panic. What if Crowley got him? What if he's gone? Hurt? What if they rape him? Kill him?

The sound of little bare feet slapping on hardwood pulls him from the dark thoughts. He looks up in time to see Castiel holding his bee by the fuzzy stinger. His cheeks are as pink as his dress as he peers up at his daddy. “Sowwy. I goin’ potty.” 

Relief stole the air from Dean's lungs. All he could do was kneel down and wrap his little boy in his arms. “Daddy missed you today.”

Castiel melts into his arms with a happy sigh. “Missed daddy too.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Since Dean promised Castiel they could do whatever he wanted, he finds himself sitting on the couch after dinner with a bowl of popcorn and a very excited little boy in his yellow, sparkly princess dress. Apparently, E had spent the day introducing Castiel to the wonderful world of disney. When Dean asked what Castiel wanted to watch, the little boy got frustrated. He couldn't get the right words, so he grabs the movie case for Beauty and the Beast and shows Dean, stabbing his little finger at her pretty dress and the books in the background. 

“You want to watch that?” 

Castiel sighs in relief that his daddy understands. “Yes, pweaaassssee.” 

The boy points to the dress on Belle again, then to his own dress. His little ears twitch as he looks at Dean in question. “Me?” 

“Are you a princess like her?” Castiel nods, and his face is so full of hope it makes Dean smile. “Yeah, baby. You're my princess.” 

“Yaaay!” Castiel jumps up and down, then turns toward the kitchen where Ellen can see them as she cleans up after dinner. “E! E! Me pwincess!” 

“Very cool, buddy.” 

The boy turns back to Dean and launches himself at him. He whimpers little “Tanks, daddy. Tanks. Tanks” as he hugs him tight. Dean just laughs, stroking his back until the boy calms down enough to be put down on the couch. Then Dean puts the movie in and prepares himself for what will surely be a terrible experience. 

\----

It’s not so bad, after all. Dean enjoys Castiel’s reactions very much. He squeals at all the right parts and burrows into Dean’s side when he gets scared. His little head bobs back and forth during the songs, pink lips moving silently like he’s trying to figure out the words. Whenever Belle wears a new outfit, he gasps and whispers, “wuv it” or “pwitty.” 

Toward the end, there’s a scene when the beast is being washed in a bubble bath. He’s pouty and unimpressed. Dean ruffles Castiel’s hair and teases him. “He’s grumpy like you.” 

“No toys,” Castiel explains. 

“You’re right. No one brought him toys to play with.” 

The beast shakes off the water, his fur puffing up. Castiel giggles. It’s such a pure sound that Dean has to hold his breath. He’s sure if he exhales too hard, he’ll ruin the moment. The perfection. Then those big blue eyes that have already stolen his heart turn up to him as the giggles fade into a silent smile. 

“He’s pretty silly, hey buddy?”

“Siwwy,” Castiel says with a nod, then giggles again. He turns to watch the movie, shaking his little butt to get comfortable. Dean wraps an arm around him as the music starts, smiling as the boy sways softly. “Pwitty, daddy.”

“Very pretty.” Dean kisses the top of his head. “Just like you, princess.”

His boy puffs up as his cheeks grow pink. “Tanks daddy.”

Dean gets an idea. A brilliant, but embarrassing idea. The kind of idea that he will kill Ellen for if she ever tells a soul. Especially Sam. He picks his boy up, wrapping his legs around his waist. He holds him by cupping his butt with one hand, then uses his other to hold one of Castiel’s tiny hands. He pulls his elbow up so it looks like they’re kind of dancing and starts slowly swaying to the song. 

The look on Castiel’s face is priceless. He keeps looking back and forth between Dean and the TV with a goofy smile stuck to his face. “We dancin’ daddy?”

“Yeah, baby.”

“Wuv it.” He begins to purr, the sound beginning low in his chest before rumbling along his whole body. Dean watches as his eyes droop in pleasure. 

When the song ends, Dean sits on the couch with his boy wrapped in his arms. Castiel continues to purr, though quieter now, as he rests his cheek on Dean’s arm and watches the rest of the movie. 

The boy gets teary eyed when the beast is injured. His body starts to tremble and he keeps sniffling. Dean smooths his hands over Castiel’s back, soothing him. “It’s okay, baby. You already watched this, remember? He’s going to be alright.”

“Sad,” Cas explains. 

“I know. It’s sad.”

“Her sad.” He looks at Dean. “No huwt daddy, pwease?”

Not understanding what his boy wants from him, he shakes his head and asks, “What do you mean, Cas?”

“Daddy no hurt. I sad daddy hurts.” 

“Oh, baby.” He smiles down at Castiel, his chest tightening. “Daddy won’t get hurt. No reason to worry or be sad. Okay?”

“Oskay.” The boy sighs in relief and continues watching. Just in time for the kiss. He gasps at the kiss and wiggles against Dean. After he gasps some more at the fireworks and all the objects changing into humans, he turns around in Dean’s lap so he’s facing him. His pink dress is bunched up around his waist, exposing a pair of white lace panties. 

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, princess?”

He bites his puffy bottom lip and looks down, his eyelashes dark against his creamy cheeks. “Kisses?”

Dean glances at the TV, then back at his boy. “You want daddy to give you kisses?” 

“Yes.” Castiel peers up at him through those thick lashes. “Pwincess kisses.” 

“Princess kisses?” Dean asks, pretending to be scandalized so Castiel starts to giggle. When the boy settles down, cheeks red from joy instead of embarrassment, Dean nods. “Yeah, baby. Daddy would love to give you princess kisses.” 

The look Castiel gives him is almost enough to make him come. He doesn’t, thank god, but if he was a teenager again he would have been a goner. There’s so much innocence and curiosity in it. So much excitement. So much need. 

A soft pink tongue pokes out of his mouth, sliding along his lips so they’re wet for his daddy. He wiggles until he’s as close as possible to Dean. The boy lifts his chin up and waits not so patiently. It only takes Dean a few seconds, but in that matter of time the kitten is rocking his hips and whimpering for the kiss. 

“So impatient,” Dean chides. 

“Pwease daddy. Pwincess kisses pweeeeeaaaaaaaasssee.” 

Unable to mess with him any longer, due to his own growing needs, Dean cups his face. His hands are huge compared to the delicate features of his boy. The tips of his fingers almost meet at the back of the kitten’s head and his thumbs rest beside each side of his nose. He uses his grip to tilt Castiel’s face in the right direction and leans down. 

At first, the kiss is chaste. Almost like they’re both afraid. After Dean gets that first taste, though, he wants more. So much more. He kisses Castiel fully, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. The boy practically melts in his hands. By the time Dean pulls away, they're both breathless. 

“You're perfect, you know that princess?” 

Castiel closes his eyes and hums in appreciation, cheeks burning red. Dean straightens the hair falling in his forehead and kisses his nose. “It's time for bed. We have to get up early. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow.” 

Castiel looks at him. “Huh?” 

“You've never been to the doctor? Her job is to keep you healthy. She'll check out your heart and lungs and your princess parts. Your ears and tail.” 

“No owie?” 

“No. It won't hurt.” 

“Pwomise?” 

Dean smiles. “Promise.”

“Oskay.” Castiel presses his cheek against Dean's chest and yawns. At the end of it, he stretches his body. Dean groans as the boy arches his back, sticking out his little butt as his tail swishes around. 

He freezes in Dean's arm, then starts to paw at the erection that's forming in his pants. “Daddy's miwk?” 

Dean sighs, even though he's not at all upset over the turn in events. “Yeah, baby. Let's go to our room and daddy will you give you some milk for bedtime.”


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor’s office Sam suggested is perfect. When you walk in, it feels like you’re walking into a spa instead of a clinic. There’s fluffy pastel colored chairs with pretty throw pillows. The faraway wall has a pretend waterfall. The round, white side tables on the barrier of the room have crystal bowls on them. They’re filled with water and flower petals, and have floating candles in them. A young man at the receptionist desk smiles at Dean and Castiel as they enter. 

Once they’re checked in, they’re taken back to an exam room. It has cartoon pictures of different animals on the walls, and two more of those comfortable chairs across from a doctor’s stool and a soft, white exam bed. Castiel curls further into Dean as he assesses the new room, hugging his stuffed bee to his chest. 

Thankfully, the doctor only makes them wait a few minutes. She comes in with a smile and a clipboard. “Hello. I’m Dr. Warren. This must be Castiel?”

The boy tries crawling under Dean’s shirt but Dean pulls him out and makes him sit facing the doctor. “Say hello, Cas. She’s a friend.”

“Hewwo,” the boy whispers.

“Hey little guy. I like you bumble bee.”

Castiel lights up, relaxing so he can lift the bumble bee up to show her. “His name is fwower! Daddy says bumbew bees wuuuuuuv fwowers!” 

“They do! Bumblee bees help flowers grow. You know, Cas. I think I actually have a book on bumble bees somewhere. Would you want to have it after we’re done here?”

“Yes! Oh, yes pwease!” 

“Perfect. Then you just be a good boy and we’ll be done very soon, okay?” Once he nods, she turns his attention to Dean. “I need to ask a few questions before we check him out, Mr. Winchester.”

“Okay.”

“How old is Castiel? When is his birthday?”

Dean clenches his jaw. “I’m not sure.”

“Did you bring his papers?”

“Um, no.” Dean holds Castiel tighter, feeling like he’s about to be taken. “I don’t have papers for him.”

The doctor purses her lips and stares at the two of them. After a deep breath, she asks, “Where did you get him, Dean?”

She’s dropped the Mr. Winchester. Dean’s afraid that’s a bad sign. “He was given to me as a gift.”

“A kind of gift where the person who gave him to you would have his papers?”

“I doubt that.” 

“Who gave him to you?”

Dean looks at Castiel, then back at her. “Is there a doctor patient confidentiality here?”

“Did you kidnap him?”

“No.” He winces. “I can’t guarantee that the people who gave him to me didn’t kidnap him.”

“Okay.” She picks a pen up and looks ready to write. “Doctor patient confidentiality now on. What can you tell me about where he came from?”

“He came from a member of the DMO.”

She makes a quick face as she writes that down. “Are you a member of the DMO, Mr. Winchester?”

“No. They wanted me to scratch their back, and they gave me him to scratch mine. I wasn’t going to do it until I met him. He was so sad and scared. I had to take him.”

“Were there any marks on him? Any signs of abuse or neglect?”

“No. He was flawless and well fed.”

“Have you figured out whether or not he has had sexual contact?”

“He hasn’t. He told me they kept him untouched to keep him special. The asshole who gave him to me also mentioned they were suppressing his heats.” 

The doctor startles, eyes latching on to Castiel. “I'll need to run some tests then. Some suppressants at a young age can cause damage.”

Dean aches at the idea that Castiel could be hurt. The doctor takes his mind off it when she asks, “Have you had sexual contact with him since getting him?” 

Dean shifts in his chair. “I’ve, um. Well. He was curious because he’s seen guys give catboys milk before. I’ve done that twice with him now, but that was his first time.”

Her pen flies across the page as she asks, “Just clarifying, you mean your milk?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” She looks up and she’s softly smiling. “No issues with digestion?”

“No. He slept hard both times after. Seemed like it calmed him down.”

Her smile brightens. “Good. That means he trusts you. Feels safe. It’s a very good sign.”

“Okay. Good.” 

“If I can exam him a little, I should be able to get an approximate age. Do you mind?”

“Not at all.”

The doctor stands up. She pats the exam bed. “Come on up, Castiel.”

“No,” he tells her firmly. Then he looks up at Dean. “No.”

“I’ll come stand by you, okay? You can hold my hand the whole time. But it’s very important to daddy that you let her look at you.”

Tightening his grip on his bee, he nods sadly. Dean carries him to the little bed and sits him in the middle of it. The doctor talks to Castiel as she does each thing, explaining what she’s doing and warning him if something will be cold or warm. She compliments him on his lilac dress and matching bow in his hair. Then she asks more questions about his bee. After that, he starts to relax and even smile at her. When she checks his ears, he tells her “no wike” and she strokes his back to calm him, saying it will be over quickly. She even gives him the little light stick so he can check his bee’s ‘ears’ too. 

She turns to Dean and smiles. “Well, everything looks perfect. I do need to check his sex organs though. Are you comfortable with that?” 

“Yeah, of course. I want to make sure he’s healthy.” 

“Okay.” She turns to the boy. “Castiel, I need you to take your dress and panties off. Can you do that? Your daddy can help if you want.”

“Oskay.” Castiel lifts his arms for Dean to take his dress off, then wiggles his butt to help the panties come down her legs. When he’s naked, the doctor puts on a pair of gloves and begins. 

“Alright, first your front okay? I’m going to touch your chest and your belly.” She runs her thumb over both nipples then pushes at a few spots in his stomach to see if he winces in pain at all. “Has he had any human foods?”

“Not with me at least.”

“Okay. He can now. He’s going to be very hungry as he grows, especially once heats start hitting him. He’ll need more than milk. Soft foods. He can have things like scrambled eggs, soups, pancakes, bananas. Meat, but it has to be very small pieces. There’s plenty of lists online if you search for them. Make sure he’s getting a lot of fruit and vegetables, too. Those are the only foods that contain nutrients he can’t get from your milk.”

Dean nods, his head hurting a little. He should have brought a notepad. This is a lot to remember. 

The doctor pats Castiel. “Okay buddy, can you turn over now? Do you know how to present?” 

Castiel shakes his head. “Have you ever seen any of your friends get their holes filled?” 

“Yes. Hot.” 

“Yes, when they’re in heat. You’re right. They go on their hands and knees and present. Can you do that?”

His eyes widen and he looks at Dean. “I hot?”

“No, baby. She just wants to look quick.” 

“Oskay.” The boy gives them a look like he thinks they’re weird, but does as told. Dean coughs to hide the groan when he sees the boy present perfectly. His little pink hole does a quick twitch because of the cold air before puckering tight, and his black tail sticks straight up. 

The doctor spreads his cheeks open and touches her thumb to his hole. He whimpers and pulls away but she holds him steady, reassuring him that she won’t hurt him. When he relaxes, she touches it again, pulling ever so gently to see the inside of his rim. “No damage. I think you’re right. He’s never been touched. It looks like he’s never gone into heat before too, like you mentioned. Usually that's a sign he's under age but he's far too advanced for that to be the case. He's an adult cat. So he's definitely had suppressants.”

“Okay. What do we do for that?”

“I'll need to take some blood.”

Dean looks at Castiel. “I don't think he will like that.”

“It will be quick, I promise. It's necessary Dean.”

“Okay.”

She touches his small ball sack that only takes up part of the palm of her hand, then tugs a little on his prick so the head is revealed. She smiles and nods. “He’s perfectly healthy otherwise. Now that he's not getting suppressants anymore, and assuming there's no damage, he should go into heat very soon. I'll prescribe a birth control if you want, though he's definitely old enough for kittens.”

“No. Let's do the birth control. He's enough of a handful.” Dean smiles at Castiel, who is now laying on his back playing with his tail. Then he turns back to the doctor, a new concern forming. “Will that hurt him, though? I mean, like the suppressants?”

“Not at all. The bc still allows the heat to do everything it needs to, keeping his body perfectly healthy.” She writes a script for the medicine and hands it to him. “He just needs to take it every morning with breakfast. It tastes like bubblegum, so most little ones don’t complain.”

Dean nods. “What do I do when he goes into heat?”

“I’m assuming you would like to take care of it yourself?”

“Yeah. I’m not letting anyone else touch him.”

This makes her smile. “Sounds like Castiel is in very good hands. I thinks it’s a good idea to do some reading, since he’s your first. There’s a few books out there I can write down for you. I also have a pretty useful pamphlet you can grab in the waiting room.”

“Okay.”

“Unfortunately, you won’t know exactly what works until the first heat is over. Some catboys need to be bred once or twice, then they’re good. Some are extremely needy during their heats. Some are okay with toys to help supplement, some can’t stand them. Some get sick and some don't. Some get very emotional, others stay normal. The list goes on. After that first heat, you can come in and we can talk about his specific heat symptoms and what we can do to help. And feel free to call me if during it you need to ask questions. My cell is on the back of my business card.” She hands Dean her card as well as the list of books to read. 

“Thank you, doc.”

“Now, Cas,” she waits for the kitten to pay attention and smiles. “Have you ever had a shot before?” 

Castiel just stares at her. She pulls out a syringe from a drawer, taking it out of its sterilized packaging. The kitten doesn't panic or even flinch, which means he definitely hasn't experienced this before. The doctor looks back at Dean with a frown. “I'll run extra tests to see, but I'm assuming he will need the usual vaccinations. They can wait until his next check up.” 

“Okay.”

She steps closer with the syringe and pulls a sucker out of her pocket. “If you let me poke you with this, you can have the pink sucker. Okay?”

“It huwt?” 

“It's gonna hurt a little bit, yes. But then all done!”

He looks skeptically at Dean. “No.”

“Daddy needs you to do it, okay? It's very important. I don't want you to get sick.” 

The kitten huffs. “Suckew fiwst.”

“Oh, my,” the doctor says with a laugh. “You really do have your handsful.” 

“Tell me about it.”

The doctor hands Castiel the sucker once opening it. He pops it into his mouth right away. As she gets closer to him, he wraps his tail tightly around Dean's wrist. By the time she's gently poking him with the needle, Dean's circulation is being cut off. Surprisingly, though, Castiel doesn't freak out. Just a few silent tears slip down his cheeks as he sucks hard on the sucker for comfort. 

“Such a good boy,” Dean whispers. “All done now.”

Once a band-aid (a princess one, Castiel was allowed to pick) is in place, he relaxes his tail.  
.  
Dean gets Castiel dressed and takes him to the car, grabbing one of those pamphlets on his way out. Castiel still hates the car, but he's getting better at it. Since Dean has a driver, he can cuddle with Dean in the backseat. He curls on his lap and rests his cheek on the man's chest, listening to the calming rhythm of his daddy’s heart beat. By the time they get home, he’s asleep with his bee cradled in his arms just like his daddy holds him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally gets his spankings, and then a reward from daddy

Dean does some work in his home office once he puts Castiel down in his cage, still fast asleep and holding his bee. He answers a few emails and returns a call before forcing himself to make the phone call he’s been putting off since his fight with Crowley. He does picks up the cell he uses for business and dials the number, starting to pace. 

The man answers the phone himself, which is rare and slightly nerve wracking. “Dean, I’ve been expecting a call from you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner.”

“No problem. I figured you needed time to cool off.” 

Dean closes his eyes. “I was out of line, Lucifer. Completely out of line. I shouldn’t have put hands on one of your men.” 

“It sounds like you both got a little out of hand, if the men that were there is telling the truth. I think it’s best we forget about the entire thing and move forward.”

“Oh. Absolutely.” Dean stops moving, afraid this is too good to be true. “My lawyers looked over the contract and I feel comfortable with it. Whenever you’re ready for me to sign, I’m able.”

The man chuckles. “So eager to be in business with us now?”

“Just eager to move forward, Sir.” The Sir tastes like acid in Dean’s mouth. He hates the idea of submitting to anyone, especially this piece of shit. It takes everything in him not to remind Lucifer who bankrolls ninety percent of his actions. The DMO wouldn’t have nearly as much power as they do now if Dean hadn’t started cutting deals with them a few years ago. They’re the only mafia organization left in the city. Dean helped them eradicate three others. 

“I have a charity event next week. I’d love for you and your boy to come. We can talk over the details in person then. I think we should talk face to face instead of through Crowley at least once before the signing.” 

“I agree. Send my assistant the invitation and I’ll see you there.”

“Excellent.” Lucifer clears his throat. “One last thing, Dean.”

Dean grits his teeth, preparing for the worst. “Yes?”

“Let’s try to avoid any more issues between you and my men.” 

“Of course.” 

After hanging up, Dean wants to see Castiel. Everytime he thinks about Crowley or the DMO, he gets an itchy kind of feeling, like someone is going to take Castiel away. Like he’s walking on glass and any minute he’ll take a wrong step. 

He stops outside of Castiel’s room when he hears the little one’s soft voice. The door is cracked open, giving him an opportunity to peek in and spy. 

Castiel is on the ground with his bumble bee, Flower, in one hand and his teddy bear in the other. He’s having them talk to each other. Dean isn’t sure at first what’s happening, but the more he listens the more he figures it out. 

“Hot! Hot! Hewp. Hewp Awpha. Hot!”

“Oskaaaaay. Pwesent, Teddy.”

He flips the teddy bear on to its stomach and situates it so it’s on its hands and knees. “Wike tis Awpha?” 

“Yes. Good boy, pwincess.” 

“So hot daddy.”

“Daddy hewp.” Just as Castiel starts pushing the front of Flower against Teddy’s butt, Dean comes into the room with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Whatcha doin’ Cas?” 

The boy jumps, all of his hair sticking up and his tail puffing out. He hisses out of reflex before realizing who it is. Then his cheeks flush red and he hides his stuffies behind his back. “Nuffin.”

“Don’t lie to daddy, please.”

“Nuffin!”

“Were you playing with your stuffies?” Dean gets down on one knee and reaches for Castiel’s arm, pulling so Flower is visible. Then he pulls the other so Teddy is there too. “What were they doing?”

“Nuffin. Just pwayin!”

“Is Teddy in heat?” 

Castiel’s eyes widen, like his daddy has magic powers for knowing this. “Yes.”

“And Flower is his daddy?”

“Yes.” Castiel’s cheeks burn a deep red. He plays with the bee’s stinger, fidgeting with it as he whispers, “Pwatice.” 

“Pwatice?” Dean tries figuring out the word but can’t. “Can you say it again?”

The kitten huffs. “Pwatice, daddy! Pwatice. Fow me hot!” 

The amount of blood that rushes to Dean’s dick is probably unhealthy. “You’re practicing for when you go into heat?”

“Yes.” He curls in on himself, clearly embarrassed. “Wanna be pwefect.” 

“Oh, baby. I already know you’ll be perfect, because you’re you.” 

“Weally?”

“Really.” Dean scoops up his boy and kisses his forehead. The stuffies get squished between them, but neither notice. Castiel is too focused on what he feels beneath his butt, and Dean is too focused on how good it feels when Castiel wiggles that little butt against him. 

As the kitten begins to purr, he licks at Dean’s neck. The little spikes of his tongue sets Dean’s nerves on fire and he throws his head back and groans. He bucks up against Castiel, surprised when the boy presses back just as hard. Something is wet against his leg, soaking through his jeans. When he grabs Castiel by the hips and lifts him a little, he sees that the boy is leaking from two places; his little hole is leaking slick and his prick is leaking watery precum. 

He tries getting Dean to put him back down, hating that he’s lost contact with the delicious feel of his rough pants against the soft lace of his panties. “Daddy, pwease. Pwease. Pwease.”

“Slow down, little guy.”

“No!” Castiel makes a grumpy face at him. “I hot, daddy! Wanna be fuwl.” 

“Don’t lie to daddy, Cas. If you want to be full, tell me the truth. You’re not in heat.”

The boy starts crying softly, bucking his hips in the air. “Dadddddyy.”

“Tell the truth.”

“Grrrrrrrrr,” the boy makes a growling noise that’s totally adorable coming from his kitty mouth, followed by a low hiss. 

Dean just shakes his head and tsks. “That’s not how you’ll get daddy to make you feel good. That’s how you get left in your cage without daddy to help.”

“No!” Castiel panics, shaking his head wildly. “No, daddy. No weave me. No wies. Me no hot.”

“If you want daddy to make you feel good, all you have to do is ask, okay? You don't have to pretend you're in heat. You don't have to lie. Just tell daddy you need to feel good. It's my job to take care of you.” 

His crying slows as Dean talks. By the end of his little speech, Castiel is smiling. “Sowwy, daddy.” 

“It's okay. You know, I still need to give you those spankings though.” 

“No spanks!” 

“Five spanks for what you did to Gabe. If you lie to me again, you'll get five more.” 

“Pwease, daddy. No spanks.” The kitten starts trembling. “No spanks. No spanks.”

“Five spanks. Then daddy will make you feel really good.”

This gets Castiel's attention. He tilts his head to the side in curiosity. “How?” 

“I'll make your little prick shoot milk again. Remember how good that felt?” 

“Yes! Yes!” He starts clapping. “Pwease!”

“Maybe daddy will even fill your hole.” 

Castiel gasps, his eyes widening to a surreal width. “Weally?” 

“Yeah. Figured I should start getting you ready so when you get your heat it's not all new.” 

“Daddy's milk in my howe?” He touches a finger to the wet spot of his underwear that cover his hole. 

Dean sighs. “No. Daddy will let you drink his milk though.” 

“Yes! Yes! Wuv daddy's milk.”

Dean stands up with Castiel in his arms and turns to the bed. He lays the catboy out in the middle of it, taking a minute to just appreciate how beautiful he is. His black curls are all over the place, a mess against the white sheets, and his ears are perked up. His soft pink dress is bunched up around his sternum, exposing his belly and soaking wet panties. 

His teddy bear fell down but Flower is still gripped in one hand, laying crooked and out to the side. Dean thinks it's for the best, anyway. Castiel might need it for comfort. First times are always scary, even if Dean doesn't plan on having sex with him yet, the things he plans on doing will still be overwhelming. 

Slowly, he drags his hands up Castiel’s legs until he reaches the trembling thighs. Castiel is purring so quietly that Dean can’t hear it, but he can feel it against his fingertips. Each time he moves his hands, it’s like waves of electricity ripple through his boy. Just touching his skin makes him whimper and wiggle around. 

“Daddy, pwease.”

“Please what, princess?”

“Ummm,” Castiel is frantically humping the air, his fingers inching closer to the edge of his panties. “I no know. Pwease. Need.”

Amused by the desperation in the boy, Dean pushes him further. “Need what, baby?”

“Need. Need. Pwease. Need. Pweeaassee. Huwts.” 

When he starts crying in frustration, Dean gives in. The last thing he wants is for his boy to hurt. “Daddy will make you feel better. Just relax. Hold Flower, okay?”

“Oskay.” He grips the bumble bee to his chest and slips his right thumb between his lips. Dean watches for a moment, completely mesmerized by the soft sucking noises and hollowed cheeks. When he notices the tears again, he focuses. 

“Do you want your spanks before or after daddy makes you feel good? It's probably better before, but you can choose.”

The boy ponders the decision as he sucks his thumb, then decides, “Bwefow.” 

“Okay. Present for me then.”

With a shaky breath of both fear and arousal, the little catboy does as told. Dean has to unbutton his jeans from how hard his cock gets at the sight of Castiel presenting to him. It's ten times better than the doctors. His hole is slicked and fluttering, and his little prick is bobbing slightly as it drips onto the sheets. His ass cheeks are like two perfect circles and Dean can't wait to see them pink. To see his mark on Castiel. His boy. His. 

“Count with me. You need to practice your numbers so you grow up to be a smart boy.” 

“Oskay, daddy.” 

Dean presses down on Castiel’s shoulder blades so his face goes into the pillow. He grabs Flower and stuffs it into his boy’s arms, smiling when he buries his face into it and squeezes for dear life. 

Still melting at the sight of that, he brings his hand down hard on the kitten's left cheek. The little guy yowls. 

“That's one. Say one.” 

“W-w-one.” 

Dean hits the right cheek just as hard. “That's two.”

“Twoooo,” the boy whimpers. 

Dean hits the left cheek again, spreading his fingers to make a nice red handprint. Castiel starts shaking his head and trying to wiggle away, whispering “no, no, no" under his breath. Dean grabs his hips and pulls him back. 

“Relax, princess,” he whispers, running his fingers over the abused flesh to soothe it. “You're doing so good for daddy. Such a good boy.”

“No wike. No wike, daddy. Pwease.” 

“Just two more. Do you trust daddy? Do you know daddy will never ever hurt you?”

“Dis huwts.”

“Your little prick is still hard, and every time I hit you your hole gushes slick. Let your body decide what you can handle. Are you hurt, or just sad from being punished?” 

He shakes his butt, testing it out. “Huwts wittle, but sad wots. Big wots.” 

“I know you're sad big lots, buddy. Two more and daddy will make you so happy. I promise.”

“Oskay.” 

“If it ever hurts too much, or you ever feel scared, tell daddy, okay?”

“Oskay.” 

“What's your favorite color?” 

“Pink!”

Dean rolls his eyes at himself for not guessing that. “Okay, buddy. If you ever feel like you're not safe or it hurts too much or you are afraid, say pink and daddy will stop right away. Okay?”

“Pink. Yes. Oskay.” He sighs dramatically and goes back to the position Dean had him in for the first spanking. “Weady, daddy.” 

“Such a good boy. That last one was three. Say it.”

“Twee.” 

“Good job.” Dean smacks the same left cheek, loving how his handprint is now bright red compared to the right cheeks soft pink that's fading into nothing but a circle of color. 

Castiel sobs into his bumble bee, but when Dean tells him the number, he still obeys. “Fouw.”

“Last one. It's gonna be five. Say five after I give you the spanking, okay?”

The boy nods, sniffling and soaking Flower with tears. Dean decides to give his poor left side a break and slaps his right for the final one. Castiel winces, making a small squeak inside his throat, but tries desperately to say, “Fi-fiw-vv-fiiwvve.”

“Good job, princess. Such a good little kitty for daddy. Should I give you your reward? Make you feel soooo good. Good big lots?” 

“Yes, pwease.” 

“On your back again.” 

All too eager, the boy scrambles to lay down, his legs shaking from adrenaline. Dean takes his shirt off, throwing it to the ground before crawling up the bed. He rests between Castiel's legs and inhales, getting dizzy off the scent of him. His hole is tight and wet, glistening for him. It's nowhere near as drenched as it will be when he goes in heat, but there's still enough for Dean to lap at with his tongue. 

The slick is warm on his tongue and tastes like cotton candy. It's enough to make his body shiver and his cock starts leaking. 

Castiel doesn't like how good it feels. It's uncomfortably intense. The tingles in his body are so foreign. So pleasurable. He can't handle it. 

His whimpers and soft huffs grow to sniffles as Dean continues to lick his hole, sometimes swiping up his balls and little cock too. Very quickly, something starts to tighten inside Castiel's tummy. He tries to wiggle away but Dean holds him down with a grin. As Dean's tongue pokes inside the little hole for the first time, Castiel starts sobbing. His unsteady breaths come out raspy and water logged as he thrashes around. 

“No, daddy. No. Pweaassee.” Each word ends in a sob, the last one so loud Dean actually pauses for a second. To keep his boy stimulated, he starts brushing his finger along the sensitive area. 

“Do you need to say pink?” 

The boy tightens his grip on his bumble bee and hiccups. “No. Tw-twust daddy.” 

“Good, baby. Trust daddy. I promise it will feel so good. Just relax and breathe, okay? Give in.”

“Feews good, but scawey.”

“I know. But coming here to live with me was scary at first, and that turned out okay, right? And going to the doctor? And the bathtub? Daddy would never let you do something that's a bad kind of scary, okay?”

“Oskay.” Castiel blushes.

After a few deep breaths, the shaking of his body begins to slow. Dean makes a mental note that his boy might have some issues with anxiety attacks, because he seemed to be on the edge of one for a minute there. Then he returns to his work, making sure to keep his hands steady on Castiel’s little hips so he can make soothing patterns with his fingertips. 

He pokes back into the hole, eyes rolling back. It's so damn tight, he can barely get the first bit of his tongue inside. Dean pictures his cock in that tight, wet suction and moans. The vibrations make Castiel buck up and whimper. He's kicking his little feet, needing to get whatever energy this is out, and he just keeps whispering under his breath “daddy.” 

Dean knows when he's close. His ballsack, which is tiny to begin with, draws up and tightens. The muscles of his body start to spasm and his crying picks up again. 

“So good for me, baby. Daddy's right here. You're safe,” Dean tells him after replacing his tongue with the tip of his finger. The hole lets him in further than he expected, and he finds himself sliding to the second knuckle. 

The boy chokes on a sob before releasing a loud, wet wail. “Just give in, baby. Let go.” 

As he shakes his head and whispers, “daddy, daddy, daddy,” he shoots his load. It's small, just two little squirts. One hits his belly button and the other just trickles out, pooling at the top of his pelvic bone. 

He shakes violently as his body comes down, but Dean notices the fucked out smile on his boy's face and the trust in his hooded eyes. When his body finally relaxes he lets out a content sigh. 

“How do you feel, baby?” 

“Woooow,” he answers breathlessly.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah. Wow.” 

“Wuv dat. Wuv wots.” 

“Good. Daddy loved it lots too.” Dean grabs his cock and strokes it. He nearly came just by watching Castiel fall apart. Now, he's painfully hard and right on the edge. “You still want daddy's milk?”

“Howe? Howe? Yes! Yes! Milk howe. Pweaasee.”

“No, princess. You're not ready for that. Soon, okay? Right now you can have it in your mouth or on your belly.”

Castiel looks sad, but gets over it quickly and opens his mouth, tongue flattened and poking out. Dean moves up the bed to straddle his chest, resting the head of his cock on Castiel’s tongue as he jerks himself. It takes only a few seconds and then he's filling the boy's mouth. He watches in wonder as Castiel takes it all without choking or breathing.

When Dean pulls away, Castiel licks his lips and smiles at him. “Tanks daddy.” His voice is sleepy and his eyes droop. He turns to the side and hugs his bumble bee, sinking into the mattress. Dean smiles and decides a nap before dinner sounds perfect. He grabs a warm cloth to clean Castiel’s tummy off, then joins him in the bed, pulling his thick comforter over the two of them. Castiel cracks his eyes open to look up at him.

“Me sweep wit daddy?”

“Yeah, baby. We can nap together.”

“Wow.” Castiel closes his eyes, a huge grin forming as he scootches a little closer to Dean and sighs in happiness. “Wuv dis.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a bad dream and his daddy comforts him with cuddles and sex

Dean wakes up in a start when he hears his little one sobbing beside him. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and grabs the catboy, pulling him into his arms and rocking him. “Shhh, baby. Shh. Daddy’s here. Wake up.” 

Those big blue eyes blink open and the violent shaking of his body slows down. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby. You’re okay. You’re safe. It was just a bad dream.”

“Weally bad.” Castiel’s bottom lip trembles. “Jimmy.”

Dean tilts his head to the side. “Jimmy?”

His boy nods sadly. “Jimmy. Miss him.”

“Who is Jimmy?”

“My bwuddah.” Castiel uses his fists to rub his eyes. “Miss him.”

Everything seems to slow down in Dean’s world for a moment. “You have a brother?”

“Yup! Jimmy.” Castiel gets energy as he talks about his brother. He sits up in Dean’s lap, wiggling his naked butt against Dean’s soft cock. “Wooks wike me.” 

“What buddy?”

“Jimmy! Wooks wike me!” He runs his small fingers along his skin, touching his eyes and his hair, then his ears and his belly and his tail. “Wooks wike me. Spessal, too.” 

A weight settles in Dean’s gut. “You guys are twins? You look exactly alike?”

“Yes. Twins. Spessal.” He pouts. “He aww gone now.” 

“Where did he go?”

“Bad man took him.” 

“What bad man?”

The catboy sucks in a watery breath before heaving a sigh. “Daaaaaaaddy. No talk bout dis. Tooooo sad.”

“If you talk to me, I can try to find him for you. Maybe you could see him.”

Castiel just shrugs a shoulder. “No. He gone now. Alww gone.”

“Who told you that?”

“T’ bad man!” he yells in exasperation. “No mowe Jimmy! Stop!” 

“Okay, baby. Calm down. We can stop talking about Jimmy, okay?” 

“Oskay. Tank you, daddy.” He starts bouncing in Dean’s lap, his hole slick again. When the cock starts to grow hard beneath him he gives Dean a wicked smile and starts purring loudly. 

“I’m onto you little one.”

Castiel giggles, continuing to move against Dean’s cock. The sensations mixed with the smell of his slick makes Dean dizzy. He sits back and closes his eyes, letting his little one slide his cock between his ass cheeks, covering it with his slick. After a minute or two, he starts hearing desperate mewling sounds. He opens his eyes halfway to see Castiel looking the sexiest he’s ever seen. 

The boy is straddling him, legs trying desperately to stay wide enough to keep the position. His ears are perked up and his tail is swishing like crazy. Soft suckling sounds come from his mouth as he uses his thumb for comfort, eyes watery and cheeks burning red. Dean can’t stop staring. Especially at his other hand, which is touching his little prick in curiosity. He can tell instantly that Castiel has never touched himself like this before. The boy looks nervous and confused by his own cock. Everytime it leaks a little precum he gasps, obviously thinking it’s super cool he’s making milk. Everytime he touches the opening on the head of his prick, he shivers and whimpers at the feeling. 

Dean reaches forward and tweaks his boy’s puffy nipples. He’s not sure why they’re so red and inflamed right now, but he sure as hell loves the way his touch makes Castiel squirm and cry out. He bounces and wiggles on Dean’s rock hard shaft, trying desperately to get enough friction on his little hole.

Knowing he needs to stop putting off preparing Castiel for his heat, Dean reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the little string of anal beads and the vibrator he bought for his boy. Castiel gives him a fucked out look of need when he sees what’s in his daddy’s hands. 

“Fow me?” he whispers. 

“For you, yup. Gonna make you feel so good.”

“Yes. Yes. Good. Wuv good.” He tugs harder on his prick. Too hard. He chokes on a sob and lets go of it, grabbing his tail instead. He rings it around his fingers and wrists, frantically trying to get comfort from it. The little hairs of the tail tickle Dean in the best places. 

Dean grabs him by his tiny hips and flips him so he’s on his back. “Relax now, baby. Daddy make you feel good again.”

“Oskay.”

Using the pool of slick covering the crack of Castiel’s butt, he rubs the first anal bead in it to get it wet. Then he pokes it at the tight pucker, watching in utter amazement as the hole swallows it easily. In fact, it starts to suck the second one in. All Dean has to do is give the tiniest push and the second one is inside of Castiel with the first. The kitten starts humping the air desperately, whispering under his breath, “Oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, daddy, yes, yes!”

Dean leans down and licks around his hole to make sure the edge is still wet, wiggling the first two beads to stretch him. When he thinks Castiel is ready, he adds a third bead to the boy’s needy opening. He yowls as his little feet kick in the air, the pleasure overwhelming all of his senses. “One more and you get a special award.”

The boy looks at him with sleepy blue eyes. “Spessal. Yes. Pwease.”

“Alright, take a deep breath for daddy, good boy.” Dean pushes the fourth bead in, smiling as Castiel lets out a silent scream that does nothing but shake his body violently. His little prick is bobbing against his tummy as it leaks a steady stream of watery precum. 

“Now let the breath go.” When he sees his boy’s chest start to deflate, he gently tugs the string of beads out. His little one sobs, both from the loss and from the insane pleasure the beads give him as they leave. Dean takes the vibrator that’s slightly too big for his boy but will look fucking amazing stuffed inside of him. He covers it with the special lube he got that doesn’t hurt kitten’s natural chemicals for making slick. Then he places it at his entrance and starts to wiggle it in. 

The boy gasps but pushes down on it, needing to be filled like he was with the beads. His pressure makes the vibrator slide all the way in without warning. Dean watches with wide eyes as it nearly disappears in the boy’s twitching, needy little hole. He turns the knob to a medium vibration right away, turning Castiel’s surprised cry into a choked sob. He convulses and shakes, little fingers grabbing desperately at his tail to keep himself calm. 

Dean takes one of Castiel’s hands out of the fur and pulls it down to his little prick. “Touch yourself for daddy, baby. Show daddy how you make milk.”

“No, no, daaaddyy, pweeasse, nooo.” He tries pulling his hand away but Dean keeps it there, opening his fingers to make his boy jack himself off. It takes Castiel less than a second before he’s on board, giving into the pleasure that’s so intense it’s scaring him. 

Dean talks him through it, whispering that he’s safe and he loves him and daddy will take care of him the whole time. The kitten lasts a little over a minute before he’s shooting himself with cum again. This time the spurt is powerful enough to get himself in the face. He licks it off his chin with his kitten tongue and wiggles in delight at the taste of himself. Dean’s stomach clenches tight and before he’s thinking, he’s taking the vibrator out and prepping his cock with the lube. 

Castiel realizes what’s happening a second before Dean enters him. All he does is relax into the bed and start purring loudly. Once Dean is halfway inside of him, gently rocking to make him open and relax, the boy sighs and smiles. “Tank you, daddy.” 

“You’re welcome, baby.”

“My awpha now.”

“Yes, baby. I’m your alpha now. And you’re all mine. Forever.”

“Mmm, fowevah, yeah.” Castiel bucks his hips and a gush of slick pours out of him, coating Dean’s dick and making him slide in balls deep. Both of them choke on air as they adjust to the stimulation. Dean’s never felt something so tight. So warm. So. Fucking. Euphoric. He’s not sure anyone will ever convince him to pull out. 

When he starts moving, he realizes it gets even better. Castiel’s channel has little ripples in it that catch and massage his shaft as he moves in and out of the tiny hole that’s trying desperately to accommodate him. 

Dean tries like hell to stay slow and gentle but as he gets closer to his own edge he turns wild. It’s like Castiel’s body takes control of his and he no longer can think or talk. All he can do is fuck him. Hard. Fast. 

The boy handles it well. In fact, he’s fucking loving it. He’s a jumble of desperate yes’s and oh’s. Needy little daddy’s and wuv it’s. Sexy little moans and whimpers. The kitten can sense when his daddy is getting closer to coming. He smiles like a tiny little devil and whispers up to Dean, “Fiww me up, daddy.” 

“Oh, fuck.” Dean drops his head and does as told, completely wrecked by that filthy mouth of his boy. He finishes with two final thrusts before collapsing onto his elbows, covering Castiel with his body without crushing him. He goes to pull out but the kitten digs his claws into his back and holds him there. “We gotta clean up, buddy. And I want to make sure your hole is okay. Need to make sure you’re not hurt.”

“No!”

“Baby-”

“No!” Castiel hisses at him and digs his claws deeper, drawing blood. Dean swallows a mouthful of metallic tasting spit from the pain and tries to relax so his kitten will relax too. 

“Okay. Daddy won’t go anywhere. Daddy won’t move away. Daddy will stay in your hole. Okay?”

The boy lets out a heavy sigh and loosens his death grip on Dean. “Oskay.”

Dean peppers a dozen kisses on the boy’s face and neck until he has him giggling. Once he’s calmed down, Dean asks, “What did daddy do to make you sad, Princess?”

“Fiww me up.”

“I did fill you up. Daddy’s milk is in your little hole.”

“But-but-but,” the boy’s panic swells and he starts shaking and crying. Dean worries this is the anxiety attack that he helped Castiel avoid earlier. 

“Okay. Breathe. Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Breathe. Daddy has you.” He tucks his arms beneath Castiel’s back and lifts him, switching their position so he can sit with Castiel in his lap, still stuffed full of his cock. For a moment he just watches as his cum and Castiel’s slick drips down from the change of gravity, pooling in the crevices of where their skin meets. 

“No go. No go. No wet.” 

“No wet?” 

“Noooo. No wet!”

“Wet?”

“Wet!”

Dean rolls his head on his neck, making a mental note for the tenth time that week to make Castiel an appointment with a speech teacher. “No get? No let?” The boy glares at him and shakes his head. “No- oh, no yet?” Castiel perks up and nods. “Not yet?”

“No wet! Yes.”

“Oh. You want daddy to wait to pull out.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Babies,” he says simply, poking at his little tummy and giggling. Then he sighs happily and looks at Dean with his big doe eyes. “And happy. Miwk make me soooooo happy. Wuv miwk.”

Dean cups the boy’s face, his heart ready to burst. “You are too little for babies, Princess. You’re still a baby. You’re daddy’s baby.”

“But- but- but why?”

“Well, it takes a while before you’re ready for them.”

“But- but,” Castiel sniffles. “Docta says I has babies. I owd enuff.” 

Dean winces. He had hoped Castiel hadn’t heard the doctor tell him that. Sure, he’s technically an adult cat, but he still has so much to learn. So much to do. Dean just got him. He doesn’t want him going off and having babies yet. Even if he isn’t technically a baby, Dean still feels like he is. Castiel is his baby. He’s nowhere near ready to start a family with him. 

“You can’t yet, sweetheart. It’s just not the time. You’re still little, okay?” 

“I no wittle! I BIG!”

“You’re right. You are.” Dean rubs his forehead. “Daddy doesn’t want to share you yet. Daddy wants special time with you first before we have babies running around, okay? Just you and daddy time for a while.” 

“Oh.” He swishes his tail around so he can stroke it as he considers this new option. “So, no babies wet?”

“Yes. No babies yet.”

The boy thinks about this, tiny fang shaped teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. He eventually makes eye contact with Dean again and asks, “Babies water?”

“You want babies later?”

“Yes. Yes! Wuv babies.”

Dean laughs, secretly panicking inside. He reminds himself that’s a far ways away. There’s plenty of time for things to change. Or for him to wrap his mind around having babies. He’s not sure how he feels about that at all. 

“Daddy?”

Dean focuses again. “Yeah, Princess?”

“Stiww wuv your miwk.”

“I know.” Dean strokes his boy’s soft cheek and smiles. “How about daddy gets you a special toy that will keep daddy’s milk in for you?”

“Weally?”

“Yeah. It’s called a plug. You can even pick it out. That way you can walk around the house and play with your toys and even sleep with daddy’s milk safely inside your little hole.”

The boy starts hopping in excitement. Dean’s cock starts to harden again and he groans at how sensitive it is. Castiel purrs loudly as his hole expands from the inside again and gives Dean a fucked out smile. “Mowe miwk daddy?”

Dean rests his head against the headboard of his bed and takes a deep breath. They just napped and he’s already exhausted again. “Daddy thinks we should eat.”

“Nope,” he states simply. “Mowe miwk.”

“Buddy, daddy needs rest.”

“Aweady west,” he explains, pointing to the pillows they were just sleeping on. Then he looks at Dean very seriously. “Mowe miwk now. Now, Daddy, now!”

He's so fucking adorable, Dean can't do anything but nod. 

“Okay, baby. If you insist.” Dean grabs him by his hips and helps the boy move up and down on his cock, watching as his prick fills up and bobs against his tummy once again. As Castiel speeds up to ride him, the little prick starts shaking and bouncing in the air. Dean just watches it in a trance as the boy fucks himself on his daddy’s big cock. 

“Oh, Cas,” Dean whispers under his breath.

The boy giggles. “Yes, daddy?”

“I think you might kill me.”

His kitten giggles again, face blushing bright pink. “Noooo, siwwy daddy. I wuv you!” 

He forces his boy to stop bouncing so he can cradle his face and pull him in for a kiss. Once he has the catboy breathless, Dean whispers against his lips, “I love you too my perfect boy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot

Dean leaves Castiel at the table to finish the food he’s saying he doesn’t want to eat; apparently to him, scrambled eggs are yucky. Ellen is watching over him so Dean can go to his office. All he tells her is he needs to make a really important call. Then he warns Castiel that if he comes back and he hasn’t ate his food, the boy will get ten spankings and no more daddy’s milk for the night. Part of Dean hopes like hell he doesn’t eat. He’s not sure if his body can handle cuming again today. 

Lucifer answers his phone with a clipped hello, setting Dean’s anxiety to a new high. “Hello. Is it a bad time? I can call back.”

He hears some movement in the background and a door slam. Then Lucifer sighs heavily and says, “No, Dean. Sorry. Dealing with some issues at work here. Two calls in one day, though. That's cause for interest. What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask about Jimmy.” Lucifer says nothing. “Um, Castiel’s twin brother.”

“What about him?”

“Where is he?”

“None of your concern, Dean. You have your boy.”

Dean starts pacing. “Is he for sale? I’ll pay anything. I’ll do anything for you.”

“He’s not for sale. He’s owned already.” 

Panic swells inside his chest. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to get Jimmy, but he had hoped there would be a way. He can’t give up yet. “Would his owner be interested in the boys getting to visit each other at least? Or I could purchase him? Any price. Anything.”

“Doubtful.” Lucifer chuckles. “The boy belongs to the only high end brothel in the entire city. In fact, you’re lucky his owner doesn’t know about Castiel. He’d kill to have a unique pair like that in his place.”

“I want him, Lucifer. I need him. Help me out here.”

“The man is greedy. You might have a chance to get him to strike a deal, but it will have to be a hell of a deal. That little Jimmy brings in plenty of money. Hell, I paid five grand last week just to fuck him.” 

Dean sees red and has to bounces on his feet to keep from exploding. “Set up a meeting. I want to speak to him.”

“I won’t do that, but he will be at the charity event I invited you and Castiel to. And there’s no way he’ll come with anyone other than Jimmy. Jimmy always comes with him to events. He looks prettiest all dressed up for a party. Plus, Michael likes to serve Jimmy up sometimes as desert for the guests. You can talk to him then.” 

The name Michael echoes loudly in Dean’s head. He knows Michael. He’s an evil, ruthless man that hides under the persona of being a saint in this city. He’s well connected in all the perfect places but has the dirtiest hands in the whole area. Dean finds one piece of hope in this, though. Michael has been after Dean for years, needing something only Dean could give him. Maybe this will be the time Dean’s ready to negotiate. 

“I’ll be there.”

“Perfect. Can’t wait to watch the show.” Lucifer laughs cruelly before hanging up. 

Dean collapses in his seat and pulls out a file from the bottom locked drawer of his desk. He places it in the center of his desk and just stares at it. At some point, Ellen knocks on his door with a worried smile. “You okay in here?”

Not looking up from the file, Dean replies, “Yeah. I’ll be out in a second.”

“Castiel ate all his food. I settled him on the couch to watch a movie so I could clean.”

Hearing the boy’s name pulls Dean out of the darkness that was gripping him. He sucks in a breath and comes back into his body. Remembering Castiel makes him smile instantly. Leaving the file where it is, he stands up and follows Ellen out of the room. He has plenty of days to stew over the guilt of what’s in that file, and what it will mean when he hands it over to Michael. Right now, he wants to enjoy his boy. Even if that means watching Beauty and the Beast again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy fluffy cuteness

After dinner, Dean sets the table up with a ton of arts and crafts supplies. Since it's almost Halloween, he sits with Castiel to make pictures of pumpkins. Or, more accurately, pictures of large orange blobs with messy black dots on it. Castiel points at each pumpkin once finished and makes a face at Dean, telling him that's what the face is on that particular pumpkin. Dean can't help but laugh when Castiel tries making a scary face. His little fangs peek out from below his soft, pink upper lip and his nose scrunches up. It's adorable. 

After he gets sick of making pumpkins, he decides to paint himself. Castiel is smart enough to know Dean won't like this, so he waits until his daddy goes to the bathroom before wiggling out of his dress so he's in just his panties. He begins covering all of the open skin with the pretty bright colors, swirling and dotting and striping. By the time Dean comes back, the boy is nearly covered in paint. There's globs of yellow and pink in his hair, and some lime green on the tip of an ear. His tail is covered like a rainbow from accidently swishing against his wet skin. The rest of his body is just a blur of color. 

“Someone's been naughty,” Dean croons from across the room. Castiel jumps, releasing a high pitched squeak before turning to look at his daddy. His cheeks turn a deep shade of red, not that Dean can see much of it beneath all of the paint. 

“I jus- jus- I jus pwayin, daddy.” He puts his hands up as if to present himself as a work of art. “I so bweutifuww.” 

Dean's heart hitches. “You are so beautiful. You're very messy, too.”

The little one giggles in agreement. His laughter grows when Dean comes over to him and picks him up, not caring that his clothes are getting ruined. As he walks with the kitten in his arms, Castiel hums softly under his breath in happiness. Then he gets an idea. One of his hands is covered in sticky purple and pink paint still. He lifts his daddy's short sleeve and rests his hand on his shoulder, holding it there for a few seconds before pulling away. He gasps when he sees his beautiful rainbow handprint on his daddy. 

“Now youw mine, daddy,” he states matter of factly. 

Dean chuckles. “Sounds good to me.” 

“Whew we goin?” Castiel asks as they take a turn toward Dean's bedroom. It's not bedtime yet. Mr. Sun is still awake. Castiel can see him through the windows. Maybe they'll play with his toys? Or maybe they'll mate again. Castiel shivers with excitement at the thought of mating with his daddy again. 

“You need a bath. You're messy.” 

“Noooo.” Castiel tries to wiggle out of his daddy's arms, even going as far as scratching him. He hates baths. Despises them. The last time was okay because he had no choice, he was already wet by the time he realized what happened, and this time is different. He refuses to willingly be put in that tub. No way. Not even if there's toys. Not happening. 

He kicks and screams at his daddy, pounding tiny fists on his chest. Dean is floored. This might be the worst tantrum yet, which is saying a lot. Castiel is an emotional little guy. 

“Buddy, calm down. It's okay.” 

“No baff! No. No. No. No!”

“You're very messy, Cas. You need one.”

“Noooooo!” He bares his teeth and hisses, not even caring when Dean glares at him. Usually daddy being mad would upset him but he doesn't care this time. He doesn't want a bath. 

Dean gets inside the bathroom and locks the door. Then he puts Castiel down, letting him fly over to the piece of wood and hit it mercilessly. He tugs at the knob but can't figure out how it unlocks. The whole time he pushes and pulls and slams his little body against the door, he hears Dean running the water for the bath. He knows he's running out of time but can't get out. Get away. 

He switches tactics. Turning to his daddy, he sticks out his bottom lip and sniffles. Then he lifts his chin to look up at daddy with wide eyes. “Daddy, pweaaaassee.” 

Dean hesitates, but then shakes his head. “You gotta get clean baby. But it's a chance to try out the new bath toys we got at the store. Remember those?” 

Castiel had forgotten about those. There were all sorts of creatures to play with in the tube they got. Dragons, mermaids, octopuses, and more. Dean also bought him a little motorboat. They would be fun to play with, but he still doesn't want to get wet. 

Sensing that his boy is considering giving in, Dean sweetens the deal. “What if daddy takes the bath with you? We can play together.”

Castiel's eyes widen. “Daddy get wet too?” 

“Yup. I'll sit with you in the bubbles. You can clean me up like I clean you up!” 

“Yes! Yes! Daddy bubbwes!” Castiel goes flying toward the tub but slips on a puddle of water. His legs slides out from under him and he falls straight on his sore bum from daddy's spankings. Dean smiles since his boy can't see him. It's not funny that he's hurt, or that he's now wailing at the top of his lungs. It's funny that the boy is so clumsy. Cats are supposed to be all graceful and agile and land on their feet at all times, but Castiel is the clumsiest little disaster prone catboy possible. 

The boy looks up at him with watery big eyes and sniffles, trying to fight off the sobfest that usually follows a booboo. “Owwwwwiiiieeee,” he whines, rubbing at one of his eyes with a fist. 

“It’s okay buddy.” Dean kneels down and picks him up, placing him on his hip. He’s getting bigger now. Dean thought that he was being well taken care of with the men before he was given to Dean, it had seemed that way at least, but he’s growing a lot now that he’s here. His little legs are long and it’s almost hard to carry him now. Dean’s glad. He needs to grow into his adult body more, even though catboys never grow to the full size of a human adult. They’re still dainty and short, but Dean wants him as healthy as possible. 

He checks out his boy’s bum and smiles when he sees it’s all red from his spanking, on top of the fall. As sick as it may be, he fucking loves seeing his marks on his baby. 

“Let’s just get in the tub tub to play, okay?”

“Oskay.” Castiel puts his face in his daddy’s neck, nuzzling him so the tears get rubbed into his warm skin. His tiny fingers dig into his daddy’s back to keep close to him, just in case daddy plans on putting him down. He grinds himself on his daddy, getting hard. It makes the pain of his hurt bum go away and he smiles in relief. 

Dean’s onto him but doesn’t say anything. He just gets the toys from the basket and pours them into the bubbly water, then turns the faucet off. Still holding Castiel, he climbs into the warm bath and settles down. Castiel makes a growly noise of anger in the bottom of his throat when his tail gets into the water. In case he’s going to try to escape, Dean tightens his grip on the boy. 

After a few more seconds of pouting, Castiel gets distracted. He jumps up and down in his daddy’s arms and makes chirping sounds of excitement. “Daddy! Daddy! Wook!” 

Dean looks at where he’s pointing and smiles. The paint from his body and tail is swirling in the water now, turning the bubbles rainbow colors. His little one stares at the colorful bath like it’s magical. “Very cool, buddy.”

“Wuuuuuuv it, daddy. Sooo bweutifuww.” 

“Very beautiful. Like my little princess.”

The kitten giggles, his cheeks turning pink. “Tank you, daddy.” 

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” 

“Cans we pwaaaaay, now? I wanna pwaaaay now!” 

“Of course! What toys should we play with?”

Castiel’s little eyebrows pull in as he considers the very serious question. His eyes scan the mermaid and its friends, then the boat. There’s still the other toys from last time too; the colored rings and the ball that makes pretty noises. He grabs the rings, holding a blue one in one hand and a yellow one in the other. He looks at them in consideration, then lifts the yellow one to his daddy. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Is dis wone yewwow?”

Dean grins wide. “Yes! Yes it is baby! Wow. Good job!”

“Wike Pwincess Bwewwe’s dwess!” 

“Princess Belle’s dress is yellow. You like yellow?”

Castiel shrugs a shoulder. “My favowite is pink.”

“Of course.” Dean kisse his nose, then points at the blue ring. “What color is that?”

“Uuuuumm. Purpeww?” 

“No, but close! Try again.”

“Grrrrr,” the boy snorts in frustration and chucks the ring away.

Dean shakes his head and grabs the ring. “No, no, no. If you don’t know, just ask. No reason to get upset.”

“Hates it! Hates cowows!” 

“You don’t hate colors. You love colors. You color with your crayons, you paint, you love colorful clothes and blankets and toys. You love colors.” He hands him the blue ring again. “That’s blue. Can you say blue?”

“Bwue?”

“Good job!” 

He grins and hops in excitement on his daddy’s lap. “Bwue! Bwue! I wuv it!”

Dean rolls his eyes and laughs. “See. I told you. Wanna practice more colors?”

“No. Borwing.” He puts the ring back in the water, nicely this time, then grabs the mermaid and the octopus. He looks up at Dean with a shy smile. “Which wone wouwd you wike to be daddy?”

“I can pick?” Castiel nods in excitement. Dean points to the octopus, knowing how much his boy loves the mermaid. When Castiel hands it to him, Dean smiles. “Thank you.” 

“Pssssssssshhhhhhhhh!” The boy brings the mermaid up into the air, then brings it down hard so water and bubbles splash everywhere. He starts in on a giggle fit, laughing harder when he looks up to see that his daddy is covered in tufts of bubbles now. 

Dean arches an eyebrow at him. “Oh, you think that’s funny, huh?”

“Yes, funny.” His boy starts kicking and squealing when Dean grabs him by the sides and starts tickling him like crazy. “Da- Dad- Da- Daddddddddy!!! St- Stahhhhh-daddy! Stooppp!” 

“Okay, okay.” He stops tickling him, loving that he’s all tired now because he goes straight into cuddling against Dean’s chest. He’s so fucking adorable. 

He strokes the kitten’s soft back while letting him catch his breath. Then he starts stroking his unruly curls, trying to work some of the paint out without having to dump water over his head. He’s going to have to anyway, though, even if the kitten gets upset. There’s paint dried to the boy’s ears. It’s going to be a nightmare to get those wet. 

Out of nowhere comes a loud roar from his boy as he leans back in his daddy’s arms. He lifts one of the rubber dragons, blue eyes extremely wide, mouth open, little fangs sticking out. “Raaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrr!” 

“Oh no!!!!! A dragon!!!!” 

The boy giggles and nods. “Rawwwwwwrrrrrr!”

“Rawwwwrrrr!” Dean yells back. 

Castiel stops, hand midair with the dragon. He gives Dean a very serious look of disapproval. “No, no daddy. Yous nots da dwagon. IIIIIIIIIII is da dwagon!” 

“Then who am I?”

“Daddddddy! You’we da dadddy!” He groans, annoyed that his daddy doesn’t understand this. When Dean can’t help but laugh, his boy’s face scrunches in more anger. “Daddy! You no waugh ats me!”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. Keep going.”

“Osssskaaaaay,” he says carefully, like he doesn’t believe his daddy can behave himself. After another second of staring at him, he repeats the motion and yells, “Raaaaaawwwwwwwwrrr!” 

“Oh no! Help me! Help me! It’s a dragon!”

“Rawwwwwwwwwwrrrr!” He puts the dragon in Dean’s face. “I gonna bweave fire on you!! Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwrrr!” 

“Help! Ahhhh!”

Castiel hits the dragon out of his hand with his other one, then punches it a bunch of times into the water. Then he launches at Dean and wraps his arms around his neck. “I saves you, daddy! No wowwie!” 

Dean clasps his boy to his body, eyes getting watery from how cute and perfect this is. How much he loves him. “Thank you for saving me,” he whispers into the boy’s hair, not at all meaning the game they were just playing.

The little one wiggles until they’re as close as can be and kisses the bare skin of his daddy’s freckled shoulder. “Tank you for savins me, too, daddy. I no wiked da bad man.” 

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, because he’s DEFINITELY not crying. Nope. Not crying at all. Not even a little.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets mad at his daddy but forgives him in exchange of some milk and cuddles

Castiel isn’t talking to him. He doesn’t talk to him through the warm cups of water poured over his head, in which he kicks and screams and even claws Dean so his chest starts bleeding. When his ears are waterlogged, and the holes inside them are full of soapy water that’s making them hurt, he starts bawling. Dean keeps promising him that it’s okay and that it will be over soon but he’s extremely upset. Angry. Doesn’t want to talk to his daddy at all. 

It’s even worse when Dean tries towelling his hair and ears off. The kitten shakes so hard Dean can’t keep a good grip on him. He has to threaten the little one with spankings, which he hates doing, but he can’t risk him getting an ear infection from keeping water in them. 

By the time his kitten is lotioned and standing naked in the bedroom, he’s furious. His chubby cheeks are bright red and his little brows are pulled in, eyes narrowed. He has his arms tight across his chest as he glares at the ground, refusing to even look at his daddy. All the fun from the bath is forgotten. He hates him. He’s told Dean for the past twenty minutes how much he hates him. To the point where Dean feels like the worst person in the entire world. 

“Wanna come pick out your pajamas, baby?”

“No! Hates you!”

“Cas, baby. You need to wear pajamas. It’s cold in here tonight.”

“No! Hates you!”

Dean gently inhales through his nose. “Daddy loves you. Loves you so much. I’m sorry about the bath, buddy.”

“Hates you!”

“Okay.” Dean backs away, his hands shaking. He hates himself. So. Much. So. So. Much. “I’m gonna go to the kitchen and warm you up some milk, since I know you aren’t gonna want daddy’s tonight. When I get back, I want you to have pajamas picked out please.” 

He hears a long string of miserable sniffles. “Daddy no give me miwk?”

Dean turns to him. “Do you want daddy’s milk?”

“Yes! Yes! Daddy’s miwk makes me feews bettew. Needs daddy’s miwk, pweeeaase. Makes me feews bettew.” 

“Of course. Of course daddy will make you feel better. Come here.” 

The little one launches himself at Dean, his daddy catching him mid air. “Daddy has some work to do, so then I can go to sleep with you tonight. We can sleep in daddy’s bed together, okay?”

“Oskay!”

“So, do you want to come and get daddy’s milk from him in daddy’s office?”

“Wow! Yes pwease!” 

Dean laughs under his breath. Castiel is very curious about Dean’s office. The few times that Dean has been in there doing work, he’s caught the kitten peaking around the corner to look at him. Before he’s been able to invite him in, the kitten squeaks and runs away when he realizes he’s been caught. 

On their way to the office, Dean grabs a throw pillow from the couch. When he sits down at his desk, he puts the throw pillow on the floor between his feet. He pulls the lever on his desk chair so the level is lowered enough for Castiel to be able to comfortably suck him. Then he gently places the boy down on the pillow, helping him get comfortable before pulling down the soft sweatpants he had put on after their bath. His kitten squeals in delight when he sees his daddy’s half hard dick, lunging forward to lap at it. 

Dean’s eyes roll back in his head. It takes a considerable amount of effort to even do so much as look at his new emails. There’s nothing extremely pressing, thank god. Dean doesn’t know if he’d be able to email back some CEO or financial advisor while his kitten suckles on his cock. 

He hears a gargle, then a choking sound. He leans back in his chair to look at Castiel who, unbelievably, is trying to swallow all of him down. In awe, Dean watchs his little one choke himself on his daddy’s cock over and over. He groans every time he hits the back of his kitten’s throat, feeling the muscles twitch and contract around him. 

The kitten starts crying and pulls away, staring at his dick with fat tears rolling down his cheeks and his bottom lip shaking in a pout. “Is cants fits it, daddy. I too smaww.” 

“Just keep practicing sweetheart. It’s okay if you can’t fit it all in. Even big boys can’t fit it all in.”

His boy gasps, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I is a big boy!”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just mean, even guys daddy’s size can’t always swallow all of it.”

Now, instead of looking offended, he looks very upset. He huffs and pushes his daddy away, crossing his arms over his chest. “I hates you!” 

“Now why?”

“Daddy wets oddew boyws dwink his miwk!” 

Oh god. Dean mentally slaps his forehead, then decides to lie to his boy. Some lies are necessary. “Buddy, daddy would never give his milk to any other boys. I just meant in general. Like when other boys get milk from other boys. Not from me.” 

When this doesn’t seem to convince him, Dean leans down to cup his baby’s face. “Love, I swear, daddy’s milk is all yours forever. No one else. You’re my special little kitten. I love you.”

“I wuvs you too, daddy.” He sits up on his knees and takes a deep breath, a look of determination on his face. “Now gows back to wowk, daddy! I thiwsty.”

“Okay.” Dean hides his smirk and goes back to the emails. He gets halfway through writing one to his assistant about the charity event for Lucifer next week, and the things she needs to do to prepare for it, before he feels himself getting close. He sits back in his seat and tilts his head, appreciating the view of his dirty boy sucking him down. Those blue eyes flick up to look at him and his lips turn up into a smile wrapped around the giant cock in his mouth. The sight throws Dean off the deep end and he tangles his fingers in those messy curls of hair, holding Castiel steady while he fucks into his throat. The boy gags and coughs but swallows every drop. When Dean releases him, he’s grinning up at his daddy with teary eyes and a chin covered in spit and come. 

“Tank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Dean reaches down and picks him up, placing him on top of the desk. He doesn’t care that his bum is on his closed laptop. He doesn’t care about anything other than the fact that his boy once again came untouched just from drinking his milk. He holds Castiel’s hands to the side so he’s uninterrupted, then leans down and take’s the boy’s little prick in his mouth. He sucks and laps at it, then at his tiny balls, cleaning him off. The boy squeals and squirms and whimpers at the touches, coming again before Dean can finish cleaning him. Dean swallows the watery liquid before smiling at his boy. 

He looks completely fucked out, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. 

“Aright. Time for bed.”

“Nots wet, daddy!”

“I know. I know. We need to comb your hair, put on pajamas, and read bedtime stories. Don’t worry.”

The kitten sighs in relief, then makes grabby hands at Dean so he picks him up. Then he buries his face in his daddy’s neck and giggles in happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime stories are his favorite <3 so fluffy gaaaaaah

Surprisingly, Castiel doesn’t argue when Dean tells him he can’t wear one of his pretty nightgowns to bed tonight. The heat isn’t working properly and their bedroom is cooler than Dean would like. He refuses to let his boy get sick, so he needs him to wear one of the pairs of footie pajamas tonight. Of course, he picks the pink unicorn ones. Dean is pumped he picked them for the sole reason that he’s fucking adorable when he tries to say unicorn. 

He watches his little one stumble around the room, still getting used to the weird feeling of having footies on. Once he collects his favorite blankie and Flower the bumble bee, he tosses them on the bed and starts deciding on a bedtime story. It’s a hard choice, daddy has gotten him so many books. There’s ones about animals, about dragons, mermaids, a turtle and his friends, a bear called pooh, and many others. Castiel gets a glimpse of the new book from the doctors and gasps. How could he have forgotten about the new bumble bee book? He grabs it, holding it tight in his hands, and waddles over to his daddy. 

Dean reaches down and picks him up. He situates them so Castiel is in between his legs. “I’m gonna brush your hair quick, I’ll stay away from your ears I promise, then we can read. Deal?”

“Deaw.” Castiel opens the book, looking at all the pictures while Dean combs through the unruly curls. His little one is so engrossed in the book he doesn’t even complain whenever Dean hits a tangle. When Dean moves on to comb his tail, though, the boy yelps. 

“Sorry, did that hurt?” Dean asks, stopping immediately. 

“Noooooo.” The kitten peeks over his shoulder, blushing hard. “Feews vewy vewy goooooooood.”

“Oooh.” Dean glances down, seeing the tiny bulge pushing at the crotch of the footie pajamas. “I see.”

“Dos it again?”

“Buddy, if your little cock makes more milk, you’ll get all messy again.” 

The boy huffs and pouts. “Fine.” 

“Tomorrow we can play with your tail, okay?”

Castiel shivers. “Oskay.”

Dean puts the comb aside and grabs Flower, handing it to Castiel. Once Flower is safely tucked into his arms, Dean takes the bumble bee book at gets comfortable so they can begin reading. Castiel is far too excited to lay back so they end up sitting forward. 

“Alright, here we go.” Dean opens the book, smiling when Castiel jams a finger at the first picture of the bumble bee and gasps, like he hadn’t just been looking at it a minute ago. 

“Bumbww bee, daddy! Bumbww! Wike Fwower!” 

“Yup. Just like Flower.” Dean kisses the top of his head, then reads. “Once upon a time, there was a busy, busy, bumble bee.”

“Busssssssy Busssssssy Bumbww Bee!!! Buzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzz! Buzzzzzz!” 

Dean laughs. “Good job!” 

“Mow, Mow, daddy! Keeps weadin’!” 

“Okay, little one. Calm down.” 

He begins reading, getting interrupted almost every page, if not more than once. After he convinces his daddy to read the book four more times, Dean finally puts his foot down. “It’s time for bed, buddy.”

“But.. but.. Da Bussssy Bussssy Bumbww Bee! He’s sooooooooooooo cute, daddy!”

“I know. Just like Flower, hey?” 

“Weww, Fwower is cutew.” 

“You’re right. Flower is much cuter. Not as cute as you, though.”

The kitten giggles, covering Flower’s little antennas like he doesn’t want him to hear his daddy in case his feelings get hurt. He yawns and stretches out in his daddy’s arms then, licking his lips after. “I wuv you daddy.”

“I love you too, little one.”

“I stiww sweep wiff you?”

“Of course. Just tonight, though. Then back in your own bed, understood?”

Castiel sighs dramatically, then nods. By the time Dean is undressed and sliding in beside him, about to turn the bedside lamp off, the kitten is fast asleep wrapped around his bumble bee. Dean keeps the light on for a few more minutes, just watching in wonder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for dirty toys (:

“Dat one! Ohs, no, dat one! Ooooh, dat one!” 

Dean chuckles each time Castiel sees a new butt plug. He gets so excited and falls in love just to see a different one to obsess over. If he had it his way, they'd be leaving the store with every single one. Dean was firm, though. He's buying a few things he wants for the boy and Castiel gets to pick two plugs. He wasn't aware it'd be such a difficult choice. Then again, Castiel took almost an hour this morning picking out the perfect outfit for their adventure. Dean can't complain too much. His little one looks absolutely adorable in his light blue flowy dress that's covered in pink and purple polka dots and his lacy knee highs that stop just short of the hem of his dress, leaving a strip of milky white skin available for Dean to stare at. He has a pink bow in his hair and a little bracelet dangling on his wrist. 

The bracelet makes Dean think of something else he needs to buy Castiel. When he purchased him, he had a hard leather collar on that was too tight. Since he took it off, the boy's neck has been free. Dean wants to see a collar there. He wants everyone to know Castiel is taken. 

He starts looking at the collars while Castiel continues squealing about the plugs. The store is empty besides the clerk since it's so late at night so Dean isn't too worried about his boy's safety. Still, he makes sure to keep checking for him. 

The wall of collars is overwhelming. He would let Castiel pick it out, but then they'd never leave the damn place. Even he has trouble narrowing it down. Then he reminds himself he's rich and loves seeing his boy happy, so he just starts picking ones. Castiel will like having different ones to match his outfits. 

Dean grabs a collar made of soft, white lace with a little pink heart dangling from it that says angel. Then a light blue collar with a golden bell hanging from it. A purple sparkly one with polka dots. A pink one with bows all over it. A gold one with a peach colored bow on it. He just keeps grabbing until his basket is half full of just collars. When he tears himself away to look for Castiel, he realizes he's no longer by the plugs. 

In a panic, Dean starts rushing down the aisles, calling for his boy. He thankfully finds him quickly. Castiel is by the counter with the clerk, a light pink paci in his mouth that has diamonds on the center circle. His chubby cheeks are streaked with tears, bouncing softly as he sucks on the paci. The clerk, a young boy, looks up at Dean with an apologetic smile. “He couldn't find you and started panicking. I couldn't get him to calm down long enough to tell him it'd be easy to find you so I grabbed one from the display.”

“Is it used?” Dean asks, worried about his boy getting an infection.

“No. Brand new. Just out of the box so people could see it. It was behind the glass down here,” he says, pointing at his see through desk that looks like a jewelry case. There's tons of paci’s in there. Dean watches Castiel suck frantically at the thing before looking up at the clerk. “I think he has anxiety attacks.”

“He definitely does. Don't worry, my little girl has them. She uses paci’s to help. That's why I got him one. Does he have any at home?” 

“No. I never even thought about it.”

“You should get him some. There's tons of articles out there about kittens with anxiety. The best thing for them is our milk, but the second best is a paci. It mimics that sucking and soothes the body.” The guy hands him a pamphlet and smiles at Castiel. “You can keep that one for free. Let me know if you want to get more.”

“Thank you.” 

Dean picks Castiel up and lets the boy wrap around him with a vice grip. The soft sucking of the paci fills Dean's ear and he smiles. “Did you find a plug you like, baby?” he asks once they get to that section again. 

Castiel nods and points at a lilac colored plug with a jeweled end in the shape of a heart. It's a little big for his boy, but not too big. He thinks he can handle it. He might even love how full it makes him feel. Dean grabs it and puts it in the basket. “I love it. Did you pick another one.” 

The boy takes the pac out of his mouth and sniffles. “No. Show you fiwst,” he whispers, pointing to the one Dean just put in the basket. 

“That's okay. Daddy's happy you wanted to show me this one. I'm sorry you couldn't find me baby.”

“Fought you weft me. No wuv me no mow.”

“That will never happen. Daddy will always love you, and I'll never leave you. Not ever. Okay?”

“Pwomise?”

“Promise.”

Castiel smiles wide and rubs at his eyes. Then he sighs. “Down.”

Dean sets him down on the ground, staying right beside him. Not that he has a choice. The little one grabs a fistful of his jeans and his tail wraps around Dean's wrist. Then he pops the paci back in and goes back to looking. 

It doesn't take long. Dean thinks he's still a little too anxious to enjoy shopping anymore. He grabs a sparkly pink one and looks at Dean for permission to put it in the basket. Dean nods, then picks him up again so they can go to the counter. 

He catches Castiel looking at the pacis, his hand reaching out like he can grab them through the glass. “You want some more of those?” 

“Yes pwease,” he says around the one in his mouth. 

Dean looks at the display. There's way too many, just like the damn collars. He sighs and looks at the store clerk. “I’ll take one of each.” 

The guy raises an eyebrow. “We have thirty-two different pacis in stock, Sir. You want one of each? You want thirty-two?”

“Yes. Ring those up as well as everything else and place them in bags for me. My driver will be in shortly to gather them.” Dean places his American Express black card on the counter. “Give him this back after.” 

“Of course. Thank you, Sir.” 

Dean starts stroking Castiel’s back gently, feeling him relax in his arms. It’s been a long day with lots of excitement and fun, but also anxiety and sadness. His boy needs a nap. 

When he gets into the backseat of his large SUV he tells the driver to go inside and get their things, then settles in a comfortable spot so Castiel can start napping in his arms. The boy sighs in relief and nuzzles him. Dean can’t help but smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam and Gabe come over for dinner the following night. When Castiel finds out, he's angry and scared. He begs Dean not to let them come, crying and sticking out his bottom lip. When that doesn’t work, he starts throwing things and hissing at Dean. Dean grabs him around the waist and pins him to the bed, belly against the blankets and little bum in the air. He holds his wriggling body the best he can. 

“Calm down, Castiel.”

“No no no no no no-” he keeps shaking his head frantically and repeating the word. Dean keeps one hand pinning him down and reaches with the other to the bedside table. He opens the drawer and grabs one of the many pacis inside. 

The terrified words and head shaking and crying stops when the paci is placed in his mouth. He starts sucking on it like crazy, his body trembling from exhaustion after the panic attack. 

Dean pulls him into his lap and starts rocking him back and forth until his body has calmed down completely. As the boy hiccups in his lap, Dean speaks softly. “Daddy loves you so much and he never wants you to be upset, but sometimes you have to listen and understand that you don’t get to pick the rules all the time.” 

His little one just shrugs. “What upsets you so much about Sam and Gabe coming over?”

Castiel slowly takes the paci out of his mouth and whispers, “Daddy wuvs him.”

“Loves who?”

“Gabe.”

“Yeah, baby. I do. He’s my nephew. He’s family.” 

Castiel’s blue eyes start watering again. “No, daddy! Me fa-fa-fami-famiwwyyy. Us famiwwyyy.”

“We’re all family. Gabe is your cousin and your friend. Sam is your uncle. I’m your daddy. We’re all family.”

His little claws dig into Dean’s arm and he hisses. “No. Daddy mine!”

Dean swats at his hand hard, shocking the kitten enough to release him. The sharp sting registers and Castiel tilts his head back to start wailing. Dean heaves a sigh and tries to control his frustration. “Castiel, you’re already getting spankings for throwing things and hurting daddy. Don’t make it worse. You need to calm down.”

He tries stuffing the paci back in his boy’s mouth but he won’t take it. “No spanks! No spanks!”

Dean grabs him and flips him over like before, pressing him into the mattress. He pushes his princess dress up and yanks his silky panties off, ripping them as he does so. As Castiel chokes on a sob, Dean brings two sharp slaps down on the boy’s right cheek. Castiel screams into the pillow, shaking his head and begging Dean to stop. 

“Hush. Take your punishment.” Dean slaps him two more times in the exact same spot, watching as the skin prepares to bruise. “Say pink if you’re scared or it hurts too much.”

Castiel grabs for the paci that fell on the bed and stuffs it into his mouth, crying harder. Dean grabs him by the hips and moves him a little closer. He reaches over for the lube even though the spanking is making Castiel leak slick naturally. After coating a finger, he slides it straight in. The boy tenses from the pinch but quickly relaxes into it, moaning. 

By the time Dean has three fingers stuffed inside his little one, the crying has stopped and Castiel is throwing his head back in ecstasy. The paci fell out a while ago. It’s pin down by his hip, where Castiel’s little prick is leaking on it. For some reason, the sight of that drives him wild. 

“Daddy, pwease. Need you, daddy. Fiww me up. Miwk. Miwk.” 

Dean kisses the bright red butt cheek on his boy before quickly slapping it again. The boy’s hole clenches around his fingers and he cries out. “No spanks, daddy. Pweaaassseee.”

“You have five more spanks. If you take them like a good princess, then daddy will reward you with his milk inside your greedy little hole.”

“Oh- Oh- Oskaaay.” 

“Do you want them fast or slow?”

“Fast.” 

Dean situates himself, coating his dick with lube and pulling his fingers out. He places himself at the entrance of his kitten and spanks him five time. The first two are on the untouched cheek before he finishes with three hard ones on the abused cheek. His hand breaks the skin on his boy with that last one. Just as Castiel chokes on the fearsome pain, Dean shoves his cock in all the way. The boy tries crawling away but Dean grabs him by his hips and holds him steady, gently rocking into him to make his hole adjust. Within seconds his boy is pushing back against each thrust, whispering under his breath for his daddy to go harder and to fill him up. Dean leaves traces of blood from his hand as he holds his boy steady to fuck into him. 

“God, baby. You’re so perfect. So good for daddy.”

“Yes. Yes. Good fow daddy. Good boy.”

“You are.” Dean pulls out and flips him over, smiling when Castiel cries out because his abused butt rubs roughly against the blankets. Dean fills him back up and takes one of his little hands, placing it on his prick. “Make milk for daddy, baby. Show daddy how good you are.”

The boy blushes furiously and nods. “Yes, daddy.”

That scared curiosity when he touches himself quickly transforms into white hot need. Dean pumps into him three more times before holding him tight and getting balls deep inside him, spilling his seed into the boy. Castiel sighs in relief, his little prick shooting the moment his daddy’s cum is inside him. He breathes heavy and looks up at Dean through hooded eyes. “Tank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome. Such a good boy.” Dean leans down, kissing and licking the tears from Castiel’s soft face. When his boy is clean he gently turns him onto his stomach and whispers for him to stay still. He grabs the pretty purple plug he bought from the store and lubes it up. He slowly pulls his dick out, careful not to let any of his milk spill before he can replace it with the plug. Castiel’s greedy hole swallows it up until all Dean can see is the pretty rhinestones sticking out between his little cheeks. 

“Stay there.” Dean gets off the bed, looking for a towel to clean himself up. The boy whimpers but stays put like told. When Dean is clean he comes over to Castiel with a warm, damp cloth and some soothing balm for his butt. He spots the paci that’s being crushed under one of Castiel’s thighs. He pulls it out to see that it’s covered with slick and cum. Dean shows his boy. “You made a mess on your paci.”

“Mmmm,” Castiel’s big eyes look at the thing like it’s a huge chocolate cake. “Pwease daddy?” He asks, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue so Dean can place the paci there. Dean nearly dies as his boy happily suckles and licks at the paci, practically melting at the taste of him and his daddy mixed together on it. 

Once Dean has Castiel cleaned up and the balm on his butt, he settles beside him and starts playing with his soft curls. “Daddy thinks we should talk now.”

Castiel nods sadly but keeps sucking his paci. Dean sighs. “Okay, you love daddy lots, and daddy loves you lots. You’re daddy’s special boy. My only boy. I don’t kiss other kitty boys or touch them like I touch you. We love Ellen right? But neither of us love Ellen like we love each other. That’s how it is with Sam and Gabe. We need to love them like we love Ellen.”

Around his paci, he asks, “Daddy aww mine?”

“Yes. All yours, baby. Gabe is just a friend for you to play with. He’s very nice and gentle, and he loves princesses like you. I think you’d really love him if you got to know him.” 

Castiel takes his paci out and tells Dean, “But, he no wike me.”

“Who doesn’t like you?”

“Gabe!” 

“Why don’t you think he likes you, princess?”

The boy pouts. “I huwt him and no say sowwy.”

Dean remembers back to his first night with Castiel. Him and Gabe had clashed pretty hard and Castiel was violent and mean to the older catboy. Still, he knows his nephew. Gabe will forgive Castiel in a heartbeat. He’s too gentle and kind not to. 

He smoothes a hand over Castiel’s cheek and cups it. “Gabe will love you. Just tell him sorry for last time and I know he’ll forgive you. That’s what family does.”

“Oskay.”

“Now, we need to get you in some new clothes because they’ll be here soon.”

“Oskay. Pwetty dwesses?”

“Yes, baby.” Dean chuckles. “You can pick one of your pretty dresses.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Castiel. Come say hello to Uncle Sam and Gabe!” Dean yells from the doorway as he lets the two in. Sam is holding Gabe’s hand as the little one shyly peeks over at Dean to see if Castiel is there yet. It takes Dean’s catboy a minute to gain the courage but he finally steps around the corner and tiptoes over to his daddy, tail tucked between his legs and ears flat against his head. He won’t make eye contact as he sucks the yellow paci in his mouth hard enough to make loud smacking noises. 

“Castiel, can you say hello?” 

The boy pulls the paci out with a shaky hand and looks up at them through his lashes. “Hewwo.”

“Hello, Castiel,” Sam says with a gentle smile. 

Gabe, on the other hand, bounces a little and says happily, “Hi, Cas!”

“Hi.” Dean’s kitten grabs hold of his daddy’s leg with his tail to make sure he’s safe before taking a careful step forward to speak to Gabe. “Sowwy I huwt you and youw pwetty y-y-ewwow shiwt.” 

“It’s okay! I still wuvs you.” Gabe lunges forward and wraps his arms around Castiel, squeezing the surprised boy. Dean prepares for a lash out but his boy is good. He simply waits a moment so he’s not rude before pulling away and quickly sticking his paci back in. 

“Cas is still a little afraid, okay Gabe? Let’s try to be gentle with him,” Dean explains. Gabe looks at Castiel with curiosity, tilting his head at him. He scoots closer and offers a hand, not touching him but giving him the option of touching Gabe if he wants. When Castiel looks up at Dean for guidance, Dean nods and pushes him a little with a hand on his back. “Go ahead, baby. Why don’t you and Gabe go play?”

Gabe holds up a minnie mouse backpack with a grin. “I bwought stuff to cowor.” 

Castiel perks up. Castiel loves colors. He quickly grabs his cousin’s hand and lets him drag him into the living room, leaving their two daddy’s behind.

Sam claps Dean on the back and laughs. “I see it’s going a little better, big brother.”

“A little. It’s a process.” Dean leads the way to the living room, afraid to leave the two alone quite yet. They collapse on the couch and watch their boys play on the floor, laying on their bellies with little feet in the air. Castiel has a princess coloring book while Gabe has a baby animal book he’s coloring. They start to chat back and forth as they color. Gabe compliments him on his pretty yellow dress and Castiel thanks him, then goes on a tangent about Belle and how she’s his favorite princess. Then he tells Gabe that his blue sailor skirt and little shirt are pretty, too. Then the two start talking about trivial things like passing crayons and complimenting each other’s pretty drawings and giggling when Gabe says something funny about his daddy that the men can’t hear. 

Ellen comes to join them at some point, catching up with Sam as they all sip on beers. As the two of them talk, Dean just stares in wonder at Castiel. The boy is having a great time. Even the few times that Gabe has brushed against him or touched him, he hasn’t panicked. He even touched Gabe a few minutes ago to get his attention. 

When they start whispering again, Dean leans in to try and hear better. They’re whispering about going into heat. Castiel looks curious but scared and Gabe seems like he’s trying to calm him. Dean overhears Gabe whisper, “It does huwt, yes, but only a wittle. Then daddy makes it feel sooooo good.” 

“How?” Castiel asks. 

“He puts his daddy cock in my howe and fiwws it up.” Gabe blushes furiously. “As long as youw fuww, the heat won’t hurt much at aww.” 

“So I needs be fuww.” 

“Yes. Try to stay fuww. Do you have toys?” 

Dean rubs the spot in his pants where his painfully hard dick is pushing at the denim. Castiel chews on the end of his crayon and thinks for a moment. “Toys daddy use on me.”

“You need toys you can use, too. Tell your daddy.” 

“Oskay.” 

“And Cas-”

“Yes?”

Gabe gets a wicked grin on his face and licks his lips. “Heat makes daddy vewy tiwed. We has to take cawe of daddy, but wemember if he fawws asweep, yous can stiww use him. My daddy no mind.”

Dean pictures a little Castiel climbing onto his lap after he’s exhausted from filling him up so many times. Watching the boy bounce wildly on his cock in desperation. It’s enough to make him drip precum, causing a small wet spot to form in his front. Castiel’s ears perk up and he sniffs the air. Then he looks back over his shoulder at his daddy and smiles. “Miwk daddy?”

His younger brother elbows him and laughs. “Jeez, Dean. Hold it together. You have guests.”

He punches his brother in the bicep and glares at him. “Fuck off, asshole. Like you never get hard around yours?”

“I am right now.” Sam winks at him with a cocky smile and turns to Gabe. “Gabe, daddy’s cock is cold.” 

Gabe immediately hops up and runs over to Sam, kneeling between his legs and pawing at his zipper. Castiel tiptoes closer and watches with interest. When he sees Sam’s cock come out and Gabe start to lick at it, he gasps and starts rubbing himself through his princess dress. Dean can’t decide which he wants to watch; his brother’s cock getting worshiped or his little one getting all hot and bothered by it. He’s seen his brother have sex before a few times. They’ve never done anything, that would be weird, but they grew up in a one bedroom apartment where their dad usually crashed on the couch after a long night of drinking. Dean got to the point in high school where he was tired of worrying if his little brother was home. He’d take boys home and fuck them on the bed, not caring if Sam was doing homework in the corner. Once Sam got older, he tooks his own turns bringing girls and boys to fuck on the bed. 

Once his dick is nice and wet, Gabe crawls on his lap. He removes a plug he has in his hole and fills himself up right after with his daddy’s cock, yowling in pain and pleasure. He starts to bounce on Sam but Dean’s little brother puts his hands on the kitten’s shoulders and shakes his head. “Stay still, little one. You’re just here to keep me warm.”

“Yes, daddy.” Gabe wiggles to get more comfortable and rests his cheek on Sam’s chest, staring at the wall in a calm peace. 

Castiel stares at the spot where they are connected for a long time. Then he turns to Dean and carefully comes forward. “Daddy, you cowd?” 

“Yeah, baby. Daddy is cold. Wanna come warm his big cock up?”

“Yes! Pwease!” He claps his tiny hands together before clambering for Dean, doing exactly what Gabe did. He’s much clumsier and takes longer. When he tries taking his plug out he falls over from the odd angle and starts crying in frustration. Dean keeps his arms on the back of the couch, making his boy figure it out on his own. It’s a perfect learning opportunity. He can’t give Castiel everything all the time. The boy is spoiled enough. 

Once Castiel is sinking down on his hard cock, Dean sighs. “Good boy.”

“Tanks, daddy.” He rests his cheek just like he saw Gabe do. The kitten’s are staring at each other, both smiling like they’re in on a secret. Gabe reaches across the empty space and grabs Castiel’s hand. Castiel holds on, letting their combined fingers rests on the couch between them. 

Dean enjoys himself as he sits with Sammy and Ellen for nearly an hour just talking and laughing. His dick sometimes goes soft but all Castiel has to do is huff in disapproval and wiggle a bit to coax it back to being full again. When dinner is ready, the two of them carry their boys to the table so they don’t have to pull out of them. They sit down on chairs and keep the boys in their laps.

Ellen serves them the spaghetti and fills their glasses with white wine. The adults eat and talk as the boys patiently wait for their meal. Once Dean’s plate is nearly empty for the second time, he grabs a noodle and places it in Castiel’s open and waiting mouth. He feeds him like this for a while, sometimes popping in a chunk of meat or a tomato. The little one keeps suckling on Dean’s fingers whenever he can trap them in his mouth and it makes Dean so hard inside of him he wants to pump him full enough to bloat his stomach. 

When everyone is fed, the two brothers decide to let their kittens play with them. Dean watches in a trance as Castiel bounces wildly on his lap, little prick flopping around. Everytime his butt cheek smacks against Dean’s thigh, he winces in pain. It’s not enough to slow him down though. He’s frantic for his daddy’s milk. So is Gabe. The boy is just as excited and sexy as he bounces on Sam. At some point, the two reach out and hold each other’s hands again. That’s it for Dean and Sam. The small, gentle gesture of the little one’s showing love for each other while pleasing their daddys makes the two men shoot their loads. At the same time, Castiel and Gabe come all over their pretty outfits and daddy’s shirts. 

Dean dumps the two boys in a bubble bath with toys. Castiel is so excited to keep playing with Gabe, he doesn’t even complain about the tub this time. Even when his tail gets wet, he just growls a little before shifting around and going back to playing. 

Once the boys are distracted, Dean grabs Sam by the elbow and brings him to the bedroom. The two of them sit on the bed, Sam looking at his brother with concern. He can always tell when something’s bothering Dean. 

After a long breath, Dean starts. “So, Michael has Castiel’s twin brother, Jimmy.”

“Woah, what?”

“Yeah. Lucifer told me. He uses him for a brothel. Like a prized possession or whatever.”

“Fuck. That’s fucked up.”

Dean glances toward the bathroom, making sure they don’t have any eavesdroppers. “I plan to offer him a deal.”

For a moment, Sam just stares at him in confusion. Then understanding blooms on his face. “No. No, Dean. You can’t.”

“It’s his brother, Sam.”

“He probably doesn’t even really remember him.”

“He does. He cries for him and his dreams.”

Sam locks his jaw and turns away from his brother. “You promised. You promised that file would be safe from Michael. You promised you would never say yes to him.”

“Plans change. Promises have to be broken sometimes.” When his brother still won’t look at him, Dean buries his face in his hands. “I have to, Sammy. Jimmy is family.” 

“I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I.”

His brother stands up, putting his hands on his hips. He finally looks Dean in the eye when he says, “Fine. But I’m coming with you. You’re not going anywhere near him alone.” 

“Deal.”

“And I want to officially go on record that I think it’s a really bad idea.”

“I agree.”

“I don’t think it’s worth it.”

“But you’ll help?”

Sam looks away from him, seeing the boys play together. He watches Castiel, picturing another little boy just like him out in the world somewhere, being abused. Probably terrified. Lonely. Helpless. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll help.” 

“Thank you, little brother.” 

By the time everyone is cleaned up, it’s late. Sam grabs Gabe and wraps him in a warm blanket for the car ride. He gives Dean a tight hug and ruffles Castiel’s hair affectionately. While the two boys are distracted saying goodbye to each other, Sam leans in to whisper to Dean, “We’ll get Jimmy, brother. Let’s talk during the boys’ nap tomorrow and figure out a plan.”

“Absolutely. Thanks man.” 

Castiel starts crying softly and squeezes Dean’s leg. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Gone fowevah?” 

Sam and Dean both smile. “No, baby. They aren’t going to be gone forever. They’ll come back to play lots, okay?”

His boy perks up and nods. “Oskay.”

“Say goodbye, now.”

“Buh-bye, Unc Sam.” He beams at Gabe. “Buh-bye, Gabe. Wuvs you wots.” 

“Wuv you too, Cas! Buh-bye!” 

A thought slams into Dean as he watches the two boys together. He thinks about the last few hours and all the happiness that Castiel has experienced, along with the love he has right now for Gabe. If he can get Jimmy, Castiel will be able to feel that happiness all the time. He refocuses on the mission, promising himself in that moment that the twins will be brought together again. He just has to figure out how to do it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's needy little one goes into heat

Dean wakes up to desperate mewls and trills. He rubs his eyes and glances at the clock, realizing it’s the middle of the night. That’s when the smell hits him. The overwhelming sugary smell of cotton candy. Next, he registers that his thigh is wet. 

He sits up as his eyes adjust to the dark and finds that his kitten is in bed with him. More accurately, he’s grinding shamelessly on Dean’s thigh. When Dean reaches over and flips on the lamp, he gasps. 

The kit is completely naked, on his knobbly knees while straddling his daddy’s leg. His prick is bright red and covered in drying come. The little rosebuds of his nipples are puffy and nearly purple. His bright blue eyes are wide and red rimmed. A deep blush is working its way up his neck and along his cheeks. His head is lulling to the side as his mouth hangs open. 

In between little puffs of air, he gasps and whispers things like “daddy”, “pwease”, “miwk daddy”, “hot", “my howe daddy”, “so hot daddy", “oh oh ooohh.” Dean watches as his boy says that last one while shooting a tiny load onto Dean’s thigh. It just mixes with the watery cum that’s already soaking his leg hair there, as well as what Dean is now understanding must be slick. Heat slick. It’s way sweeter and warmer, and there’s so much of it. So. Much. It’s everywhere. 

The little kit digs his claws into Dean’s thigh in frustration. It’s not helping. Nothing is helping. He moves his claws to Dean’s boxer briefs and tries tearing at them, his little prick already hard again. “Pwease. Pwease. Pwease.”

“Calm down, baby. Daddy’s here. I’m right here.” 

“Daaaaddddddy,” he whimpers as he realizes his daddy finally woke up. He slumps against Dean’s chest in relief but his body is still shaking. “Huwts daddy. Huwts big wots.” 

“I know, baby. I know.” He strokes his boy’s back while turning over so he’s on top. It takes effort to pull away from him because the kit wants to be as close as possible. “Present for me, baby. Let daddy see your hole.”

That’s all it takes. Then Castiel is scrambling to get on his hands and knees, his ass sticking way up in the air as his tail swings wildly. He’s gently rocking, as if he’s already fucking himself on his daddy’s cock. 

When Dean settled his hands on Castiel’s hips, he jerks in shock. The boy is hot. Burning up. No wonder he’s shaking and whimpering so hard. He must be in pain. 

“Okay, buddy. Just gonna-”

“Nooooooooooooow!” 

Dean chuckles, ignoring his boy. He has to make sure he’s ready. The pamphlets and everything say he doesn’t have to do this part, but he’s nervous. He doesn’t want to hurt the little guy. 

He pokes at his sensitive hole with two fingers. With a high pitched squeal, Castiel arches his back and pushes so his hole sucks both fingers in. It’s greedy, squeezing and flaring like it’s not enough. Not nearly enough. The boy hisses under his breath and shows his teeth at his daddy. “Daddy! Now!”

“Okay. Okay. Sorry, buddy.” Dean removes his underwear and lines himself up, snapping his hips to fuck into him. The boy releases a long keening sound as his mouth goes slack. Dean watches in wonder as his boy shoots a new load. The upper half of his body falls against the bed as he relaxes into the punishing rhythm of his daddy fucking him. He’s never felt so good. So so good. 

Neither has Dean. The tight hole around him is squeezing and trembling, trying desperately to milk him. Everytime a tiny ridge bumps against his sensitive head he groans. There’s no way he’s going to last but if he’s right about what he’s read, this will last a few days anyway. He’ll have other opportunities to savor this tight, soaking wet heat of his boy. 

“Gonna fill you up, baby. Make you feel real good, okay?”

“Oooooh, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, daddy! Pwease daddy!” 

The boy starts squirming and writhing, his body taking over out of anticipation. He bucks wild and his head slams into the wooden headboard. He starts sobbing out of pain but keeps moving against Dean, still mewling from pleasure. 

Needing to calm him down so he doesn’t hurt himself anymore, Dean grabs the back of his neck like the pamphlets say. He squeezes until the catboy goes lax, his entire body softening as he settles into the mattress. He’s not even bucking against Dean anymore. Dean would think he was asleep if it wasn’t for the constant little coos coming from him as he finally gives into just feeling the pleasure. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy, for me. Such a good boy.” 

Dean loses tempo as he gets closer, the pure pleasure making his vision blur. Through the haze he sees his little one look over his shoulder at him. His eyes are heavy-lidded and his lips shaped in a “o” as Dean slams against his sweet spot repeatedly. He locks his eyes on Dean and pants, “Give me, daddy. Gimme, gimmie, gimmie. Pwease!” 

“Yeah.” Dead nods his head like crazy, feeling the words pull a response from his body without any sort of permission. He doesn’t fight it. With a final snap of his hips he’s filling his kit up with milk. The boy’s body responds immediately, his back curving as he shoots a nearly empty load from his tiny prick. Dean drapes his body over Castiel’s, tangling their fingers together and kissing the back of his neck. “Such a good boy. My sweet boy.”

“Wuv you daddy,” he whispers beneath him.

“Love you too.” Dean yawns and looks over at the clock again. He’ll have to call into work but that can wait a while. They could snooze for a few hours. 

He slowly pulls out, ignoring the kit’s sad little whimpers, and grabs his favorite plug from the bedside table. Once it’s snugly inside of him to hold all the milk in, Dean collapses onto the mattress beside him and closes his eyes. 

A soft poke to his chest makes him smile, but he keeps his eyes closed. Castiel probably just wants to cuddle while they sleep. He whispers to him as he opens his arms, “Come here, baby. You can sleep with me.”

“No.” Another poke, this time harder, comes to his chest. When he opens his eyes he sees a very angry kitty laying on it’s tummy glaring at him. Bright blue eyes scrunched as his nose lifts to smell his daddy. He sniffs a few times before purring loudly and wiggling his little butt. “Mowe.”

“We’re gonna sleep for a little bit, buddy. You need rest.”

“We not done!” He tilts his head to the side. “Need mowe.” 

“No, need sleep.”

“No! No! No!” The kit removes the plug himself and grabs Dean’s semi-hard dick. It’s too big for his hand so he uses both to jack him until he’s rock hard. Then he’s sinking back down on his daddy, little prick bouncing and leaking. “No sweepin’ daddy. Mowe miwk!”

Dean’s eyes roll back in his head and he groans. “Baby, you’re gonna kill me.”

A flurry of giggles come from his boy. “No, siwwy daddy. I no kiww you. I wuuuuuvvvv you.” 

 

\-------

 

Dean puts his phone to his face around noon, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to breathe. His brother answers quickly, thank god. “Hey big brother. What’s up?”

“Help,” Dean whimpers. Then he laughs, because he’s being ridiculous. It’s just.. Well… damn. He’s tired. And sensitive. And he really think Castiel is going to kill him. “Sammy, how the hell do I make it stop?”

“What stop? What’s going on, Dean?” His brother nearly yells in panic. 

“Cas’ heat. I can’t-” he whimpers into the phone as Castiel picks up his pace, bouncing on his daddy’s cock all by himself. This is the third time the boy has done this, on top of the four other times Dean has fucked him. He’s not even coming anymore. The last two times, he came dry- which fucking hurts, if you were curious. 

His brother laughs at him but he can hear some pity in it. Hopefully it’s enough pity for Sam to help. There’s gotta be something. “Just gotta ride it through, Dean. It’ll settle soon.”

“No. I’m dying, Sammy.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“Sam, he’s milked me eight times now. The last two physically hurt. I don’t even know how many times he’s came. It’s practically just a fucking stream coming from his little prick.”

His brother chuckles under his breath. “Damn. He’s fucking needy. Eight times? That’s usually the amount Gabe and I do it throughout the entire heat.” 

Of course Castiel would be especially needy. His boy is already high maintenance. He’s lucky as hell he’s adorable, and that Dean loves him. 

“What do I do? I need a break.”

“Well, let him play with toys. I mean, it won’t be the same as you but it should hold him over for an hour or two while you recoop.” 

“He won’t.” Dean looks up at his little one. “He’ll pass out soon, right? He must.”

“He won’t play with toys?” 

Dean looks over at the pile of vibrators and dildos. “He just wails when I leave him with them. He tries so hard but he gets frustrated.” 

“Call the doc.”

“Really?”

“Definitely. It’s not healthy for him to be this bad. He needs rest. Has he ate? Gotten any fluids?”

“No.” Dean winces. “He won’t. He spits everything out. He did drink my milk once, but then he was upset because it was supposed to go in his hole.”

Sam is silent for a moment. Dean focuses on watching Castiel. The poor boy is red all over, with tears and come and snot dried on his cheeks and tummy. He’s making little grabby hands at Dean but Dean doesn’t think he’s even aware of it. Like he’s silently begging for something but doesn’t even know anymore what he needs. 

His brother sighs. “Call the doc, Dean. He’ll hurt himself.”

“Okay.” 

“Good luck, bud. Try not to get your dick fucked off.”

Dean laughs. The motion sends a ripple through his body and his dick twitches inside of Castiel. The kitten digs his claws in and throws his head back, mewling. He hangs up and calls the damn doctor, not even caring about being on the phone with her while this is happening. He hadn’t even considered that Castiel could get hurt. Could get sick. He was just worried about his poor dick. Now that it’s more, he’s panicking. 

 

\-------

 

Two hours later, he has a sleeping kitten whose tummy is full of food and warmed up milk from the fridge. His little body is curled around his stuffed bumble bee, his tail wrapped around himself protectively as his tiny black ears twitch with his breathing. He covers the boy with his blankie and his comforter. Then Dean stands in the doorway, leaning on one shoulder, and just watches. He’s so in love with him. 

Dr. Waren comes up behind him, clearing her throat gently to let him know she’s there. “Looks like the medicine helped.”

“I feel bad drugging him.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Dean. It’s an all natural medicine. Plenty of kits need it during heats.” She blows on the coffee that Dean poured her and takes a sip. “It won’t always be like this. His body is overwhelmed because of all the suppressants they were giving him. After two or three heats, it will be able to regulate itself. He’ll always probably be needy, it seems like that’s just his personality, but it won’t be like this. I promise.”

“Okay.” 

They watch the boy as he sleeps for another minute. Dean eyes the machine in the corner. The doctor had told him to call the sex shop and order it. They delivered it just a few minutes before Castiel fell asleep. It’s not the first time he’s seen a fucking machine. This one is high end. Adjustable and different parts to add or remove. Multiple speeds and settings. He thinks Castiel will love it. Hell, he’ll love watching him get fucked by it. He just hopes it doesn’t make the kit sad like the toys did. 

The doc pats him on the shoulder. “Get some sleep, Dean. When he wakes up, he’s going to be ready for a busy round two.” 

“Great.” He follows her to the door so he can lock up afterwards, giving her a friendly smile. “Thank you, doc. I was worried. Really worried.” 

“He’ll be okay. I promise. Just hang in there, and remember what I told you about tonight. I left that list on the counter.” 

“Sounds good.” 

He all but stumbles back to the bedroom, stripping as he goes. By the time he hits the bed he’s naked and already falling asleep. He doesn’t even have the energy to cover himself with a blanket.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel pads into the kitchen barefoot and drowning in his daddy’s flannel. The hem of the shirt rests against his ankles as he shuffles toward Dean. 

“Good morning, baby.” 

“Mownin’.” He balls a fist and rubs his eye, then yawns and sidles up to Dean’s leg, nuzzling it. When he tilts his chin up and makes little grabby hands, Dean smiles and picks him up. 

Settling him on his hip, he asks, “Are you in daddy’s shirt?”

“Yeeeees.”

“Whaaaaaat? That’s just crazy.”

He giggles, a cute blush coloring his cheeks. It’s adorable. Dean feels his boy beginning to soak the backside of the flannel with slick. He adjusts him so he’ll be more comfortable and keeps cooking. 

After another minute, his kit releases a soft whine and wiggles against his hip. Dean ignores him, knowing exactly what he wants. They’re eating breakfast first. He doesn’t care how much Castiel begs. The boy has slept since the doc came over yesterday. Nearly sixteen whole hours. He knows his body is probably desperate for milk, but his tummy is empty. 

Castiel humps against him, whimpering. “Dadddddyyy.”

“Hush now, baby. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“No huungwy.”

He smiles because he knew that’s what he’d say. To distract his boy from desperation, he talks to him. “We’re gonna go shopping once your heat is over. Guess what for?”

Those tiny black ears perk up out of his unruly curls as he looks at him. “Wha fow daddy?”

“A princess party!”

“Weaaaallly??”

“Yup. We’re gonna buy you a really pretty, sparkly princess dress to wear.” 

He shifts his body back and forth in excitement, feet kicking out. Dean chuckles and takes the scrambled eggs off the stove. Once they’re put on two plates along with some toast and fruit, he does the awkward shuffle of trying to hold too many things and walks to the table. He tries putting Castiel down on his own chair but the boy hisses and digs his claws in. 

“Okay. Okay, baby. Calm down.” He walks away from the table and grabs the milk he warmed up for his boy, and his coffee for himself. Then he sits down and settles Castiel in his lap. “You can eat with daddy, today.”

They eat in silence, aside from the occasional whimper or squeak or “tank you” or “pwease”. His boy has very good table manners. 

When his belly is all full, he turns in Dean’s lap and starts grinding their crotches together while Dean finishes. He tries pulling Dean’s cock out once he gets hard but Dean gently pushes his hands away. The boy puffs out his bottom lip but doesn't let it stop him. He just continues grinding against his daddy. 

Finally, after a very needy and desperate Castiel is flushed and sweating with need, Dean picks the boy up and carries him to their room. He lays him on the bed and steps back. The sight of the kit laying on his back, Dean's huge flannel falling off to reveal his naked body, makes Dean weak. Castiel could ask for anything right now. Anything. 

He puts a chubby little hand out and grabs for him. “Daaaaaddy. Huwwy up!” 

“You're very needy.” Instead of arguing, Castiel just nods shamelessly and reaches for him again. A thick pool of slick is forming on the sheets beneath his bum, soaking into the hairs of his tail a little. Castiel hates when his tail or ears gets wet. That's how Dean knows his boy is really fucking horny. If he wasn't, he'd be shrieking. 

He climbs on the bed and spreads his boy’s legs apart, leaning down to smell him. This morning the slick is sweeter than before. It means it's the height of his heat, thank god. Dean hopes he's one of the kittens who only has a three or four day heat instead of the eight some kits have.

With gentle licks, he laps at his boy's hole. Castiel squeals and tries wiggling away from him. He grabs two fistfuls of Dean's hair and huffs, “Nooooo! No daddy.”

Dean doesn't even flinch. He just continues until all of the old slick is gone and being quickly replaced by warm, new stuff. Then he begins fucking the tiny hole with his tongue. 

At this point, Castiel has given in to the intense pleasure. He's laying back as his body twitches and shivers. In between breaths he lets out little coos. Dean finds his noises adorable. He studies them, noticing that when Castiel is overwhelmed he turns to squeaking and whimpering. When he's right on the edge of an orgasm, his tongue hits his teeth and he trills. During the orgasm, as he shoots his belly and his own little face with cum, he purrs so loud and strong that his entire body vibrates. He goes to soft coos and pants after that until Dean forces him to go through the motions again. 

Dean feels confident about this study he's conducted. That's what happens when you make your cat boy come on your tongue, then fingers, then fingers again, then a toy, before finally, finally, sinking your dick into that tight hole. He's becoming an expert on the subject. 

He sets a punishing pace, slamming balls deep into his kit with every thrust. Grabbing two big handfuls of his butt cheeks, Dean lifts the boy up and holds him at the tilted angle so he can slam into his most sensitive spot. 

“Give it to me, baby. Cum for daddy.” 

At the order, Castiel explodes. He twitches and shouts and claws at Dean's wrists. In pure desperation he starts sobbing, fat tears pouring from his eyes as he chants and whimpers, “Oh, oh, daddy, oh, daddy, pwease, daddy, miwk, daddy, oh, oh, daddy, oh, pwease, daddy, miwk, miwk in my howe, daddy, pwease, pwease, pwease-"

“You want daddy's milk?” Dean asks in a teasing voice. 

Choking on a sob, his boy nods. “Y-ye-yea. Oh. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes-"

“Cum for me again.”

“Noooo! No, pwease daddy. Can't do it daddy. Can-Can-nooo.” 

“Then I guess no milk for you.” Dean starts to pull out, pretending like it's really over. 

His kit hisses. Both hands grab at his hips, nails digging into skin. His legs lock around Dean in a death grip. Even his tail is wrapped around Dean's neck, tightening like a threat. It's nearly Dean's undoing. He has to slow down and breathe through his nose to stay under control. 

“If my little princess wants to be full of daddy's milk, he better earn it.” Dean slaps them against each other with a deep thrust and watches in amazement as his sounds once again turn from squeaking to trills. Just three more thrusts and the order, “Cum for daddy,” and he's coming for Dean. 

Dean spills into him at the same time, sighing in relief. He slumps over him and tries catching his breath. He just hopes he pushed Castiel far enough, wore him out enough, to gain some time before he needs to fuck him again. 

Everything wrapped around him completely relaxes as Castiel goes limp in his arms. He carries the boy, cradling him as gently as possible, and brings him to the bathroom. If he turns the light on it will be too bright for his little guy. Instead, he leaves the door open to the bedroom so that light spills in. Then he lights the dozen or so candles around the bathroom. 

Castiel jumps in his arms when the water gets turned on. He blinks slowly up at his daddy in confusion. “Whass wes doins?” 

Dean smiles at the heavy lisp that comes with his extra sleepy boy. “We need to clean up.” 

“No, daddy. No weaves me.” 

“Not leaving. We can take a bath together.” 

“Oh. Oskay.” 

His kitten sinks further into him, a sleepy smile against Dean's chest. At some point he passes out. They both do. It's a nice, warm nap that they both needed. 

Afterwards, Dean wraps his boy back in his flannel. He caught on that Castiel kept sniffing it and sighing in relief earlier, so it must be a comfort. The kitten is still sleepy so they cuddle on the couch, watching Beauty and the Beast once again. His little one chews on the end of his sleeve during the parts he doesn't like. It’s similar to sucking on his thumb or paci but with the added benefit of smelling like his daddy, soothing him back to sleep near the end of the movie. 

 

\--------

 

Castiel wakes up with a new waves of energy and need. He wakes his daddy up by giving him sloppy kitten kisses, smiling down at him when those green eyes finally open. “Hi, daddy!”

Dean smiles back. “Hey baby.”

“Mow miwk?” he asks, tilting his head. Then he answers his own question as he starts bouncing in excitement. “Mow miwk! Mow miwk! Mow miwk!”

“Okay little one. More milk.” He holds him to his chest and brings him to the bedroom. Then he lays him down and takes the plug out of him, easily sliding inside. His kitten arches his back and trills. 

Dean's body is starting to get with the program now. He knows exactly how to work his boy into a frenzy, and how to hold off until the perfect moment. It's also getting much better at reloading. Dean fucks three loads into his boy's hole without needing a break. Once his little tummy is bloated with all of his daddy's come, Dean finally pulls out. 

“You good now, baby? Want your plug so you can play with your toys?” 

His little one looks up at him through long lashes. “No go daddy!” 

“Daddy has lots of work to do, baby.” 

“But, but… but.. but my pwug no feew goods enuff.” 

“Do you want a dirty toy?” Dean grabs a vibrating dildo and hands it to his kitten. The boy grins wide and immediately turns it on, starting to fuck himself on it. Knowing he won't get anything done staying in the bedroom, Dean leaves to go work in his office. 

He gets through a handful of emails and returns two calls before he hears a loud thud, then choked sobs from his kitten filling the air.

Dean rushes out of the office and into the bedroom, finding the little one in the center of the bed. The vibrating dildo is across the room. From the looks of things, Castiel chucked it. He looks up at his daddy, face bright red and angry. 

“No wokin!”

Dean wants to make a comment that it must be working, because Castiel is covered in his own come. He doesn't want to make the little one upset, though. 

“What's wrong, baby?” 

“I too tiwed.” He lifts his arms and lets them drop to the bed dramatically before crying harder. Dean understands. He's still horny, but his energy is too low to fuck himself. 

With a mischievous smile, Dean walks over to the fucking machine that's been covered with a blanket. “Daddy got you a present.” 

His boy perks up a little. “Weally?” 

“Really. I think you're gonna like it.” 

When he takes the blanket off, Castiel is confused. He tilts his head at the contraption, staring hard. Then he looks at his daddy and shrugs a shoulder. “Wha is it?” 

“I'll show you.” Dean wheels the machine over. He had already set it to the exact specifications he wanted, in case he needed to use it in another life or death situation like yesterday. All he has to do is lube it up. 

As he rubs the lube on the dildo, Castiel starts sniffing at it. He's catching on that it's a toy but he's still unsure exactly how it works. It looks just as exhausting as his other toy would be, if not more. 

Dean grabs the fluffiest pillow they have and puts it near the edge of the bed. Then he picks up his kitten and places him on his belly with the pillow under his hips to lift his little bum in the air. The movement sends a gush of slick and come out of his hole, soaking the pillow and making Dean groan. He's starting to regret the machine. He wants to be selfish and just keep fucking him all day long. He knows that can’t happen though. The machine was a good idea, even if it will kill him seeing how sexy his little one is getting fucked by it. 

Once the machine is ready, he places the dildo against his boy’s opening and wiggles it until it’s just inside the rim. Then he switches the machine on. Castiel moans, face dropping into the mattress as the dildo gently works into him. After a few more thrusts, Dean feels confident that he can turn the machine up. He switches it to a medium setting and smiles as his little one releases a keen. Those skinny legs of his spread open wider as he invites the machine to fuck further into him. It’s the sexiest damn thing. 

Dean lets himself watch for a few minutes before giving Castiel a little kiss on his forehead and leaving to the office. He finishes his work after another two hours, then grabs some warm milk for his boy and some water for himself. When he gets in the room he grins. His kitten is passed out on the bed, mewling in his sleep as the dildo continues fucking into him. The slick, come, and lube that had been on the dildo and in his butt is all over the place now, making his hole, pillow, and thighs sloppy and wet. Dean turns the machine off and gently removes the dildo. 

With a deep shiver and a yawn, Castiel opens one eye to look at him. “Daddy?”

“Hey buddy.”

“Nigh nigh time?” 

“No, not yet. But you can nap if you want.”

“Mmmmm.” The boy’s smile freezes. He puts a little finger to his bum and whimpers in sadness when it registers that it’s empty of everything. “No mow miwk.” 

“Yeah, a lot of it came out, hey baby?”

The kitten starts gently sobbing, nodding with his bottom lip stuck out. When he sees Dean come closer, removing his pants and shirt, the tears fade. By the time his daddy is settling behind him, his sadness is replaced with burning excitement. He wiggles his bum in the air for his daddy, smiling over his shoulder. 

Dean is amazed that his little one can still keep going. He had thought for sure the machine had fucked him past the point of exhaustion. That’s not the case, though. His little one is just as greedy as before. 

It doesn’t take long for Dean to fuck another two loads into him. Then he plugs him up with his sparkly, pink plug and drags him up to the top of the bed. Together they wrap around each other, Flower the stuffed bumble bee getting squished between them. Dean thinks they set a record for falling asleep the fastest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a certain kink or sexual moment, or a non-sexual moment/fluff request for a future chapter of this, feel free to drop it in the comments. I love gearing my writing towards you guys and I can honestly say you readers for this fic have been some of my best every so I want to make sure to give you guys some extra love <3
> 
> Thank you (:


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter you guys get to meet Jimmy (:

The worst part of the entire Jimmy situation, perhaps even worse than dealing with Michael, is what happens the day before the charity event. Dean has to take Castiel dress shopping. 

They go to a store that specializes in dresses for catboys and catgirls so they don’t have to worry about his tail or his different proportions. The woman working in their section offers to help with anything and Castiel takes her up on that. Within minutes, her and Dean are both weighed down with dresses in their arms as Castiel plucks them off hangers and throws them onto the piles. Finally, after he’s looked at every dress in his size - literally - Castiel announces they can try on the dresses now. Dean sighs, preparing himself. At least now he can sit down. 

He plans to sit on the chair outside the rooms but Castiel drags him into the big dressing room so he can sit on a padded stool and watch his boy dress. Thankfully, he knows how to get in and out of dresses by himself now. He’s been practicing with Dean the last week. He still struggles with certain dresses that are complicated, like corsets or ones that need to be laced or secured in certain ways. He usually needs Dean to zip him up or button him up too if they’re in the back of the dress. 

Dean starts to enjoy himself as his boy tries on outfits for him. He can sit back and mostly relax, helping now and then, while his boy struts around in dresses. Some show off his little legs, some cinch at his waist to make the dress flare out in a way that makes him look curvy, and some - Dean’s favorite - are so damn pretty in contrast to Castiel’s pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. Especially the light pink ones. There’s something about that powdery color that makes his boy look phenomenal. 

Castiel tries on dresses of all kinds and colors. Some of them hug his figure and some of them flow. Most of them have sparkles, some sequins or rhinestones. One is so short Dean can see the curve of his little butt cheeks below the hem. That one is firmly turned down, as is the one that has a slit up the leg and another that shows off his nipples so they can be played with. 

“Gotta pick one, baby.”

“Mow, daddy! Patient!” 

Dean can’t help but laugh. He’s been using the word patient a hell of a lot lately while teaching and training Castiel. It’s quite comical that the little boy is now using it on him. 

The next dress Castiel tries on is the one. Dean knows it immediately. It’s a mid-arm sleeve that’s made of a fine, light pink lace. This same lace makes the top, covering Castiel’s chest and back down to his belly button. Then, the dress flares into fluffy pinkish-gold tulle that is much bigger than any of the other dresses. What Castiel loves the most, Dean can tell from the way he keeps running his fingers along them in wonder, is the hand stitched abstract flower designs in the skirt, with little pearls weaved in here and there. To top it off, the back zips halfway but then at the waist there’s an oversized satin gold bow. 

Castiel stares at his reflection in the mirror. He walks close to it and gently touches the glass, gasping at his own image. “Pweetty,” he whispers. 

Dean stands up to kneel behind his boy. “More than pretty. You’re beautiful. My princess.”

The boy wiggles and blushes at the praise, then does a twirl so the skirt flies up. Dean laughs and asks, unnecessarily, if this is the dress he wants. Castiel jumps and cheers and begs for it. 

Dean lets him pick out sparkly shoes, stockings that end mid thigh in a swirl of lace, a golden headband with a pink bow, and a brand new paci that matches. Dean even knows what collar he’ll put on him. One of the collars he bought at the store will match perfectly. 

“Alright, kiddo. One last thing.”

“What, daddy?”

“You need a haircut.” 

The kitten gasps, his tiny fingers going to his black ears and gripping them protectively. “No!” 

“Castiel, it’s a rule. Your curls are getting too long.”

“No!”

“Ten spanks if you say no one more time or throw a tantrum.”

He watches as Castiel’s little chest rises and falls, nostrils flaring and eyes wide. He’s right on the edge of freaking out or stepping back. Dean just waits to see which one he chooses. Surprisingly, Castiel chooses to calm down. He grabs his daddy’s hand and squeezes it, looking at the ground in submission and allowing Dean to walk him through the mall to the hairdresser. 

When he’s up in the hairdresser’s chair, he begins trembling violently. The man that’s working on him tries talking to him to calm him down but all Castiel can focus on is the scary sounds and the spray bottles and the sink behind him that he knows will be turned on any second. 

Dean grabs his baby’s hands and puts a paci in his mouth. “You are so brave, baby boy. Daddy loves you so much. Just a few minutes and you’ll get a big reward, okay?” 

He nods, sad and defeated. The sink turns on and he starts crying furiously. He doesn’t sob or yell or fight, though. He just cries hard. Thankfully, the guy gets finished in a matter of minutes. He lets Castiel pick what hairspray he uses because each of them have different color sparkles. Castiel picks the gold sparkles and squeals in delight when he sees his black hair covered in them. He even gets a free hair bow. 

When he takes his daddy’s hand and walks out of the salon, he asks quietly, “Wewawd daddy?”

“Yes. Your reward.” Dean kneels down in front of his boy and places a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. “You get to see Jimmy tomorrow.”

Castiel gasps, nearly falling over. “No. Jimmy aww gone.”

“No. I found the man who has Jimmy. He’s going to be at the party we just bought your pretty dress for.”

“Weally!?” The boy starts jumping up and down in the middle of the mall, yelling and wiggling and dancing. Dean laughs, scooping him up so they can get going. His kitten nuzzles his neck and kisses it before whispering against his skin, “You dah best daddy evaw.” 

“Thanks, princess. You’re the best little boy ever.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Jimmy chapter! I've separated it into parts due to triggers. The first two sections are just some talking and the boys interacting with each other. 
> 
> The third section has a lot of dark stuff in it including : physical abuse, emotional abuse, sexual abuse, Dean having to do some fucked up shit to get Michael to give up Jimmy, Jimmy getting hurt pretty badly. 
> 
> The last six paragraphs in the third section is okay to read as well. If you choose to skip the whole chapter, or the third section, I will summarize it all in the end chapter note. ***there's a happy ending to the chapter

The ballroom is enormous and decorated exquisitely, as always. It fascinates Dean that the seedy underbelly of the world, some of the worst men he’s ever seen and the people who rub elbows with them, have events like this. It’s all soft lighting and crystal chandeliers. Lit candles and satin drapes across the ceiling. Tables and chairs covered in delicate lace. Soft piano music. 

It isn’t until you look past all that bluster that you see the shit beneath. For example, Dean looks to his right to find Michael watching him and Castiel. Sam and Gabe are behind them. Castiel immediately tugs at his leash when he sees his brother. Lucifer wasn’t lying. They’re identical. The only biological difference Dean can make out is that Jimmy’s ears and tails have the slightest bit more white on their tips. It’s not something you would notice unless you’ve been intimate with one of the two. 

Of course, there’s physical differences that have nothing to do with Jimmy and everything to do with how he’s treated. He’s skinny, clearly underfed, and covered in bruises everywhere except his face. He’s also naked. One of the only catboys here that are. 

Michael’s eyes land on Castiel and the man licks his lips. All Dean wants to do is pick Castiel up and book it out of there. 

Instead, he forces himself to move forward and pastes on a smile. “Hello, Michael. Nice to see you again.”

“As with you,” Michael shakes his hand before letting go and peering down at Castiel. “I see you have the other piece of my matching set.”

“I could say the same to you.”

This gets the evil man to laugh. Jimmy tip toes closer to Castiel but whines in pain when Michael yanks the leash back so hard the boy chokes. Castiel moves like he wants to comfort his brother but Dean places a hand on his boy’s head and hushes him. The look Castiel gives him is full of accusation and betrayal. It kills him, but he has to play this thing right. Working with Michael is always like playing with a house of cards. Everything could collapse with a wrong breath. 

“Michael, I’d love to get together after dinner and chat.”

“Why after? Let’s discuss things now. I’ve heard you want my James.”

“His brother misses him, and I’d love to take the two of them so they can be together, yes.”

“Well, if you give me Castiel then they’ll be together, won’t they?”

Dean swallows through the fear that brings and inches closer to his boy, keeping his hand protectively on the kitten’s head. “We can discuss this now or later, but either way I think you’ll agree that the deal I’m offering is quite excellent.” 

“What kind of deal is that?”

Dean steps closer to Michael so no one can overhear them. “A kind of deal that involves the Roadhouse.” 

He watches Michael tense up. The Roadhouse has been something Michael’s been after for years. His ruthless pursuit was what got Ellen’s daughter Jo killed, and sent Ellen running to Dean’s house for protection. Dean had smoothed things over and used his money and power to cut Michael off from what he truly wanted. It scares the hell out of him to give in now, but he’s sure it’s worth it. He can feel it in his gut that this is the right thing. 

Michael looks at the two boys and smirks. “You have the information I’ve been pursuing?”

“Maybe. Do you have it in you to let go of Jimmy?”

“Maybe.”

The two men stare each other down. Michael breaks eye contact first, making Dean smile with victory. He tugs on Jimmy but Dean stops him with a clearing of his throat. “Michael?”

“Yes?” 

“You have until the end of the night to decide. In the meantime, I’d love to let the boys play for a bit. What do you say?”

Michael glares at Jimmy, then at Castiel. Eventually he sighs and gestures to the play area where trusted and highly trained caretakers are watching over a rowdy group of catboys and catgirls. “If you want them interacting, it can be in there. My security will keep an eye out.”

“So will mine.” Dean waves two of his guards over and instructs them to stick with the boys. Then he watches as the boys get led to the play area. The moment their leashes are off and one of the women working the area tells them to go play, the two of them slam into each other. Castiel practically tackles Jimmy in excitement and Dean knows for sure that this risk is going to be worth it. Sam drops Gabe off at the area quickly, instructing his boy to leave the brothers alone if they want space. Then him and Dean join the adults for an excruciating night of small talk and greasing palms. 

 

\-------

 

Castiel can’t catch his breath he’s so excited. Jimmy isn’t happy now that the initial hugging and surprise is over. He grabs his little brother’s hand, little brother by eleven seconds but it still counts, and pulls him to the tunnel that leads to the long slide. When they’re tucked away and safe he pulls Castiel close. 

“What you doin’ here?”

“My daddy bwought me. We bwing you home.” 

“No, Cas. No. I no come.” He looks around before looking back at Castiel. “Bad people here. Huwt you. Us.”

“Daddy nevvvaah huwt me.”

“Good. Happy fow you. Go, go. Weave now wiff him.” Jimmy's eyes water. “Go, Cas.”

Castiel cocks his head to the side. He hasn’t seen his brother in a long time and so much has changed. His words are clear and panicked. His eyes look empty and his face tired. Little bones beneath his skin stick out in a way that makes Castiel hungry just looking at them. He looks scared and sad. So sad. 

“We no weave you,” Castiel tells him firmly. 

“Yes you wiww! Weave now! Unda-unda-undasan? Weave now! Cas, pwease. Pwease.”

“But- but- I wuv you.”

Jimmy starts crying, and Castiel follows. They hold on to each other and try to stay quiet so no one comes looking for them. Jimmy pretends that no one will be coming for them. That he can stay with Castiel forever. He knows that’s a lie, though. Michael has told him so many terrible things over the months, making it absolutely clear that Jimmy is just a toy for his friends and partners to play with. When Jimmy refused a man once because he was too rough, Michael whipped him so hard he couldn’t get out of bed for three days. After that, he learned his place. Beside Michael as his quiet, obedient slave. Michael won’t ever let him go, and Jimmy will never let him take Castiel as a slave too. Not happening. 

“Pwease, Cas. Pwease weave.”

“No. My daddy good. He hewp us.” 

“Cas,” Jimmy looks behind him and jumps. One of Michael’s security guards is peeking in at them with an angry face. Dean comes to Castiel’s side at the same time, reaching for his boy. The twins wrap themselves around each other, crying as they realize they're getting separated again. 

Dean gets a firm grip on his kitten and yanks him out. Not because he wants to, but because he has to. Otherwise Castiel will never let go and Michael will get too pissed off to cooperate. “It's time to eat. You can sit next to Jimmy on the floor in the dining room.” 

Trusting Dean, Castiel nods and watches his brother the entire time they walk. He's placed on the floor by Dean's feet and instructed to stay kneeling. The bad man, Michael, is sitting beside Dean so Jimmy is kneeling on the floor by his brother. The two silently hold hands, afraid to do anything else. All the other catboys and catgirls are sitting still and quiet, and they don't want to get in trouble for not doing the same. 

 

\------

 

Dean and Michael start talking about the boys during desert. Castiel starts to turn his head to listen but Jimmy squeezes his hand and whispers, “No wook. Jus wisten.”

With a small nod, the kitten bows his head and perks his ears.

“I'll give you the file if I can take him home tonight.” 

“I'm not quite ready to give him away yet, Winchester. He makes me quite a lot of money.” Michael looks down and sneers at Jimmy. “He's my little cockslut, aren't you?” 

Jimmy lifts his head. “Yes, Masta.” 

“Why don't you show Mr. Winchester why you're so expensive. Why don't you show the whole room what a little cockslut you can be.” 

Jimmy lets go of his brother’s hand and breathes to prepare himself. “Yes, Masta.” 

“Dean?” Michael questions.

Dean looks at Jimmy, then Castiel, grimacing. “I'm not huge into the public sex thing.”

“If you fuck the boy right here in front of everyone, you can leave this party with him.” 

“The Roadhouse isn’t enough for you, Michael?”

The man’s wicked grin lets Dean know it isn’t. This man hates Dean more than he wants the Roadhouse. “I told you how to get the slut. If you want to take him from me, earn it.”

Dean can feel the guilt already because he knows he will do it. Of course he will. If it means getting Jimmy, it's a small price. He hates that he doesn't have the time to explain it to Castiel, or to Jimmy for that matter. He's going to break their hearts. 

Sensing Dean's decision, Michael snaps for a waiter to come clear their section of the table. Then he yanks Jimmy by the back of the neck, causing him to yelp before going pliant, and tosses him on the table. The kitten whimpers from the pain but quickly presents for Dean, knowing what will happen if he doesn't. He can't look at his baby brother, even though he hears Castiel crying. Castiel loves this man and he's going to fuck Jimmy in front of everyone. Jimmy knew he was too good to be true, but he hates for Castiel's innocence to get shattered this way. He hates that he's playing a role in it. 

As Dean unbuttons his suit pants he feels Castiel pawing at him, sobbing. “No, daddy. No touch. No touch.”

Knowing this is what Michael wants, Dean doesn't give him the satisfaction. He simply shakes Castiel off his leg and looks at his brother. Sam tears Castiel away, making the claws that have dug into Dean's pant leg rip the fabric. Dean swallows a rush of bile and grabs Jimmy by the hips, pulling him closer. Now that he’s closer to the boy, he can see that his butt is stuffed with a plug that's far too big for him. He can see the thing bulging in his tummy when he looks. 

Dean reminds himself that he's saving Jimmy. He's going to make him safe. The boy only has to have sex one last time against his will. Then never again. Never. 

Dean lifts his chin to look at the rest of their table. He pretends not to notice that the entire room, even the people at the tables far off, are watching. Or that Castiel is sobbing into Sam's chest. Or that Jimmy is shivering and whimpering in fear. 

He makes sure to be gentle as he removes the plug. Slick and lube drips from his hole. Dean stands up and replaces it with his cock before Jimmy's hole can start to close again. Jimmy scratches at the table and whines but doesn't fight or yell. In fact, he gives in pretty fast and just lays limp while Dean tries to gently fuck him. Dean hates every second of it. Especially when everyone, led on by Michael, starts yelling things like fuck that bitch and stupid little cockslut. Some yell for Dean to spank the boy. Others want to join, filling his other hole. When one guy approaches, intending to put his cock in Jimmy’s mouth, Dean growls at him.

Dean gets close to finishing but can tell Jimmy isn't there. He reaches around to touch the boy but stops when Jimmy jumps and yelps. “Wha doin?” he asks breathlessly. 

“Make you feel good, Jimmy. Like I make Cas feel good.” 

Jimmy and Castiel lock eyes and Castiel gives a tiny nod. Jimmy relaxes, letting Dean touch him. He's never had his prick touched before. All you are is a hole Michael always says, if it weren't such a hassle, I'd have that cock cut off. Michael had him so terrified that he's never touched it himself. He's been able to come untouched before, but it takes some effort and he needs to be in heat. He hates heats. Michael cuffs him to a breeding bench and leaves him there all week, letting complete strangers fuck him almost constantly. 

Dean does make him feel good. Soooo good. By the time Dean is ready to cum, Jimmy's little tongue is poking out of his mouth and he's shamelessly mewling. Dean looks up at Michael and grunts, “He controlled?” 

“He gets the shot once a month.”

“Perfect.” Knowing he can't get him pregnant is the final straw and Dean pumps harder, filling him up like he does Castiel. Jimmy shoots on the tablecloth with a shout and sinks down to relax. Dean rubs the boy's back a minute before gently sliding out. The boy wiggles and pokes at his hole. “What do you need, baby?”

“Howe fuww. Pwug.” 

Dean smiles. Jimmy sounds just like his little brother. “You want the plug back in?” 

“Yes, pwease.” 

“It's too big for you, buddy.”

“Swuts aways be fuww.”

Dean grits his teeth, but he knows it's not the time to explain. Frowning at the damn thing, he gently slides in the plug until Jimmy's hole sucks it in. The boy sighs in relief as Dean picks him up and places him on the floor. Then he looks up at Michael. “Ready to make the deal?” 

“Let me fuck your boy now.” 

“No.”

“Come on. I didn't know he existed. Lucifer kept him secret. I wanna see which ones the better brother. It's not fair you know.” 

“Put one finger on Castiel and I shoot your fucking head off.”

Michael laughs, then yanks on Jimmy's leash. “Fine. Come, slut. I think tonight's a good night for the machine.” 

Jimmy skids on the hardwood, fighting Michael. “No. No. Pwease, Mastew. Pwease. No maseen. Pwease, Mastew.”

“Sorry, Jimmy. Your brother just isn't willing to help you. You're gonna have to suck it up.” 

“I hewp, I hewp!” Castiel yells, trying to help his brother stay. 

Dean grabs Castiel, forcing him to let go of his brother. The kitten kicks and claws and hisses at him, trying desperately to get to Jimmy again. He keeps yelling, “I hewp, I hewp.” 

Michael just laughs and motions for someone to wheel a machine in. It's got a long plank that's a few inches wide and two feet long, which has cuffed restraints. It has a large box that seems to power it with dials and buttons and four black spokes coming off it. 

Kicking and screaming, Jimmy is held down by the men and strapped to the machine. Dean feels acid running up his throat as he watches. 

“Dean, do something,” Sam hisses. 

“The fuck you expect me to do? All his men are armed.” 

“Give him Cas. Otherwise this was all for nothing.” 

Castiel shakes in Dean's arms, staring at his brother and sobbing. When the machine turns on with a whir, Dean realizes what it is. It's a modified fucking machine. The spokes start spinning and moving up and down too fast and powerfully for any machine sold legally. The boy starts screaming and crying so hard he's choking on it as Michael gets one of the spokes ready with a giant dildo that's almost twice the size of the plug already inside the poor boy. When the dildo is on a spoke he turns the machine down and pulls the plug out of Jimmy. Then, using Dean's cum, he coats the dildo and jams it inside the boy's hole. It only goes three quarters of the way in before Michael shrugs and moves toward the dials. He winks at Dean before pushing a button and cranking the knob to the right. 

Not wanting Castiel to see, Dean turns his back to the scene and buries the kitten’s face in his chest. His eyes meet Sam’s and he sees that his brother is openly crying. He’s right there too. The only thing stopping him is his concentration on figuring a way out of this. He has his gun on him, of course he does, but that’s one gun against at least a dozen. 

Jimmy shrieks so loud Dean can feel it in his bones as the machine fucks into him farther than the dildo fit, finding room inside his poor belly. It rams into him too fast while also vibrating and spinning. The boy starts to pass out but Michael dumps a bucket of ice water on his head. “Stay with us, slut. You're the after dinner entertainment.” 

Castiel starts dry heaving in his arms, holding his belly like he can feel the dildo inside himself. He looks up at Dean in anguish after trying and failing to get a glimpse of his brother. “Pwease. Hewp him daddy.” 

Dean closes his eyes, hearing Jimmy sob and scream. He takes a deep breath and sets his heart rate. He’s killed before. All he needs to do is shoot Michael. If everything goes to hell, if he’s killed, Sam can take the boys. If Sam’s killed, well…. Shit. 

Not sure what he’s even doing, Dean hands Castiel to Sam before whispering a promise to his little one. “I’ll save him. Daddy’s got him, okay? Close your eyes.”

When Dean turns back to the scene, he nearly gags. The people standing around are loving it even though Jimmy just threw up. These people are fucking sick. Someone is even pulling their cock out to stuff Jimmy's mouth full. 

“Turn it off!” Dean screams. 

Michael just laughs and turns the knob again. Dean doesn't know what changed, nothing he can see, but the pain on Jimmy's face is close to death. Dean rushes forward and slams his hand on the big red button, shutting the machine down. Before anyone can react, he’s up against Michael with his gun out, digging it into the man’s stomach. “I. Said. Turn. It. Off.”

“Whatcha gonna do, Winchester? Shoot me?”

Lucifer comes forward and whispers to the two of them. “This is my party and you're making a scene. I won't have it.” 

“I did what he asked and I'm willing to hand over the papers he wants. He doesn't need to fuck Castiel. He doesn’t need to torture Jimmy. He's hurt these boys enough tonight, Luc.” 

Dean looks at his former best friend. They grew up together before they reached high school and realized they weren't allowed to be friends. Lucifer was meant to be the villain and Dean wanted to be the hero. That didn't stop Lucifer from slowly sucking Dean into the darkside. Slowly corrupting him. This is too far, though. Too far. 

He looks at his old friend, imploring him to realize he's pushed him past the line. Dean's at his breaking point. 

Lucifer looks at Jimmy and sighs. “Give the boy to Dean, Mike.”

“Fuck that. He-"

Lucifer pulls a gun out. The three men are standing close enough where no one in the crowd can see it as the man presses his gun into Michael's gut right beside Dean’s. “Don't think you're not replaceable you fucker. Hand the boy over. Now.” 

After giving Dean a glare, he steps away to free Jimmy from the machine. Dean, keeping his gun out and not caring that the guests can see it now, shouts at him. “Don’t you fucking touch him. I’ll get him off it.”

Dean licks his lips and looks at Lucifer, knowing he has to give it up. He nods to Sam who pulls the file from his briefcase and hands it to Dean. Keeping his gun out, Dean walks up to Michael and glares at him. “This is it, understood? I give you this and our professional relationship is done.”

“Whatever, Winchester. I’ll get both of those boys back, anyway. Don’t get too attached.” Michael shoves past him, laughing sadistically. Ignoring the threat, but definitely putting it somewhere close by to deal with later, Dean approaches Jimmy. The guests have scattered now. 

As gently as he can, Dean undoes the straps and takes Jimmy off the dildo. There’s surprisingly only a small of blood but Dean still plans on calling Dr. Warren the moment they get in the car. The kitten is in and out of consciousness but he knows enough to understand Dean is the one touching him. 

“Aww done, Masta?”

“Yeah, baby. All done. I’m gonna take you home now. You and Cas. You’re safe now.”

The little one sighs, eyes sliding shut. He whispers, “Safe,” before passing out. Dean picks him up gently, then goes and gets Castiel from his brother. He shifts so he can hold the twins, letting his two boys curl into each other against his chest. Or, more accurately, letting Castiel curl around Jimmy. Jimmy’s still sleeping soundly in his arms. Dean wonders the last time he’s slept well. The last time he felt safe enough to. 

When they slide into the backseat of the car, Dean holds them tightly to his chest. Jimmy stirs and blinks up at him, then over at his brother. “You're safe now. Both of you. I'm right here.” 

He hears Jimmy whisper to Castiel, “You wewe wight. He wuvs you.” 

Dean grabs Jimmy's chin and gently lifts it so the boy looks at him. “No, baby. I love both of you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Section One Summary: Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabe are at the party, meet Michael and Jimmy. Dean explains his desire to have Jimmy for himself and offers a deal, says he has until the end of the night to decide
> 
> Section Two Summary: Castiel and Jimmy get to play and talk together on their own. Jimmy is panicked that Castiel is there, he doesn't want him to get stolen or hurt. Castiel tells him about Dean and how nice he is, how he loves him. The boys get taken apart and brought to the dining room for dinner.
> 
> Section Three Summary: Dean and Michael start talking, Michael says he'll give Jimmy to Dean if Dean is willing to have sex with him in front of everyone. Dean does this, trying to be very gentle and hating himself. After, Michael demands that he get to have sex with Castiel now. Dean refuses so Michael uses a very harmful form of sex on Jimmy to make Dean feel guilty. Dean snaps and pulls a gun on him, Lucifer steps in and takes Dean's side, and Dean ends up getting Jimmy and giving Michael the files for The Roadhouse deal. 
> 
> The end of section three is Dean comforting Jimmy and bringing the boys home.


	19. Chapter 19

When Dean gets home, he's met with a concerned Dr. Warren in his living room. He goes straight to her, nodding since he can't offer her a hand to shake. “Thanks so much for coming, doc. I know it's late for a house call.” 

“I don't mind at all.” She motions for him to kneel on the floor with her. There's a padded mat covered in a soft sheet between them. Dean gently places Jimmy on it as Castiel whispers to him that the doctor is nice and will help him. 

Dr. Warren smiles softly at Jimmy. “Hi, Jimmy. I'm Dr. Warren.”

“Hewwo.”

“Have you ever been to a doctor before?” 

“I no tink so.”

“That's okay. I just need to look at a few things, to make sure you're alright. To make you healthy. It's going to involve some touching. Are you okay with that?” 

Jimmy sniffles and wipes his cheeks. “Yes.” 

“Okay. Let’s get you in the right spot and we’ll get started.”

Once Jimmy is in place, laying on his back, the doc begins examining him. She doesn't look at all like she did with Castiel. Instead, she looks nearly sick with concern. Her hands shake as she writes notes. 

“Is he, uh, is he okay?” Dean asks, his voice shaking too.

The doc stays silent. She parts Jimmy's legs and pushes them back to expose his hole. Her face twists in anger as she stares at the plug. Dean clears his throat. “He wouldn’t let me take it out. I think he gets a beating if he does. Seems to be a trigger for him.”

She nods and takes a deep breath. “Buddy, we’re going to take this out. You need it out so you can feel better. No one will be mad.” 

When she begins taking out the plug, Jimmy whimpers. 

“I know, buddy. I know it hurts,” she whispers soothingly. 

“Twouble. Back in! Back in! No twouble.”

“You won't get in trouble. Don't worry.” 

Jimmy claws at the doc's wrist and hisses. The doc winces and looks at Dean. He steps in. “Let her go, baby. It's okay.”

Nothing changes. He tries again. “We just want to help, baby. You don't need the plug anymore. It's okay now.”

“No! Back!” He’s angry, but there's also an intense panic beneath his surface. Dean senses it. It's the same as Castiel before he has an attack. 

The doc looks at Dean. “He's been abused for too long. Controlled. He's not going to listen to softness. You have to be firm.”

“I don't want that.”

“You can slowly help him leave that mindset, but right now? He needs to be controlled. He needs an Alpha.”

“Okay.” Dean grabs Jimmy's hand and gently pries him off of her. Then he gently strokes his palm in soothing circles. “I'm your master now, understood? You will never see Michael again, or any of those bad men. You're mine now. Only mine. You follow my rules.”

The boy starts heaving and shaking. The doc raises an eyebrow at Dean. “Jimmy! You will be punished if you don't listen to me. I am your master. You will listen to me. You. Are. Mine. Relax.” 

Finally, Jimmy does as told. He lays back and breathes, his entire body relaxing into the mat. Castiel gives Dean a dirty look, not understanding why he was so mean to his brother. Then he inches forward to be closer to Jimmy and hold his hand. 

The doc is done soon after. She takes her gloves off and makes a final note. “Okay, buddy. You can sit or lay however is comfortable.” 

Dean looks at Castiel. “Sweetheart, go get your brother one of your nice blankets.” 

Once Castiel is out of earshot, Dean looks at the doc. “Give it to me straight.”

“He's going to be okay. Everything should heal in time. From what I can tell, nothing is broken. The bruises are deep but nothing serious. He's also going to need his shots. He can get them when Cas does. It also looks like,” she pauses, and Dean sees that she's starting to tear up. 

“You can write it if you want. So he doesn't hear?” 

“I'm sure he knows.” She wipes her eyes. “He's had an abortion, Dean.”

“Fuck. Seriously?”

Jimmy starts crying. “I sowwy, Masta. I sowwy. No want. No want. Dey made me.” 

“Oh. I know baby. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them.” He starts to pet his hair, trying to calm him. “Everything will be okay, now. Better. Happier. Safer. Okay?” 

Jimmy won't look at him. He still doesn't trust Dean. 

The doc looks back at her notes. “I need to give him a shot for the risk of infection.”

“Infection?” 

“Inside his hole. He has some minor tearing. It will heal in time but I want to make sure it's not infected already. The shot will kill anything before it can hurt him.”

“Okay.” 

She takes out a syringe. Jimmy doesn't understand, just like Castiel. “This will hurt but then you're all done. Okay?” 

Jimmy nods. Then he squeezes his eyes shut and braces for the pain. When it's over he actually sighs in relief, which breaks Dean's heart. This pain was nothing compared to what Jimmy usually has to endure. 

Castiel comes running in with his arms full. He stops beside his brother with an incredible smile. “I bwought you my favowite bwankie. Pink! And my bumble bee. His name is Fwower. And a paci.” 

He covers his brother with the blanket and hands him the stuffed animal. Then he places the paci at his lips, nodding in encouragement for him to open. Once Jimmy is set up and has his brother laying beside him on the mat, his eyes flutter closed. He finally gives in to the exhaustion. Castiel soon joins him. 

“I'll give you a few things to care for him. There's a cream in here that you'll need to put on his hole three times a day. It also needs to go a little inside it. Use one of the small q-tips in the case to do it. There's a mark on them to tell you when to stop. Just rotate it a few times before covering the outside. He needs to lay down afterwards and rest until the cream dries. Shouldn't take too long.” 

“Okay.” 

“He will also need a bath. I'd wait until tomorrow. Lukewarm water. It's going to sting for him but it should go away. You can put some of the essential oils in the case into the water to help. Don't let Castiel in with him until he's healed. We don't want them sharing an infection.” 

“Speaking of Cas. Did his test results come in yet?” 

“Yes. He's perfectly healthy.” 

“Thank God.” Dean rubs a hand on his face. “And Jimmy? With the abortion?”

“Besides psychological damage? He will be fine. It looks like it was done properly. I'll get you in contact with a therapist for him. Cas might benefit from that too. Otherwise, all you can do is be patient and take care of his hole. Then, you'll have your hands full.”

This gets Dean to finally smile. He even chuckles. It's true. Once Jimmy is healthy and all the shock has worn off, these two are going to keep him busy. He doesn't mind. Not even a little.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean sleeps on the couch beside the boys, not wanting to wake them by moving them into the bedroom. He’s woken up just after three by a small tug on his hand. The only light in the room is from the moon that’s coming through the window. It’s just enough to illuminate Castiel’s soft face. 

“What’s up, baby?”

“Daddy. Ummm-” Castiel sucks in a shaky breath and looks over his shoulder at Jimmy. That’s when Dean realizes that both his boys are awake. From the sniffling sounds, it seems that the newest kitten is crying. 

“What’s going on?” Dean sits up and reaches for Castiel, pulling him closer. 

“Jimmy sooooo sad.” 

“Okay.” He looks over his kitten’s shoulder at Jimmy. “Come over, buddy. Come here.”

Jimmy tries moving but groans in pain. Castiel explains, “Owwiies, daddy. Big owwies.” 

Understanding now, Dean stands up and moves to Jimmy. The kitten begins sobbing openly as he’s approached. His entire body trembles. It reminds Dean of when Castiel first arrived. All he wants is to make this part of the process disappear. To have his two boys happy and settled and okay. 

Dean gets down on one knee, wrapping his arm around Castiel to settle him to his side. “Jimmy, what hurts sweetheart?”

“My hoowwwwwwe,” the boy says on one long sob. 

“Okay. I can help. Let’s all go to the bedroom together, okay? Much more comfortable.”

“Cas come too?”

“Yeah, baby. Cas will be there the whole time.”

Jimmy bites his bottom lip but then gives in, nodding slightly. “Oskay.” 

“Wanna be carried or do you wanna walk?” 

“I wawk.” 

“Are you sure buddy? You’re pretty hurt.”

“Wawk.”

Castiel turns to Dean with a serious expression. “Me up daddy.” 

He picks up the younger kitten and settles him on his hip, then looks to Jimmy. The boy gets up on unsteady legs and stumbles a little. Dean catches him before he falls by grabbing his arm. Jimmy tenses and looks up at him. “Sowwwy. Cwumsy. Bad kitty. Vewy bad.”

“No no no. Not bad kitty. Not bad at all, baby. Cas is clumsy too. No big deal.” Dean kneels again. “But, if you fall on your bum it will hurt your hole even worse. Why don’t you let me carry you too?” 

“Ummm. Oskay.” 

Once Dean has both boys settled in his arms, Jimmy in a way where his hole isn’t in contact with anything, he walks them to the bedroom. He turns the lamp on instead of the overhead light so he doesn’t hurt the boys’ eyes. Then he places them both on the bed. “Stay. I’ll be right back.” 

He goes to the bathroom and gets out the kit the doctor left. He grabs the cream, q-tips, a washcloth, and the pain medicine drops. He gets the washcloth damp with warm water and returns to the room. Castiel is sitting on the bed criss-cross applesauce with his brother’s head in his lap. He’s softly combing his fingers through Jimmy’s crazy curls, big blue eyes turned up to Dean in trust and love. “Makes Jimmy betta daddy?”

“Yes. Much better.” Dean settles between Jimmy’s legs. He’s still naked, so all he has to do is push his legs a little apart and back. It’s bright red and inflamed. He feels so damn bad. “Gonna be wet but warm. Then I’ll put the cream on. Then I’ll give you some medicine to feel better and we can all go to bed again. Okay?”

“Oskay.”

Dean does everything he said while Jimmy stays quiet, only crying a few silent tears when the q-tip is put in. Jimmy’s pain tolerance is insanely high compared to his other boy’s. He doesn’t want to dwell on the reason why for too long.

Once Jimmy is all set, Dean stands up. Both boys whimper at his distance. Castiel is who asks where he’s going. 

“Nowhere. Just gonna get the bed ready for you guys.” 

When Castiel sees Dean walk towards his cage he hisses and then screams, “No! No! No! No!”

“Woah, baby. Calm down.” Dean comes back to the bed and sits beside them. Castiel clambers into his lap and Jimmy, even as afraid of Dean as he still is, reaches out and clenches his fingers around the fabric of Dean’s shirt. “What’s going on, guys?”

“Sweep wiff you, daddy.”

“Oh, well-”

“Keeps us safe. Pwease?” This is Jimmy asking. That melts the rest of Dean’s resolve. If breaking a rule means gaining his trust, Dean doesn’t give a shit where the boys sleep. They can sleep with him every night if necessary. 

“Okay. Both of you need pajamas on, though. Jimmy, stay on your back so your hole dries. Cas, you wanna come pick them out for you two?”

“Yes!” The boy claps his little hands together and turns to his brother. “Soooo pwitty. You wiww wuv dem.” 

Jimmy nods, looking slightly happier than before. Castiel picks out a pink nightgown for himself and then pops his head up. “What cowa jimmy?”

“Ummmmmm, bwue!”

A minute later, Dean is helping Castiel climb back up on the bed. He helps Castiel into his gown before gently helping Jimmy into his. It’s a soft, powdery blue with a bow on the back. Jimmy can’t stop running his hands along the fabric in wonder. He can’t remember the last time he was given clothes, especially something this expensive and comfortable.

His heart melts when he sees that Castiel also got a stuffie for Jimmy. He hands him his teddy bear while he clings to his bumble bee. In a very serious manner, he informs Jimmy, “Not youws. Jus’ bowwowin’ it.”

“O-oskay.” 

Before Jimmy can look too crushed, Dean intervenes. “We’ll get you your own toys and stuffies and clothes, okay buddy? You don’t have to share.”

Castiel giggles and whispers to his brother, still loud enough for Dean to hear, “He spoiws us.” 

“Tank you, Masta,” Jimmy says under his breath. 

“Your welcome, baby.”

“We call him daddy!” Castiel tries to correct. 

Dean gently places a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and shakes his head before looking at Jimmy. “Both of you can call me whatever you want.”

Under his breath, Castiel grumbles, “but you iiiiiiissssss daddy.”

Ignoring the sass, Dean stands up and takes off his shirt and pants. Then he climbs into the center of the bed and crooks a finger at the boys. “On each side of me or you guys together over here?” he asks softly, realizing that Jimmy looks terrified again. 

“We-”

“How about you let Jimmy decide, baby?” Dean asks, cutting Castiel off. The boy pouts but nods. To make him happier, Dean reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a paci. When he places it to Castiel’s lips the boy sucks it right in. Jimmy looks at it in jealousy so Dean grabs another one. The second boy sucks on it hard, muscles relaxing. “What do you want, Jimmy?”

So he doesn’t have to take his paci out, Jimmy just points at himself and Castiel, then at the side of Dean. To make himself even clearer, he crawls to Dean and pats the bed for Castiel to join him on the same side. Dean scoots over a bit for the two boys, smiling when their little bodies tangle together. The bumble bee and the teddy bear smoosh between their belly’s as the two rest their faces against each other. Dean turns the lamp off and lays back. 

He falls asleep to the soft sounds of the boys sucking their paci’s. It’s a damn nice way to lose consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean spends the next morning pampering the boys. He gives Ellen the day off, not wanting any more strangers around for Jimmy to be nervous about. Once he wakes them up, takes care of Jimmy's hole, and gets them dressed in the softest outfits he can find, he sets them on the couch to watch cartoons while he cooks chocolate chip pancakes. They're adorable. Jimmy has never seen cartoons, just like Castiel when he first showed up. They hop between Paw Patrol, Peppa Pig, and Scooby Doo. Scooby Doo is their favorite. They end up staying on that channel and binging it. Dean lets them break the rules and eat their breakfast in the living room so they can continue the marathon. 

After breakfast, Castiel looks over at his daddy who is doing work on his laptop while sitting by himself on the leather chair. “Daddy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Miwk?” 

“Not right now, sweetheart.” 

“But… but.. why?” His little brows furrow, and Dean understands why. They've settled into a routine and it usually includes Dean giving him milk after breakfast and them again before bed. 

Jimmy is watching them carefully and Dean has no idea what to do. He doesn't want to make the new kitten uncomfortable, but he doesn't want to hurt Castiel's feelings either. 

He thinks it's only fair he gives Castiel his milk. He doesn't want the boy to start resenting his brother for ruining things. That's the last thing he wants. 

“Okay, baby. Let's go in the bedroom and you can get some milk.” 

“But, scooby doo!” 

“It'll be here when you get back.”

“Noooooooo!!! Miwk hewe!” 

Jimmy grabs his brothers hand and points at his empty sippy cup. “We hads miwk, Cas. Be nice!” 

“No, Jimmy. Daddy's miwk. Fwom his cock.” 

Dean has to cough to hide the groan that comes from his throat at the cute little dirty conversation happening. His fast growing erection deflates when Jimmy looks over at Dean in fear. “Miwk fwom masta’s cock makes my tummy huwt.” 

“No! It feews weally good, Jimmy. Aww sweepy and wawm and happy. You’ww wuv it.” 

“No! It huwts!” 

Dean steps in before the two start full on fighting. “Cas, milk from mean people, from people who don't make you feel safe, can give you tummy aches. Jimmy has never had nice milk so it's scary.”

“Oh.” Castiel quickly wraps his skinny arms around his brother and holds him close. “Daddy's miwk no wike dat. I pwomise. It's weawwy weawwy good.” 

“I no want any.” 

“That's okay, sweetheart.” Dean promises Jimmy. Then he stands up, grabbing Castiel and bringing him over to the leather chair. He sits sideways so his little one can still see the TV. “Go ahead and drink from daddy.”

“Oskay!” Castiel does a shimmy to get comfortable and pulls Dean out, placing him in his mouth. He watches his show as he lazily sucks and licks his daddy's big cock. Dean spends the time just watching him, stroking his curls gently. That's why he doesn't notice when someone gets curious. Not until he's filling Castiel's mouth, his head lulling to the side from how good it feels, that he sees Jimmy is on the edge of the couch, watching in a trance. 

When he sees Dean looking at him, his cheeks turn a deep red and he scrambles to the other end of the couch, staring at the TV. Castiel licks him clean and gives him little kisses, then whispers, “Tanks, daddy,” before padding back to his brother and curling up with him. They whisper to each other but Dean has no idea what about. Then Castiel is nodding off for his usual morning nap and Jimmy is gnawing on his lip, trying to watch Scooby Doo. His eyes keep wandering to Dean though. He's never had a daddy. Didn't even really know they were a thing. Castiel seems to be so happy with him. His milk made him really smiley and relax. He could sense it in his twin’s soul. He wants to feel like that. 

Dean catches him looking again and tries to smile, but the boy squeaks and sinks into the couch, hiding beneath his brother's sleeping body. It breaks Dean's heart. He just hopes he can figure out how to get through to him soon. He hates the idea of the little one being miserable, even though he's safe now. 

“Jimmy, buddy?” He sees those little ears perk up, even though the boy's face stays blank as he continues staring at the TV. “Jimmy, do you want to play? Cas wouldn't mind if I got some of his toys from the room. We could play on the floor together? Or we could color or paint?” 

The little one peeks over at him. “O-os-oskay.” 

“Awesome. I'll be right back then.” Dean hurries out, grabbing everything he thinks the boy might like. By the time he comes back to the living room he's carrying two arms full of toys and activities, dumping them on the floor. Jimmy stares in awe at it all before carefully sliding off the couch and crawling over to the pile. 

He cautiously reaches for a baby doll before snapping his hand back and looking up at Dean in fear. Dean picks up the doll and hands it to him with a soft smile. “Don't be afraid, Jimmy. You can play with anything you want. Okay?” 

“Umm… oskay.” He takes the doll from him and begins stroking her soft, black hair. Dean nudges a hair brush toward him, then a pretend bottle and a baby doll sized blanket. Jimmy picks up the brush and starts on the pretty hair. A small smile pulls at his lips as he methodically pulls it through the silky strands. Castiel loves brushing his dollies hair all the time. All of them have very straight, untangled locks. It must be calming. 

Dean sits back and watches his boy. Jimmy gets lost in the doll for a while. After finishing the doll’s hair, he gently strokes her face and coos at her. “You safe now. I youw daddy.”

Dean clenches his fists, letting the nails dig into his palms. It takes so much damn energy not to scoop Jimmy up and just hug him in that moment. His heart feels like it’s going to explode. 

After some more cooing and lots of kisses to the doll’s forehead, Jimmy wraps the doll in the blankie. He starts to bounce and rock the doll, and Dean wonders where he’s seen this before. Where he learned such gentle, caring love. Jimmy sings the doll little songs under his breath, the words mumbled like he doesn't actually know what they would be. Deak makes a mental note to start singing to the boys at night. 

Then he places the baby doll on the floor and slowly crawls away. He turns to Dean and puts a little finger to his lips. “Shhh. He's sweepin.” 

“Okay. Should we maybe color? That's nice and quiet.”

When Dean shows him the crayons and stack of books, the boy nods excitedly. He grabs the coloring book full of animals and flops on his belly, flipping through the pages. He coos and awes and gasps at all the animals. It takes him forever to decide on one. Then he's coloring a purple elephant with his little kitten tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, concentrating hard. 

Dean gets up and covers Castiel with a blanket, then grabs his laptop and a mug of coffee before joining Jimmy again on the floor. Jimmy peers over at his screen when it loads, hand paused mid air with the purple crayon squeezed in it. “Wha doin, masta?” 

“I'm catching up on some work. I've been staying home lots with Cas. And now you. Don't want to get in trouble.” 

“You have a masta?” 

“No,” Dean laughs. “I'm actually the boss at my work. But I can still get in trouble. People count on me. If I don't do my work, people get hurt.” 

“Huwt how?” 

“Well, I help a lot of people with my work. I own a company that does a bunch of boring stuff but it makes money. I get to use that money to help people. To help people eat, to help build schools for little kids, to help kids and catboys and catgirls that are abused, to help people who don’t have homes. Stuff like that. I do a lot of work, called charity work, and if I don't do my job well, then I can't do that charity work. Does that make sense, buddy?” 

“Yeah.” He bites his thumb nail. “Wike wit us. You hewp us. But yous needs money so you can buy us wots of food for our tummies and toys and stuff. Right?” 

“Exactly.” He almost leans in to kiss his nose like he would with Castiel but stops himself. They're making progress. Big progress. He can’t risk scaring the little one away.

He watches him as he starts coloring again. His eyebrows are tucked in as he processes what they discussed. When the elephant picture is finished, he slides the book over to Dean and grins ear to ear. 

Dean smiles back. “Awesome, buddy. I love it!” 

Jimmy pushes it closer. “Fow you, masta.” 

“Wow. Thank you!” Dean very gently rips the page out and puts it on top of his work pile, smiling at it. When he looks back at Jimmy he sees the boy is sitting up now, worrying his tail between his hands while staring at his brother. 

“Masta?” 

“Yeah, buddy?” 

“Tank you fow wuvin my bwuddah.” 

“No reason to thank me. He makes me very happy. And it's not hard to love him. Or you either. I'm so happy to have you guys.” 

Jimmy frowns, looking down at his tail. “I no good wike Cas. No good. Is oskay you no want me, too. I go back.”

“Why do you think that, Jimmy? Why do you think you're bad?” 

The kitten shifts, continuing to pick at his tail. It takes him a minute to decide what to say. “I nawdy. Wots. I gets sick and owies wots. I whiney n I has bad dweams n I fowgets ta be good sometimes.” 

“What makes you naughty?” 

“Cwumsy. N takes out my pwug. N cwy when my howe huwts. N gets sick fwom miwk. N-"

“Hey, hey. None of that. All of that stuff isn't naughty. The mean men who had you were lying.” 

“I no tink so…” 

“Cas is clumsy. See all his bandages? He's always falling and slipping. He's a goofball. But it doesn't make him naughty. And that plug was mean. It was too big for you and that wasn't nice of them to make you wear it. And of course you cry when you hurt. Even I cry when I hurt. And you can't control if you get sick, buddy. Your body just gets sick.”

“Weally?” 

“Really. They were just mean. You couldn't help any of that. I promise. You can even ask the doctor next time we see her if you want. And she would know. Doctors are super super smart.” 

Jimmy considers this, then gives a careful nod. “Oskay.” 

“And Cas has bad dreams. And I have them too.” 

“You has bad dweams!?! Weally!?”

“Really.”

“Whas abow?” 

“Well, when I was little my mommy died. And my daddy became a really bad man. He hurt me lots. Sometimes I have bad dreams, scary dreams, about him.” 

“Do you cwy?” 

“I do. That's okay. Everyone cries when they're sad or scared. Even me.” 

“Oh.” 

“And sometimes Cas forgets to be good. So he gets spankings or timeout, but then he gets cuddles and loves and kisses and I remind him that he's still a good boy. He just made a mistake.” 

Jimmy bites his bottom lip and nods, still unsure. 

“You're good, Jimmy. You're just as good as Cas. I promise.” Dean holds his hands to keep from reaching for the kitten. “I'm not letting you go. Not ever. No matter how much you cry or get sick or get hurt or mess up and accidently do something you aren't supposed to or anything else. You are my boy, just like Cas, and I love you.” 

Much to Dean's surprise, when Jimmy looks up to him he's crying. What's more shocking is that he's smiling. Grinning actually. “You- you- we-weawwy wuv me?”

“Big lots.” 

“Oh wow!” Jimmy leans toward him, then backs away again, unsure. 

Dean opens his arms and whispers, “Do you want a hug Jimmy?”

“Cans I?” 

“You can get a hug from me any time you ever want. Ever.” 

“Wow,” the boy whispers, cheeks turning pink. Then he's lunging at Dean, bony legs and arms wrapping tight around his body. Even his tail grabs Dean's wrist and squeezes. “I wuv you too, daddy!” 

Dean closes his eyes, trying to keep himself from melting into a damn puddle. “Good. Daddy is so happy.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean deals with some jealousy issues between his boys.
> 
> READERS: A Halloween chapter is coming soon, meaning I need costume ideas! A little devil and angel would be cute. But Cas would make a cute bee. And I'm always a sucker for sailor ouffits. Or a family costume. Or anything else. Gaaaah. HELP ME OUT - comment with a suggestion/opinion please! TIA

It turns out, Jimmy is the clingy one of the two. Once he decides to trust Dean he also decides to not let him out of his sight. At first, Dean thinks it’s because Castiel is still napping and the boy is scared. When Castiel wakes up he realizes it’s just how Jimmy’s going to be, at least until he gets used to things. 

Jimmy had ate lunch while sitting in Dean’s lap, which made Castiel jealous, so they both ended up there. Then Dean needed to catch up on more work so he set the boys up in the bedroom to play for a while. Within five minutes, he had Jimmy poking his head into the office with his baby doll in his arms. He played at Dean’s feet for almost an hour before Castiel came looking for him. Then things got too noisy so Dean tried kicking them out, but that made Jimmy upset. The little one sat in the hall right outside Dean’s office sniffling and whimpering. Castiel had tried dragging him off to play again but got annoyed and went to play by himself after a while. 

When Dean got done with his work and made them lunch, Jimmy wrapped himself around Dean’s leg the entire time. Even his tail was tightly wound around his ankle. All three of them ate together on the same chair again. Then Castiel wanted to have sex but that made Jimmy uncomfortable, so Dean suggested Jimmy watch cartoons. That just resulted in Jimmy once again sitting in the hall outside of the bedroom crying. Dean ended up just getting Castiel to come and promising him milk that night so he could go out and pick Jimmy up, cradling him to his chest. Castiel huffed and even glared at his brother. 

After, Dean feels like taking a shower. He gives the boys snacks and tells them to play nice while he cleans up. Then, halfway through soaping himself up, he hears sniffles. Dean peeks past the shower curtain to find Jimmy once again sitting there crying. He's on the bath mat with his baby doll tight in one arm while the other is bent so he can suck hard on his thumb. When he locks eyes with Dean and realizes he's naked, he squeaks and runs out, little bare feet slapping on the floor, tail swishing frantically. 

It got worse when Dean decided to just nap with them. Jimmy didn’t want to sleep on the same side as Castiel because he didn’t want to have to fight for Dean, so he slept on the opposite side. Their heads bumped together when they both curled up against their daddy’s chest and Castiel started sobbing. 

“Daddy, makes him stooooooooooop!”

“Stop what Cas?”

“He bein’ sewfish. No sharin’.” 

“Jimmy is just excited. You were pretty clingy when you first came here too, remember?”

“Yes, but… but..” Castiel trails off, glancing at his brother who is using one of his blankets and one of his stuffies and cuddling up to his daddy. “I no wike him no mowe.” 

This startles Dean, and makes Jimmy start crying. Dean rubs an ache in his forehead and tried to think of how to fix this. The boys were like best friends at first. He must be doing something wrong. 

Dean adjusts so he can pick Castiel up and place him in his lap. Jimmy moves to join but Dean gives a slight shake of his head. “I’m talking to your brother right now, Jimmy. If you want to talk you have to wait your turn.”

The newest kitten pouted, eyes turning watery again, but Dean focused on Castiel. “Buddy, give it a few days and you’ll see. Everything will settle down and you won’t have to share so much. Okay?”

“No! You is my daddy.”

“You were very excited to have me be Jimmy’s daddy too. What happened?”

“He steawin’ you fwom me. You nots my daddy no mowe.” 

Dean’s heart feels like it’s going to break as he sees his kitten start to shake and cry, on the verge of a panic attack. “Oh, baby. I’m still your daddy. But I’m his daddy too. I love you guys both the same. He’s just pretty scared right now. Confused. How about instead of getting mad at him you try to help?”

The kitten shifts in his lap and bites his lip. Then his eyes move to his brother. “Sowwy, Jimmy. I was jus’ sad.” 

“Oskay. Stiww wuv me?” 

“Wuv you big wots!” Castiel looks terrified that his brother would ever question such a thing. He dives off Dean and tackles Jimmy, holding him tight and giving him little kitten kisses. “Wuv you big big big wots Jimmy!”

Jimmy giggles and starts kissing him back. Then he nuzzles his brother and does a little shimmy. “Wuv you too! Boff of you!” 

“I love both of you too.” Dean says with a smile. “Now it’s nap time.”

“Oskay,” the boys say in unison. They take seperate sides again and curl into Dean, being careful not to bump heads. They hold hands, resting them on Dean’s chest, and their tails swish happily until they start to drift off. Dean pulls the blanket up to cover them and closes his eyes, the toll of the day making him pass out quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment suggestions/opinions on Halloween costumes! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long! I'm also sorry because there's been a lot of plot/fluff and not a lot of smut. The next chapter and the following few are pretty smut heavy so if that's your thing, please be patient!! 
> 
> Enjoy (:

There must be a God somewhere because things settle down after a few days. Dean gets to go back to work, although Ellen said it takes Jimmy a few hours to fully calm down when he leaves in the mornings, and when he comes home the newest kitten clings to him until at least dinner. If he's especially sad that day, he clings to him until they go to sleep. And they all sleep in the same bed now because the boys refuse to go in the cage. 

They stopped fighting, at least. It helped that Dean brought Jimmy on his own shopping spree. Now he has a stuffed bunny as well as his very own baby doll that never leaves his side. He also loves bath tubs, unlike his brother, which is a breath of fresh air for Dean. Jimmy even gets Castiel to take their baths without crying now. 

Also, Jimmy got his check up at the doctors and things are great with his health. Him and Castiel start with the counselor soon and Dean hopes that's the final thing to help settle the boys. 

The biggest thing? Jimmy is starting to be interested in sex again. When Dean went to check on him before bed last night, he found him on the floor playing with himself. He was using one of their toys, a thick dildo that he had suctioned to the wall so he could fuck himself on it. Then he had a mini fleshlight on his kitten cock. The boy looked fucked out and totally desperate. 

He had chirped when he saw Dean watching, which Dean can admit is valid. He shouldn't have kept watching once he realized what was happening, he was just in awe at how beautiful the boy was.

This morning, when Castiel asked for milk, Dean thought Jimmy was going to ask too. He had inched closer to him and licked his lips. Then he shivered and ran out of the room with his tail between his legs. 

Dean finishes his work on his laptop and goes to wake the boys up from their after lunch nap. There's muffled noises coming from the room and Dean perks up. He wasn't expecting them to be awake. 

He pushes the door open a little more to look in at them. They're laying on the floor together, both on their stomach with their knees bent and feet in the air. Castiel has a barbie doll, in the middle of changing her outfit. Jimmy is playing with magnetic train cars. 

Dean leans against the doorway and watches. Their little feet sway in the air as they chatter while playing. 

“-n we gets to weaw outfits cawwed costumes ‘n go gets candy fwom peopwe.” 

“Weawwy? Candy?” 

Castiel nods enthusiastically. “Yup! Daddy says we no eats too much, so we no get sick. But I bet we’ww get chocowate!”

“What dat?” 

“Oh sooooo good! Yummmmy!”

Dean smiles and walks over to the bed. both boys grin up at him and say in unisom, “Hi daddy!” 

“Hey cuties. Talking about Halloween?” 

“Yeah! I tewwin’ Jimmy bout chocowate!” 

“You know, we could go shopping for costumes today if you guys wanted. We only have three days before Halloween.” 

The boys jump up, toys forgotten as they bounce and clap. 

 

\-------

 

The Halloween store is chaotic. Dean used to totally judge those parents that put their kids on leashes but in this case he sees why. Every time one of the boys goes running off in excitement, Dean panics. He decides to make them hold hands at all times, that way he only has one direction to keep his eyes on. 

Not to Dean's surprise, the boys quickly find the princess section of the store. He's never seen them so in awe as they stare up at the wall of dresses and other princess outfits. They start to touch each one, cooing and smiling. Sometimes they'll whisper to each other, or make a face of disagreement. 

When they reach Princess Belle's dress, Castiel squeals and jumps up and down, clapping. “I gonna wook soooo beautifuww.”

I see the split second when Jimmy realizes he wants to be Belle. 

“But.. but,” his bottom lip sticks out and his eyes water. “Wha bout me?” 

“You be the pwince, Jimmy!”

“No!” Jimmy stomps his foot, then turns to Dean. He wraps his arms and legs around Dean's leg and presses his face against it. His sobs shake his entire body. “Daaaddddddyyy. I wanna be Pwincess Bewwe.”

“You can both be her.” 

“No!” Castiel screeches, starting to cry now too. “We wook wike each other evewy day! I saw it fiwst!”

“Okay, little ones. Let's settle down.” Dean takes Jimmy off his leg and puts him in his arms, then kneels so they're all together. The two boys latch onto him, refusing to look or touch each other. “Jimmy, your favorite color is blue, right?” 

He sniffles. “Ye- yes.”

“Why don't you wear Belle's pretty blue dress, and Cas can wear the pretty yellow one? Then you're both her and both get to look beautiful without looking alike.” 

“I guess that oskay.” Jimmy rubs a fist against his eye. “But, daddy, Bewwe no weaw a cwown on hew head in the bwue dwess. I wanna weaw a spawkly cwown!”

“I'm daddy and I make the rules and I say that you can wear whatever you want, baby.”

Jimmy puffs up and does a little butt wiggle in excitement, his tail flying around frantically. The two start picking out accessories and giggling together. Dean is relieved the crisis was averted. Until they find a prince outfit in his size. Then he realizes he's doomed, because he just can't say no to those two smiling faces as they hold up the tux and do more wiggle dances and giggle fits. 

Guess he's being a prince this year. He can't even find it in himself to be upset about it either, though he does act a little grumbly so his boys can giggle and call him grumpy. He's so damn happy, he'd wear this stupid blue outfit for the rest of his life if it meant keeping that feeling.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the filthy smut I know many of you have been waiting for 😁😉
> 
> Btw, a lovely fan has suggested that people should do some fanart for this piece. I would LOVE that. Anything from NSFW to fluffy and sweet. All I ask is you show it to me because I'd love to see it, and please include the link to my story 😁
> 
> My tumblr is https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/

The twins are pretty tuckered out after the shopping. They eat dinner in relative silence, both of them finally sitting in their own chairs instead of fighting Dean for once. Dean is relieved to finally eat without two wiggling catboys in his lap. 

They’re so tired, in fact, that they don’t even cheer when Dean asks if they want to watch one of their princess movies. Both just give sleepy smiles and approach the couch. Neither argue over what princess or even which one gets to sit where. When Dean pitches the idea of them getting their stuffies and paci’s for the movie they both blink up at him with huge blue eyes and ask very nicely if Dean will go get them from the room for them. 

Dean returns to find his two boys snuggled up together naked. He stops short in the doorway in mild shock. Castiel is spooning Jimmy, his tiny hands caressing his brother’s soft skin. Every few strokes, Castiel either tweaks his brother’s nipples gently or ghosts over his brother’s prick. He trails sloppy kisses along Jimmy’s neck and shoulders. 

Jimmy is enjoying the hell out of it. He’s writhing under his brother’s attention, whimpering and moaning. Slick is spilling out, wetting the fabric of the couch below them, probably from both boys, but the angle Dean is at shows that Jimmy is adding quite a bit to the puddle. 

“What are you two up to?”

Both boys tense up, but Castiel relaxes almost immediately and looks over his shoulder to grin at his daddy. “Jimmy howny.”

“Jimmy’s horny, huh?” Castiel nods before returning to what he was doing when they were alone. Dean walks over to them, squatting down so he’s eye level. He sees that Jimmy’s chest is rising and falling hard, little puffs of air coming out between two pink lips. “You horny, Jimmy?”

“Yes, daddy.” Dean has to adjust himself, both from the wanton way Jimmy answers him and the fact that he’s still calling him daddy. He was worried the boy would resort back to master if made uncomfortable, and this is probably uncomfortable for him. He’s made it clear that he doesn’t want to be sexual around Dean. Or, more accurately, is afraid to be. 

“You want me to help?”

The boy thrusts into the air just from the offer but Dean can still see the fear flashing in his eyes. “I no know.”

“What do you need, baby?”

“Ums, ums.” The boy whimpers and when he squeezes his eyes shut, tears fall down. Dean wonders how long he’s gone before without sex. Even if it was unwanted sex, the little one’s body probably grew very used to it. 

Castiel looks up at Dean with a pout. “I told him you hewp, but he says no.”

“It’s scary for him. We have to be patient.” Dean scoots closer to the two of them. “Jimmy, what can daddy do? Do you just want Cas to help you or do you need extra help from me? Do you want a toy? Or maybe on the bed?”

His newest little one squirms as he considers his options. He glances back at Castiel for a moment before finally looking at Dean and nodding. “Daddy hewp.. A wittwe bit. Not wots.” 

Dean smiles, trying to stamp down his own excitement. “Do you want daddy’s milk? Or kisses from daddy? Or I could use my fingers or a toy for you? What do you want buddy?”

JImmy huffs in frustration, overwhelmed by all the choices. “Just hewp daddy.”

“Okay. Okay. One question, do you want your little hole filled with something?”

“Yes. Oh, yes, daddy. Pwease.”

Scooping him up in his arms, Dean carries Jimmy to the bedroom while Castiel hurries alongside them. He lays Jimmy in the center of the bed and gently runs his hands along his skin like Castiel was. The kitten lifts his feet a little, toes wiggling as he begins to purr. It’s the first time Dean’s heard the sound come from him. 

“Feel good, baby?”

“Vewwy. Vewwy goood.”

“Good. Daddy’s gonna make you feel amazing. Just relax.”

The kitten nods, taking a big deep breath that puffs out his little belly before releasing it. His muscles all relax and his eyes flutter closed. Dean begins to kiss him. The moment their mouths touch, Jimmy’s blue eyes snap open. He tenses for just a second before he completely melts, releasing a loud moan into his daddy’s mouth. His kitten tongue pokes and licks at him as he lifts his hips to try and gain friction against Dean. 

After kissing him until his lips are puffy and bright red, Dean decides to move on. Jimmy whimpers, “But- daddy, I wuv dose kisses. Nice nice kisses.”

“Castiel, do you want to give your brother some more nice kisses?”

The other kitten, who has been silently pouting off to the side but being a very good and patient boy, perks up and bounces in excitement. “Yes! Nice kisses!”

Dean takes a second to just watch as his two little ones start in on each other. Before long, Castiel is stradling Jimmy’s chest so he has a better angle to kiss him. His hole leaks a stream of slick down Jimmy’s stomach, pooling around his prick. Dean starts to lick it up, moaning at the taste of Castiel’s slick mixed with Jimmy’s precum. When his tongue flicks the tip of Jimmy’s prick the little one bucks up and keens. 

There's so much slick in his crack that Dean's finger slips straight in his small hole when he pushes at it. Both him and Jimmy groan at the same time. 

He hears him begging but it’s all muffled from Castiel’s attack on his mouth. Dean can only make out every few words. It’s a lot of “pwease”, “so good”, “miwk”, and “daddy.” 

“You want daddy’s milk?” Dean whispers against the inner thigh of Jimmy’s trembling leg. 

“Mmm, yeeeees.” He wiggles, chasing Dean’s touch. “Pwease.”

“In your mouth or your little hole?”

Jimmy’s legs close just a bit and Dean already knows his answer before he squeaks out, “Mouwf! Dwink pwease.”

“Okay. Come here, then.”

Dean shoves his pants down and holds his hard cock steady, smiling as Jimmy crawls over to him eagerly. He licks his puffy red lips and settles himself just an inch before Dean. “Open up, baby.”

When Jimmy drops his mouth open and sticks his tongue out, Dean slowly feeds his cock to him. He hangs his head back and groans in ecstasy. Jimmy swallows him almost completely, which is impressive and slightly concerning. Not that Dean can be concerned in the moment. His little kitten tongue starts lapping at him, the rough texture feeling amazing. Jimmy alternates between that and sucking, successfully driving Dean wild. 

A small whimper from Dean’s right catches his attention. When he looks over he sees that Castiel is pouting again, much less patiently waiting this time. His watery blue eyes turn to Dean. 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Wha’ bout me?”

“Daddy will take care of you next. And next time, you’ll get to go first. We’ll take turns.”

Castiel wiggles as he contemplates this. Then he gets an idea and grins up at Dean. “Can’s pway wiff Jimmy while he dwinks?”

“Up to Jimmy.”

Jimmy pulls off Dean’s dick fast and nods fast at his brother. “Pwease, pwease. My howe, Cas!”

They all shift, Dean laying back so Jimmy can suck him while sticking his butt in the air for his brother. Just as he takes Dean back in his mouth Castiel starts playing with him. His small hands grab the two butt cheeks and spread him open to reveal his leaking hole. Dean watches with half open eyes as Castiel buries his face in between those cheeks, little kitten tongue lapping at the slick. 

Jimmy starts moaning and cooing onto Dean’s cock. When Castiel pokes his pink tongue inside that tight hole, Jimmy starts humping Dean’s thigh. The sight of it sends Dean right over the edge, filling Jimmy’s mouth so full of come it starts dripping out of the sides. Castiel squeaks and hurries to the other side of his brother, lapping at his cheeks, chin, and neck to make sure none of their daddy’s milk goes to waste. When he’s cleaned up his brother’s face he pushes him onto his back and starts licking up Jimmy’s watery come from his little prick and belly. 

Watching the two of them keeps Dean hard and ready for round two. He grabs Castiel’s waist and steadies him. With one hand, he pulls the plug out of him. With the other, he guides his cock into the already stretched out and puffy red hole. Castiel chokes on the pleasure and swallows his brother’s entire cock, making poor Jimmy cry from how oversensitive he is post-orgasm. 

Before Dean can instruct Castiel to give Jimmy a break, Jimmy grabs two fistfuls of his brother’s hair and yanks him up so their mouths can clash together. It’s the sloppiest, roughest, cutest, sexiest fucking kiss Dean has ever seen. 

“Jimmy, baby,” Dean closes his eyes, trying to control his breathing. “Play with your brother. Make his little kitty cock feel good too.”

“Oskay, daddy!” 

Jimmy wiggles beneath his brother on his back until he’s lying right below Castiel’s crotch, the little prick hovering above him. Dean pushes Castiel down so his cock is down his brother’s throat, fucking into him hard and fast so that his cock is fucking Jimmy’s mouth the same way. 

A deep flush covers both of his boy’s bodies as their sounds escalate and their bodies writhe in desperation. Dean keeps fucking into Castiel, teetering right on the edge. He watches as Castiel takes his little brother’s prick in his own mouth without being told, the twins now sixty-nineing each other as Dean watches them give each other filthy, sloppy blowjobs. 

When both twins shoot at the very same time, Dean loses it. He pounds into Castiel’s hole two more times before sinking balls deep and filling his greedy hole with milk. 

Out of breath, Dean rests his forehead between Castiel’s shoulder blades and tries to make his vision clear. He’s never had such great sex in his entire life. This was… unreal. Having Jimmy here is going to be fantastic. Overwhelmingly, deliciously, fantastic. 

He pulls gently out of Castiel’s wrecked hole. He reaches for the plug and wiggles it into the puffy, sensitive canal. When his milk is kept safely in place, Dean rolls off the bed and heads for the bathroom. He runs the sink until the water is warm, then soaks a cloth in it. When he approaches the bed that he left his two catboys on, he can’t help but stop and smile for a moment. 

The twins are tangled together, all naked limbs and fuzzy tails. Both are completely passed out, pink mouths dropped open as they release tiny little snores. Dean grabs his phone and pulls it out to take a picture of the perfect scene in front of him. Then he uses the warm cloth to carefully clean them up a bit so they don’t wake up uncomfortable and sticky. 

Once he’s cleaned and the blankets are changed, except for the one the boy’s fell asleep on, Dean collects their stuffies, blankies, and paci’s from the living room. He puts the paci’s on the nightstand in case either of them wake up crying for one before covering the boys in their blankies and putting their stuffies near them so they’ll be easy to find in the night. All it takes is a slight shifting of their bodies and Dean can fit perfectly beside them, one arm slung over the two. Out of instinct, the twins wiggle closer to him, both releasing a happy hum before falling back into their deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been far too long since I updated - I'M SORRY! My university just got back in session so I was overwhelmed with first week of school work! This is the Halloween chapter with fluff and cuteness. 
> 
> Next chapter is some dirty smut including twincest, gags, safewords, bondage, and sensory deprivation (thanks to a lovely reader's suggestion - thank you anonyMouse ! ) --- don't forget that anyone is welcome to make suggestions on both plot and smut contents! And comments/kudos are always appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See some (rough) fanart I've made of the boys on my tumblr : https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> (search for related content by using DSLC tag or catboy!cas tag)

It’s hard to keep the boys under control the day of Halloween. Trick-or-treating can’t come fast enough. From the second the boys wake up, they’re begging to put their costumes on. Dean knows better, though. They’ll make a total mess of themselves if they get their princess outfits on early. 

By the time Sam and Gabe show up, Sam in a Peter Pan costume and Gabe in a Tinkerbell one, Jimmy and Castiel are bouncing off the walls. Dean finally lets them get in their pretty dresses, helping them get their tails in the right spots and buttoning them up in the back. Then he situates their crowns on their heads and other accessories before helping them slip into their little plastic pretend high heels. When they’re done, he puts on his prince outfit that matches what the beast wears at the end of the movie. 

Jimmy uses his wicker basket for his candy and Castiel uses a plastic pumpkin bucket. As they walk down the street, the twins hold hands. Castiel then stretches out another hand to Gabe and together the three catboys start their quest for candy. 

“They’re so damn cute,” Sam says with a laugh as him and Dean walk behind the three. 

Dean nods in agreement. They were worried how Jimmy and Gabe would act together, considering how skittish Jimmy is and how Castiel didn’t like Gabe at first. The boys haven’t been together long but so far it’s going great. Dean can hear their little voices as they chatter away. 

The security team accompanying them stops when the boys stop at the first house. The head of his security glances at him for instructions and Dean waves them off, giving the order to stay at the end of the driveway. Then him and Sam walk with the boys up to the door. In unison, the three squeal, “Twick-ow-tweat!” 

“Oh, how cute you all are!” An older woman puts king sized candy bars in their buckets and Dean winces. It’s been bad enough dealing with the two little energetic furballs. Now it’s going to be worse with sugar in their systems. 

“Only five pieces of candy tonight,” Dean warns as they walk toward the next house. “Starting now. So if you eat while trick-or-treating, you won’t get any candy at home.”

The twins stare up at him with wide, betrayed eyes. “But- but- but.”

“No buts. Five pieces. And not that big candy bar. You can save those for a special treat one day.”

Now they’re very angry. “That’s not faiw!” 

“No, it not faiw at aww, daddy!” Jimmy agrees, pouting. 

“We can just stop trick-or-treating then.”

“No!” they both scream, shaking their heads in fear. 

“That’s what I thought. Come on then. Next house.”

The two join Gabe again, who is pouting alongside them since his daddy just gave him the same mean rule. This driveway is very short so Dean and Sam let them go on their own to the door. Dean’s head of security, Benny, inches closer to him, eyes scanning the area. 

Alarm prickles along Dean’s spine. “What is it?”

“It’s likely nothing, Sir.” The man nods his head to the left as his hand settles on the spot where Dean knows his gun is hiding. “That man over there just seems a little too curious about the boys.”

Casually, Dean glances over to the man mentioned. He’s standing by himself with no children around him. That’s creepy as hell on its own, but Benny is right. He’s watching the catboys closely. When the twins separate from Gabe to come running up to him as Gabe runs up to Sam, Dean notices that the man’s eyes stay on his boys. 

The man sees that Dean is watching but doesn’t back down or try to brush it off. Instead, he lifts his chin and gives Dean a smirk. The blood in Dean’s body boils. “Find out who he is,” he orders Benny. 

“Absolutely, Sir.”

“What’s going on?” Sam asks quietly, not wanting to alarm the boys. 

Dean’s stomach twists. “Nothing. Hopefully. Just making sure the boys are safe.”

“Do we need to head back to your place?”

“Not yet.” Dean adjusts where his own gun is hiding and pastes on a smile for the boys. “Let’s get more candy!”

“Yaaay!” 

Once again, the three take each other’s hands and go running off to the next house. Dean pretends not to notice the man still watching. He has to trust in his security team. They’re the best money can buy, and Benny is loyal on top of that. The boys are safe. He needs to relax and enjoy the night. 

When they finish the loop of Dean’s neighborhood, the boys are beginning to get tired. Gabe is already in Sam’s arms while Jimmy and Castiel have taken off their plastic high heels to pad barefoot across the grassy yards. If it wasn’t a rich neighborhood full of manicured lawns and hired gardeners, Dean wouldn’t trust them doing that. But in this neighborhood, the worst they’ll get on their feet is a loose dirt or grass stains. 

“I think I’m going to bring this one home,” Sam says with a smile. Gabe is trying to keep his eyes open but can’t seem to, his blonde curls falling into his eyes as he cuddles further into his daddy. 

“Yeah, of course. I need to get mine to bed too.”

“Play date this weekend?” Sam asks. 

“Absolutely. The boys would love that. I think Jimmy’s ready now.”

To prove his point, when the twins find out their cousin is leaving, Jimmy asks for permission to give him a hug. He’s so damn cute when he does it too. Fiddling with his pretty dress and softly swaying side to side from his nerves. “Ums, Uncie Sam? Cans I give Gabe a hug goodsbye?”

“I bet he’d like that.” Sam gets down on one knee and turns Gabe. The little one rubs a fist at his eyes and blinks at Jimmy. Then he grins wide and puts his arms out, making grab hands at his cousin. Jimmy coos and runs forward, wrapping his arms around Gabe and hugging him tight. With a squeal, Castiel is joining them. The added weight makes the three of them tumble to the side, falling into the soft grass in a fit of giggles and hugs. 

Dean and Sam laugh, helping them get untangled. Once the boys are all on their feet, they give proper hugs and kisses. His twins pout when Gabe is put in the car and Dean starts leading them into the house. 

It doesn’t take long for their sadness to disappear, though. The second they remember it’s time to eat candy, they’re jumping and clapping in excitement.

Dean sits on the couch with a beer and watches them pour their candy out, trading and discussing each one as if it’s a matter of utmost importance. It takes the boys far longer than he expected to decide on what five candies they will be eating tonight and what ones they can handle waiting for. The little smartie pants figure out that if they pick completely different candies, and they share half of each one, they can technically taste ten candies even if they’re only eating the amount equivalent to five. Once they have everything organized, the curious taste-testing begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See some (rough) fanart I've made of the boys on my tumblr : https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> (search for related content by using DSLC tag or catboy!cas tag)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a hot second, so this is extra long to reward you. Pretty much all smut except for the final paragraph - oops! (;
> 
> This part of a prompt/suggestion fill for @anonyMouse : "As for suggestions, maybe bondage and/or sensory deprivation? It’s totally fine if you don’t want to, it’s just an idea :) " - thank you, anonyMouse! 
> 
> Other readers, remember that you can always make content/fluff/smut suggestions as well! I love feedback and gearing my stories towards my readers!

Dean’s regretting the five pieces of candy each rule. Apparently, with their little bodies, five candies is still way too much candy. The twins are practically bouncing off the walls. Dean sits on the couch and just watches as the two run around the living room. They’re playing some sort of game that he can’t quite figure out, but it’s a lot of rawring and screaming and explosion noises. Everytime they pass Dean, they both rawr at him with their tiny fangs showing between their chocolate coated lips before falling into a giggle fit and running away together. 

Dean looks at the clock and groans. They’re already an hour past their bedtime and it doesn’t seem like they’ll be slowing down soon. 

“We need to burn off energy.” The two kittens stop at their daddy’s voice, sitting still and perking their heads to the side to look at him. “I think we should have special time.”

Castiel jumps up and spins in an excited circle. “Yes. Yes!”

“What about you Jimmy? Do you think you’re ready?”

“Spessal time?” he asks skeptically. 

“Is when daddy pways wiff us ‘n makes us feew goods. ‘n we gets to pway wiff him sometimes, too!”

Jimmy looks up at Dean in wonder, eyes wide. “Dat sounds nice.”

Smiling, Dean kneels down and takes Jimmy's hand to pull him close. He tries to read Jimmy's face for any signs of apprehension. The little one looks curious, but not afraid. 

“Would you maybe want to watch for a little while and then you can either choose to join or just make yourself feel good on your own? Or are you ready to join us right away?”

“Umm, I watch.” 

“Okay. Come with me then, both of you.” 

Keeping Jimmy's small hand in his, Dean reaches out and grabs one of Castiel's. Castiel can't stop skipping and smiling. They haven’t had ‘special time’ very much since Jimmy showed up. He knows it’s been making the little one sad, but he’s had to take things slow. Now it’s time to reward Castiel for his patience. 

When they get in the bedroom, Dean picks Castiel up and places him in the center of the bed. Then he puts Jimmy on one of the pillows up against the wall to watch. He grabs a paci, a vibrator, and his stuffed bunny and hands them to Jimmy in case he needs them. Castiel is already wiggling and whimpering, not showing any of that patience anymore. Once Jimmy is settled, Dean finally focuses on his needy little kitten below him. 

“What baby? You need something?” Dean asks, teasing him because he knows how flushed and embarrassed Castiel gets when Dean makes him beg or talk dirty. He just can't help how adorable the little one is with his cheeks bright red and his eyelashes fluttering. 

“Yes, pwease, daddy,” Cas whispers, trying to avoid any more talking by reaching out for Dean.

Tsking, Dean moves away and shakes his head. “Daddy didn't say you could touch. Maybe I’ll have to tie you up to make you behave.”

When he was in heat, Dean sometimes let him watch catboy porn when hooked up to the fucking machine, just to keep him entertained. Dean made sure a lot of the videos had kinks in them that Dean hopes to play out in the future, that way Castiel could learn ahead of time what he’d be getting into if he said yes to something. This is the first time he’s really tried to explore them, though. He peers down at Castiel to gage his reaction and hardens like a rock when he sees that his boy is panting and nodding. “Yes, daddy. Ties me up.”

“Oh, I will.” Dean leans down to kiss him. “Now, do you remember during your spankings what the word is for if you really need to stop because you feel scared?” 

“Pink!” 

“Good boy.” Dean inches closer, keeping an eye on the hand Castiel still has stretched toward him. “Daddy wants to play a game tonight. Do you want to play a game with daddy?”

The boy nods fervently. “Yes, daddy.” 

“Daddy’s going to take your senses away. Deprive you of them. Do you know what that means, baby?” When Castiel shakes his head with wide eyes, Dean smiles. “It means you won’t be able to hear or taste or feel or see anything daddy doesn’t want you to.” 

“Oh.” Castiel fidgets, clearly nervous about that idea. 

“You’ll be safe the whole time, baby. Even if you can’t see or hear daddy, I’ll always be here. I won’t leave this room. And Jimmy is right by your side. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good. What’s your safeword again?”

“Pink.”

Dean smiles. “Good boy. Now, if your mouth is full or you can’t talk, I’m going to give you one of your little balls with the bell. You can throw it or drop it, and everything will stop just like your word. You understand?”

Castiel nods, wiggling again. This time it’s from anticipation and excitement. 

Flicking his eyes up at Jimmy, Dean asks, “Do you want to help your brother undress for daddy?”

“Yes!” Jimmy scoots forward, quickly helping Castiel shed out of his costume and accessories. As he helps him, Dean focuses on gathering supplies. He’s been wanting to do sensory deprivation with Castiel for a while now. Since before Jimmy. Overtime, he’s purchased the perfect things. Nothing too intense but enough to drive his little one wild with need. By the time Dean fucks into him, he wants Castiel nearly out of his mind.

He turns back to the bed and his smile is wicked when he sees the sight before him. Jimmy has chosen to get naked too, little fingers gently prodding at his brother’s body like he’s trying to understand it better. As his hands explore, Jimmy licks the chocolate off of his brother's face. His little pink tongue laps at the sweet substance like he's just been handed water in the desert. Castiel coos and whimpers, rubbing against Jimmy to get some sort of relief. 

In a trance, Dean just sits back and enjoys for a minute. Once Castiel's face is clean, he flips Jimmy onto his back and pins him with a smile far too sinful for someone so damn innocent. He licks at his brother's face just like his brother had licked his. Then, he sticks that cute little tongue of his into Jimmy's mouth and gives him sloppy, chocolatey kisses. 

Jimmy is desperately mewling and wiggling beneath Castiel's naked body. Unfortunately, he senses that his daddy has returned. When he peeks up and sees Dean, he scrambles out from under Castiel. He returns to his original spot and sticks a paci in his mouth, sucking like his little life depends on it. The movement makes his flushed cheeks bounce. Then he grabs his stuffed bunny and holds it to his chest, looking at Dean through hooded eyes. 

Dean focuses back on Castiel, having a feeling that Jimmy will be joining again soon. There's no way he's going to sit out. The little one is far too horny and curious. 

Once again, Dean explains the scene and the safeword. Then he begins. First, he takes his soft rope and begins to bind Castiel’s wrists against each other. Once they’re bound, he pulls them above his head and secures them to one of the railings on the bedpost. Dean grabs Castiel’s hips and pulls him until his arms are stretched out completely and the rope has no more give. Next, Dean pushes Castiel’s legs up and uses rope to tie his ankles to his thighs. Once he’s spread out and helpless, Dean takes another moment to appreciate the view. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Castiel flushes pink and wiggles as much as he can under the praise. “Tank you, daddy.”

“Are you still okay? Do you feel safe?”

“Yes, daddy!”

“Okay. Good.” Dean reaches over and grabs the silk blindfold he had placed to his left. Castiel whimpers when he sees it but otherwise stays still, letting Dean slip it on and secure it. “I’m putting headphones on next. They’re going to cancel any noise, so you won’t be able to hear anything. Okay?”

Castiel’s head shifts around, probably as he tries to find a way to see past the blindfold. He gives up and relaxes. “Oskay.”

“From this point on, there won’t be any orders for you to follow. I just want you to feel what I give you. Just enjoy yourself. Okay?”

“Oskay.”

“I might be spanking you. Or using other things on you that you haven’t felt before. I want you to try to relax and use your safeword any time you feel like you want it. Okay?”

“Oskay.”

“I’m going to put something in your mouth after the headphones, so I’m going to hand you your ball right now.” Dean takes the pink ball with the little bell inside of it and places it in one of Castiel’s open palms. He closes the boy’s fingers around it to get him to hold it. “Now practice. Throw or drop it like you would if you wanted to stop.”

Castiel hesitates for just a second before his fingers open and the ball drops, rolling off to the side and stopping next to Jimmy’s leg. “Good boy. So good for daddy.”

“Tank you, daddy.” 

Dean places the ball back in his hand before taking the headphones and covering his ears with them. Then he grabs the thing he’s been so damn excited to use. He’s always found the idea of penis gags hot. Having his boy’s mouth so full that he can’t think of anything other than the weight on his tongue. It’ll help Dean push Castiel towards being overwhelmed. 

He pushes the gag into his boy’s small mouth. It’s small, not enough to suffocate him or make him retch, but enough to fill his mouth completely. He pulls it tight and secures it to the back of his neck. 

Giving Castiel a minute to get used to his predicament, Dean sits back on his haunches and looks up at Jimmy. The boy’s head is tilted to the side as he carefully studies his brother. He senses his daddy looking at him and peeks up through his thick eye lashes. 

“You okay, Jimmy?” 

“Yes, daddy.” 

“Do you need anything?” Jimmy looks back at his brother and wiggles. He’s leaking from his prick and hole, soaking the sheets beneath him as well as the fur of his bunny. Dean watches as he brushes the stuffie against himself, his breath hitching from the feel of the softness against his sensitive cock. “Baby? Do you want to come here?”

Jimmy’s grip tightens on the bunny and his head shakes a no. He does inch closer to his daddy, though. Now he’s within arms reach. Dean smiles and focuses back on Castiel, who is now moving his head around in anticipation. Knowing any second he’ll be touched. Having no idea what it will feel like or where it will come from. Dean’s cock twitches and he rolls off the bed, removing his pants and shirt so he’s naked. He pretends he doesn’t notice how Jimmy watches him. 

He decides to go soft first. He takes a feather from his pile of toys and walks to the other side of the bed. He begins at Castiel’s cheek, smiling when the boy jerks against his restraints in surprise. After he’s tickled his face, he drags the feather down his throat and to his chest. Over his nipples. Along his ribs. A muffled giggle comes from his boy’s mouth, making Dean smile. It’s a good sign that the kitten is comfortable enough right now to giggle. 

The giggling ceases when the feather reaches his navel, though. His body tightens and, when Dean starts stroking his leaking prick with it, unravels. He starts trembling, mumbling into his gag. All he can move is his neck and his toes. He thrashes his head side to side and his toes curl and wiggle. Just as his breathing gets erratic and Dean can sense an orgasm coming, Dean pulls the feather away and gets off the bed. 

He hears a desperate whine followed by sniffles as he grabs the flogger. When he turns back, he smiles wider. Jimmy is stroking his brother’s hair softly, cooing words of encouragement even though his brother can’t hear him. It’s relaxed Castiel completely. He must be able to know that it’s Jimmy. A reminder that his brother is still here. That he’s safe and loved and daddy will make him feel good, as long as he’s patient. 

Just like the feather, Dean starts to drag the flogger against Castiel’s skin. This time, when he reaches his chest, he pulls back and brings the flogger down hard against the area. Castiel’s back arches as far as it can and he makes a choking sound. Dean doesn’t give him time to recover, bringing it down again and again. The kitten’s skin turns a lovely shade of pink beneath the leather tails. One hit is low, just barely missing his little cock. It’s enough stimulation, though, and Castiel shoots a load. It makes the flogger wet, so the next few strikes are even worse against his skin. His cock just continues leaking like he can’t stop the rushes of ecstasy. 

When Dean finally puts down the flogger, the silk blindfold is soaked in tears and his little one is heaving and moaning. Dean gives him ten seconds, then runs his hands along the sensitive skin. Castiel’s feet try to kick out, sending him in a rocking motion that must hurt his arms from strain because he tenses and groans. 

Dean looks up at the hand with the ball, seeing flashes of pink between the fingers that hold it tightly. He grabs a set of nipple clamps and licks his warm tongue along each pink bud, surprising the kit by placing the clamps right after his tongue disappears. Castiel, who has always had sensitive nipples, starts purring so loud Dean feels like a speaker system surrounding him is playing it. All Dean has to do is gently blow on the damp nipples and the kitten is coming again. Castiel fights against the restraints hard enough for Dean to have to reach over and pin his arms down so he doesn’t hurt himself. When the boy calms, Dean kisses his forehead to praise him and sits back down. 

He pauses when he feels something on his knee. Looking down, he sees that Jimmy is carefully crawling into his lap. He still has his paci and his bunny, and he won’t make eye contact with Dean, but he’s there. Purring just like his brother as he settles himself on Dean. Dean’s hard cock is trapped between his stomach and Jimmy’s back as the boy leans against him to watch the show at the new angle. 

If he was planning to do much more, he’d make Jimmy move to be safe, but the play is almost over. Castiel looks exhausted and overwhelmed, and he’s more than earned relief. All he wants is to use his hands and tongue for a few minutes and then he’ll reward him. Which is perfect. What’s better than two hands and one tongue? Four and two. 

“Hey, baby. Do you want to help daddy play with your brother?” 

Jimmy peers up at him with wide eyes and nods frantically, not trying to speak with his mouth full of the paci. “Okay. We’re going to touch him with our fingers, gently, and lick him.”

Hearing that he’ll need his tongue, Jimmy takes his paci out and places it to the side. Then he crawls towards his brother while Dean moves closer. He watches Dean for a while as he drags fingertips along the skin that’s darker pink while swirling his tongue along the less sensitive areas. Every few seconds he pulls his lips back to blow on the damp skin. 

Jimmy joins along soon enough. He’s tentative at first, poking and touching his brother like he may break. When he finally brings his tongue down on Castiel, the bound kitten groans deep in his throat and starts writhing at the sensation. Dean grins. He knew that would happen. The rough texture of Jimmy’s kitten tongue on Castiel’s sensitive skin must feel incredibly intense. 

The kitten licking his brother looks up at Dean with wide eyes, worried he hurt him. Dean reaches over and strokes his shoulder to soothe him. “Just feels really really good. He’s okay. Look at the ball. He’s still holding it.”

Jimmy fixes his eyes on the ball, then back on his brother’s face. After a moment of consideration, he nods and does it again. Then the little one turns wicked. He grins mischievously at his daddy just before lapping at his brother’s abused nipples that are still clamped. 

His bunny is left behind as Jimmy holds his brother down so that absolutely no wiggling is possible, his tongue terrorizing him. Dean takes the bunny and gently drags it along Castiel’s bare thighs, letting the soft fur contrast Jimmy’s tongue. Dean looks up and watches as Castiel’s hand starts to clench and unclench around the ball, like he’s considering. 

“Alright buddy, let’s give him a break.”

“Oskay.” Jimmy scoots back and looks up at Dean. “Daddy?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“I howny.” 

Dean chuckles under his breath. “I bet. Come here and kiss daddy.”

Jimmy launches forward and wraps his arms around his neck. He attacks Dean’s mouth, rubbing his slick crack along Dean’s hard cock. Dean’s shocked at how close he is to riding him. If Jimmy were to move just a little, and if he were open a little more, Dean would be able to slide in no problem. 

Putting his hands on Jimmy’s face, Dean gently separates their mouths. “Let’s take care of Cas, then we’ll take care of you. It’s his turn this time, remember?”

“Oskay. Cans I hewp again?”

“I’d love that. But we aren’t teasing anymore. Daddy is going to take care of his hole. Do you want to stroke his hair again? I think he liked that.”

“Yes daddy!” Jimmy scurries up the bed and does as told, putting both hands in his brother’s curls. Dean watches as Castiel’s entire body relaxes into the touch, breath calming and hand once again firmly holding the ball. 

Scooping up some of the slick that’s pooled below Castiel’s hole, Dean rubs around the boy’s rim and slips in two fingers. The greedy hole sucks him right in. It clenches and unclenches as if it could milk him. When it can’t, Castiel whines low in his throat, a desperate plea for more. Dean doesn’t want to push him any further. He adds a third finger while using his other hand to slick his cock up. 

With a final press against Castiel’s inner gland, Dean sends a zing of pleasure through the kitten to distract him while he replaces his fingers with his cock. A keen fills the air of the room, so loud the gag can barely muffle it. Castiel is trying desperately to rock and grind down on his daddy, but there’s absolutely no give. 

Dean tries to soothe him with hands on his waist rubbing circles, but when it does nothing, Dean just releases everything onto him and pounds away. He won’t last long. Not with how much he’s been teasing himself by teasing Castiel. Not with how Jimmy felt rubbing against him earlier. And definitely not now with the tight heat of Castiel around him while watching both his boys start to fall apart - Castiel openly sobbing and Jimmy starting to tug on his own little prick with his eyes hooded in pleasure. 

Knowing the clamps should come off while pleasure is still dulling Castiel’s pain, Dean leans over and prepares to release them. The new angle hits Castiel’s sensitive spot and the second the boy starts shooting all over himself, Dean releases his nipples. The kitten howls. Dean can actually see the mouthpiece vibrate from the force of the sound. It’s all Dean needs to finish deep inside of Castiel, holding himself there for a few minutes so that every drop gets inside of his boy. When it’s over, he plugs the hole with the smallest plug he has. It’s not intended to provide pleasure or stimulation. Just to keep the milk in so Castiel doesn’t panic about losing any. 

“We’re going to slowly bring him back, then I’ll take care of you. Okay?” Dean looks up at Jimmy as he says this, knowing that the little one must be brimming with need at the moment. 

“Oskay.”

“You just stay there and keep playing with his hair. Don’t touch anything else, and be quiet, okay?”

He nods and turns back to his duty of taking care of his brother, letting go of his prick to focus. Dean starts with the headphones. The moment his four ears are free, they begin to twitch and wiggle as they take every new sound it. 

“Such a good boy for daddy,” Dean starts to whisper. “So good for me. 

Castiel lets out a little, content sigh at his daddy’s praise. Next, Dean removes the gag from his mouth. The moment Castiel's mouth is free, he blurts out, “I wuv you daddy.”

Dean's heart completely melts. “I love you too, princess.” 

A sleepy grin pulls at Castiel's lips and Dean has a feeling he won't be awake much longer. Sure enough, when he removes the blindfold Castiel doesn't even open his eyes. He just hums in acknowledgment that the cloth is gone and keeps smiling. 

Next comes the rope. Dean keeps murmuring what a good boy he was and how much he loves him while untying the knots, making sure to stretch out each leg and rub the sore thighs before moving on to his wrists. Once he has the boy completely free of any sort of instrument, he uses a warm cloth to clean him up. Then he scoops him up and holds him to his chest. 

“Aww done, daddy?” Castiel whispers.

“You are. Daddy needs to take care of Jimmy. But we can cuddle for a minute first.”

With a yawn, Castiel nods and relaxes into his hold. He grows heavy within seconds and is passed out before Dean can even get the sheets and blankets situated to tuck him in. Dean smiles as he sets Castiel down in his spot on the bed and covers him so he's not cold. He puts a paci beside him and grabs Flower, tucking it into his arm so he's holding it. 

Just as Dean is checking him over, making sure he didn't forget anything, he feels something on his already hard dick. He jumps in surprise and looks down to see that Jimmy is starting to suck him off. 

“Did my little one get impatient?” Jimmy nods with his mouth full of his daddy's cock, a naughty grin pulling at his lips. 

“Where do you want daddy’s milk tonight, baby?”

Jimmy pulls off his cock and licks his lips clean of any spit and precum. Any sign of nervousness or fear is long gone. He just looks straight up at Dean and informs him, “In my howe, daddy.” 

“You sure you-” Dean chokes on his words when Jimmy turns around and presents to him so perfectly it damn near kills him. Dean whispers under his breath, “Well, okay then,” and scoots forward until the tip of his cock is against Jimmy’s hole. He wiggles a finger between himself and his hole, noticing that the boy is already loose and ready the second his finger is inside. “Did you play with your hole while daddy played with your brother?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Such a good little slut for me.” Just as the words fumble out of his mouth, Dean realizes he might not be able to say stuff like that to Jimmy. It’s different with Castiel. Castiel doesn’t have a past. Castiel just gets all cute and flustered and grins at him. But Jimmy? That could be a trigger. 

Before he can panic, though, Jimmy is groaning and sticking his butt in the air further, tail swishing so hard it nearly hits Dean in the face. “Yes daddy. Good wittwe swutt fow you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Dean says under his breath, slamming into the boy without any warning. The kitten keens and arches his back. Then he’s using his arms to push himself back on his daddy’s cock in desperation. Dean hasn’t even moved yet. He’s just sitting completely still while Jimmy uses him like he’s nothing more than a warm dildo. The sight drives Dean completely insane with lust but he grits his teeth and holds his fists tight at his side, wanting to give Jimmy whatever control he wants right now. 

Apparently, this is not what Jimmy wants. He lets out a frustrated huff and looks at Dean over his shoulder. His blue eyes narrow and he growls out, “Fuck me, daddy. Fuck me hawdew.”

Dean rolls his head on his neck, already deciding this is the best thing to ever happen to him. Sweet little Castiel will blush and whimper and be gentle and Jimmy will be a dirty, bossy little thing. It’s a glorious contrast. 

Digging his fingers into Jimmy’s hips hard enough to bruise him, Dean adjusts and slams into him. This time, he doesn't stop. Doesn’t slow down. Doesn’t give Jimmy any control. He just pounds into him so hard and fast that Jimmy’s arms give out and he’s face down on the bed, a moaning mess as he continues to get fucked hard. 

“Oh, oh, oh, yes, daddy, wight - wight thewe. Yes. Yes. Oh, oh, oh. Daddy. Pwease.”

“Please what, baby?”

“Fiww me up, daddy.”

“So bossy.”

“Pwease. Pwease, daddy. Oh, pwease. Pwease.”

Dean groans, loving that he didn’t even have to tell the kitten to beg. He hears a strained noise over to the side and glances, finding Castiel awake now. He’s still laying down and holding Flower, and his paci is in now. Castiel watches his daddy fuck his brother with eyes half open, still sleepy and sated. His soft smile brightens when he sees his daddy looking at him. 

It sends an overwhelming rush of love and devotion through Dean, reminding him of just how breathlessly in love he is with these two boys. He looks down at Jimmy and thrusts one more time before stopping balls deep, filling him up just like he did his brother earlier. Jimmy throws his head back and shivers, adding to the mess of the sheets with his own come. Then he completely collapses, not even whimpering when Dean’s cock falls out of him. 

“You want a plug, baby?” he asks gently, rubbing soothing circles on Jimmy’s back.

Jimmy blinks up at him, puffy pink lips still frozen in an “o”. He nods and closes his eyes again, humming as he sinks further into the mattress. Dean chuckles and grabs Jimmy’s favorite plug, settling it inside the boy’s hole. Then he uses the same towel from Castiel to clean him up. Once he’s good to go, Dean gives him his paci and his bunny again and sets him beside his brother. Jimmy turns so he’s face to face with Castiel and their arms automatically wrap around each other, crushing their stuffies between them. Dean takes out one of the spare sheets and folds it in half, placing it on the messy side of the bed before climbing onto it. He’ll put fresh sheets on in the morning. These two are too cute to move at the moment to do it now. 

He props himself up on an elbow and watches as sleep takes the two boys. With a smile on his face, he rolls over to shut the light off. When he glances down he sees his phone is blinking with a red notification - the color for Benny.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is deliving into Dean's dark side and involves a torture scene that includes some dub-con (not of the boys, of a meaningless character) . If that makes you uncomfortable, a brief summary will be in the end notes!

Fighting back a yawn, Dean clicks the side button for his phone to light up and taps on the notification from Benny. As he reads the words, his smile drops along with his stomach. He reads the text three more times before rolling out of the bed and grabbing a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Stopping in his office, he grabs the gun he’s had locked away since having curious little ones in the house. Then he’s loading it while dialing his head of security. 

Five minutes later, Benny and seven other security guards are standing in his living room. Dean keeps his head down, staring at the floor as they all speak, trying to figure out how this happened. How he let this happen. When he became the man he used to laugh about. When he became weak. He should have never accepted Castiel. Never let anyone in that could make him vulnerable. 

When the team pauses, probably waiting for his input, he slowly lifts his head and looks at his best friend and head of security. “I’m going.”

“No. Dean, you can’t.”

“Watch the boys.”

“Dean-”

“Fuck off.” Dean pushes past him, turning and punching him in the face when he tries to hold him back. Benny staggers and Dean gives the rest of the men a look that reminds them of who he was before. The man that could arrive at a dinner party and kill everyone, then sit and eat dessert. The man who let Lucifer corrupt him. The man who everyone feared. They all back off and Dean walks to the door, opening it and pausing. He turns to look at Benny and he almost breaks down. He swallows it, telling himself it’s not allowed anymore. He’s been weak for too long. 

“Call Ellen to take care of the boys.”

“Sir, I can't let you do this.”

Dean scoffs. “I'm your boss.”

“Dean-”

“Just fucking drop it, Benny.”

Dean walks out, slamming the door behind himself. Benny and the men all look at each other. Silence hangs like a noose in the room. Then Benny squeezes his eyes shut and hangs his head. “Fuck.”

 

\-----

 

It's surprisingly easy for Dean to slip back into the darkness. Especially with Lucifer at his side. The man tied to the wooden St. Andrews Cross is panting and shaking as he tries desperately to figure out what's happening. Dean and Lucifer just sit in their cushioned chairs facing the blindfolded man, sipping Lucifer's finest scotch as they enjoy the view. 

“How are your boys?” Lucifer asks in a low voice so the man can't hear.

“They're great. Jimmy's much better.” Dean looks over at his… ex-best friend? Friend? Ally? Cohort? Fuck if he knows… and asks, “How's business?”

“Eh, could be better.” Lucifer winks at him. “Would be better if you joined me again.”

Dean actually considers it as he takes another drink, eyes on the man. He was powerful on his own, but he was unstoppable with Lucifer by his side. He was also a monster with him by his side. A monster that doesn't deserve Castiel and Jimmy. He's either weak and unable to protect them, or strong and unworthy of having them. 

When he glances over, he sees Lucifer is smirking. The little shit knows him too well. he probably knows word for word what Dean just thought. He doesn't say anything, though. Lucifer has always been good at that. Planting the seed and stepping back to see what happens.

Dean needs to clear his head. He downs the rest of his drink and stands up, walking to the tray of instruments near the cross. The man jumps and his head turns to the side where he can hear Dean moving. 

“Please. Please, I don't know anything. I swear, I don't! Please. Just let me go. I won't tell.” 

Picking up a knife, Dean chuckles to himself. “Save your energy. You're gonna need it.”

“Please. I don't even know who you are? What do you want?” 

“Dean Winchester,” he explains simply. Every muscle in the man tenses and his breath hitches. Dean grins. “Yeah, I bet you know exactly what I want now.”

“Please. I don't know where they are. Please.” 

“Don't worry. I'll give you time to make a better decision.” Dean strokes his cheek, almost like a lover. “Why don't we play in the meantime.” 

The guy tries to kick out but obviously can't. Lucifer laughs softly behind him at the man's panic. He looks over his shoulder to find the man lounging in his chair with his scotch, enjoying himself.

Dean cuts away the man's clothes, even his boxers. He starts pleading again but Dean just digs the knife into his thigh and twists, telling him to shut up. Leaving the thing there, Dean goes back to the table. There's a whip in the center of the various devices. One that he knows will be extremely painful. 

He takes the thing and cracks it in the air a few times to make the man jump and start crying. “Please. I don't know anything!”

Crack. The guy's chest turns a glorious red. “Such a pretty color,” Dean croons. “I want more of it.” 

Crack. Crack. Crack. The man howls as he's hit in the same spot three times. His skin is split open, blood dripping down his abdomen. Dean walks forward and scoops some of the blood up with his fingers. 

“Open your mouth.” The guy clamps his lips as hard as he can and shakes his head. Dean just laughs. “Okay, fine. You'll just get the whip again.” 

Even though the man opens his mouth for him, Dean pretends not to see. He whips him across the stomach, both arms, one thigh, and then the other right where the knife is. The guy looks ready to die already, which is rather annoying for Dean. 

“Open.”

The guy's mouth immediately opens. He gags when he tastes his blood but doesn't fight or spit it out. “Swallow.” He does. Dean strokes his cheek again, loving how much of a mind fuck this guy is probably getting right now. One thing Lucifer and his older brother Alistair taught Dean? Make sure to be gentle during torture too. It disorients them, and if they ever manage to slip into a numb oblivion to escape, it pulls them back. 

“You're such a good boy,” Dean whispers. “Do you want to keep being good or do I need to punish you?” 

“Good. Good. I'll be good.”

“Good.” Dean keeps his hand on his cheek, grinning when the guy actually leans into the touch for comfort. Too easy. Good thing this is about fast information and not about drawing it out and having fun because Dean would be unsatisfied by how easily this guy is already turning. “Who took my brother and his son?” 

The guy's breathing picks up as he opens his mouth and licks his lips to speak. “Four men. Michael's guys. Just some low level assholes.”

“Were you one of them?”

“No.”

“Don't lie to me,” Dean whispers in a menacing voice, stepping back. The guy whimpers and puts his face as forward as possible to get Dean back. 

The whip comes down two more times before the man is crying out and screaming, “I drove! Driver! I'm the driver!”

“Good boy.” Dean drops the whip and comes forward, one hand back in the guy's cheek where he knows he likes it to be. The other hand softly caresses the welted skin of his body, soothing it. When he reaches the guy's crotch and sees that he's half hard, he grins. He takes him in his hand and the guy chokes, then sighs in relief when Dean starts to gently stroke him. “So good for me.”

“Yes. Good. I'm good.”

“Where did you drive them to?” 

“Michael's house. He put them in the ahhh-" he stops so he can choke and whine. Lucifer had brought Dean a bottle of lube, so the hand stroking him is now coated in a wet warmth that probably feels phenomenal. 

“Keep going,” Dean urges. 

“Basement. Put him in the basement.”

Dean's hand pauses and the guy moans. “Him? Just one?”

The guy flinches out of reflex, like he knows the answer will get him hurt, either by Dean or Michael. “Your brother.”

“Where's the catboy?” 

“At the pleasure house.”

“The one off sixth?”

“Yes.” 

Dean keeps jacking the guy off, even though he hates him. Even though he wants to murder him. “Is my brother still alive?” 

“I don't know.”

Dean's hand leaves his cock and Lucifer puts a piece of sandpaper in it. Starting at the man's throat, he starts scraping down his body. The guy shrieks as he makes it past welts and split skin. 

“You were bein’ so good,” Dean says in the man’s ear. “You were getting pleasure. Why lie? Bad boy.”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” The guy hangs his head and openly sobs. “I really don't know, but he was when you took me. I had just left.”

“What was happening to him when you left?” Dean asks, hand back on the guy's dick. 

“This. More or less. More, actually. No pleasure. Pure pain.” 

Dean picks up the pace on the guy's cock, knowing they're close to the end. “Who is doing it to him?” 

“Michael?” 

“Why?”

“To trap you. He'll hurt Sam until he's close to death, then give you an ultimatum. Your catboys or your brother.” 

Even though Dean had a feeling that's what was happening, it still hurts. “Is he expecting an ambush?” 

“He's expecting you to call Lucifer. Thinks you'll try to go through him so you don't lose all the reputation of being good that you've built recently. But, he has someone. On the inside with Lucifer. A man named Crowley. I've never met him, but Michael talks about him.” 

Dean and Lucifer exchange looks. “Is that all you know?” Dean asks quietly.

“Yes. I think so. He, ahhh-" Dean slips a lubed a finger into the guy's ass, smirking at Lucifer when the guy chokes to a stop. 

“What was that?” Dean teases. 

“He, he has, uh, oooh, he has two guys, guys with Sam. Always. Oh, god, pleaasseee.” 

“Is he keeping Sam in the basement?” 

“Yes. Holding cell there.”

“Come for me. You've done so well.” 

The man sags in relief and two strokes later he's painting Dean's sweatshirt white. Dean strokes him until he sees a sated smile on the guy's lips and a shiver of pleasure run through his body. Then he backs away six steps, pulls his gun out, and shoots him in the center of his forehead. 

“How kind of you to finish him off,” Lucifer teases.

“He was a hell of a talker. I wish all sessions went that easily. He deserved to go out on a high.”

Lucifer scoffs. “You do not wish all sessions were like that. I've seen you go days, Dean. You love when they're slow. You're a sadistic bastard, or have you forgotten?” 

Dean stares at the body. He's a sadistic bastard, he knows that, but he had really thought over the past few years that he had made that side of him very small. Almost non existent. The playful bdsm with the boys has been enough to satisfy him. But this? This was great. Dean could fuck someone's brains out right now he's so hard. And Lucifer is right, he wants more. Better. Longer. 

“You come back to me any time, my friend,” Lucifer says in a soft tone, no teasing or frustration. 

Dean swallows hard and nods once. “I'm coming back right now.”

Lucifer turns to him, a smile on his face that most would take as him bragging that he won, but Dean knows different. That's the smile he gave him in 7th grade, when they got in a fight and didn't talk for weeks. That's the smile Dean got when his dad nearly beat him to death and Lucifer was by his side at the hospital. The smile he got when Lucifer apologized Senior year for punching him over some guy they both fucked. The smile he got the first time they saw each other after Dean decided to go his own way. That's Lucifer's You're still like my brother, and I’ve missed you smile. 

Dean gives his own version of it right back and says, “Now let's go get this son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out that Michael kidnapped Same and Gabe. He and Lucifer team up to torture one of Michael's men for information. They find out he's planning to make Dean choose between Sam and the boys, and is currently torturing Sam in his basement. We also find out that Crowley is a spy for Michael. 
> 
> At the end, Dean decides to go dark side again and joins Lucifer


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had entirely too much fun writing this chapter!
> 
> P.S. to celebrate 3000 followers on my tumblr, I'm doing a 48 hour prompt fest (anything goes, writing ,art, just questions, whatever) check it out, I'd love some of you awesome readers to send some in!
> 
> https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com

When Dean gets home the next morning, he’s exhausted and pissed off. They were able to rescue Gabe but Sam is still out of reach. Lucifer is making them wait until the following night so they have time to plan and organize. Suffice to say, he’s fucking pent up when he walks through the doors of his house. 

The boys come barreling toward him, shrieking “daddy!” in unison as they throw their little arms in the air for him to pick them up. He takes a deep breath and tries to remind himself to slip back into the old Dean. The one who was good and kind and decent and loving. Because at the moment, with the scent of another man’s blood and semen still on him and his brother possibly dying any second now, he’s having a hard time finding that part of himself again. 

“Daddy, hugs!” Castiel says with a pout. 

Jimmy sniffs his hand that’s dangling by his side and looks up at him with wide, teary eyes. “Daddy, you - you smeww funny.” 

“You smeww wike - wike,” Castiel sniffs along with his brother as they try to figure it out. Dean lifts his hand and skirts past them, mumbling about needing a shower. They hurry behind him and keep asking questions. They’re crying now. They figured out what that smell is. Daddy was with someone else. Daddy doesn’t want them anymore.

They become hysterical. Dean finds Ellen and gives her a stony look. “I need a shower and a nap. Keep them away from me.”

Ellen rears back like she’s been slapped before looking at the two boys who are now locked onto each of Dean’s legs, holding on for dear life. Dean ignores her and bends over, ripping them off him and glaring down with a finger pointed in anger. “No! Bad! Stay here!”

“But - but - but - but”

“Stop!” Dean barks, pushing past them as their sobs grow. He locks his bedroom door and goes to his connected bathroom, locking that door as well. When he looks at himself in the mirror, his stomach drops. 

Oh, shit, Dean. You’ve lost it. 

He turns the water to the hottest setting and steps inside, letting it burn away the sweat and blood and semen. Hoping like hell it will burn away the evil in his eyes and the anger laced in his features. The boys must have been terrified. They’re probably crushed. Afraid. 

Well, yeah, dean. You treated them like shit.

“Fuck,” Dean mutters, continuing to scrub at his skin until it’s raw. He washes everything over and over. Like he can wash off the night. Wash off the darkness. 

It’s not that anything has changed. Nothing has. When Lucifer calls him, he’ll drop everything and slip back into that monster version of himself, but until then he has to be old Dean. He has to be the daddy. The loving, caring, daddy. The boys aren’t who took Sam. The boys aren’t who made Dean decide to leave Lucifer behind and try to be good. 

He steps out of the shower and wipes himself dry with a towel, then pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. When he enters the kitchen, both boys and Ellen all tense up. The boys cower closer together, tails tangling and hands clinging to the other. Fix it, Dean. Now. 

“Hey, babies. Daddy wants to talk to you.” 

Jimmy looks at Castiel for guidance, reverting back to fearing Dean. Castiel chews on his bottom lip with his tiny fangs before nodding. They climb off the seat they were sharing and pad forward. When Dean puts out a hand, Jimmy steps backward. Castiel takes it, though. Together the three of them walk to the bedroom. 

When they’re locked inside, he picks Castiel up and places him on the bed so his legs dangle off the edge. He turns to Jimmy in question and the boy tip toes over to him, looking terrified as he’s lifted and put beside his brother. 

“Okay. So, daddy had a really bad night. But that’s no reason for how mean he was.” Dean pauses, looking at the two of them. Taking in their sweet faces. “Daddy was really really mean. He’s very sorry.”

Neither say anything, just returning to how they were clinging to each other on the seat in the kitchen. Dean nods, understanding. “Daddy smelled like someone else, didn’t he?”

They both nod, bottom lips trembling. “There was a very bad man that tried to hurt Gabe and Uncle Sam. Very bad. Do you remember when, at that party, I had to have sex with you Jimmy? Even though neither of us liked it, because it made things better in the end? It saved you?”

“Ums, yeah.”

“It was like that. Daddy had to do some things he really didn’t want to, some things that hurt him, to save Uncle Sam and Gabe. And that’s why those yucky smells were on him.”

A sniffle comes from Castiel as he looks up at him, tears running down his cheeks. “Awe dey oskay?”

“Gabe is. He’ll be here soon but he needed to go to the doctor for a while to make sure he’s okay.” Dean winces. “Uncle Sam still isn’t saved but daddy is working on it, okay?”

More sniffles. More nods. 

“Daddy was very mean this morning, and he’s sorry,” Dean repeats. 

A loud sob escapes Castiel and he starts openly wailing. “You - you - hates us!”

“No, baby. Never!” Dean kneels down, putting a hand on each boys’ knee. They both quickly grab at the one in front of them, both with their hands and their tails, refusing to let him go. He doesn't mind. He's just relieved that they're not afraid of him anymore. “Daddy just had a bad night and he was very sad and frustrated, so he was mean and naughty. I'm really sorry.”

Both boys lift their eyebrows in shock, looking at each other. Castiel’s tail squeezes him tighter. “Daddy needs spanks!”

“Naughty boys gets spanks!” Jimmy says with a nod of his head. 

“You two are gonna spank me?” Dean asks, both amused and aroused. If that's what it takes for this to be made better, then whatever they want. In fact, it might be interesting to see how these two little ones take charge. He bets they'll be so fucking adorable. 

“Five spanks fow bein’ mean,” Castiel declares. 

Jimmy nods. “And five mowe fow not sweepin’ wast night.”

Castiel looks at his brother in realization before turning a very serious and scolding look on Dean. “Yes. Bedtime is impowtant daddy!” 

“You're right. I'm sorry.” 

Both boys release him and scramble off the bed. Jimmy nudges him in the butt while Castiel goes to Dean's “big boy toy box.” He tries to see what Castiel is grabbing but Jimmy pushes him again and orders, “Take youw cwoves off, daddy.” 

“What?” Dean asks in surprise.

“Cwoves off! Nakey daddy fow spanks!” 

Hiding a grin from the bossy kitten, Dean does as told. Once he's stripped down, Jimmy pushes him more until he's bent over the bed, his stomach on the mattress and his feet on the floor. It puts his ass at eye level with the boys. When he glances back to see them both stripping behind him, he groans. 

“Boys-”

“Hush!” Castiel says with a quick smack to his butt that's surprisingly strong. “You no tawk unwess you needs youw safewowd.” 

“What's youw safewowd, daddy?” Jimmy remembers to ask. 

Dean doesn't fucking have one, so he opens his eyes and says the first thing he sees. “Pillow.”

“Piwwow, oskay. If you scawed, say piwwow and we stop,” Castiel informs him, like it isn't Dean who made the rule in the first place. “Say piwwow, daddy. Gotta pwactice.” 

“Pillow.”

“Good boy.” He doesn't even register which twins says that because he's too busy grinning ear to ear. His boys are such sweethearts. He has no idea how he got this lucky but he's never letting them go now. 

A sharp sting to his right ass cheek sends him spiraling back to the present as he gasps. He glances over his shoulder to see Castiel holding a flogger, smiling like a fucking villain. He has to push his dick against the bedding beneath him to get some relief. 

“Count, daddy! Dats one.”

“One.”

“Good boy,” they coo in unison. The flogger comes down three more times. On five, he's shocked by a different sensation. A glance over his shoulder as he says the number for them reveals Jimmy, holding a riding crop. 

He barely has time to register it before it's hitting him again, just below his ass on the sensitive strip of his upper thigh. “Oh. Fuck.” Dean grits his teeth, shocked. It's not extremely painful, but it still fucking hurts. He's never been in this position before. He's never been the sub. His body seems to be liking the change of pace, considering it's leaking a healthy dose of precum on the bed.

After the final hit, Dean feels four soft hands stroking his abused skin. The boys whisper and coo affirmations to him, calling him good and beautiful and strong and all the other things Dean makes sure to tell them. 

“We make you feew good, now, daddy,” Castiel explains as a finger touches his hole. Dean jerks forward and whips around to look at them, nearly dying at what he sees. Jimmy is bent over for Castiel, Castiel's fingers diving into his little hole, coming back with slick. He touches Dean's hole again and Dean realizes they're using their own slick to lube his hole. Fuck, why is that so hot? 

He's told to just relax, promised it will feel good, in a calming voice as a hand rubs the small of his back. Emotion clogs his throat from how good it feels to be taken care of for once. From how much they love him.

Tiny fingers prod at his hole, one from each boy slipping into him easily. They aren't long enough, though, and he can fucking feel every tiny millimeter of distance between the tips of their fingers and his prostate. 

He whines in frustration and pushes back, making his boys giggle together. “Be patient,” one of them teases. More fingers are added. He thinks they could probably double fist him soon. Not good enough, though. He needs deeper or he needs his cock in one of them. 

Just as he's about to take the reins, he hears frantic whispering and then he's being pushed further up the bed and mounted. A tiny cock slides into his stretched out hole, just large enough for him to feel its presence. Castiel wiggles beneath him so they're belly to belly and after a few more seconds of breathless moans and frustrated whimpers, Castiel is sliding in beside his brother. 

It's more of a mind fuck than anything else. His hole isn't full enough but the two of them panting and humping together to please their daddy is fucking hot. Dean lifts up on his elbows so he can duck his head and give Castiel sloppy kisses. The little cocks inside of him pick up the pace and their desperate little “Oooh Ooh"s and “Daddy Daddy"s lets him know they're close.

“Are daddy's boys gonna come in daddy's hole?” 

“Yes!” They both squeal in excitement, picking up their pace. 

“Fiww daddy's swutty howe!” Jimmy yells. 

Castiel groans at his brother's word, his back arching and his mouth dropping open. Both make a high pitched keen and lose control at the same time, wildly and unrhythmically bucking against him as they fill his hole. 

Dean gives them no time to recover. He has Castiel tucked in one arm as he pushes forward and flips over. He grabs Jimmy with his free hand and yanks them both forward. “Who wants to be fucked by daddy first?”

“Noo, daddy. You is not in chawge!” Castiel scolds. 

“We da boss,” Jimmy confirms. “Daddy just way there, no move!”

They wiggle away from him, looking determined to initiate phase two of whatever their plan is. Dean reaches out to stroke Jimmy's bare ass and gets a slap on his hand. “No touchin or we tie you up!” 

“Oh. Fuck,” Dean whimpers under his breath. The boys give him a final warning look before Jimmy is removing Castiel's plug and diving into his hole with his little kitten tongue. He preps his brother right in front of their daddy, skin just an inch away from Dean's skin. It's infuriating and so fucking hot at the same time. 

When Jimmy decides Castiel is ready, he guides him to their daddy. He takes Dean in his mouth just to get the head wet before popping off and helping Castiel climb on. Dean grits his teeth, hands clenching the bed sheets as he reminds himself why it's important to submit right now. Why he has to fight his urge to take control. 

“No comin’ tiww we say so,” the little one on his cock says with a mischievous smile. Castiel sets a slow pace, giggling when Dean tries reaching for him again only for Jimmy to swat the hand away. Jimmy huffs at Dean and then climbs onto his face,lowering his hole right over Dean's mouth. 

“Make me feew good you wittle swut,” Jimmy orders. 

Dean automatically bucks up, sending his cock deeper into Castiel and making him squeak. 

He holds onto the sheets for dear life and fucks Jimmy with his tongue. He tries to keep his hips moving to fuck into Castiel but the boy is purposely going slow, sometimes stopping so he can just rotate his hips and make Dean's cock brush against all his favorite spots. 

“Gonna come, daddy,” Jimmy mumbles incoherently. Before Dean can figure out what's happening, Jimmy is scotting down his face just enough to stick his baby prick into Dean's mouth. Dean moans, eyes rolling back as Jimmy’s tiny hands hold his head steady so he can fuck himself to completion. 

It only takes a few seconds before Dean is swallowing the watery come of his boy. 

“My tuwn,” Jimmy tells Castiel, pushing him away and sliding easily onto Dean's cock. Dean expects Castiel to climb onto his face, but the boy does something different. He turns to face Dean and straddles his brother, letting his tiny cock slip into his pretty pink hole. Jimmy starts to lose it as he fucks himself and fucks Castiel at the same time. His poor little cock is probably so damn overstimulated. Tears trace his cheeks and he sobs in between moans and squeaks, but he also looks completely fucking blissed out. 

The room smells overwhelmingly sweet as the scent of warm vanilla sugar and cotton candy radiates off the boys. Dean feels completely out of it, losing control. He can hear himself babbling and begging for them to let him come. To let him fill one of them up. Castiel shoots a watery load on Dean's stomach and crawls off his brother's dick and slowly up his daddy's body. He gives Dean sloppy kisses, sometimes nipping at his lips or tongue. Dean can actually feel tears in the corner of his eyes. His need is so fucking intense but he won't let these boys down. He deserves whatever they give him. 

“Go ahead, daddy,” Castiel whispers seductively as he climbs onto Dean's face so his little prick is slipping between his lips. “Makes me and Jimmy come and you can too.”

Dean accepts the fucking challenge, adjusting his hips and lifting them to fuck into Jimmy hard and fast. He can't see the boy but he can both hear and feel him bouncing about, noises being punched out of him. He lifts two hands to Castiel, thankful when he's not yelled at for touching. One holds the boy steady so he can suck hard on his little prick, but the other makes its way to the fluttering pink hole begging to be filled. 

He skips any sort of prep and shoves three fingers into Castiel, knowing exactly where his milk gland is and going for it. He mercilessly rubs and presses against it until he has the kitten mewling above him. He hears the same sort of noises from Jimmy too. He picks up the pace of his hand and his dick, smiling in triumphant when a few seconds later he's rewarded with Castiel's frantic twitching and screaming, and watery come dribbling down his throat. 

With Castiel falling half off him, nearly passed out, Dean uses both hands to hold Jimmy tight so he can fuck him. They lock eyes and Dean only has to pound into him twice more before the kitten's body locks up and his little fingers start to wiggle and clench where he's holding onto Dean so his daddy's hard fucking doesn't throw him off. One more thrust and Jimmy is throwing his head back and howling. The second that come hits Dean's stomach, he's sighing in relief and filling Jimmy up.

The three lay there in an exhausted pile for a few minutes. Dean moves first, grabbing Jimmy and gently rolling him onto the nearest pillow. He takes one of his plugs and pushes it inside of him. So much come is in his tiny hole that it starts to leak out around the bulb. Dean scoops it all up and goes over to Castiel, who is watching him with a sleepy smile but curious eyes. 

“Want some of daddy's milk?” The boy perks up and nods frantically. “Hole or mouth.”

Castiel wiggles, trying to decide. Then he turns and lifts his little butt in the air for daddy to push the milk into him. When it's in the best Dean can get, he plugs him up too. 

Both boys are sticky and sweaty and need baths, but Dean is way too fucking tired. He decides to just cover them with the blankets and have Ellen wash it all later. Dean hurries over to the window and pulls the blackout curtains, enveloping the room in a deep darkness. Once his eyes adjust, he grabs the boys each a paci and walks over to the bed. He climbs in and places a paci in each mouth. The boys sigh happily and mumble “I wuv you daddy" from around the mouth piece. Then they're wiggling and shifting until one is on each side of him. They wrap themselves as tightly around him as possible and Dean's heart aches when he realizes why. They're afraid to wake up without him again.

He tells them he loves them too, kissing each on the forehead. When he came home, he was on edge. He wasn't sure how he could be both versions of Dean. Now, though, he realizes it's possible. He can let himself slip into the darkness within himself again, because this time? This time he has his boys to pull him back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send a prompt to my tumblr for the 48 hour event! 
> 
> https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed some cute fluffiness in my life but sad Cas ended up wiggling his way in... oh well. Maybe next chapter will be pure happy fluffiness.

When Gabe arrives that afternoon, he’s quiet and sad. Dean makes the boys stay away from him so he’s not overwhelmed but it’s not long before Gabe is going to them himself. Just an hour after he arrives, Dean comes out of the kitchen with snacks to find the three of them cuddling on the couch and watching My Little Pony. Gabe is in between the two brothers who must understand what’s going on more than Dean thought, because they’re petting him and stroking his hair and giving him little kisses of comfort on his cheeks. 

Dean gives them each a bowl of cut up fruit and a sippy cup of juice, then gives them privacy. Well, more like pretend privacy. He keeps watching from the corner of the room as he does some work on his laptop. Lucifer has sent him the layout of Michael’s mansion along with some information about security that he’s been able to gather. 

A soft noise catches Dean’s attention and he looks up from his laptop to find three little ones standing in front of him, all holding hands. 

“What’s up boys?”

Both Jimmy and Gabe look at Castiel, who lifts his chin a little and speaks. “Daddy, we wanna go to da pawk.” 

“The park?” 

“Gabe towd us about it. We wanna go.”

Dean considers this. They've never gone to the park before. Not because they couldn't, but just because they never got the chance. Their lives have been busy. 

He decides they deserve a day at the park. It would probably be good for Gabe too. And himself. Air would be nice. 

Before he agrees, he checks the weather. Despite it now being November, it's a relatively warm day. He shoots Benny a text that he will need the security team and looks at his boys. 

“Sure. Let's go to the park.” 

The three boys cheer and squeal, running and spinning in circles. It takes a considerable amount of effort to get them to calm down long enough to get dressed and get their shoes on. Castiel fights about the sweater Dean makes him wear, crying that it covers his pretty dress. He's also angry that he has to wear thick sweater-like tights beneath it. Apparently, Dean doesn't understand beautiful fashion.

Jimmy doesn’t complain about his brightly colored windbreaker zip-up and long denim overalls, and Gabe doesn’t complain about his soft yellow fleece jacket over his pretty gray dress and his flower print tights beneath it. 

Castiel, however, makes sure to mumble about his outfit all the way to the park. Jimmy and Gabe are cuddled up to Dean but Castiel is on the opposite side of the backseat, arms crossed over his chest and pink lips in an adorable pout. 

“Sweetheart, you look beautiful. I promise.” Castiel just huffs and looks out the window. It’s hard for Dean to bite back his smile. “The sweater is pretty too. Look at it’s pretty pink color, and the little flowers and butterflies. And you can still see the bottom of your dress with it’s pretty lace. And the headband in your hair makes you look even more beautiful.”

He can see by the way Castiel fidgets and blushes that he’s starting to believe him. Dean reaches over and grabs the kitten, pulling him onto his lap so they’re face to face. “You are my beautiful little boy. My princess. And your outfit is just as beautiful. I promise.”

“Weawwy?”

“Really.”

The pout transforms into a wide grin, little fangs showing between those plush lips. “Tank you, daddy.”

They pull up to the park and Benny shoots Dean a text that it’s been cleared. Dean climbs out of the car with Castiel in his arms and Jimmy and Gabe holding onto the fabric of his pants as they walk beside him. The park only has a few others there. A human girl and a human boy, and two catgirls. Parents or caretakers hang around the edges. 

“Play for a half hour, then we need to eat,” Dean tells them, motioning to the picnic basket one of Benny’s guards is holding that Ellen had prepared for them. The boys set out at a run toward the playground, excited chatter filling the air as they take everything in. The guard takes the picnic basket and blanket and starts setting up on a nice patch of grass where Dean can see almost all of the playground. 

Security patrols the area but Dean still watches the boys carefully. He’s afraid if he blinks he’ll lose one. It’s not a terrible sight to watch, of course. The three of them are so overjoyed he’s sure they’ll explode. 

 

\----

 

“Dat sounds tewwibwe,” Castiel whispers as Gabe finishes up the story of what happened to him over the course of the night. 

Jimmy takes Gabe’s hand and holds it. “I been to dat pwace. It scawy.”

“Yeah. Buts Uncie Dean saved me.” 

“Daddy is a supewhewo!” Castiel declares. The other two gasp as they realize that he is. Then they all turn to look over at where Dean is lying on the blanket, watching them with a smile. He waves at the boys and the three wave back, then turn to each other again. 

“Woah,” Jimmy whispers. “I cants bewieve it.”

“I wondew if my daddy a supewhewo, too,” Gabe says. 

Jimmy and Castiel nod. “I bets he is. Maybe dey awe pawtnews.” 

All three of them love that idea. They squeal and giggle, going on about how their daddies are the coolest in the whole world. Gabe gets a little sad toward the end and starts to get teary eyed. He misses his daddy. But the boys assure him that, since his daddy is a superhero, he will be fine and be back soon. Superheroes can’t get hurt. 

Now that they’re happier, they move on to more children appropriate topics. Like the flowers by the sandbox. They go running over to them and start sniffing and touching the petals like they’re fragile pieces of glass. Jimmy is the first to get bored. He plops down in the sandbox and begins playing with one of the catgirls. He’s not so sure how he feels about the sand against his tail but it’s worth the risk. Sand is apparently very fun.

“Hewwo, I jimmy,” Jimmy tells the little girl with a shy smile. 

She grins back. “I’m Claire. I like your pretty jacket.” 

“Tank you.” Jimmy gets slightly nervous once he hears her talk. She’s older and more educated. She must have been under someone’s care for a long time now. He wasn’t expecting that. Since they stop growing at this size, he had assumed she’d be like him. But she’s like daddy. What if she makes fun of him?

“Do you want to play with my toys?” she asks, offering him one of her shovels and buckets. He nods enthusiastically and takes them, thanking her again. 

He starts to explore the sand, discovering how fun it is to shovel it inside the bucket and then dump it all out at once. It makes Claire and him giggle. They continue playing, Claire showing him some of the other toys and sharing with him. They make little animal shapes in the sand and giggle as they pretend to talk like them. Jimmy gets more comfortable until he’s talking her ear off. 

A few feet away, Gabe and Castiel are still looking at the flowers. They sit cross legged as they survey the various colors and sizes, debating the merits of picking them or not. If they pick them, they can feel them and play with them up close. But what if it hurts the flowers? They would never want to hurt the pretty flowers. 

The debate is forgotten when they catch sight of a bumble bee. Castiel squeaks and hops up to his feet, jumping and clapping his hands in excitement. Then he takes off running to chase it. Gabe is right behind, giggling. They chase it in circles until it finally lands on a dandelion. 

“Be cawefuww not to scawe it,” Castiel warns. They drop to their knees and begin to slowly crawl toward the creature. When they’re as close as they can be without touching the thing, they both hold their breath. 

“It’s so chubby.”

“And cute!” Gabe adds in a whisper. 

“I want it,” Castiel declares before reaching out a tiny finger to touch the fuzzy little bumblebee. His heart pounds inside his chest and blocks his hearing. This is it. This is his moment. He’s finally going to meet a real, live bumblebee. He only wishes he would have thought to bring Flower along. 

The moment his finger pokes at the bee, it starts to freak out. It buzzes around and lands on his hand. Castiel coos at it but then a terrible pain runs through his skin and he’s shrieking. 

He shakes his hand and the bee comes off, but then it lands on his opposite arm and the pain returns. “Gets it off! Gets it off! Hewp! Hewp!” 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Dean makes the bee go away like magic and then scoops him up, cradling him against his chest. Castiel is sobbing so hard he’s choking on it. His entire world is shattered. Who knew bumblebees were mean?

When he’s finally calmed down and someone from Dean’s security team has treated his boo-boos, Dean brings him back to the other two boys who are sitting on the blanket with wide eyes. The moment he’s seated, Gabe and Jimmy start peppering his bandaids and tear-stained cheeks with kisses. 

He sniffles and pouts as they do this. “Bees awe sooooo mean. I hates dem.”

“You just scared the bee, buddy. You know how when you get scared you sometimes hit or yell? It’s like that.”

Castiel shakes his head. “I hates dem.”

Dean nods in understanding, trying to hide a smile. He has a feeling Castiel would not appreciate his daddy laughing at this terrible situation. 

“Why don’t we all just eat?” Dean suggests, sitting with the boys and unpacking the basket. They nod their heads, two in excitement and one in sadness. As Dean hands out sandwiches and carrot sticks and sippy cups, Castiel gets a glimpse of his dirty clothes from crawling on the ground earlier. He gasps, then throws his head back and begins to wail. “What? What’s wrong?”

“My pwetty cwothes awe wuined! Wuined! Evewything is just tewwibwe.” 

“Everything isn’t terrible, buddy. The clothes aren’t ruined either. We can wash them. Ellen will make them look good as new.”

Castiel glares down at his knees that are caked in dirt and grass. The pretty lace of his dress is now green and brown, too. And his boo-boos throb. And he’s sleepy. And hungry. His daddy is wrong. Everything is terrible. Very terrible. 

“I wanna go home,” he pouts, pushing away the food and juice. Even though he’s hungry, he refuses to give in to this whole park ordeal any further. He demands to go home. He’ll go on a hunger strike if necessary. 

“No, Cas! We no wanna go home yet!” Jimmy tells him.

“Yeah. We havin’ fun!” 

Castiel huffs and draws his knees up to his chest, hugging them so he looks like a tiny ball. All that shows is his little ears, messy curls, long tail, and fabric covered limbs. He’s so fucking adorable that Dean just wants to scoop him up and kiss him for hours. 

He settles for pulling the angry catboy into his lap and gently rocking him. “You’re disappointed that the bee hurt you, hey?”

“I- I- I thoughts we- we- was fwiends!” 

“You and Flower are friends. But that bee didn’t know you so he got scared. You’re a stranger. What did daddy teach you about strangers?”

Castiel lifts his face to look at Dean, starting to consider this idea. “Stwangew dangew.”

“Exactly. And what are you supposed to do when that happens?”

“Scweam fow hewp and kick and bite!”

“Yes. So, that’s what the bee was doing. You were a stranger so he was just doing what his mommy and daddy taught him.”

“Oh.” Castiel rubs a tiny fist against his eyes. “I suppose it not his fault, den.” 

“No. He’s probably sorry he hurt you.”

“I sowwy I scawed him!” 

Dean kisses him on the forehead. “I know. How about we eat and then play some more? No reason to let the whole day be bad.”

“Oskay.” Castiel puts his tiny hands on Dean’s cheeks and holds his face steady, looking him in the eyes very seriously. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“Awe you a supewhewo?” 

“A superhero? Me?”

Castiel nods, little fingers stroking his face now. “You ‘n Uncie Sam? Suewhewoes?”

A slow smile creeps up Dean’s face as he realizes what the boys must have been discussing. They need them to be superheroes. To feel safe. To not worry about Sam. 

So, he nods and gives Castiel a secretive ‘sshhh’ with his finger to his lips. “We are, but no one can know, okay? It’s a secret.”

Those big blue eyes widen and his soft pink lips drop open into a perfect, surprised ‘o’. “Wow. No wowwy daddy. I no teww no one!”

“Good. Thank you, buddy.”

“I can’ts beweive my daddy is a suewhewo,” he whispers in awe as Dean sets him down on the blanket to eat. “I is da wuckiest in da whowe wowld.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry folks - both for how long it's been since I last updated and for how short this is! University has been kicking my ass the last week or two. Thank you for your loyalty and patience <3

Lucifer looks at Dean from the other side of the door frame, the two of them having their guns fixed on the opening to the next room. Dean nods and tilts his head, giving the signal. Then Lucifer is crouching down and sneaking into the last room before the door to the basement. Four men are sitting around a poker table, cigar smoke thick in the air as a stereo plays music. A nearly naked girl is standing with a tray of empty glasses to the side, eyes locked on Dean’s. 

He shakes his head and puts a finger to his lips, and she quickly averts her eyes and goes back to clearing the tables. He can see the relief in every inch of her body. She’s probably hoping to be rescued, too. If her bruised and cut skin, and her underweight body, are anything to go by. 

A man gets up to do something with the radio. Lucifer is closest and stands up, placing hands on his head and snapping his neck before anyone can even look his way. He lowers the body to the floor and steps over it. Now that someone is missing, they know it’s only a matter of seconds before chaos begins. Dean points to the man he’s going to take down and Lucifer nods in the direction of his. It’s harder now that they’re approaching the table, but years of doing this together makes it simple. Just like clearing the rest of the house has been. Two necks snapped and a ten second wrestling match with the final man. Then all four are dead and the door to the basement is free. 

Dean goes up to the girl who is now violently shaking. He takes the tray away, putting it on the poker table so it doesn’t fall and draw attention. They came in through the side entrance and though they’ve made no sound as they moved through the west end of the building, it’s only a matter of time. 

“Is Sam Winchester down there?” Dean asks, pointing at the door. “Tall. Floppy brown hair. Tortured, probably.”

She nods. “And two other guys watching him.”

“Where is Michael?”

“He’s away. In the city for two days on business.” She winces, then points at the man they killed at the stereo. “He was left in charge.”

Dean hides his disappointment that they won’t get Michael tonight, reminding himself that Sam is the important one. He’s the goal. Michael would have just been a really nice bonus. 

“Go out exit C. Now. Run as fast as you can.” He moves past the girl, knowing she’s going to listen. He takes the lead as Lucifer follows down the stairs. 

One man is in the far corner, sitting in an overstuffed armchair and looking half asleep. The other man is standing over Sam, fucking him. Dean growls and lunges forward as Lucifer handles the man in the chair. He’ll take this man alive. Give him a taste of his own fucking medicine. He doesn’t care if he’s only one of a hundred that have tortured and raped his brother. This one was caught red handed, and Dean will make sure his own hands are covered in red before he gives this man enough mercy to kill him. You see, there’s no need for information from this one like the previous man. There’s no reason not to take his time. To have fun. 

And boy, is Dean planning to have some fun.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No torture yet, Dean is home with the boys). This is pure, filthy smut.

Since they don't need the man for information, Dean can take his time. He’ll stretch it out for days. Maybe even weeks. He sets him up in the warehouse, strung up and gagged, with some men to watch him until Dean had the time to come play. 

Dean paid a private doctor to take care of Sam. He has him in the largest guest room, where the doctor has him hooked up to monitors and an IV bag to hydrate him. Dean hasn't told Gabriel that his daddy is in the house yet. It's best Sam gets some rest before being bombarded with an anxious but excited catboy. 

Before dealing with the boys, Dean stops by Sam's room. His brother is awake but groggy. He tries to force a smile but grimaces and gives up, settling for just nodding in Dean's direction instead. Dean smiles. 

“Hey Sammy. How ya feeling?”

“Been better.”

“Yeah. I bet.” 

He licks his dry lips before telling Dean, “It wasn't that bad. I promise.”

Dean shakes his head. “I saw what was happening when I came in.”

“That was the worst of it. They hurt me but it was all mostly mind games.”

“I'll make them pay.”

Sam rolls his eyes. Then he sits up straighter like he just thought of something. “Is Gabe here? I need to see him.”

“Why don't you try to just rest for a bit longer.”

“Fuck that. I want my boy.”

Dean laughs, because he can't entirely fight his brother on this. If it were him that went through these past few days like Sam has, he would need his two boys. 

He leaves to get the catboy, finding him playing in the bedroom with Jimmy and Castiel. Gabriel is spinning in circles with his arms out, making flying noises with his mouth. When he sees Dean he stops and waves. “Hi Uncie Dee!”

“Hey buddy. I have a surprise for you.” Dean offers a hand but Gabriel just hops into his arms, wrapping around him. 

Castiel and Jimmy patter over with pouts. “Whats about us?” 

“I'll be back for you two in a minute. Then it's bath time and getting ready for bed.”

The twins huff but Dean still leaves them behind, hugging Gabriel to him. It takes only a few steps in the direction of Sam's room for the little kitten to start sniffing the air. His tail swishes in excitement and his hole gushes slick. “Daddy! Daddy!”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, buddy. Daddy is here.”

The catboy launches out of his arms, falling on his hands and knees. Instead of crying, he gets right up on his feet and sprints toward Sam, using his twitching nose to find him. He slams his hands against the closed door, shaking with need to get inside. When Dean opens it for him, he's on Sam in three seconds flat. 

He crawls all over him, licking and kissing and sucking at him. He slows down when he realizes his daddy is hurt, little eyebrows pulling in. Then he grows determined and starts to place gentle, sweet kisses on each and every boo boo. 

Sam looks at Dean with a happy smile. “You can go. I'm good now.”

Dean leaves the door cracked and orders one of his men to stick around so if Sam needs anything he can get help. Then he goes to find his boys. 

Upon first inspection, they aren't in the room anymore. But just as he's about to search elsewhere, he hears little giggles and a soft ‘shhh.” 

Grinning, he lowers himself to the floor and peeks under the bed. Castiel, who is closer to him, squeaks and starts to scurry back. Dean reaches out and snatches him easily. As he drags him out, Jimmy tries to escape. With one arm holding Castiel tight to his body, Dean uses the other to grab at Jimmy. Their little legs start kicking as they whine in unison, “No baff, no baff!”

“Yes, bath. You guys are stinky from playing at the park.”

Castiel gasps at how rude his daddy is. “We is not stinky!”

“You are.” Dean closes the bathroom door and locks it, knowing the boys haven't figured out how to open that yet. Then he puts them down. They both go straight to the door, banging and crying. Usually they don't get so upset about baths - at least not since Jimmy showed up. But it's been an awfully long and emotional day. Dean also knows that Castiel getting upset sometimes rubs off on Jimmy. 

He decides to sweeten the pot. “If you boys make yourselves smell nice, daddy will reward you with special time.” 

Both of them immediately stop what they're doing and snap their attention to him. They sit on their shins and knees, little hands resting on their thighs. Tails swishing, heads bobbing, little pink tongue sticking out. “Yes, yes, yes!” they pant in desperation. 

“Then you boys better get nice and clean.”

They both sprint over to the tub, nearly tripping over themselves even though the water just turned on a few seconds ago. They try scrambling into the tub but keep falling because it's too high. Laughing, Dean ignores them and gets their toys out. He dumps them in the water, then squeezes a bottle of their favorite bubble bath into it too. It's Dean's favorite too. They like it because the bubbles are a bright, pretty pink. Dean likes it because it's genetically engineered to make the natural scent of catboys elevate. It makes them smell like cotton candy and warm vanilla sugar respectively, almost as strongly as when they're in heat. 

When the water is at a good level and he's tested it to make sure it's not too hot, he picks then up and dumps them into the water, making them giggle from the big splash. 

They start playing with the toys, Jimmy grabbing a doll and Castiel grabbing his mermaid. Their tiny voices fill the bathroom as Dean watches them. The doll and the mermaid are best friends, going on an adventure to find treasure. 

Leaving them to play, Dean goes to the closet and starts looking for the new outfits he bought them the other day. They haven't seen them yet but he's so excited to show them. They'll make special time extra special, along with the new toys he bought for them. 

He lays out Castiel's lingerie first. The bra is a rose gold pink lace with a bubble gum pink bow between the two cups and matching fluffy feather-like material around the bottom so it will tickle his skin every time he shifts. The matching panties are the same bubble gum pink with a patch of the rose gold lace covering where his kitty cock will be. It's a thong so all he will have to do is push it aside instead of having to take them off to fuck him. The panties clip onto the soft pink stockings with lacey edges and matching bows that came with it all. 

Jimmy's outfit is a powder blue teddy that slits up the middle, just attaching at the little white bow between the cups of the bra portion. It'll leave his creamy stomach open for Dean to see and touch. It'll also show off the pretty blue panties that have ruffles on the bum, and a perfect cut out for Dean to fuck his hole through the fabric. He has the same matching stockings as Castiel, just in the blue instead. 

Both outfits have matching bows for their hair and matching collars that both have a heart that's engraved ‘daddy's angel’. They also have matching ball gags that Dean can't wait to see pushed between their soft pink lips. 

Dean goes into the bathroom and washes the boys. Thoroughly. He bends the two over the lip of the tub with their asses facing him. With a soapy finger from each hand, he fucks them clean in unison. The boys are so slippery that they keep sliding and falling when they try to fuck their needy little cocks against the edge of the tub. Each time they do so, Dean brings a hand down hard on their asses, reminding them not to move so they don't get hurt. 

Once he has them crying in need, breathy and pleading words coming out between sobs, he takes his slippery boys out and wraps then in towels. He makes quick work of drying them off and getting them dressed. When they see their new outfits, they squeal and clap. 

Castiel gets dressed first, and spends his free time while daddy dresses Jimmy playing with the fabric that feels so so good against him. The lace on his nipples scratch just enough to make them harden, and the lace on his pretty boy cock is enough to make his kitty jump and twitch and leak. The soft feathers brush against his skin like daddy's lips when he gives teasing kisses. 

“Come here my sweet boys.” Dean invites them both onto his lap, wrapping one arm around each squirmy little catboy. “Daddy wants kisses. Show him how good you are at kisses.” 

The boys accept the challenge. Castiel reaches his lips first, giving him sweet and gentle kisses. After a huff, Jimmy settles for kissing his daddy's neck and jaw. When Castiel pulls back to take a breath, Jimmy shoulders his way in and devours Dean's lips. Dean groans, once again loving the contrast between the two. Jimmy can be such a dirty little slut now that he's comfortable, while Castiel is still bashful and sweet. 

He takes turns kissing the two, enjoying the alternation between soft and hard. Then he has them kiss each other. While Jimmy bites and sucks at his brother, taking control, Dean whispers filthy things to them. 

“That's it, Jimmy. Kiss your brother like the little slut he is. Show him how much you want him. Show him how hard you would fuck his pretty pink holes if daddy let you. Show him how a dirty whore kisses.” As Dean talks, Jimmy grows more erratic, his kisses turning sloppy as he moans and thrusts his front against Castiel's. 

Loving his new game, Dean grabs Castiel's hips and pushes him hard against Jimmy, making both boys moan. Their panties are soaking wet with slick and precum but Dean wants them more desperate. He wants them begging. And they'll be gagged and so so frustrated when their daddy pretends not to know what they want. 

Grinning mischievously, Dean whispers, “Now you take control, Cas. Show Jimmy how sweet you can be. Show Jimmy how much you love him.”

Castiel and Jimmy break their kiss apart, the power shifting. Castiel bats his eyelashes and licks his puffy lips, then slowly lowers his mouth to his brother's. His kisses are feather light and gentle but they make the two of them just as needy as they grind against each other, slower this time. 

“Come here, Cas. Come lick daddy's cock.” 

Jimmy whimpers but Dean already has a finger full of precum to smear on his lips and tongue to make him feel better. Then he secures the blue ball gag while Castiel is busy with his dick. The soft blue against his pale skin is beautiful, and it makes his wide and innocent eyes look even brighter. Next he clips the bow on a lock of hair and secures his collar around his neck. Jimmy shivers in pleasure at the symbol of ownership. He used to have a collar with Michael, but this one is different. It's from his daddy, and it means he is safe. He loves it.

Castiel is so turned on by the sensations of his clothes and the taste of his daddy, he doesn't even notice his daddy pushing something other than his cock into his mouth until it's too late. 

Castiel looks up at Dean with wide blue eyes, breathing in fast through his nose as the neon pink ball gag is secured. He tries to say something and makes a sad, growly sound when he realizes his daddy can't understand. His pouting stops when he receives his beautiful bow and collar, tiny hands touching the little heart hanging from his neck, loving how it's from his daddy. 

Dean sits back and smiles, looking at his beautiful boys. Dean was right. Seeing those kiss swollen lips wrapped around the gags is a damn good sight. And the collars? He might need to make those a permanent thing.

He nods toward the bed and orders. “Get up there and cuddle for daddy. I want to see my boys give each other snuggles.”

The two bounce into action. Dean stands up but stays a few feet away, watching in amusement as the two try to crawl their way onto the bed. They keep slipping and falling on their bums because it's too high for them. 

To tease them, Dean drawls in an uncaring voice, “I guess if you guys don't want to play, we don't have to.”

A flurry of garbled words pour out from their gagged mouths but not a single one makes sense. Dean just grins and shrugs, backing away. He sees fear flash in their eyes, followed by tears. They openly cry as they claw at the mattress, trying desperately to get up where daddy wants them. 

Jimmy is who accomplishes it first, using Castiel's head as a step to launch himself up. Castiel starts sobbing, both from how he hurt his head and because Jimmy is going to get to play but he isn't. He calms when he sees Jimmy reach over the side. Using teamwork, Jimmy gets Castiel up with him. They tangle together immediately and snuggle in close, two sets of watery blue eyes looking at Dean in approval. 

He knows it's wrong, but there's something so damn hot about these two all huffy and sad and desperate. For now, he rewards them with a reprieve from the emotions and smiles. “Good boys.”

They both shiver under the praise. Dean strokes himself as he slowly approaches the bed. He still has his shirt and jeans on, just pulled down enough to expose his cock. “Now, it's Jimmy's turn to have his hole filled first. I don't want any fighting or pouting, or there will be spankings, understood?”

Both boys nod, Jimmy rolling onto his stomach and presenting. Dean chuckles at the ruffle covered bum and gets closer. He wants a different position, though. 

He sits on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He pushes his pants down a little more and pats his lap. “Jimmy, come climb up.” 

The boy does as told, body trembling with anticipation. He takes him by the arms and bends him forward so his face is against Dean's stomach and his bum is in the air. “Cas, get your brother ready for daddy's big cock with your fingers.”

Castiel nods, scurrying over and plunging a finger inside Jimmy. The catboy moans and pushes back on his brother's hand. It's not enough, but Castiel is quickly slicking up the rest of his fingers and opening him further. 

When Dean decides Jimmy has had enough, he readjusts him and lowers his needy little hole onto the tip of his cock. Castiel's fingers aren't as big as Dean so it's a painful stretch still. Dean watches with a lazy grin as he splits Jimmy's ass with his big cock. The boy shivers and whimpers and sniffles, tears pouring down his face. 

He needs more pleasure to make the stretch less painful, so Dean pulls Castiel over and has him straddle Dean so he's face to face with Jimmy. 

“Don't talk or you'll get spankings, Castiel.” Once the boy has nodded to show he heard him, Dean takes off his gag. He shoves his face into Jimmy's cock, then grabs his wrists and pins them behind his back so he can hold them in one hand while the other hand holds Jimmy's hip to guide him up and down his cock. 

“Make your brother's kitty feel good,” Dean orders. 

The wet sound of Castiel's mouth on Jimmy's cock makes him groan. He shifts his head to the side so he can watch as Castiel nuzzles and licks and sucks and kisses the little cock and balls. That rough pink tongue of his is driving Jimmy nuts. He's so horny he forgot that Dean's cock is still too big for his hole that hasn't fully adjusted yet. Not caring that his little hole can't handle it, Jimmy starts to bounce on his daddy's cock in desperation. It's only a few more seconds before Jimmy is shouting around his ball gag, blue eyes rolling as he comes inside his little brother's soft mouth. 

Dean gently takes Jimmy off his cock, bringing him to rest beside Dean with his little head nestled into Dean's side. Then he turns Castiel around and pushes the gag back in, grinning as spit and watery catboy come spills out the sides and dribbles down his chin. 

Dean opens the boy's bra by unraveling the ribbon bow keeping it together in the front. His rosy red nipples are swollen and Dean laps at them, making the boy shiver and twitch in his grip. He brings down a finger and traces around his tight hole, gathering some slick before pushing in. Castiel throws his head back, shouting into the gag as his daddy fucks the finger into him. 

Dean adds a second finger, loving the sound of his baby boy moaning around the ball shoved between those puffy pink lips. 

As he replaces his fingers with his thick cock already covered in Jimmy's slick, Dean latches onto one of the rosebud nipples. Once he's seated fully inside his kitten, Dean starts fucking up into him. He alternates between suckling on his nipples and nipping at them until Cas comes hard. His tiny cock twitches and spurts in his pretty panties, soaking them through. 

“So good for daddy.” Castiel starts crying, no longer moving on his daddy's cock. He's too over sensitive now that daddy made him come, and daddy is still playing with his puffy pink nipples. He tries to tell him to stop but daddy either can't understand him or doesn't care. He feels his body working towards another orgasm and sobs and begs his daddy to have mercy. His gag muffling his pleas makes him cry harder. He would gladly suck him for milk but this is so so so much. Too much. 

Overwhelmed, he doesn't even notice that Jimmy is being lowered onto him until it's happening. Somehow, his daddy has moved his panties down to put his little cock and balls on display, the fabric pushing them up so the blood is pooled and they're rock hard. Jimmy's gaped hole from daddy's cock swallows his cock and balls up, making Castiel shout, arms flying as he bursts immediately. He tries pushing his brother off but Dean grabs him and holds him in place, restraining his arms behind his back. 

With his free hand, Dean rips off both of the gags, grunting as he fucks into Castiel's fluttering hole. “Daddy wants to hear you. Wants to hear his dirty little sluts.”

Jimmy's mouth forms a perfect ‘O’ as he fucks himself onto his brother's spent cock. Dean can tell the little one is frustrated and needs more, so he grabs one of Castiel's arms and brings it around. He balls one of his hands into a fist and guides it to Jimmy's opening. “Fuck your brother with your fist, Cas.”

“Y-y-yes da-da-dadddddyyy,” Castiel sobs, shoving his fist in alongside his soft cock and balls. Jimmy screeches and starts bucking like wild, going in all directions as he rubs and grinds so his special spot is pressed against his brother's knobby knuckles that feel oh so so good inside him. 

Jimmy shoots all over Dean and from Castiel's face, he's close behind again. Dean takes Jimmy off his fist and turns him around. Just like he did earlier with Castiel, Dean shoves Jimmy's face in Castiel's crotch and grabs his arms to hold them from behind. “Clean your brother's dirty cock off. You got him filthy with your needy hole.”

“Yes, daddddy!” Jimmy whines, his body shivering from exhaustion and pleasure. He wraps his mouth around his brother and licks and sucks his own slick and Castiel's come off him. When he's clean, Dean takes Castiel's fist and shoves it in Jimmy's face. 

“This too. Look at him. He's covered down to his elbow in your slutty juices.”

Jimmy nods and feverishly cleans his brothers fist and arm with his tongue. The boys grind their fronts together, frantic and sobbing. Castiel is so out of his mind that he's shooting load after load against Jimmy's own little cock without even knowing it. It doesn't take long for Jimmy to be doing the same.

Dean tightens his grip and tells Castiel, “You take daddy's cock so good, baby boy. Such a good little kitty for daddy. You love being stuffed full of daddy, don't you?”

“Yes. Yes. Daddy's wittwe swut. Daddy's baby boy.”

Castiel bats his wet eyelashes, trying to focus past the haze of pleasure to look at Dean. His pink tongue is hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he pants and whimpers. A blush crawls up his face as he looks at Dean and whispers lewdly, “Does daddy wike fucking his baby boy swut?” 

“Oh, fuck.” The dirty words tear the orgasm from Dean, along with his breath and ability to think. He fills Castiel so full the boy whimpers and squirms. When he looks down, he sees the tiniest bump in his belly. Dean stares at it in wonder. He's never been so fucking turned on in his life. 

Not wanting that bump to go away, Dean grabs the nearest plug and shoves it into Castiel's wasted hole. Whatever spills out, he pushes into Jimmy's hole before plugging him too.

Castiel whimpers, fingers feather light against his tummy. “Daddy, wha is dat?”

“Daddy filled you full of his commies.” Dean presses gently against the bulge, shivering when it makes Castiel groan. The doctor told him that with the twins his body will naturally start producing more come to accommodate them but holy hell, that's more than he expected. 

The boys are in for it now. He wants to see them both stuffed that full as often as possible.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short because I've been crazy busy, but I wanted to make sure I gave you guys something! 
> 
> It's fluffy and adorable. Just some good old fashion scary thunderstorms, frightened little catboys, and a daddy to keep them safe.

Dean wakes up in the middle of the night to crying. Both boys are sitting up in bed with their heads tilted back, wailing at the top of their lungs. He sits up and rubs his face, trying to figure out what's happening, when a large boom of thunder rattles the house. The twins shriek and sob harder, clinging to each other. 

“Ooh, hey. Shhhh. Shhh. You're okay.” Dean grabs the two, pulling them in close. They crawl into his lap and tangle together in one big catboy ball. He holds them tight and rocks gently back and forth, hushing them as they calm down. “It's just a thunderstorm, baby boys. Just some rain. Nothing scary.”

Another boom shakes the house and the two jump, then start sobbing hard again. Dean looks around for their blankets or stuffies before realizing they fell asleep last night before Dean gave them their comfort items. By the time he had them naked and cleaned up, they had all passed out. 

Keeping them bundled in his arms, he hurries over to their bed on the floor that they never use. There he finds their blankies and stuffies. Then he finds them their paci’s. 

He wraps them up and puts their stuffies between them so his arms are full of one smooshed up ball of his boys and fluffy stuffed animals. They suck hard on their paci’s, the soft noises filling the now quite space. A strike of lightning illuminates the bedroom so Dean can see them. His heart erupts at the sight of their runny noses and tear soaked cheeks that are so chubby they bounce and bob the harder they suck on their paci’s. 

Another clap of thunder sends them into a new round of panic. This time, at least, they are slightly calmer in his arms. He holds them tight and pulls the blanket over the three of them, burrowing down so they're encased in a blanket bubble. He used to do this with Sammy when they were kids. 

The boys sniffle and blink up at him, his eyes adjusted enough to see them even beneath the sheet. They wiggle and look around as they try and take in this new fort their daddy put them in. Tiny fists start to rub at sleepy eyes as they sink into the comfort of the happy bubble their daddy created. 

There's another round of thunder but it's muffled by the blanket and also distant since the storm is moving away. They barely jump at the noise before settling against their daddy again. 

Dean cleans their faces with his hands, then kisses all four damp, chubby cheeks softly. He whispers that they're safe and loved and okay now. He rubs their backs and plays with their hair until they're sighing happily and doing their little butt wiggles they do when they're feeling all warm and fuzzy. 

In sleepy, paci-muffled voices, they whisper, “Nigh, nigh daddy.” 

“Night babies. Love you.”

They both stumble through a variation of ‘love you too’ before they pass out again, arms wrapped around each other and faces pressed against their daddy's chest. 

Dean stays awake until he's sure the storm has completely passed before allowing himself to fall asleep again. He falls asleep frowning, wishing it were this easy to keep his boys safe in real life.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy cuteness, followed by angry little catboys throwing tantrums - with PLENTY of adorable-ness trickled in (and tad of plot) 
> 
> \- Next chapter will be Dean torturing/assaulting the man who raped Sam. The chapter will have an end note of summary ONLY INCLUDING what is needed for further plot. No summary of the actual physical contact between the two men.

When Dean wakes up, he’s alone in the bed. He sits up in a panic and looks around the room. The boys aren’t playing on the floor. They aren’t in their princess tent bed. They can’t be in the bathroom, because the light is off and they’re afraid of the dark. He launches himself off the bed and snags a pair of sweats, not caring about a shirt. 

Dean has never felt more relief than the moment he hears those soft giggles from down the hall. He turns the corner a moment later to find three little kittens sitting on booster seats at a table with Sam and Ellen. Jimmy and Castiel turn and put their arms in the air to celebrate. “Daddy! Yous awake!”

“Hey lovebugs, why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Uncie Sammy saids wet you sweep,” Castiel explains matter-of-factly. 

“He says you has wots on youw pwate ‘n need west,” Jimmy added. 

Dean looks over at his little brother, amazed that someone who he just rescued from torture thought to have everyone let Dean sleep in. 

Grabbing a plate, Dean gets some food and a mug of coffee. Then he joins his family at the table. The three kittens are making a complete mess out of themselves. Jimmy has powdered sugar on his cheeks, whipped cream on the tip of his nose, and syrup dripping from his pouty pink lips. Castiel is about the same, though he also has some chocolate syrup on his face. Gabriel is the tidiest of all, with just a little bit of syrup on his nose and lips. They were all going to need a bathtub after this. Hopefully with Gabe the boys won’t throw a tantrum. 

Dean takes a bite of his french toast and moans. He must have woken up just after it was made, because it’s still warm and melt in your mouth gooey. 

“Daddy, do I has to go back to schoow today?” Gabriel asks Sam with a cute little head tilt. 

Sam looks at him, then at Dean, and winces. “It might be a little while. Daddy doesn’t feel safe letting you leave the house.”

“You guys stay here as long as you need,” Dean assures them. He owns a damn mansion. They might as well. They can take the guest wing, which is so far away from Dean’s wing it will feel like the neighbors house anyway. “Gabriel can have a tutor come if you don’t want him to fall behind in school.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be awesome.”

“What level is Gabe at now? The boys need to get started.”

Dean watches in his peripheral vision as the twins’ kitten ears pop up and they turn their chins slightly. They think they’re clever when they eavesdrop but Dean knows their tells. His smart boys have definitely tuned in on the conversation. Any second now, they’ll be throwing fits. They’ve made it clear they don’t think they should have to do any sort of schooling. 

“Gabe’s a three at the moment,” he looks over at Gabriel proudly as he says it. Dean smiles too. When Sam first got Gabriel, he was at a one. That meant he knew basic things like how to talk, how to understand people talking to him, and to identify shapes and colors. Sam gave him a while before putting him in schooling, but if he’s at a three now that must mean he’s starting to read and write. 

The boys are barely at a damn one. If they’re in a good mood, they’re a one. If they’re in a bad or pouty mood, they’re a flat zero. 

Dean tests his theory by saying, “Well, I’ll secure the best tutors I know. A level three for Gabe, and a level one for the twins.”

“No!” Jimmy and Castiel shriek in unison.

“We is nots doin’ dat, daddy!” Castiel yells at him. 

“We is nots!” Jimmy agrees. 

Gabriel looks at them in alarm, his sippy cup of milk halfway to his mouth. “But schoow is fun.”

The twins look at him like he’s insane. It makes Dean chuckle. Of course his book nerd brother has a book nerd catboy. 

Deciding to ignore their lunatic cousin, the twins focus back on Dean. Castiel puffs up, preparing for a fight. “I wefuse.”

“You refuse?” Dean asks, clearly amused. “Well, then, I refuse to buy you guys any more toys or stuffies or pretty dresses.”

Castiel’s jaw drops in shock. Jimmy stands their ground, though. “Fine. We no cawe.”

“And no more special time. Unless you’re in heat, you don’t get daddy’s milk.” 

In an instant, both boys deflate and start tearing up. They sniffle and wipe sticky, syrupy fists at their eyes. Dean just smiles, eating his breakfast. He knows the fight isn’t over. They’ll probably kick and scream when the tutor shows up, doing a final stand. They’ll earn spankings. Perhaps even more punishment. 

Dean stands up with his empty plate. “I’ll call after the boys take a bath.”

The boys immediately start wailing. Dean just puts the dirty plate next to the sink, then starts gathering the rest. He picks Castiel up, ignoring his sobbing, and tells Jimmy to stay put. He carries Castiel into the bathroom, putting him down on his feet. He lifts off his ruined dress and throws it in the dirty laundry hamper. The entire time, Castiel continues to cry. 

Picking up the now naked catboy, Dean places him on the potty. The little one swings his feet and fidgets with his hands, little chest quaking with sobs. He’s still holding it, because he never goes while Dean is in the room. 

Unable to resist, though, Dean takes a few seconds to lick at his face. It’s just so sweet and sticky, and mixed with the salt of his tears, it sets his tongue alive with flavor. Castiel sniffles but stops crying. He can’t be too sad when his daddy gives him attention like this.

After Dean has his little nose and cheeks cleaned up, he starts kissing the boy’s sugary lips. He licks and sucks at them, even biting softly a few times. He murmurs, “You taste like french toast. Maybe I’ll eat you all gone.”

The kitten falls into a fit of giggles against his mouth as Dean continues to lick at his now clean, but puffy, pink lips. “No, daddy! You no eats me!”

“But you just taste so good!” Dean makes a rawring sound and pretends to snap at him, earning another round of giggles from his boy as he holds his tummy, trying not to accidentally go potty while his daddy is around him. He can tell by the way the little one is wiggling that he’s having a hard time, so he decides to leave him be for now. 

His goal of cheering him up with those kisses accomplished, he gives him a final peck on the lips and says, “I’ll give you privacy. I’ll be right back with Jimmy.” 

Dean repeats the process with Jimmy, silly kisses and all, placing him on the potty when Castiel is finished. He starts the bathtub and Castiel is out of the room in less than three seconds, barreling away from the water. Jimmy tries to run too but he’s still peeing, so he ends up just making a huge mess and slipping in it. Wiry limbs spread out as he lays on the wet floor. His shock wears off and he starts sobbing. When he realizes his tail is soaked in his yucky urine, his sobs increase to a panicked level.

Leaving Jimmy to have his meltdown, Dean goes chasing after Castiel. He gets a flashback of his very first night with the catboy when he catches sight of his naked little bum wiggling beneath the couch. “Get out of there right now, Castiel!”

“No!”

“Last chance. Then you’ll be really sorry.”

“I hates you! I hates baffs! I hates schoow! I hates evewyffing!”

“Well, that sounds like a problem.” Dean gets down on the ground and puts his face to the floor, looking straight at the little boy hiding beneath the couch. 

Castiel yelps and scurries back until his little bum is against the wall. “You know what? I think I’m going to just wait for you to decide to come out on your own.”

The kitten tilts his head in confusion. “Weawwy?”

“Oh, yeah. Take your time.” Dean pulls out his phone, opening his stopwatch app. “And for every minute it takes you to walk into that bathroom and willingly get into that bathtub, you’ll have one minute of punishment.”

“But- but-”

“Starting now.” Dean presses the button and slips the phone back in his pocket, then stands up like his catboy isn’t hiding beneath his couch. Castiel cries out for him, trying to beg, but he ignores it. When he passes his brother, who is wiping Gabriel down with a wet rag, he winks at him. “Gotta love catboys, hey?”

“I’m a fan,” Sam says back with a grin. “Mind if mine takes a bath with yours?”

“Not at all. Are you going to be a good boy, Gabe?”

Gabriel nods enthusiastically. “Yes! I wuv baffs!”

“Perfect. Then you’ll get a reward after bathtime.” He takes Gabriel into his arms, leaving Sam to help Ellen clean the kitchen. Jimmy is still sitting in the puddle of his own urine, looking distraught. At least his crying has stopped. Now, he’s just a red faced little kitten with puffy, pouty lips and a snotty nose. Dean sighs. The bathtub is almost all the way full and he refuses to waste all that water. He turns the faucet off and plops Gabriel in, smiling when the catboy wiggles in excitement. Gabriel starts playing with the toys, making splashing sounds and giggling. 

Dean picks Jimmy up, being careful to keep the boy arms length away, letting him just dangle in the air. The little one is bright red in shame, from the tips of his human ears to his toes. “Sowwy I hads a accident, daddy.”

“Daddy’s mad at you, but not for that. You were trying to be naughty and run like your brother.”

“No! I is not naughty, I pwomise!”

“Were you trying to run away?”

Jimmy’s plump bottom lip starts to tremble. Then he throws his head back and sobs openly, little legs kicking furiously as Dean brings him into one of the other bathrooms. Dean is glad Sam let him sleep in this morning, because his boys have apparently chosen today to test him. He’s lucky to have the extra rest. 

He puts Jimmy in the shower and turns the spray on. Jimmy screams, running into the corner to get out of the water, smacking his hands against the wall. Dean just reaches up and tilts the showerhead to spray him in the new spot. 

Those big blue eyes turn on him, full of betrayal. Dean just shakes his head. It’s warm water and low pressure, and it’s only focused on his bum and legs. The catboy is acting as if he’s being tortured. After a minute, Dean turns the water off and picks the catboy up again, still keeping him at arm's length. 

The boy is dead weight now, slumped and staring at the ground in defeat. Dean takes him into the bathroom and puts him in the bath next to Gabriel. Jimmy tries to keep his tail out but Gabriel shifts and accidently trips the catboy, sending him not only fully into the water, but all the way under, his head submerging. Dean lunges forward and pulls him up, thankful when the catboy just looks shocked instead of afraid. The two stare at each other, Dean waiting for him to panic, Jimmy waiting to see how he wants to play this. 

“You okay, baby?”

“Wet,” he whispers sadly. He pulls at his little kitty ears, then his tail, and repeats, in an extremely pathetic tone, “Soooo wet.”

“I know. But that’s what happens in bathtubs. You and your brother need to get over that.” Dean sighs. “You didn’t mind baths when you first came here. Don’t let your brother’s naughty behavior ruin it for you.”

Jimmy considers this, as if he never knew he could actually disagree with his brother. When Castiel had freaked out over the bath, he freaked out too. Maybe there was something he hadn’t found out yet about these baths. Something that makes them scary. 

Dean checks his phone. Castiel still hasn’t joined them. He’s at seven minutes of punishment, which isn’t good. The little one has never had to endure more than some spankings or orgasm denials. This is going to be interesting. Fun for Dean. Not fun at all for Castiel. 

“Well, enjoy your time with your cousin. You’ll get your punishment tonight,” he tells Jimmy. When the kitten’s mouth opens, he shakes his head. “Nope. Trust me, Cas is getting a lot worse, so be happy.”

That mouth closes and he nods, looking down at the water in sadness. Gabriel’s little arm wraps around Jimmy, holding him close. He kisses his cousin on the temple and nuzzles him with his nose. “It’s oskay, Jimmy.”

Smiling at the absolute cuteness, Dean goes looking for Castiel. The boy is out from under the couch now, but it was only to get some comfort items, because Dean catches sight of him pattering back to the living room. He watches the little one walk by, naked little bum twitching with each step, tail curled into a tight spiral of anxiety, soft pink blanket dragging on the ground, and Flower stuffed between his arm and side. 

“Whatchya doin’?” Dean drawls. 

The kitten tenses, his butt cheeks squeezing together. Then he starts running again, scampering over to the couch and shoving his whole body underneath it. Dean stays where he’s standing and takes out his phone. “You’re at eleven minutes, kiddo. You’re going to be very very sad.”

“I aweady sad! I hates you!” 

“Everytime you say you hate me, I’m adding a spanking.”

“I hates you! I hates you! I hates hates hates hates hates you! Go ‘way!”

“Fine.” Dean walks away, remembering the number seven. Sam is giving the boys the bath now, so he ducks into his office and calls Lucifer. 

After three rings, Lucifer picks up. “Winchester, I was about to call ya.”

“Where are we at? Find Michael or Crowley yet?”

“No. They’re in the wind, but they left a few traces. I’m following them.”

“Give me one to follow.”

“You just concentrate on your boys. And that bastard is still chained up if you want to use him for some stress relief. I have no use for him anymore, so just let me know when you’re ready for me to dispose of the body.”

Dean’s dick twitches. Michael and Crowley are nowhere in sight, he’s trying to take care of his boys but they’re resisting and being naughty, and his brother is still hurt and too terrified to even let his little catboy go back to school. He could really use a few hours with that son of a bitch. Maybe during the boys nap. Or after they go to bed tonight. He’ll talk to Sam.

“Give me something to look into, man, or my mind is going to go crazy.”

Lucifer chuckles. “Hey, I heard this crazy rumor that you were this big, fancy CEO of a multi-billion dollar international company. That true?”

Rolling his eyes, Dean grumbles, “Yup.”

“Well perfect. You should be able to keep your mind plenty busy with a job like that. Goodbye, man.”

Frustrated, Dean storms back into the bathroom to see if Castiel is in the bath yet. When he sees that he isn’t, he looks at his phone. They’re at nineteen minutes, now. 

“Castiel, you’re one minute away from being grounded on top of getting a punishment. You’ll be very upset when you don’t get to have fun with Jimmy and Gabriel.”

“I hates you!”

“That’s eight, now.” Dean gets down on his stomach, making eye contact with his kitten again. The sight he finds isn’t what he expected. It sends all of his anger flying out the window, replaced with concern. The little boy is trembling, using flower as a pillow, with his blanket haphazardly covering him. His tail won’t sit still, frantically twitching, curling and releasing, curling and releasing. That only happens when he’s really upset. He’s sucking furiously on his paci, damp eyelashes fluttering as he continues to cry. “Buddy, what has you so upset? You’re never this freaked out by bathtubs.”

The frantic sucking sounds fade to a stop. He removes the paci but decides he needs it too much, sticking it back in and just talking around it. “I jus vewy vewy sad today.”

“Okay. Can we talk about why?”

The kitten wiggles. “I miss you.”

Dean’s chest caves. “Oh, princess, I’ve been right here. Daddy’s been working from home and been trying to spend lots of time with you.”

Surprisingly, Castiel starts crawling out. Dean sits back and waits for Castiel to clamber into his lap. He curls into Dean until he’s as small as possible. Dean allows him to hide, taking the fluffy pink blanket and wrapping it around the naked boy’s small body. “Tell daddy what’s going on, baby boy.”

He sighs heavily, then takes his paci out so he can talk easier. “Jus’ - jus’ - evewyffin’ is diffewent now, daddy. I wuv Jimmy but I no see jus’ you no mowe, I aways sharin’. Now Gabes hewe ‘n you sendin’ us away to schoow. I miss you!”

“Oh sweet boy.” Dean makes him move in his lap so they’re looking at each other. He wipes the tears from his boy’s chubby cheeks and kisses each one. “Maybe we should have a daddy and Cas night, hey? Something special, just the two of us.”

“Weawwy? Wike we used to?”

“Really. Whatever you want to do. And with school, I’m not sending you guys away. I’m bringing a teacher here to the house.”

“Fow now, buts Gabe says he go schoow wiff othew catboys and giwls.” 

Dean nods. “Yeah, he does, but Gabe is a few years older than you. You don’t need to worry about that right now. And when it’s time for that, we can talk about it so that everyone is happy. Okay?”

After a sniffle, Castiel nods. “Tat sounds faiw.”

“Good. Are you ready to be a good boy and get in the bath now?”

Castiel wipes at his face and sticks his paci back in, just nodding so he doesn’t have to talk. He curls in close to Dean and lets himself be carried, tiny legs wrapped around his waist. When the two boys taking a bath see him, they cheer and squeal, “Cas we missed you!”

Castiel jumps to attention when he hears that, red face splitting into a grin. “I missed you guys too!”

He still looks unhappy about the bath, but he doesn’t fight it. When he’s fully seated, Jimmy and Gabriel wrap around him, giving him kisses and comforting him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure Dean torturing/playing with the man that raped Sam. You don't need to read it at all for the plot of the story if you don't want to! 
> 
> P.S. I started a little side tumblr for this story because I started writing snippets and drawing when bored, and wanted a place to put all that stuff. So feel free to check it out! (I apologize in advance because I am definitely NOT an artist - but for some reason I still like to draw) 
> 
> https://speciallittlecatboys.tumblr.com/

After putting the three boys down in his large bed for a nap, Dean talks to Sam about leaving for a few hours. His brother doesn’t ask where he’s going but Dean has a feeling Sam knows it has to do with him in some way. There’s just a look in his eye as he watches Dean leave. 

Dean stops at a gas station to buy an energy drink, donuts, and cigarettes. When he sees a lighter at the cash register with poker chips and cards on it, he chuckles and buys it. It brings fond memories of his night mission with Lucifer, which he finds perfectly fitting in this situation. He can’t wait to smell the man’s flesh burn from it. 

“Have a great day!” the teenage cashier tells him in a cheery voice. 

Dean smirks. “You too.”

\------

The guard watching over the man - who Dean now knows is named Gadreel - stands up and nods at him, walking out of the cellar without a single word. When the metal door clicks shut, Dean strolls over to the chair and table set up to watch the show. He puts down his purchases and sits down in the puffy leather seat. There’s a thick wool blanket if he gets cold. It’s not freezing in there at the moment, but he knows that it’s a room that the temperature can be drastically manipulated if he wants to play around with that. For now, it’s maybe slightly cooler than room temperature. 

He rests one ankle on the other knee and relaxes, staring at the man in front of him and assessing the situation. Whoever played with him last was a short-term person. A lot of bruises and cuts. Not much innovation. But by the puddle of urine beneath him and the way his head keeps rolling on his neck, the man hasn’t been taken off of the restraints that are pulling his shoulders back and up until he’s on his tiptoes. Whoever originally strung him up wanted him in prolonged pain. 

Probably Lucifer, because it’s exactly what Dean would have done. 

The man isn’t blindfolded, so he’s looking at Dean as Dean studies him. “Do you recognize me?” Dean asks, less to taunt him and more because he’s actually curious.

After looking at him for a few seconds, Gadreel shakes his head. 

Nodding, Dean cracks his drink open and takes a long pull. It had been a long ass morning. After the whole bathtub meltdown, he started calling around for tutors. Apparently, even though money isn’t an issue, finding tutors that meet his standards is hard. Finding a tutor that was willing to take on not one, but two rambunctious twin catboys? Let’s just say, Dean’s personal assistant will be spending a lot of his time interviewing tutors in the next week. 

After lunch, Jimmy and Castiel had tried worming their ways out of the punishments they knew were coming. Especially when they heard that Gabriel was getting a treat later. When Dean shot them down, they had thrown tantrums. Dean put them in time out and took away their privileges for sleeping in bed with him tonight. That had sent them into a frenzy, because daddy had never threatened that before, but Dean didn’t care. He paid for them to have a damn nice bed, and they weren’t supposed to be sleeping with him anyway. They’d survive one night. 

He also knows that he’ll probably come home to two over emotional boys, since they’ll be waking up to once again find their daddy gone. He’ll at least be smart this time and stop at Lucifer’s to shower and change first. Then he can just spin some bullshit about needing to be at the office for a few hours. Sure, they’ll still be angry and pouty, but they won’t panic like they did that first time. 

“Well?” Gadreel asks, his voice husky and broken. 

Dean takes a bite of his donut and waves a hand through the air in a sweeping motion. “Well what?”

“Who are you?”

“Oh. That.” Dean washes down his donut with another drink, then sighs and stands up. He was hoping to relax a little more, but if the son of a bitch is impatient to get started, then so be it. He’ll make sure he regrets it. “I’m the older brother of the man you were raping when we got you.”

The man’s face drains of all color and he starts kicking, trying to get away from Dean. It’s pathetic, really. First, he’s only on his toes, so he can’t exactly kick off the floor for momentum. Second, it’s painful because of the way his shoulders are, so he ends up just hurting himself. Third, he’s fucking chained to the ceiling. It’s impossible for him to escape Dean. 

It’s no wonder this man was some low level guard with no information. He’s clearly a fucking idiot. 

When he finally relaxes into a defeated slouch, Dean shakes his head in pity. “Now you know how my brother felt. Tied up. Helpless.”

“I’m not who did that to him! I was just guarding him! I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have raped him.”

Dean chuckles. “Well, I mean, I’m not who did this to you. I’m just guarding you while the other guard takes a break.” Dean tilts his head, looking a tad unhinged. “Maybe I should rape you.”

“Please.”

“You understand you’re not making it out of here alive, right? Like, you get that? We’re going to kill you.”

“I know. I know.” Gadreel whimpers. “Just, kill me now.”

“Oh, come on. That’s no fun. We’re just getting to know each other.” The man lets his head hang, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Do you have family?”

Panic makes his body convulse in the chains, wide eyes latching onto Dean. “No, please! No! Don’t hurt them. Hurt me. Don’t hurt them.”

“But, you see, you hurt my brother.”

“Please. Hurt me.”

“You want me to hurt you?” Dean asks, faking confusion. “What are you, a masochist?” 

Gadreel sobs, head shaking. “Please. Don’t hurt them.”

Dean strolls over to the table and takes another bite of the donut. He walks back toward Gadreel, the donut still in his hand, smiling at the way the man tracks the piece of food. “So, that’ll be a yes then, I presume?”

“For what?”

“For if you have family.” The man doesn’t respond. Dean takes another bite. “Don’t worry. If I decide to kill your family, it’ll be quick. I only do this to men who deserve it. Men like you.” 

“Please. Please, don’t hurt them. Do whatever you want to me, but please don’t hurt them.”

Dean finishes his donut and turns around, going back to his table to take another drink after. He sees the lighter and smiles. After lighting a cigarette and sucking in a deep breath of nicotine, he turns back to the man with the lighter in his head, flickering it. Gadreel’s eyes stay glued to it, smart enough to know what Dean’s thinking. 

He decides to start with his nipples. Dean already knows he’s going sexual with this, because this fucker raped his baby brother, and that puts him at the very top of Dean’s list. He plans on letting his monster out, completely unleashed, and it won’t be pretty. What he did to the last man he tortured will be nothing compared to this. 

When the flame licks Gadreel’s left nipple, the man bucks and screams. Dean just steps forward, moving the lighter each time Gadreel moves away from it. Chasing him. When his nipple is wrecked, Dean moves to the other one. The man screams and sobs and begs him to stop, but Dean just chuckles and continues until the second nipple matches the first. 

Next, he decides not to burn the flesh, but just heat it. He spends a few minutes just caressing the flame against the skin, going just slow enough for it to hurt but fast enough for it not to burn. It must be a relief because Gadreel doesn’t scream anymore. He just pants heavy, body heaving, as he continues crying. 

“Did my brother cry when you raped him?” Dean asks, taunting him by taking the flame to his soft cock and touching it there for just a second to long. 

“Ahhh, god, no. Stop. Please. Not there!” 

“Not there? Is that what Sammy said? Please. Stop. No. Not there?” He puts the flame there again, holding it at the pubic hair until it sets fire. The man shrieks and kicks, trying to put out the fire, trying to escape the pain. Dean just shouts over him with a grin. “Did he cry like this? Squirm? Beg?”

“Please!” The man sobs so hard Dean can hear his lungs seizing, like an elderly person dying of fucking pneumonia. His lips keep moving, like he’s trying to say more, but no more words make it through. Just sobs and shrieks and choked breaths that continue long after Dean’s put the fire out. 

Dean walks over to the table of instruments and grins when he sees a giant bucket of ice water on the floor in front of it, a tiny bucket that’s empty right beside it to use to scoop out some of the cold water. He does so now, walking back to the man and throwing the ice water onto his genitals and torso. The extreme difference in temperature sends a shockwave through the man and he starts to pass out. 

“No, no. That won’t do. We’re just getting started, baby. I haven’t even gotten to your hole yet.”

“Please,” the man slurs, shaking his head slowly. 

Dean rolls his eyes, annoyed with the man. He grabs three things from the table, letting his anger make the choices, and takes a final breath. Then he unlocks his monster and tells him to go play. 

 

\-------

 

Once the ‘O-ring’ gag is in place, Dean secures metal weights to the man’s balls, letting them dangle until his scrotum is stretched drastically. When he shows the man what he has next, Gadreel starts shrieking. He tries to plead as Dean spits a glob of saliva onto the thick, textured urethral sound. It has spikes and bumps that start to burn and rip his insides immediately when Dean pushes it down into the small hole of his penis. 

The guy writhes and screams but Dean just chuckles. “Don’t move too much, baby. You’ll hurt yourself more.”

Dean starts to twist the sound, pulling and pushing it like he’s fucking him. He watches his face. Bright red. His eyes drifting closed. His head hanging. His entire body trembling. Just when it looks like he might pass out, Dean takes it out. Gadreel slumps forward in relief, not even groaning when it pulls his shoulders further than they should be able to stretch. 

“Shhh,” Dean whispers, stroking his hair as he sobs. “Shhh. Don’t worry. We’re just getting started.”

His crying escalates and Dean can tell he’s pleading, even though the gag makes it impossible to understand his words. He just ignores him and goes back to the table, grabbing a blindfold. The man panics when he sees it coming, shaking his head hard to try and get Dean not to do it. Dean just grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks it, holding him in place while he struggles to secure the piece of fabric. He makes sure it’s nice and tight, digging into the man’s eye sockets. 

Once he’s taken another drink to hydrate himself, Dean picks up the whip and begins painting red on his pretty white canvas. Every stroke adds to the art. He changes angles and walks slow circles around the body, whipping and whipping and whipping. Until there’s blood trickling down his sides, his chest, his legs. 

This time, when he passes out, Dean doesn’t wake him up. He continues for another minute, pushing the body past its limits, only sort of hoping it doesn’t kill the man yet. When he’s done, he puts the whip back and leaves the cellar. 

The guard that was working earlier jolts awake from a couch he was sleeping on. “Leaving, Sir?”

“No, actually. I was wondering if he has a table here? Preferably cold and metal, but I’ll settle for anything.”

“Sure. Two minutes.” 

He leaves and Dean enters the cellar again, taking another drink. The guard returns with another guard, the two of them carrying in a long stainless steel table with bondage rings on all four corners, and two more at the spot where a waist would be. Dean grins at them and nods once. “Perfect. Thanks.”

They leave and Dean releases the pulley that’s keeping Gadreel in the position he is. The man slumps into a ball on the ground, not waking up. Dean just heaves him up and drags him onto the table. It’s a tough job alone but if the man gets dropped and bumped around a few times, it’s not like it matters. 

Once he’s secured onto the table, he starts coming to. He pulls at the restraints and starts to panic as he blindly tries to figure out what new situation he’s found himself in. Dean fill another cup of ice water and walks to the man, pouring it over his exposed skin. He immediately begins shivering and sobbing. 

Dean grabs a thick candle and lit it with his gas station lighter. Then he tips it over and began to let the hot wax fall onto the man’s still bleeding wounds, the contrast from the ice water creating what must be an excruciating sensation from the way the man reacts. He covers him as much as possible in the wax, even encasing his penis and balls in the burning hot material. Just as it all hardens, Dean starts dragging the flame from the lighter around his body, melting the wax all over again. He sobs and sobs and it’s the most beautiful sound. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Dean asks, even though Gadreel can’t answer. He continues playing with the wax as he waits the appropriate amount for a silent response. “I like to kill after an orgasm. Maybe that makes me fucked up, but maybe not. I mean, you’ll die, sure, but the last thing you feel? Oh, Gadreel, the last thing you’ll feel will be insane pleasure. Isn’t that a comfort?”

The man doesn’t respond. He just silently cries, his body trembling. Dean takes the O-ring out of his mouth and chuckles when the man is too excited, trying to snap his jaw closed before it’s had time to adjust. It results in agony and he opens his mouth again, returning it to the position the gag had it in. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna wanna go slow with that. Take your time.” Gadreel listens, gently working his jaw until he’s able to close his mouth again with no pain and only mild soreness. “There you go baby. So, isn’t that a comfort? Knowing you’ll die like that?”

“Please, don’t kill me. I’ll do anything. Please.”

“Hush now. You’ll need your strength.” 

Leaving Gadreel behind, Dean goes to the table and grabs his final contraption. Usually, he’d draw this out for a few days. Make the man suffer. But all he can think about is his boys back home. Even now, with the monster loose, he can’t fully forget them. Their cute little smiles and giggles and the way they hug and kiss him. Even their tantrums are no longer annoying as he thinks about them. This has been the perfect stress relief. All he wants is to go home and give his boys love. 

After their punishments, of course. But those won’t be anything like this. Dean would never in a million years imagine hurting his boys in these ways. 

He lubes up his fingers, as well as the large metal dildo that’s almost a foot long. He puts the fingers at the tight entrance of Gadreel and begins to work him open. At first, he fights against Dean, but then he opens up and relaxes. He even moans. 

Chuckling, Dean starts to scissor his fingers, stretching him. He stops when he thinks the man is open enough to take the dildo without tearing. It’ll still hurt like hell, but it’ll be pleasurable enough to get him off. That’s all that matters. 

Dean begins to feed the rod into Gadreel’s hole, laughing again when the man lets loose a blood curdling shriek. He reaches up and scratches away the wax around the man’s penis and balls, not caring when he scrapes the skin too hard. Once he had better access, he wraps his hand around Gadreel’s cock and starts pumping him toward an erection. 

The man bucks and writhes, begging, “Please. Stop. No. Stop. I don’t want - no. Please. Stop - god - please.” 

“Is that what my brother said? Is that how he sounded when he was pleading for mercy?” Dean asks through gritted teeth, shoving the rest of the rod into him. It bulges the man’s stomach from how deep it is and he grins like the fucking cheshire cat at the sight of it. He knows Gadreel can’t see, so he pushes down on it to make the man feel it instead. He gasps, then groans. 

Dean leaves his hole alone, working him until he’s leaking a near steady river of precum. Then he lets go of his cock and grabs the small remote attached to the wire of the metal rod. He presses the red button in the center and watches as Gadreel convulses, his body leaving the table as much as possible. When the electric shock starts to fade, he pants and whines, his entire body shaking from head to toe. 

“Don’t - don’t - not again. Please.”

“But I think you liked it,” Dean whispers, tugging at his dick again. It’s still rock hard and leaking. “I think this guy did, at least.”

“No. Please.” 

“Let’s test the theory.”

He lets go of the cock and shocks him again. And again. And again. And again. In between each wave, he pumps Gadreel’s dick hard and fast. It gets to the point where the man is begging him to keep going instead of stopping. He even takes the shocks without complaint, because he knows that once it’s done, he’ll be rewarded with Dean’s hand again. 

This time, instead of hitting the button just once, Dean presses down on it. This sends a flurry of shock waves through Gadreel. Constant. Excruciating. Pleasurable. After twelve seconds, he’s squirting a load on himself, covering his chest and stomach that’s already coated in wax. Gadreel pants and moans and whimpers, his body wiggling as the shocks continue to come. When the second orgasm hits almost immediately after, he doesn’t even notice that Dean’s loud boots had moved toward his head. He doesn’t even notice Dean’s large hands on his head. As he arches his back off the table and shoots his second load, Dean snaps his neck.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their punishments! I'm such a slut for sad Cas, I'm sorry readers.

Dean gets home just after dinner, as Sam does the dishes and the boys cuddle on the couch watching cartoons. The moment Jimmy and Castiel hear the click of the door, they’re scrambling off the bed and sprinting to the foyer. Last time daddy came home, he got mad when they were all over him, so they sit on their knees with their little butts rested on their feet and wait patiently. Dean looks down at them, with their perked ears and big blue eyes. They smile up at him and tiny fangs poke out to flash at him. 

“Hey you two.” Dean gets down on a knee and opens his arms, letting them know they can come to him. The twins launch forward and wrap their wiry arms and legs around his body, clinging to him like two little spider monkeys. He rubs their backs, chuckling at how excited they are. “Daddy missed you lovebugs.”

“We missed you too!” Jimmy squeaks. 

Castiel nods. “Wots wots!” 

The boys both sniff at him, little noses twitching as they make sure their daddy doesn’t smell funny like last time. He smells like soap. Not the usual soap, but it’s still nice and clean. And his clothes aren’t dirty or covered in all that sticky stuff they were last time. 

Happy with their daddy’s condition, they continue to smile up at him as he carries them into the living room. Sam is sitting with Gabe now on the couch. He looks up at Dean with a weary smile but Dean just grins back, putting him at ease. 

“What’s the plan for tonight? What should we do, huh babies?” Dean asks the twins. He looks over at Gabriel and raises an eyebrow. “Any ideas, Gabe?”

“Sweepovew! Sweepovew!” 

Sam chuckles. “Buddy, we’ve been sleeping over already.”

“Spessal sweepovew! Wiff my fwiends!” 

“Oh.” Sam looks at Dean in question. “You want to have a sleepover with the twins? The three of you sleep together in their room instead of with your daddies?” 

Gabriel nods, feeling confident he’s a big enough boy now to handle one night without his daddy. “Cans we buiwd a bwanket fowt?” 

“Oh, yes! Yes! Oh, pwease, daddy?” Castiel asks, clapping his tiny hands together. “I wanna sweep in bwanket fowt!” 

Laughing, Dean shrugs. “Sure. You guys can have a sleepover in the living room with a blanket fort. You can even watch movies and eat snacks if you want.”

All three catboys scramble off the couch and start jumping together, doing little butt wiggles and hugging each other in excitement. After a minute, Dean brings them back to reality. “First, though, we should get punishments out of the way.”

Gabriel stops and looks at the twins, almost like an accusation, and Jimmy and Castiel deflate. Their bottom lips immediately puff out into a pout and their eyes water. 

“Don’t even start,” Dean warns. Then he concentrates on Jimmy. “Jimmy, you first. Come to daddy.”

“Ums, buts,” he backs away a step, shaking. When Dean just raises an eyebrow and stares at him, he tucks his chin to his chest and tiptoes to his daddy, accepting defeat. He’s in a denim overall dress, the straps buckled on his shoulders over a white top with multi-colored flowers all over it. Dean strips off the dress, then the shirt, leaving him in his silky blue panties with a hole for him to be fucked if Dean wanted to use him. 

Dean caresses the fabric, not caring that everyone is still in the room. Jimmy squirms in his lap and looks at him nervously. The panic in his eyes grows when Dean bends him over his knees right there. With his little butt in the air, he looks up to accidentally make eye contact with his Uncle Sam. He looks off to the side to avoid the embarrassment only to be met with the sight of Castiel and Gabriel watching in a trance. 

“Daddy,” he whispers, trying to wiggle out of his tight hold. “I no want dem to see!”

“You let them see you be naughty, why shouldn’t they see you be punished?” 

“No!” Jimmy shakes his head, starting to cry. “Daddy, no. Dey no see. No see!” 

“Hush, or you’ll get more spankings than I already have planned.”

The catboy continues to cry, but he doesn’t say any words. He just squeezes his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to look at everyone watching. 

Dean rubs soft circles on his little butt. It feels amazing through that nice, silky fabric covering him and it makes Jimmy start to relax, cooing quietly. Just when he's dropped his guard, Dean raises his hand and brings it down hard on his right cheek. The catboy lurches forward with a panicked yelp, arms flailing. Dean holds him in place with one hand and once again slaps the other on the boys butt. He does this five times before yanking the now soaking wet panties down Jimmy's skinny legs, not caring that they rip to shreds. 

He grins down at the hot pink butt cheeks he finds beneath the fabric. When he strokes his calloused hand along the abused skin, Jimmy starts to sob. His tiny fists ball up as he tilts his chin up and wails, eyes scrunched shut doing nothing to stop the flow of tears. “Aww done, daddy?” Jimmy asks between choked breaths. 

With a sharp smack to the center of the boy’s butt, hitting both cheeks and making Jimmy scream, Dean says, “No. Five more.”

“No mowe daddy! Pwease, no mowe!” 

“Hush!” Dean smacks the fleshy part of the kitten's thighs right beneath the cups of his cheeks, ignoring his desperate pleas. “Five more and you're all done. Count for me.”

The kitten wipes his face on Deans knee, rubbing tears and snot on his pants. The tiny fingers on his right hand dig into his daddy's thigh to hold steady. He stuffs his thumb from his other hand between his plush pink lips and suckles it, desperate for the comfort. 

His daddy’s hand comes down harsh on his bare skin again and he stutters, “One.” 

The next one is softer, and just on one cheek. Jimmy takes a relieved breath and whispers, “Two.”

“Good boy.” Dean lifts his hand and smacks it down the hardest yet. Jimmy yowls and then sucks on his thumb so hard Dean worries he’ll get sore. “Three, baby. Say three.”

“T- tw- twwweeeee,” he wails. 

“Two more. You can do it, baby. You’re doin’ so good for me.” 

“I no wike dis at aww, daddy.”

“I know.” Dean grabs his tiny hips and moves him until his little cocklet is rubbing against Dean’s pants. “If you want, you can try to make your kitty shoot milk while daddy does the last two.”

This makes Jimmy little kitten ears perk up, his tail swishing. “Weally?”

“Really. Better hurry though. You only have two left, and if you don’t finish before I’m done, you aren’t going to tonight.”

The kitten’s big blue eyes go impossibly wide. Then he starts to grind his tiny prick against his daddy, making sure to alternate between sliding back and forth and all out humping him. Dean just sits back and watches for a minute as his kitten rides his leg like a little slut, slick leaking a steady stream from his little butt hole that keeps fluttering in desperation. He looks up to find Gabriel riding Sam’s cock, the kitten’s eyes glued to Jimmy. Castiel is still standing in the center of the room, trying to watch both his brother and his cousin as he rubs himself through his dress and panties. 

Dean snaps his fingers, grabbing Castiel’s attention. “No touching yourself.”

“But - but-” 

“No. This is part of your punishment.” 

“Daddy!” Castiel stomps his feet dramatically, tiny fists clenched at his sides. His face turns bright pink and his tail sticks up violently. 

Dean just raises an eyebrow and asks, “Should we add more spankings onto your punishment?”

“Grrrrrrrrrrrr!” The tiny catboy makes the growly sound, but then he drops his head and pouts in silence. 

Keeping an eye on Castiel to make sure he isn’t naughty, Dean spanks Jimmy again. Instead of crying, Jimmy just starts to hump him faster as he desperately pants, “F- fouw.”

“Better hurry. Almost done.” 

“No. Waits!” The kitten arches his back, little hips twitching as he gets closer. His pink tongue slips from his mouth and his eyes glaze over. With a final gush of slick, he starts to shoot. Dean brings his hand down on him for the final time, making sure it’s nice and hard. The kitten shrieks and comes another round, then deflates completely. Dean has to catch him and hold him in his arms to keep him from rolling off his lap. The kit nuzzles his neck and gives him sleepy kitten kisses. 

Dean kisses the top of his head, then asks, “How many?”

“Oh! Fives.” 

“Good boy. So good for me.” 

When he glances up again, he sees that Gabriel is covered in his own come and passed out with Sam’s spent cock still inside him. Castiel is standing with his arms around his waist, crying quietly. Big fat tears trailing his chubby cheeks. 

“Jimmy, go cuddle with Gabe and Uncle Sam. It’s your brother’s turn.”

“Oskay.” The kitten crawls over to his cousin and uncle, straddling Sam so that he can rest his belly against Gabriel’s. They wrap their arms around each other and snuggle in, Sam’s cock still inside Gabriel. He strokes Jimmy’s back with one hand and uses the other to play with Gabriel’s hair, making both catboys pur. 

“Castiel,” Dean says firmly. The kitten looks at him with watery blue eyes, puffy pink bottom lip trembling. He points to the spot in front of him. “Come. Now.”

Surprisingly, the little one does as told the first time around, shuffling nervously toward his daddy with a thumb already slipping into his mouth. When he’s within arms reach, Dean puts his hands on the boy’s little hips and pulls him closer. “You have eight spankings, and you are not allowed to come like Jimmy did. Those are for you saying you hate me. Then you will stand in the timeout corner for nineteen minutes, every minute it took for you to get in the bath.”

“Dats,” the kitten pauses, looking over his shoulder at the timeout corner. “Dats a weawwy wong time.”

“Well, maybe next time you’ll remember that.”

Without giving him a chance to argue further, Dean bends him over his knee in one sweep. He flips up his dress and yanks off his pretty pink lace panties. He spanks him two times, nice and hard, one on each cheek. Castiel’s limbs go flailing from the pain and he sobs. 

“No, no, daddy. Too hawd, too hawd.”

“Hush.” He does the same thing, making them even harder this time. Castiel’s claws dig into his leg and his tail tries to curl in front of his sore little butt to keep Dean’s hand from coming down on it. Dean sighs and warns, “You’ll hurt your tail if I hit it. Get it out of the way.”

“Daddy, pwease. Not so hawd!” 

“We’re halfway done, baby. Four more. Be a big boy for me.”

Castiel starts sucking on his thumb again, his tiny body shaking hard, his hole leaking. He huffs in frustration that his body is betraying him like this. Getting all horny from pain, only to be denied since he’s not allowed to come. It makes him super mad and he starts growling under his breath again. His daddy just laughs at him, making him cry harder from embarrassment. 

“Count these last four.”

Dean spanks his left cheek hard enough to leave a red handprint that can be seen against the rest of the pink skin. Castiel openly sobs, almost his entire fist shoved in his mouth trying to soothe him. “One,” he garbles. 

Dean spanks his right cheek just as hard, smiling as he looks at the handprints. “T-two.”

“Good boy.” His kitten shivers and purrs under the praise. 

Castiel completely melts when Dean starts to run a finger down his crack and around his hole. “Oh, oh! Yes! Daddy, fiww me ups. Fiww me ups. Pwease.”

“No.” Dean takes his hand away, grinning when the kit tries chasing his fingers, and slaps it down on the fleshy undersides of his butt. 

A sob catches in Castiel’s throat as Dean returns his teasing fingers, brushing against the fluttering hole without going inside. “Tweeeee.”

“Final one.” 

“Daddy, pwease fiww m-” Dean brings his hand down harsh against both cheeks at once, sending Castiel lurching forward. He catches the boy and places him on his feet before he can regain his bearings. The little one stumbles and nearly falls over, but Dean stabilizes him. 

“What number, Castiel?”

With a pout, Castiel looks at him with red rimmed eyes and whispers, “Five.”

“Good. Now go in the corner. I’ll let you know when your time is up. And follow the corner rules or you’ll get more spankings.”

With a deep, shaky breath, Castiel starts to tiptoe over to the timeout corner. He hates this corner when it’s just him, Jimmy, and their daddy. Now it’s even more embarrassing. He can’t stop his face from flushing a deep pink, as well as the tops of his human ears, nearly matching his sore butt. 

Castiel settles into the crook and ducks his head, keeping his hands hanging at his sides. He wants to rub his abused butt to try and make the constant stinging and burning go away, but that’s against one of the rules. No touching his butt or his kitty cock. No talking. No sitting or kneeling. No turning around to look at the room. 

Every minute ticks by agonizingly slow. He listens as his brother gets cleaned up and then cuddled. Listens as Gabriel is woken up and given his treat - a big round lollipop with rainbow colors. At least, that’s what Castiel thinks. All he has to go on is the excited little “So coworfuww!” and then the licking and slurping sounds that follow. 

There’s a lot of movement and then the television is turned on, as if he’s not there at all. His body burns with shame as he continues to wait. He’s always hated pain punishments, but this is worse. No contact from his daddy at all. No kisses. No ‘good boys’ or ‘almost dones’. 

By the time Dean comes over and tells Castiel his punishment is over, he has a very sad catboy on his hands. He scoops him up and rubs his soft back to soothe him. The little one sniffles as his crying slows to hiccups. He grips his daddy tight with his arms, legs, and tail. Thankfully, his daddy doesn’t argue. 

Dean sits down and wraps Castiel’s favorite pink blanket around his little shoulders. Everyone else is gone. Castiel doesn’t care where they went. He needs this special time with his daddy. He purrs softly as Dean strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. 

“Such a good boy for daddy. So strong, So good.”

“T-tanks you,” Castiel whispers sadly, 

“From now on, if you’re struggling like you were, don’t hide it and be sad and grumpy, because that just gets you in trouble. You have to talk to daddy. Let me take care of you. Okay?”

Castiel nods. “Oskay, daddy.”

“Good. Now you get a reward because you took your punishment much better than I expected, making daddy very happy.”

His little kit perks up in excitement, both at the mention of a reward as well as the fact he made his addy happy. He loves making his daddy happy. It’s the bestest, warmest feeling in his whole world! 

“You want daddy’s milk?”

“Oh, yes!” Castiel nods frantically, little hands making grab motions. 

“In your hole or mouth?”

Castiel tilts his head and considers his options. His butt is still very sore, and he’s not horny anymore, just sedated and sad. Suckling on his daddy’s big cock would be the perfect comfort. He wiggles around until his face is by Dean’s crotch, then opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Dean chuckles and pulls himself from his pants, stroking it a few times just to watch the kitten stare at it in awe. 

“Go ahead, baby. Do whatever you want to daddy. I’ll just sit back.”

The catboy’s eyes widen in shock, then he giggles mischievously and dives in, sucking and licks and even nipping a few times at the sensitive head of Dean’s cock. He sometimes pushes his daddy’s cock so far his jaw burns from the stretch of his lips. Every time the cock leaks precum, he hums in appreciation and wiggles his butt in happiness. 

It doesn’t take long for Dean to come. It’s been a long day. He cups the back of Castiel’s head, his thumb stroking the sensitive skin behind the little one’s human ear to comfort him as he spills into to his mouth, pouring down his throat. His kitten drinks everything without spilling a drop, then licks at his cock in case there’s a trace left behind. Before Dean can even praise him or ask how he’s doing, Castiel is curling up in his lap and passing out, the comfort from his daddy’s milk putting him straight to a happy sleep. 

Even though he can’t hear him, Dean still smiles down and whispers, “Good boy, princess. Daddy loves you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the companion Sabriel story here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293059
> 
> Check out my tumblr here: https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check out my catboy dedicated tumblr here: https://speciallittlecatboys.tumblr.com/


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally gets his special one on one time/day with his daddy! Fluff and smut ensue. 
> 
> \- next few chapters will be pretty plot heavy so enjoy! 
> 
> ~ sorry I've been slow to updating. Thanks for hanging in there <3

The morning after the boys’ big sleepover with Gabriel, Dean has Sam watch Jimmy while he picks Castiel up and carries him to their bedroom. The little catboy is still sleepy as he rubs his eyes and blinks up at Dean. “Wha we doin’ daddy?”

 

“It’s our special day today.”

 

Castiel perks up and gasps. “Weawwy?”

 

“Really. Daddy has lots of fun plans.”

 

“‘N.. ‘N.. ‘N jus’ me?” 

 

“Just you. No Jimmy or Gabriel. Daddy is all yours baby boy.” Those big blue eyes widen as Castiel starts to bounce up and down in his arms. Dean chuckles and puts him on the floor of the bedroom. “Pick out your pretty outfit and I’ll help you get dressed.”

 

The kitten sprints over to his dresser and tells Dean, “I has da pewfect one.”

 

He pulls out his new taffy pink dress that hugs his chest with pretty sequins all over it and has a satin bow at the waist before puffing out into a fluffy tutu skirt. Then he picks out a gray cardigan to go with it, the one with the cute little pink hearts on the pockets, and matching gray knee socks. Finishing it off, he picks out a pair of white lace panties. 

 

When he gets to the bed, Dean takes the clothes from him and lifts him up to the mattress. “We’re going to be playing a game all day. Daddy needs to get you ready for it.”

 

“What kinda game?”

 

“You’ll see.” Dean flips him onto his belly, pushing his nightgown up and pulling his silky pink panties down. All Dean has to do is nudge one of his knees and Castiel is spreading his legs wide, lifting his little butt in the air for him. Using the special catboy lube, Dean starts to prep him. It’s too fast and clinical, which makes Castiel groan into the mattress and stick his bottom lip out in a puff. If daddy doesn’t take his time, that means he’s just getting him ready for a plug, not his cock. That’s no fun.

 

Sure enough, daddy slides a plug into his little hole after two fingers stretched him. It’s heavier than usual and Castiel figures out why when Dean presses a button on a tiny square in his hand. The plug buzzes to life and sends firy pleasure through his insides. 

 

“Ooooooh!” He wiggles his butt and moans wantonly, looking back at Dean with big eyes. “Feews sooo good, daddy.”

 

“Good.” Dean turns it off. Then he presses a kiss to each of Castiel’s little butt cheeks before getting him dressed for the day. On top of his outfit, Dean does his hair with cute matching pink bows and even lets the boy smear some of his new chapstick that tastes like bubblegum he got from Ellen last week for being a good boy for her. 

 

He puckers his lips after and makes smoochie sounds to Dean. “Wanna tastes daddy? Is goooood.”

 

Chuckling, Dean leans down and kisses his boy. He darts his tongue out, sliding it along the seam of his puffy lips, moaning at the taste of him. After licking at him for a few more seconds, he pulls away and hands him the chapstick again. “Might wanna put more on. Daddy licked all of it off.”

 

The kitten giggles and blushes before putting more on. Then he sneaks it into the pocket of his sweater so he can add more if his daddy kisses it off again later. 

 

“Wha we doin’ next?” he asks as Dean slides his Minnie Mouse mini backpack onto his back. 

 

“It’s a surprise. Come.” Dean takes his hand and slowly guides him toward the front door, making sure to take the long way so they don’t pass Jimmy in the living room with Gabriel and Sam. He climbs into the car with the driver and the extra guard Benny insisted he bring with for the day, settling in the backseat and letting Castiel kneel in his lap, his little hands resting on the window so he can peek out at the world. Whenever his breath fogs up the glass, he huffs in frustration and wipes at it before restarting the whole process. 

  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  


The first place Dean brings him is to a hotel in town that does a disney character breakfast. This weekend it’s themed Winnie the Pooh. The twins haven’t watched a ton of the TV show, but they absolutely love the books at bedtime. When Dean carries him inside and he sees all the characters walking around, he shrieks and throws his arms up in the air. Then he’s wiggling out of his daddy’s hold and taking off to join the other cat/human boys and girls that are running about. 

 

Dean stands back and smiles as he watches him barrel toward the person dressed as Piglet. He starts talking to the poor person a mile a minute, his lisp getting worse from the excitement. Piglet just nods its big mascot head and makes little gestures with its arms. Then Castiel is off again, making sure he meets other characters as well. 

 

When it’s time to sit, he gets a seat between his daddy and Eeyore. He compliments Eeyore on his pink bow at the bottom of his tail and his pretty fur. Then, out of the blue while Dean cuts up a second pancake for him, the kitten lunges for Eeyore and wraps as much of his tiny arms as he possibly can around the large body. Dean hears the person inside the costume chuckling. 

 

“Eeyore, I no wan’ you be sad no mowe! Hugs hewp! I hugs you tiww you happy!”

 

Dean’s heart melts as his catboy starts showering Eeyore with tons of hugs and little kisses. He ends up having to rip him off to finish his breakfast, promising him that Eeyore is happy now. Very proud of himself, Castiel finishes his breakfast swinging his legs and humming happily. Every time he catches Dean’s eye, he sits up real straight and gives him a giant grin. 

 

After the breakfast, Dean sits him in his lap in the backseat of the car. As they drive to the next destination, Dean turns his plug on medium and begins to lick the powdered sugar and maple syrup off of his boy’s face. Castiel whimpers and moans, humping him to try and get relief on his cocklet. 

 

“If you come in your pretty outfit, we’ll have to go home and you’ll miss out on the rest of your special day.” 

 

It takes a few seconds for those words to process, but his kitten’s hips slowly stutter to a stop. He looks up at Dean in betrayal and a tear slips down his cheek. Dean turns the plug off immediately. He wants to work Castiel up all day to give him a mind blowing orgasm at the end of everything, but he doesn’t want this to be a punishment or make him sad. It’s his special day, after all. 

 

“You’re okay sweet boy. If you get too frustrated today, tell daddy pink, okay?”

 

“Ifs I says pink, we has to go home?”

 

“No. If you say pink, daddy will make you better without making a mess. Then we can have our rest of the day.” He puts a finger up. “BUT you can’t just say it because you want to come. You need to actually need it. Understood?”

 

With a big, dramatic sigh, the kitten grumbles, “Undewstood.”

 

“Good boy.” 

  
  


\------

  
  
  


Castiel isn’t so sure about their next destination. It’s colder than outside and it looks hard. He’s not even allowed to wear his pretty shoes! He has to wear these weird white ones that are really sharp. Daddy keeps reminding him not to touch them but he wants to figure out how they’re going to work. He’s clumsy enough without walking on weird knives. 

 

When daddy wraps him up in a puffy pink jacket, sticks a hat on his head, and puts his hands in mittens, he’s extremely unimpressed. He’s too wobbly and can’t even walk to the weird white circle. His daddy has to carry him there. When they go through a door and enter what his daddy keeps calling ‘a rink’ the cold gets worse and his daddy puts him down, expecting him to stand! It’s extra slippery and he almost immediately falls. His daddy catches him with a chuckle and holds his mitted hands. 

 

“Just hold on to daddy. You’ll be skating in no time.”

 

Biting his little lip, Castiel nods and tries to concentrate. He studies the way his daddy’s skates move, then the way other people’s skates move around them. It starts to get easier and he finds himself grinning. He understands now why daddy brought him. This is fun!

They skate together for almost an hour, Dean sometimes twirling Castiel on the ice and making him fall into a fit of giggles. The little one falls a few times, but he handles it pretty well. After the first time he doesn’t even cry. He just pouts and huffs and gets even more determined to try again. By the end of their time there, he’s wobbling all by himself. 

 

“Daddy dis so much fun!” he informs Dean while he’s being carried off the ice. 

 

Dean smiles. “Good princess, I’m happy you liked it.”

 

“We has bwing Jimmy next time. Jimmy wiww wuuuuuuuv it.”

 

“I bet he would. You’ll have to help me teach him.”

 

His kitten puffs up with pride. “Yes. I be a goods teachew.”

 

Laughing, Dean presses a kiss to his forehead and agrees with him. He puts Castiel down on a bench and takes off his skates. Castiel feels strange with regular shoes on again. When Dean puts him on the ground and takes his hand for them to walk together, it takes a few steps before Castiel gets the hang of walking normal again. 

 

“Wha we doin’ now, daddy?”

 

“Well, I thought before we leave we could get some hot chocolate to warm up.”

 

“Oooo! Chocowate! Yes! Yes!” Castiel hops next to him as they get in line, clapping his mitted hands together. He nearly jumps Dean when he has his hot chocolate in his hands, trying to get to the stuff as fast as possible. Dean has to remind him to calm down because they have to wait for it to cool off. In the meantime, they sit at one of the tables in the warming room and talk. 

 

Castiel grins at Dean from his booster seat, little legs kicking in excitement. Dean smiles back and asks, “How’s your special day so far, little one?”

 

“Oh! Soooooo good. Pewfect, daddy.”

 

“Good. Is there anything today that you really wanted to do? Any special ideas?”

 

“Ummmmmmmms.” Castiel taps his chin with a finger and looks up in thought. It’s the cutest damn look and it makes Dean want to grab him and spend the rest of the day in bed together. This day is about Castiel, though, and as much as he knows his little cock slut would love having sex, it’d wipe him out and then the day would be ruined because he’d need a nap. 

 

His kitten’s big blue eyes light up and his gorgeous pink lips spread into a mischievous smile. “Daddy, can we go movies?”

 

“You mean to the movie theatre?” Dean asks, confused because they’ve never done this before. 

 

“Yes!” Castiel grins at him. “Gabe towd us bouts it. Big big scween and popcown and candy!”

 

Since he can’t argue with those great reasons, he nods. “Yeah, baby. We can go see a movie. Let daddy check what’s out right now and you can pick. Deal?”

 

Very pleased with himself, Castiel smiles and says, “”Deaw.”

 

Dean takes a sip of the hot chocolate to test it out, then gives it to Castiel. He helps him take his mittens off and get a good grip on it. The kitten drinks two big gulps. His body begins to gently tremble as he purrs loudly in appreciation. When he puts the drink back down, Dean can’t help but laugh under his breath. His kitten has some chocolate on his little nose. 

 

“Come here baby boy.” 

 

Happy to be with his daddy, Castiel hops off his chair and runs over to his daddy’s side of the table. He scrambles up in his lap and straddles him. When Dean licks the tip of his nose he giggles and squirms. “Daddy! Tickwes!”

 

“Really? I wonder what else will tickle.” Tightening his grip on his princess, Dean starts licking and kissing different parts of Castiel’s face and neck, making the boy wiggle and pant. Some places tickle but most of them just make his pretty pink prick start to leak. He starts to grind against his daddy again and Dean turns the plug on a low level, smiling when his kitten growls in frustration but then turns up his pace. “Don’t forget. You make a mess, the day is over.”

 

Letting his forehead fall on Dean’s shoulder, Castiel takes his crotch off of his daddy’s lap, hovering above because he’s afraid any stimulation at this point will make him shoot milk. His little thighs quiver as he tries to hold himself up on just his knobbly knees. He wishes daddy would turn the plug off, because it feels so so so good right there against his special spot. 

 

Just as he starts crying, his lips parting to tell his daddy pink, the plug turns off. He slumps into his daddy’s lap and tries to catch his breath as his daddy rubs small circles on his back. “Such a good boy for me. My perfect princess.”

 

“Mmmm.” He smiles against Dean at the praise and feels much better. Then he perks his head up and looks at him with raised eyebrows. “Mowe hots chocowate?”

 

Dean smiles and hands him the cup again. He drinks and purrs and pulls away with more chocolate on his nose. This time when Dean starts licking at his messy face, Castiel scolds him. “Daddy! Behaves!”

 

“Okay. Okay. Sorry.” Dean places a final kiss on his feathery soft lips, lingering for a second longer than normal. Then he pulls away and rubs their noses together in an eskimo kiss that makes Castiel giggle. “Let’s pick out a movie now.”

  
  


\-------

  
  


Castiel picks the new How to Train Your Dragon movie and he’s a bundle of uncontrollable excitement when they arrive to the theatre. Every time he spots something new, he shrieks and tugs hard on Dean’s hand, pointing and jumping and clapping. His favorite when they first arrive is watching the slushy machine. He clambers onto the counter and presses his little nose to it - something the employees try to yell at him for before Dean hands them each a hundred dollar bill. 

 

“Wook, daddy!” he whispers in amazement, not taking his face away from the cool glass. “Bwue wike me.” 

 

Dean smiles down at his boy and nods. “You’re right. Blue like your pretty eyes.”

 

“I wants to eat bwue, daddy.”

 

“It’s not food. It’s a drink.” Dean laughs fondly before waving an employee over. “Do you want to drink blue, baby?”

 

“Oooo yes, pwease, daddy! Pwease!” 

 

Dean raises an eyebrow at the girl in the movie theatre vest and she hurries to fill a slushie cup for him. When his tiny hands are holding the cold drink, he looks up at Dean and grins so wide that all four fangs flash. “Tank you!”

 

“You’re welcome.” Dean picks him up and returns to the proper side of the counter. “Does my boy want something else? Something to eat?”

 

With wide eyes that match his slushie, Castiel looks at the popcorn machine that makes him jump and squeak every time it explodes. Then the hot dog machine that’s shiny as it rotates the weiners. He giggles under his breath at the word weiner. Then again when he thinks about how tiny they are compared to his daddy’s big cock. 

 

He looks at the pretty swirls of cotton candy. The rows and rows of chocolates and sweets. 

 

“I wants aww of it.” He looks up at Dean, very serious. “Evewyting.”

 

“That would give you a big belly ache.”

 

“No,” he says with a shoulder shrug before patting his tiny belly. “Yummy.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes before leaning on the counter and smiling at the girl. “Grab whatever he asks for.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” When she looks at Castiel, her eyes soften. She’s far less intimidated by the cute catboy. “What do you want, buddy?”

 

“Evewyting.”

 

She laughs. “Starting with what?”

 

“Ummmmms,” Castiel tilts his head, acting as if the order of his treats is serious business. “Well, I suppose, cotton candy. Da pinks one!”

 

As she pulls it down, he muses, “My bwoda Jimmy and me smewws wike cotton candy when daddy fucks us.”

 

The girl turns back and looks at Dean with wide eyes, her face turning bright red. He has to bite his tongue to keep from barking laughter. It takes everything in him to quietly whisper in Castiel’s ear, “Language, princess.”

 

“Sowwy, daddy,” he says with a flick of his hand, already dismissing it so he can pick out more treats. “Chocowate buttons,” he tells her, pointing to the M&Ms. “Wainbow buttons,” he tells her again, this time pointing to the skittles. Then he gasps and launches forward, nearly falling out of Dean’s arms so he can look through the glass of the counter. “WOWMS! WAINBOW WOMWS!” he looks up at her in complete awe, stabbing a finger at the glass above the squiggly gummy worms. 

 

“Anything else?” the girl asks, laughing and definitely avoiding eye contact with Dean. 

 

“Nopes. Dat’s aww!”

 

Dean pays and instructs the girl to bring the food to their spot in the theatre he decided to buy out so they could be alone. They settle in the middle on two of the large, reclining chairs that are plush and red. It doesn’t take more than ten minutes of the movie before Castiel is crawling into his daddy’s lap and licking his cotton candy flavored lips seductively. 

 

“I a dwagon!” Castiel whispers, looking up at Dean through his thick eyelashes. “Waaawwwwwrr.”

 

“Rawwwr,” Dean responds in a hoarse voice. His cock fills with blood and he settles his hands on the little one’s slim hips. “You’re missing your movie.”

 

Castiel’s big blue eyes turn to the screen and he clamps down on his puffy bottom lip in worry. He doesn’t want to miss the movie. The dragons are so cool. They’re also pretty and colorful and he’s jealous of their wings because all he has is a stupid tail and ears, both of which don’t help him do anything. All they do is make him uncomfortable when they’re wet, and his tail gets pinched all the time and then it throbs and aches. 

 

He wants to ride his daddy’s cock, though. That plug inside of him has been heavy and teasing all day. It’s driving him insane. 

 

“Daddy, I needs you,” he whispers desperately. 

 

Dean nods. “I know, baby boy. You need daddy’s big cock in your little boy pussy, don’t you.”

 

He blushes. “Yes. Yes, daddy. I do. I needs youw big cocks in my howe.”

 

“Turn around so you can see the movie.” 

 

Once Castiel is turned around, Dean pushes him down so his stomach is against Dean’s knees and his ass is in his lap, in the air. Dean moves his clothing out of the way and turns the vibrator on, grinning when the kitten starts to moan and shiver in his lap. He grabs the end of it so that he can start to fuck his boy. Fuck him silly with it.

 

Castiel’s tiny hands grab at his pants and hold on for dear life. He coos and shouts and drools a puddle onto the cushions as he enjoys the teasing. “Oh, daddy! Oh, yes. Yes. Pwease, daddy. Needs mowe. Nots enough.”

 

Dean slaps his hand down on his ass, just hard enough to send a wave of pleasure through his boy. “Such a needy little slut. So desperate. Can’t ever just be happy with what daddy gives you, can you?”

 

“No. No. I so needy, daddy. Need mowe.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you do.” Dean plays with his hole until he has his kitten sobbing hysterically, keeping him right on the edge. Never allowing him to fall over. Not without his daddy’s cock in his ass. He can only beg and grope and writhe and scream. 

 

Taking mercy on his little boy, Dean keeps the vibrator on but otherwise leaves it alone, replacing the underwear. “Sit up on your knees and face me.”

 

It takes the boy longer than usual to obey the order. When he turns to Dean, his face is covered in tears and snot, and he’s violently trembling with need. Dean turns the vibrator up a notch, not even hiding his grin when the boy begins to sob again. Loud, choking, desperate sobs. 

 

Dean pulls his cock out, ignoring the kitten. When tiny, sticky fingers reach out to grab at him, he swats them away. The kitten puts a fist in his mouth and suckles on it to keep calm while his daddy plays the new game. He practically sucks it raw as he watches Dean cover his cock. First, he rolls a handful of chocolate candies in his palms until they’re melted. Then he coats his dick with them, creating long stripes of colored chocolate up and down the throbbing member. Next, he takes tufts of cotton candy and sticks them to the melted chocolate. It makes his cock look ridiculous but he doesn’t care. It’ll feel fucking amazing when his kitten licks him clean. 

 

“When daddy’s cock is back to normal,” Dean starts, smiling when the kitten’s eyes widen as he listens to absolutely every word, “You will be fucked nice and hard.” 

 

“Yes daddy!”

 

Dean grabs a fistful of the boy’s hair and yanks his head down so his mouth is on his cock. The kitten wastes no time. He laps at him desperately. His kitten tongue gets bogged down with the candy repeatedly, and it frustrates him. He has to sit up and smack his tongue against his lips multiple times for the cotton candy to liquify enough to swallow before returning to the task. Whenever he gets a spurt of precome to help ease the way, he whines in appreciation and suckles at it. 

 

Finally - oh, finally - his daddy’s huge cock is licked sparkling clean. 

 

“Well,” Dean teases, “What are you waiting for?”

 

Not needing to be pushed further, Castiel clambors onto his lap and puts his tiny hands on Dean’s shoulders, steadying himself. He doesn’t slow or prepare himself. He just slams down on that hard cock and throws his head back, shouting in relief and pleasure as his little boypussy is stretched wide open. 

 

His eyes water from how big his daddy is inside him. So. So. Big. He can barely breathe from how full he is but the oxygen is just enough for him to function as he lifts and lowers, fucking himself on his daddy. Fucking himself hard and fast on that cock. 

 

He’s spurting his kitten milk all over himself and his daddy scoops it up along his skin, serving it to his boy. Castiel sucks the milk from him and hums in satisfaction. He can feel his daddy throbbing inside of his hole and he knows he’s getting close. He can’t wait. His daddy will fill his slutty hole up and he can plug it all inside. Then he can go back to snacking and watching the beautiful movie. The perfect finish to the perfect day. 

 

“You ready for daddy to fuck you so full your belly grows?” Dean asks, squeezing his hips and fucking him harder. 

 

“Yes. Oh, please, daddy. Fuck me fuww. Fuck me so so fuww.”

 

Dean does as requested, slamming into him and holding steady as he pumps load after load into the tiny boy’s already distended belly. He adds sperm to the belly full of candy and smiles as he watches Castiel’s heavy eyes flutter from the feeling of being overflowed. 

 

“That’s it, baby,” Dean whispers, watching as the kitten falls asleep right there, still impaled on his fat cock. He cradles him to his chest and adjusts so he can feel his cock against his stomach, the only thing separating the two parts of his body being the thin strip of silky skin that makes up his baby boy’s belly. 

 

The kitten purrs softly and wiggles his damp nose against his daddy’s neck. “Wuv you daddy,” he whispers, half-asleep. 

 

“Love you too, princess.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @QueenMilo for the inspiration for the second part of this wonderful chapter <3 & thank you to all my fans for sticking with me. I LOVE your comments, especially my regulars. I get so excited reading them (: 
> 
>  
> 
> Dean and Lucifer make a plan, then Dean comes home to find his kitten's up to no good in his bed (;

Dean’s staff looks at him like he’s a ghost when he enters his office Monday morning. He strolls in wearing his crisp navy blue suit and gray tie, holding a travel coffee mug in one hand, scrolling through his phone on the other. His assistant jumps up and launches toward him the moment she sees him, nervously rambling. 

 

“Sir! I had no idea you were coming in today. I’m so sorry, I haven’t prepared your schedule. All of your meetings-”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean assures her, waving her off with a hand. “Lucifer Michaelson will be here shortly. Bring him into me immediately upon arrival, and make certain no one interrupts us.”

 

“Oh, yes. Of course, sir.”

 

Dean walks into his office, rolling his eyes when he knows she can’t see him. She’s one of those over eager assistants who would probably jump off a cliff if he requested, asking on the way down if she’s falling properly. Those people aren’t powerful enough. They’re weak. Dean has no use for weak people, even as his assistant. 

 

He sets up his laptop and loosens his tie before sitting in his overstuffed desk chair. He’s been gone from the house less than an hour and he’s already going insane. Sam told him to just bring the boys here with him but he knows he needs to get back to working and functioning without them. He’s bordering on an unhealthy attachment, and the boys will be needing schooling soon, so separation is a good idea. 

 

That doesn’t mean he likes it. 

 

He doesn’t. 

 

At. All. 

 

After sending Ellen a fourth text making sure the boys are still okay, and sending Benny a second text making sure the security is still running properly, he starts in on what he should actually be doing. He pulls up all the files he has on the Roadhouse and begins to sort them. He knows that Michael and Crowley may be in hiding, but there’s no way they walked away from the deal of a lifetime Dean gave them with the Roadhouse. The underground drug organization is something Michael has pursued for years. Something Dean’s been dangling in front of him since they first started facing off in the business world. 

 

Just as he’s dug around and found a file for the current month’s projected sales, his door opens and Lucifer strolls in. He winks at Dean before plopping down on a chair and rolling it toward the desk to sit beside him. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

 

“You’re late,” Dean grumbles. 

 

“By seven minutes.” Lucifer rolls his eyes and pushes him out of the way, reading the document out loud. “11. Bayclub. 2 AM. Stannis. 2.1”

 

“Yup.”

 

Lucifer looks at Dean like he’s insane. “That made sense to you?”

 

“Yeah. The 11th, so this weekend, at the Bayclub, that strip club in the city, meeting at 2 AM, with Bradley Stannis who is the buyer. The deal is for 2.1 million dollars.”

 

“Fuck. 2.1 million dollars. For one buy?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Dean’s friend looks at him in shock. “Why the hell did I never try and take the Roadhouse from you?”

 

Dean laughs. “Too late now. When we get these fuckers, though, you feel free to take it. It’s more of a headache than the money is worth. Trust me.”

 

“Fuck yeah, I’ll take it. What do you want for it?”

 

“All I want is Michael and Crowley. You can take whatever else you want. You can take this entire fucking company from me for all I care.”

 

“Oh, fuck off. You’re too spoiled to quit this job. Your boys are too spoiled. You like spending money.”

 

Dean grunts, unable to argue with that. Instead, he refocuses. “Point is, this deal will most likely be happening at a different place and time if they are smart enough to change what I had set up previously.”

 

“Then how does this help?”

 

“Because Stannis is still going to buy the drugs. We just need to track him to figure out when and where.”

 

“How do you know it hasn’t happened yet? What if they rescheduled and moved the time up instead of pushing it back?”

 

“Not possible. Stannis is the CEO of a company in London. He would be extremely put out if he needed to reschedule the trip. He’ll still be coming this weekend. I have no doubt. It’s just a matter of what day, what time, and where.”

 

Lucifer shrugs. “Well, then. I’ll have my people flag his passport and we’ll track him from there. Shouldn’t be too hard. You coming with me to the buy?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“And you’re sure they’ll be there?”

 

“Michael will be at least. Stannis doesn’t deal with underlings. He only deals with the head of the organization.”

 

“Alright.” Lucifer sits up and rubs his hands together. Greedy. Excited. “Let’s make a plan then.”

  
  


\-------

  
  


By the time Dean gets home, he’s impatient to see his boys. He’s already taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie as he walks through the door. He’s rolling his dress shirt sleeves up as he approaches Ellen in the kitchen. She’s washing the dishes, and alone. Dean scans the area, anxiety pounding in his chest. 

 

“Where are the boys?”

 

Ellen doesn’t look at him but he still knows that she rolls her eyes. “They’re in your room playing. I checked on them ten minutes ago.”

 

“Those two can get into a lot of trouble in ten minutes,” Dean grumbles. 

 

“They’re little boys, Dean. Let them get in a little bit of trouble from time to time. They’re safe in these walls. Let them be little.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean waves her off and heads down the hallway, popping a few of his buttons loose on the top of his shirt. He wants to give his boys hugs and kisses and then take a nice long shower, washing away the stress of the day. Then maybe they can all cuddle and watch a movie. 

 

All plans fly out the window when Dean gets to his bedroom door. It’s left cracked open so he can hear the noises from where he stands just on the edge of the hallway. Very needy, wanton noises. He shifts his weight and peeks inside, his hand immediately going to his crotch to rub at the sudden ache in his cock at the sight on his bed. 

 

Castiel is on his hands and knees in the center of the bed, his dusty pink nightie pushed up to his nipples, exposing his otherwise naked body, besides the knee high white socks with little pink bows on them. Jimmy is behind him, stark naked, up on his knobby knees, small hands gripping his brother’s slim hips nice and tight as he humps him. Every few movements, Dean gets a wink of Jimmy’s bright pink butt plug still crammed between his tight cheeks. Both boys have bed head, meaning they’ve been lazing around all day most likely. It makes Dean moan. The thought of how warm and pliant they probably still are, especially if they just woke up from a nap recently. 

 

Both boys catch their daddy’s noise, cat ears twitching wildly as they turn to look over their shoulders at him. Jimmy is too far gone to stop his movements, just continuing to thrust against his brother. Castiel looks at Dean with wide, innocent eyes even as he makes filthy noises. “Daaddddyy,” he whines, lifting his ass higher like he’s begging Dean to rush over and take him right there. 

 

The new angle exposes a new revelation to Dean. Jimmy’s tiny pink cock is working its way in and out of Castiel’s hole. Dean nearly falls to his knees. It takes everything in him to enter the room, lock the door, and walk slowly to the edge of the bed. The twins track his every movement without stopping. 

 

“Daddy’s missing all the fun,” Dean whispers, reaching out to stroke Jimmy’s smooth back. “Will you share your brother with me, Jimmy? I want to play too.”

 

Jimmy nods eagerly. “Yes, daddy! We pway togeder.” 

 

Smiling, Dean goes to their drawer of toys and pulls out something new he purchased for times like this. Both Jimmy and Castiel’s eyes widen when they see the large pink dildo in his hand, a suction cup attached to the end. He grabs lube and moves to the top of the bed, securing the dildo to the headboard at the perfect height, then drenching it with lube. 

 

He comes around to the back of Jimmy, who is now mostly still, just grinding his hips in a circular motion against his brother as he distractedly stares at the pink dildo. Dean spreads Jimmy’s cheeks and toys with his butt plug. It’s a bigger one. The boy should have no problem fitting the dildo if he goes slow and allows himself to adjust. 

 

Dean leans down, one hand on the curve of Jimmy’s slight hip, the other resting on the mattress beside one of Castiel’s hands so he can lean forward. His lips settle on the shell of Jimmy’s ear as he starts to toy with the plug inside of him. “So nice of you, stretching your baby brother out for me.”

 

“I nots big enough,” Jimmy huffs and pouts, watching as his tiny cock punches into his brother’s tight hole. 

 

“Then use your fingers too. Make sure he’s nice and stretched for daddy’s cock.”

 

Both boys moan, low and needy sounds that turn to a keen when Jimmy does as told. Castiel nearly collapses when his brother shoves two of his thin fingers in alongside his cock. Dean continues with his mouth on Jimmy, kissing and licking and nipping at his ear, jaw, throat, shoulder. The boy shivers and whines and fucks into Castiel harder. 

 

“Oh, oh!” Castiel throws his head back, pretty pink lips in a perfect ‘o’. “Wite dewe, wite dewe!”

 

“You gonna come, baby boy?” Dean teases, taking his hand from Jimmy’s hip to reach around and play with Castiel’s flushed red kitty cock. 

 

“Yes, daddy! Oh, yes. J - Jim - Jimmy, oh!” He screams and squirts all over the bedding beneath him. With a few panicked, uncoordinated thrusts, Jimmy finishes inside his hole a moment later. 

 

Dean grabs Jimmy’s face and kisses him, hard and dirty, teeth clinking, tongue lashing. He stops the kiss and pulls Jimmy away from Castiel, chuckling when both of his boys whimper. “Keep your little butt in the air for daddy, Cas. Wanna make sure Jimmy’s cummies stay in there to help daddy slide in.”

 

The kitten looks up at him with watery red eyes and nods, slipping a thumb into his mouth and suckling at it. Dean carries Jimmy over to the dildo, having him face his brother. He adjusts his hips and slathers more lube onto the toy. Then he wiggles the plug out and slowly helps his boy suck in the fake cock. It doesn’t take long at all for Jimmy to be fucking back on it greedily, tiny pink tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. 

 

Jealous of his brother, Castiel whines around his thumb and wiggles his butt that’s up in the air. “Daaaddddddyyy.”

 

“Don’t worry, princess. Daddy didn’t forget about you.” 

 

He leaves Jimmy’s side and comes up behind Castiel, stripping as he walks. When he climbs onto the bed, he guides Castiel’s body forward, not stopping until his face is just inches from Jimmy’s. He settles his cock against the boy’s entrance and gently slides into him. Castiel releases a thin little noise and curves his back, allowing his daddy to get deeper. 

 

Dean grunts when he’s fully seated inside his little boy, his balls resting against his kitten’s tiny sac. He rolls his hips and chuckles when Castiel purrs loudly and wiggles his butt, tail swishing in pleasure. Using his tiny but strong arms, Castiel braces himself and pushes back on his daddy’s fat cock, loving the way his hole burns and stretches. 

 

Two sets of big blue eyes lock on each other and the twins share a dirty, mischievous smile. All Castiel has to do is adjust where his hands rest on the mattress and he can lean forward while still hanging on his daddy’s cock. Jimmy’s soft pink lips are spread open in an ‘o’ so Castiel can’t kiss him properly. Instead, the kitten has to just place quick little kisses along the outline of his mouth, making his brother giggle. When he licks his tongue along Jimmy’s lower lip, Jimmy moans and purrs, pausing his movements on the dildo to appreciate his brother’s mouth on his. He closes his lips around Castiel’s, molding them into a proper kiss, and they both smile against each other when they hear their daddy’s desperate moan behind them. 

 

Picking up his pace, Dean fucks into Castiel’s now stretched hole, watching the boy’s kissing in awe. Each time he thrusts into Castiel, Castiel’s mouth is pushed into Jimmy’s harder, forcing Jimmy further down the massive dildo. Within a minute or two, Dean’s damn close to exploding. He wants his boys to fall first, though. 

 

Dean rests his hand on Castiel’s throat and allows his arm to cover the boy’s chest and stomach. He uses the grip to hold Castiel up so the boy’s arms can be free. “Reach over and play with your brother’s pretty little prick, baby.” 

 

Frantically nodding, Castiel continues to bite and lick at his brother’s mouth in the sloppiest, hottest kiss Dean’s ever seen, while reaching a hand over to touch between his brother’s legs. It’s a hard stretch so Dean scoots them even closer on the bed, groaning when the boy’s magically keep their mouths pressed together during the movement. 

 

It only takes five quick tugs at Jimmy’s bright red, leaking kitty cock and Castiel is successfully milking his brother. He swallows Jimmy’s shout and smiles around his lips, a long, deep shiver running through him at the pride he feels for making his brother feel so good. His daddy thrusts and it hits his special nice spot inside his hole and he finally takes his lips from Jimmy’s to throw his head back and release a throaty whine as he comes all over the bed beneath him. 

 

“Oh, boys, you are so beautiful,” Dean whispers breathlessly, hips stuttering. He tightens his hold on Castiel's slim hips and buries himself as deep as possible, closing his eyes and relishing in the feel of the kitten’s tight hole milking his cock. When he’s completely emptied himself into the boy, Dean presses a kiss between Castiel’s shoulder blades, then carefully pulls out. He grabs the kit’s favorite plug and dips his finger inside his hole to collect some of his come before pushing the plug in to keep the rest inside Castiel. Then Dean walks over to Jimmy and places the come soaked finger to his lips, smiling when the little one’s eyes light up and he happily licks at it, sucking it completely clean until Dean has to pull it away. 

 

Jimmy looks up at him with a spit soaked smile. “Tank you, daddy!”

 

“Yeah, tank you, daddy!” Castiel chirps. 

 

“You both are welcome. Thank you for letting daddy play with you guys. It looked like you were having lots of fun.”

 

The boys giggle, looking at each other as their faces flush red. Dean laughs at how cute they are and ruffles both their hair, making them giggle even more. 

 

Jimmy is still hanging off the dildo so Dean gently guides him off of it, holding him steady. When his hole is empty, the little boy whimpers and wiggles where he’s sitting on his daddy’s lap, thin arms wrapping around his daddy’s neck as he puffs out his bottom lip in an adorable pout. “Daaddddddyy.”

 

“What is it, baby boy?”

 

“I sooooo empty.”

 

“Oh no,” Dean gasps, faking shock and horror. “What should we do about that?”

 

The mischievous little one wiggles his naked butt against Dean’s half-hard cock, making it stand once again at attention. Dean growls low in his throat which makes Jimmy shiver and lean further into him. Without asking permission, the kitten goes up on his knees and sinks down onto his daddy’s thick cock, whining and cooing as he feeds it into his already tightening hole. Dean hisses and places his hands on Jimmy’s hips to make sure he goes slow, not wanting him to hurt himself. 

 

Dean leans back against the headboard and lets Jimmy settle in his lap, little hands resting on his shoulders to support himself. He does all the work as Dean lays back and lazily smiles at him. A soft rustling sound draws Dean’s attention to the side, where he finds a sleepy Castiel standing at the edge of the bed. He must have slipped off at some point and he’s now dragging his favorite pink blankie on the floor, his stuffed bumble bee Flower crammed beneath the same arm so he has a hand free to reach out for Dean. He rocks forward and makes a desperate little whining sound as he does a grabby hand at his daddy. Dean can’t help but smile as the kitten looks up at him with wide blue eyes, sucking furiously on a glittery pink paci. 

 

Keeping Jimmy on his cock, and holding him with one hand still to make sure he doesn’t go flying, Dean leans to the side and scoops his other kitten up with one arm, bringing him into his side. Castiel burrows down, his legs tangling with Jimmy’s left leg that’s straddling their daddy, their tails winding together to create one thick, black mass of fur. Already too tired to get excited, Castiel just relaxes against his daddy’s shoulder and watches his brother work their daddy’s big cock. His little prick leaks a little at the sight but he just tightens his hold on Flower and yawns around his paci, rubbing a fist at his burning eyes. 

 

Thankfully, it doesn’t take Jimmy long before their daddy is grunting and holding him steady, using his hips to piston inside the kitten’s hole so he can finish. When Jimmy’s hole is nice and full with their daddy’s milk, he happily crawls off of his daddy, going on his hands and knees and presenting his little butt in the air. 

 

“Pwug, pwease, daddy!”

 

Chuckling, Dean grabs the boys plug and wiggles it inside his hole, sealing him up just like his brother. He grabs both kittens and gently puts them on the floor so he can replace the bedding and remove the dildo. Once the sheets and comforter is changed, he pulls on a pair of silk sleep pants and goes over to the boys’ dresser. “You two need to wear PJ’s tonight. It’s getting too cold for nakey sleeps, okay?”

 

Both boys grumble an unenthused yes but then scamper over to their daddy, wanting to pick out their PJ’s themselves. Castiel settles on a lilac purple sheer nightie with pretty ruffles on the sleeves and a darker purple bow between his two nipples. Jimmy takes longer to decide, shuffling his feet nervously. Dean’s noticed he’s not as good at making some decisions. It seems like these little things make Jimmy uncomfortable, which Dean understands. It wasn’t like he was given many choices before coming here. 

 

Dean gets down on a knee while Castiel tries - and fails miserably - to dress himself over on the side. He rests a hand on the small of Jimmy’s back and quietly asks, “What are you thinking? Tell daddy which ones and I’ll pick my favorite.”

 

Jimmy’s eyes light up and he releases a puff of relief through his lips. He turns to the dresser and grabs three PJ outfits. The first one is pastel pink, sheer like Castiel’s but a tank top instead of sleeves. It also has a lace top that would cover his chest. The second is sky blue, non-see through, with little white clouds embroidered all over it. It has sleeves that have pretty lace trimming at the bottom. The third is a deep purple silky one with white lace around the chest as well as the bottom of the dress and ends of the sleeves. 

 

Dean picks the blue one and presents it to Jimmy. “How about this one? It’s the warmest.”

 

“Good choice, daddy,” Jimmy tells him with a serious expression, reaching out to run his hand over the soft material. 

 

A growly noise followed by a huff of frustration makes Dean look over at the other kitten. He’s tangled up in the long sleeve nightie, a pile of arms and legs, his tail in a frazzled puff. His pink face is frustrated and his eyes are full of tears. Dean swallows his laughter, knowing the little kit would not appreciate it, and hurries over to help him. When his little one is dressed in his nightie - “no panties, daddy! No, no, no!” - Dean turns back and dresses Jimmy in his - “me no panties, eider, daddy!” He gives Jimmy a minute to gather up his favorite stuffed bunny and blankie, and pick out a paci from the little pink jewelry box Dean bought for them. Once he’s all set, Dean scoops up both boys and places them in their designated spots in his bed. He finds himself smiling and shaking his head. When he first got Castiel, he was positive he’d be able to keep the lines drawn. Determined the little one would sleep in his own bed instead of sleeping with his daddy every night. Now the twins haven’t slept in their own bed, always with him, and they have their favorite sides now. Jimmy likes to be on the left and Castiel on the right, tails spread out behind them on the mattress, tiny hands joined together on their daddy’s stomach so they’re both hugging him. 

 

They lay that way now, Dean turning the light off and settling back with his arms full of warm, soft catboy and their stuffies and blankies. The soft, content sighs that they both release as they drift off makes Dean feel proud and fulfilled. He once thought he’d be a ruthless CEO who died alone but died rich and powerful and feared. Granted, he stills has plenty of money, he’s still powerful and feared, and he’s still a CEO, but he can’t argue that he’s softened considerably with these boys in his life. They’ve made him feel human for the first time in decades. They make him feel whole. 

 

He tightens his grip on his two little boys and places a soft kiss on the tops of each head, whispering, “I love you princesses.”

 

Surprising him, both wiggle and rub their little noses against his skin, whispering in a jumbled, paci-muffled unison, “Wuv you daddy.” 

 

All three fall asleep feeling like the luckiest in the entire world. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cute, fluffy chapter because... that's what I felt like writing 
> 
> ** this is a time jump to the following afternoon/night since last chapter. Still no news on Michael/Crowley **

 

With a long sigh, Dean lets his eyes flutter shut as he listens to the boys play on the floor. His exhaustion takes advantage of his calm comfort from being near his boys, pushing him toward sleep. He feels his body deflate into the mattress and sighs again.  _ God, it was a long day. _

 

Castiel and Jimmy giggle as they play with their barbies. They have them do a tea party, then a dance party, then a birthday party - they like parties. Plus, with each party they get to change their barbies into a new pretty dress. 

 

Jimmy’s tummy grumbles and the boys fall into a fit of laughter at the noise. They make growly sounds to each other, imitating the rumbling of Jimmy’s empty tummy, and laugh again when it repeats the sound. 

 

Cheeks flushed from laughter, Jimmy pops up on his knees to look at his daddy lying on the bed. “Daddy, I hungwy!”

 

“We both hungwy!” Castiel says, rubbing his tummy that’s so far been quiet.

 

They both wait a few seconds before Jimmy whines, “Daaaaadddddddddy.”

 

“Daddy, we stawvin’!” 

 

When they still don’t get an answer, Castiel huffs dramatically and clambors up to his feet, wobbling to the bed. He reaches up on his little toes to peek at his daddy, gasping when he sees him. He ducks down and looks at Jimmy with a smile. “Daddy’s sweepin’!”

 

“Oh no!” Jimmy crumples his brows. “He tiwed. We shoulds wet him west.”

 

“Yeah. He needs a bwankie, though.” 

 

Together, they grab their big fluffy pink comforter their daddy bought them for their cage bed they never use. It’s heavy and long but together they manage to get it to the edge of the bed. Clumsy and falling a few times, Castiel eventually helps heave Jimmy up onto the bed. Jimmy clambors to reach for the blanket his brother hands him. He yanks it up and haphazardly places it over his daddy, trying his best to cover his big body, tucking it in at his sides like he loves his daddy doing to him. Then he places a feather light kiss to his daddy’s forehead and whispers, “Sweet dweams, daddy.” 

 

With his brother’s help, he gets off the bed. Their tiny hands tangle together as they pad softly out of the room and down the hall. Ellen isn’t here tonight so the only people they see are the usual security guards looming in the background. They tilt their chins up, feeling like big boys as they enter the kitchen. 

 

“Wha’ we gonna make?” Castiel asks, starting to open cupboards. 

 

“I dunno. Wets see wha’ we gots.” 

 

The two of them spend a few minutes pulling random things out of the cupboards by the floor. Then Castiel once again helps his brother climb, this time onto the counter, so he can get other things from those cabinets above. As he does work up there, Castiel goes to the fridge and tugs with both arms, grinning when he successfully opens it. The thing is fully of pretty colored foods and he goes a little crazy pulling them out. 

 

When all is said and done, the two stand with their hands on their slim hips, surveying the floor where they’ve set out all of the ingredients: spaghetti noodles, brown sugar, strawberries, salty crackers, pancake mix, green olives, black olives, yogurt, whipped cream, cheese, eggs, flour,  chocolate syrup, gummy bears, carrots, orange juice, maple syrup, hot dogs, mac n’ cheese, cinnamon, spinach, captain crunch cereal, and milk. 

 

“Weww,” Castiel starts. “We couwds jus’ eats da easy stuffs. Wike cwackews ‘n gummies n’ stwawbewwies?”

 

“No. We shouwd cook dinnew, wike Ewwen does. Daddy is so good to us ‘n he’d smiwe sooooo big if we cooked spessal fow him.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widen at this great idea. “Yes! Oh, he wiww be so happy!”

  
  


\------

  
  


A loud clanging noise wakes Dean up. He lurches forward on the bed, the boy’s pink comforter falling off him. He looks around the room, which is now dark since the sun has set. “What the fuck?” he grumbles, rubbing at his face. 

 

Then the realization comes that he doesn’t know where the boys are. And a noise woke him up. 

 

He launches off the bed and grabs his gun, hurrying toward the sound of the noise, where other ones are coming from now. There’s another bang and then a fit of tiny high pitched giggles. Cutting through the boy’s laughter is a young man’s panicked voice. 

 

“NO! Stop that right now!” A growled huff. “Castiel. Wait, Jimmy. No, you’re Castiel? Whichever one you are, get down from there this instant!”

 

Dean turns the corner to an extremely humorous scene. Jimmy is sitting on the countertop with a little smirk on his face, right beside a stove. His little legs dangle as he swings them back and forth. Castiel is sitting on the floor in a huge mess of what looks like flour, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. He’s giggling hard, holding his belly as he tries to breathe. 

 

What looks like a half cooked pancake is stuck to the wall, slowly sliding down it. Another is on the floor. Another on the edge of the stove and part of the counter.  _ They’re trying to cook _ , he realizes with a soft laugh. 

 

The poor new guy, one of Benny’s fresh recruits that was given the (supposedly) easy early night shift where Dean was supposed to be awake and here to deal with anything like this, is standing between the two boys, a finger pointed at Jimmy. 

 

“Get down!” he orders again, pointing at the floor. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

Sticking out his tongue and making a ‘bleeewwww’ sound, Jimmy shakes his head and inches closer to the stove. He’s still far enough away that Dean doesn’t worry just yet, letting the entertainment continue for a minute before stepping in. 

 

“Stop bein’ a fun suckew!” Castiel chides, wagging a syrupy finger at the new guy. “We makin’ spessal dinnew fow daddy! You no wuin it!” 

 

“I’m not trying to ruin it! I just - gaaah,” the boy tightens his fists and looks at Jimmy with a pleading desperation. “Please, buddy. Get down. Please. You’re going to get hurt.”

 

“Fun suckew!” Jimmy yells. 

 

“I can help. I’ll help cook. Okay? I’ll do the stuff with the stove so you don’t get burned.”

 

Jimmy just ignores him, dipping his finger into the pancake batter and tasting it. Dean notices that the batter is a very dark brown color, and looks much licker than it should. Considering it’s looking like the boys have refused all help, he doesn’t even want to know what it tastes like. 

 

Deciding to put the young man out of his misery, Dean steps the rest of the way into the room. Both of his kittens sense him and immediately turn their heads. Jimmy grins but Castiel huffs, throwing his arms in the air and growling at the new guy, “You wokes him up! We not weady!”

 

“I- I-” the new guy looks at Dean helplessly, his hands going in the air as he backs further away from the catboys. “I’m so sorry, sir. Benny told me not to touch them unless they were in danger and I wasn’t sure if this counted so I tried getting him to come down on his own so I didn’t touch him because I wanted to be respectful but-”

 

“Calm down,” Dean says with a laugh. “It’s fine.”

 

“Really? Are you sure? I can-”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The man deflates, thinking Dean is asking so he can tell Benny and get him in trouble. “Jack.” 

 

“Okay, Jack. You’ll learn quickly that these boys are trouble. You’ll learn how to handle them without touching them.” To prove his point, Dean turns on Jimmy and raises one eyebrow, pointing a finger at Castiel. “Down now, or ten spankings.”

 

“But- but- da food not done, daddy!”

 

“I’m counting to three. One. Two-”

 

“No! I comin’, I comin’!” Jimmy screeches, climbing carefully down. When he gets to his feet, he looks up at Dean with wide blue eyes for approval. Dean can’t stop himself from laughing again. The boy’s face is covered in all kinds of food, just like his brother. 

 

“You two made quiet the mess,” Dean says, noticing Jack drifting away, blending back into the nearly invisible security position. “What are you making me?”

 

“Pancakes!” Castiel informs him happily.

 

Jimmy nods. “Dey suuuuppew yummy.”

 

“What’s in them?” he inquires, walking over to the bowl and scrunching his nose when he looks inside it. 

 

“We did da fwouw and eggs and miwk. Those wewe in da pictuwes on da box. But we no know numbews so we guessed,” Castiel starts. 

 

“Then thewe’s chocowate,” Jimmy adds.

 

Nodding enthusiastically, Castiel informs him, “Wots and wots of chocowate.”

 

Dean pokes a finger into the batter and lets it drip off. “I see that.”

 

Filled with pride, Jimmy finishes by saying, “We awso put gummy beaws ‘n cimaniminan ‘n capn’ cwunch!”

 

Biting his tongue so he doesn’t laugh at Jimmy’s attempt at saying the word ‘cinnamon’, Dean just nods instead. He sniffs at the batter and then cringes. He really doesn’t want to eat this food. Like, at all. 

 

Knowing that would crush them though, he puts on his big boy pants and offers, “How about you two climb up here and help daddy cook the rest? I think you’re having trouble flipping.”

 

“Yeah. Fwippin’s hawd.” Jimmy gestures to all the half cooked pancakes flipped around the room solemnly. 

 

“It just takes practice. Come here.” He picks the both up, putting one on each side of the stove, making sure they’re a good distance from the heat. “Stay there so you don’t get burned. You can take turns coming in daddy’s and helping him flip, okay?”

 

“Oksay, daddy!” they say in unison, wiggling and swinging their feet in excitement. This is even better than they planned. Now, they get to make their daddy yummy food and make him happy, plus they get to spend extra time with him and learn how to cook! 

 

Together, the three of them make a pancake for each, Dean’s bigger than theirs. Dean lets them dump whatever they want as toppings, holding back a grimace at the amount of sugar he’s letting them have. He knows he’ll regret it but they’re just so damn cute and worked so hard. 

 

They all sit at on the same chair at the table, Dean’s lap full of two sugar high catboys as they scarf down their pancakes. Dean admits that the food isn’t terrible. He can at least choke it down. With a lot of beer to help. 

 

When they finish, the boys need a bath, and Dean needs one too because their mess is all over him. He carries them to the bathroom and starts to fill the bath, preparing himself for two runners. Instead he turns around to find them helping each other undress. They catch Dean watching and grin up at him. 

 

“We be good boys, daddy!” Castiel tells him. “We no cwy fow ouw bath.”

 

Chest swelling with pride, he scoops his two naked boys up and peppers them with licks and kisses, humming at the taste of them mixed with the taste of chocolate, syrup, and whipped cream. He remembers the last time they got messy like this, relieved that they’re cooperating this time around. They’re having to good of a night for Dean to have to ruin it with punishments. 

 

Once the tub is full of warm, bubbly water, Dean climbs in with the boys still in his arms. They stay cuddled close to him and grab whatever toys they can reach from there. It doesn’t take long for the sugar to kick in, though, and then they’re all over the tub. Chasing each other. Making noises. Splashes. Very big splashes. They’re giggling and putting bubbles on Dean’s face, telling him he looks like Santa. He asks them how they know about Santa and they say Ellen told them. Then he has two little excited kittens babbling about Christmas and presents and baking cookies and decorating trees and snow and all the other things Ellen told them. 

 

By the time Dean gets them out of the bath, the bathroom floor has almost as much water as the tub. He shakes his head and makes a mental note to give the cleaning lady a bonus this week. Then he wraps his two boys up in towels and carries them to the bedroom. He knows it’s too early, especially with the sugar, for them to sleep. What he didn’t know was the minute he put them on the floor, they were going to escape. 

 

The kittens sprint out of the room, laughing and daring him to come catch them. Their towels go flying off and all he sees is two cute little naked butts beneath twitching tails before they disappear out of sight. 

 

“I’m getting too damn old for this,” Dean grumbles, fighting a smile. And losing. 

 

He plays chase with them. Then hide and seek. Then more chase. They play tickle monster. Dragons and princesses. (Dean is the dragon and the twins take turns being the princess who needs saving and the princess doing the saving. When Dean tells them one has to be a prince of a night, they scrunch their noses at him and say princesses can fight too. Dean can’t do anything but nod and agree, letting the naked, adorable little kits push him toward a feminist perspective.) 

 

“Daddy has to go check his phone,” Dean tells them around midnight, yawning around the words. He leaves them in the living room where they’re playing with a rubber bouncy ball and heads to the bedroom where his phone is plugged in to the charger. He has two texts. Both of them make his mood even better - something he didn’t think possible, even if he is exhausted. 

 

**Lucifer: Our tail got Stannis. Following him now. Update you asap.**

 

**Lucifer: Deal’s tomorrow, Jefferson club, midnight. They’re bringing extra security, but so are we (;    game on motherfuckers**

 

Dean types out a quick message back and puts his phone down, hurrying to his boys. He stops short at the entrance to the living room, his heart melting. The two of them are wrapped around each other in a tight ball, even their tails tangled together, completely passed out in the middle of the floor. He walks over to them and gently scoops them into his arms in a way that allows them to stay together as they are. He’s surprised when they don’t even stur at the disruption. The sugar crush must have been a hard one. 

 

He places them on the bed and quickly removes his sweatpants he put on after the bath. When he climbs in beside them, the kittens shift in their sleep, accommodating their daddy so they can all be cuddling. He lays there for what feels like hours, watching them sleep. Their pink lips slightly parted as they breathe. Their soft hair curly and messy and tickling his arm. Their tiny bodies slotting together, fitting perfectly. Their tiny cooing sounds they make in their sleep when Dean gently runs his fingertips along their skin. 

 

“It’s over tomorrow, boys,” Dean eventually whispers to them, feeling relief at the words. “Daddy’s gonna make everything safe for you. You’ll see.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.. DUN DUN DUN

Michael and Crowley are too dangerous to handle alone, so Dean and Lucifer call in backup. While the two of them will be the front men of the operation, Benny and two other agents will be providing backup, and Lucifer’s tech girl Charlie is tapping into the surveillance cameras. She also put wire taps on them and ear pieces so they can communicate with each other. 

 

Since the two agents of Benny’s are new and inconspicuous, they’re sent in an hour early to keep an eye out. One is at the bar nursing a beer and the other is in a corner booth with a few fake colleagues that Lucifer set him up with for the night. The man at the bar’s code name is Floyd. The man in the booth’s code name is Metallica. 

 

Benny is perched on a roof across the street with a sniper rifle, something Dean thought was a little over dramatic but both Lucifer and Benny insisted on it. His code name is Kansas. Lucifer is nearly bouncing off the inside of Dean’s impala as they wait to hear the signal that Michael or Crowley, or both, are inside. Lucifer’s code name is Hendrix. Dean’s is Zeppelin. 

 

Michael’s code name is Motherfucker Number One. Crowley’s is Motherfucker Number Two. Stannis is Motherfucker Number Three. 

 

Can you guess who came up with the code names? Dean had a lot of nervous energy when planning the mission. 

 

Dean checks his phone for the fourth time. It’s probably a good thing that he hasn’t gotten any messages since a few hours ago, when Sam sent him a picture of the three boys asleep in a blanket fort. They were all in matching pastel nighties - Castiel in pink, Jimmy in blue, Gabriel in yellow. They’re tangled up in a big ball of catboy, stuffies and paci’s and sippy cups all over the place from when they passed out. He’s assuming they had a sugar crash. Sam isn’t very good at turning Gabriel down, and Gabriel is always trying to get sweet treats. 

 

“They’re cute,” Lucifer mumbles, looking over at Dean with a half smile. He nods to his phone where the picture is displayed on the screen to indicate he means Dean’s boys. “You seem really happy with them.”

 

“I am. I really am, Luc. It’s unbelievable.” 

 

Lucifer’s smile expands to a whole one. “Good. That’s awesome, man. I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thanks.” Dean looks down at the picture again, skimming his thumb over the image as if he can stroke the boys’ faces. “You ever think about getting one?”

 

“A catboy?”

 

“Yeah. Or catgirl. Or a dogboy or girl.” 

 

“I’d be no good at it.”

 

“I’m shit at it, but they still seem to love me.”

 

Lucifer stares out the window at the club. “I’m too rough for little ones like that.”

 

“Nah. You should see how rough my little bro gets with his boy. Gabriel’s really into pain as long as it’s balanced and he’s cuddled after. Mine hate it. I try to only bring it into the bedroom when they need a punishment.”

 

Still looking in the opposite direction, Lucifer mumbles, “Maybe it’d be nice. I’m gettin’ old. Lonely.”

 

“They’re good for lonely.”

 

“What if I fall in love with it?” 

 

“Well, I mean, I’d hope you’d fall in love with it. That’s the point.”

 

“That’s terrifying.”

 

Dean laughs, rolling his eyes at his best friend. Ex-best friend. New, old best friend? He’s not sure what Lucifer is right now, other than stupid. “Same old Lucifer. Afraid of commitment.” 

 

“Fuck off. What if I get stuck with an asshole?”

 

“You forget I did things wrong. Cas was given to me the illegal way, and Jimmy came - well, ya know how he came along. But the point is, that’s not how it’s supposed to be. With my brother, he had to go to the shelter multiple times. There was a questionnaire on interests. A survey. An interview. All before he even got to browse the options. Then when he decided on Gabriel, it was another month of visiting and getting to know each other before he was approved. Shit isn’t like it used to be nowadays. The government makes sure the kits and pups are taken care of.”

 

“So it’s not just a gamble?”

 

“No.” Dean adjusts his ear piece. It’s only ten minutes until the deal is scheduled to go down. He doesn’t like that the three Motherfuckers aren’t there yet. “How about when all this bullshit is over, we go looking. It doesn’t hurt to look. Get the interviews over with and from there you can come every once in a while, have a look around. Wait until you connect with one.” 

 

Lucifer nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’d like that.” 

 

“One thing, though. And this is life or death so listen up.” Lucifer looks at Dean, eyes wide as he waits for him to say the vital piece of information. “Prepare yourself for their heats. I highly recommend a fucking machine. And sleep when you can.”

 

The sharp laughter that comes from Lucifer booms inside the car, making Dean laugh too. They’re in the middle of their fit when a voice speaks into their earpieces. “Floyd has visual on Motherfucker 1 and 2.”

 

“Zeppelin copies,” Dean says into his mic. “Any visual on Motherfucker 3?”

 

“Not for Floyd.”

 

“Not for Metallica.”

 

Dean pauses. “Kansas?”

 

“No visuals for Kansas,” Benny says quietly, the sound of the wind whistling through his mic from how high he is. 

 

“Well, at least we have MF 1 and 2,” Dean mumbles. “Should we go in?”

 

“Stay put, Zeppelin,” Benny growls. 

 

With an eye roll, Dean sits back in his seat. He bounces his knee to the rhythm of his pounding heart. “What will you do to him?” Lucifer asks quietly. 

 

“To Michael?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Honestly?” Dean looks over at him, releasing a breathy laugh. “I just want the fucker dead. I don’t even want to string him up and torture him. Nothing like that. I just want him to be off this fucking planet.”

 

Lucifer nods. “I get that.”

 

“What about you? Crowley’s yours to take. He betrayed you.”

 

With a wicked smile, Lucifer tells him, “Oh, I plan to play with mine. But no judgement with your plans. I get it. I get that you just need it to be over.”

 

“Motherfucker 3 is spotted! Just entered the club. Far east corner. Floyd following now.”

 

“Metallica falling in for cover.”

 

Dean and Lucifer are out of the care as fast as humanly possible. “Zeppelin and Hendrix heading in. Taking the back entrance.”

 

“Kansas has your back. Moving a little to get a better angle.” 

 

They all move in a hushed silence. Dean straightens his tie and tries to act natural as the bouncer looks at his ID. Then Lucifer’s. A few men nod in greeting as they pass through the first section of the club but Dean and Lucifer don’t have the time tonight to chat with acquaintances. As they reach the bar, keeping their backs to where they can now see Michael, Crowley, and Stannis, their earpieces crackle to life again. 

 

First, Benny speaks. “One SUV waiting in the back alley. Three men inside. Kansas has a clear shot. Waiting for orders.”

 

Dean and Lucifer exchange a look but say nothing. Then one of the two agents pipes up. “Floyd has MF 1, 2, and 3 in reach. Waiting for orders.”

 

“Metallica is near back alley door. Waiting for orders.”

 

Turning his mic off, Lucifer leans over to Dean and meets his eyes. “This is it. Can you do this?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can you do this?” he asks again, grabbing Dean’s tie and tugging him closer. “Because once we start we can’t stop, or we’ll get our men killed. We’ll get ourselves killed.”

 

“I can do this, Luc. I swear.” 

 

Lucifer searches his eyes for a final moment before giving a curt nod and flipping his mic back on. “Stage Two is a go. Hendrix and Zeppelin heading in.”

 

After everyone checks in, Dean leans over the bartop and waves the bartender down. The guy looks at him and Lucifer, recognition in his eyes, and Dean smiles. He’s afraid of them. Uncomfortable that ruthless men like this are in his bar.  _ Good _ . 

 

“What is the man in the red tie over there drinking?”

 

The guy casually glances. “Double vodka soda.”

 

“I need you to send a refill to him. But not from us. From that man, over there,” Dean casually tilts his head toward the agent closest to the MF trio. “Cute blonde in the pinstripes.”

 

“Uh, okay.” The bartender side eyes them. “With a message?”

 

“Tell him he thinks he’s sexy. And he hears they might be into the same kind of fun in the playroom.”

 

“Playroom?”

 

“Yes,” Lucifer chimes in for the first time, glaring at the man. “That last word is of utmost importance. Playroom. Not bedroom. Understand?”

 

The bartender looks even more uncomfortable now. Dean reaches into his back pocket and pulls his wallet out. He places five one hundred dollar bills on the counter and pushes them toward the guy. “There’s another five in it once the drinks sent.”

 

With a furtive nod, the guy leaves and starts to mix the drink. 

 

“Drinks sent. Floyd, be ready.”

 

“Copy that.”

 

Dean tracks the drink from the bar to Michael. He watches as Michael openly looks over at the agent, openly assessing him. Dean holds his breath. He made sure Benny pulled the smallest agent he had. The closest thing to a twink. They made sure to put him in a flattering suit and he’s going heavy on the batted eyelashes and nibbling of his full, bottom lip. 

 

With a menacing grin, Michael lifts his drink in thanks and winks at him. The agent looks downward like he’s nervous and giggly, then peeks up at Michael through his lashes. He even gets his damn cheeks to blush. Kid should be an actor. 

 

Michael slams his drink and whispers something to Crowley. He reaches out and shakes Stannis’s hand, then excuses himself. He tilts his head toward the back door and the agent walks in that direction. When Michael’s back is turned, the agent hurries to whisper into his mic. “Floyd’s in pursuit.”

 

“Metallica has your back, Floyd. Breathe easy.”

 

“Kansas is right outside. Ready to step in.”

 

“Hendrix and Zeppelin will be pursuing Stage Three. Stay safe.”

 

Tearing his eyes away from his agents, Dean forces himself to adjust his suit and tie and take a deep breath. When he’s calm and ready, he starts to walk up to the table where Crowley and Stannis are sitting. Stannis’s eyes light up when he sees him. He launches to his feet and offers a hand to Dean. “Mr. Winchester. What a pleasure! I was told you weren’t on this venture anymore.”

 

“I’m not,” Dean says with a confident smile, ignoring Crowley’s presence completely. “I’m here to meet with a client for a different venture my new colleague and I are pursuing. When I saw you, though, I had to come over.”

 

“I’m so glad you did.” 

 

“Have you met Lucifer Michaelson? A fantastic business partner, and friend of mine.”

 

Stannis looks at Lucifer, clearly recognizing the name. He seems surprised to find him with Dean but he masks it quickly, offering his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“And you. I’ve heard great things. I’m bummed I missed out on the deal Michael got. Too wrapped up in contracts at the time of the trade. I’m sure he’s taking great care of you, though.”

 

“Yes, Michael is great, but he’s no Dean Winchester.” Stannis looks at Dean again. “I miss our lovely chats.”

 

“Yes. The chats were excellent. The golf was even better. Let me know next time you’re in town. We’ll take a day together. Catch up.”

 

“Absolutely.” Stannis grins at him, shaking his hand again. 

 

With a smile, Dean flicks his eyes to a stunned Crowley and nods in acknowledgement. “Crowley.”

 

“I - uh,” Crowley blinks hard at him, then starts to look around. What he doesn’t know is Michael has abandoned him, and the agents inside supposedly watching their backs have been taken out by Metallica. Quick injections to the back of their necks, left slumped over in ways that look like they’re just really fucking drunk instead of dead. Crowley has been left completely alone. The moment he realizes it, his eyes snap back to Dean’s, wide and terrified. 

 

Chuckling, Dean waves a hand at the two men and says, “You fellas have a good night, now.”

  
  


\-------

  
  


When Dean gets back to his impala, Benny’s waiting with his back pressed to it, legs kicked out and ankles crossed, arms against his chest. He’s grinning like the cat who caught the mouse, which, Dean supposes, is quite accurate. “All that’s left is Crowley.”

 

“He’ll have to leave the club eventually,” Dean says with a laugh.

 

Lucifer waves a cell phone in the air. “And since I sniped his phone, he can’t call for help.”

 

“Everything went smooth with Michael?” Dean asks Benny.

 

“Absolutely. Almost pathetically so.” He nods toward Dean’s trunk. “He’s knocked out in there. Should take him a few hours before coming to.”

 

Lucifer pats Dean on the back. “You take him, brother. Crowley’s mine to deal with. Benny has the clean up under control.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Dean scratches the back of his head, looking at the trunk. He hadn’t let himself really think about the steps he’d take after this point. 

 

“That means you can go, Dean,” Benny says with a laugh.

 

After flipping his two friends off, Dean climbs into the driver’s seat and turns the key in the ignition. He watches Benny and Lucifer walk toward the back alley. His hands tremble against the steering wheel.

 

_ What the fuck is he going to do with the shit bag in his trunk?  _


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been longer than usual since an update, and sorry for this being a short one too! The end of the semester is coming up and I'm drowning in final projects, final essays, and studying for final exams. Thanks for you patience! 
> 
> \-- and I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't show Dean dealing with Michael yet. 
> 
> I'm sorry for so many things... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I LOVE YOU ALL.

Unsure of what he wanted to do with Michael, Dean dumped him at one of Lucifer’s facilities and told them to do the bare minimum to keep the asshole alive. It’s nearly three in the morning by the time he’s back home, crawling into bed in exhaustion and relief. It’s like he can finally breathe again now that Crowley and Michael are taken care of. He got his revenge for Sam and Jimmy, and he made it so the world is safer for his boys. Much safer. 

 

The twins are sprawled out on the bed, so when Dean climbs in he has to shift them a little. It’s enough to wake Castiel up, though Jimmy stays sleeping. The very sleepy kitten sidles up to his daddy’s side and wraps his arms and legs around him. He pulls out his paci and smiles up at Dean. “Daddy. Missed you.”

 

“Missed you too, baby. How was your night?” 

 

“Fun! We pwayed wots and wots and wots.”

 

“Good. I’m glad.”

 

“Daddy?” Castiel whispers, something in the tone of his voice making Dean shiver. 

 

“Yeah, princess?”

 

The kitten wiggles against him. “I howny.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Mmmmhhhmm.”

 

“You need your rest, and daddy is really really tired. How about we go to sleep and when we wake up I make you and Jimmy both feel really good.”

 

He can’t see the little catboy’s face but he can sense the major pouting. “O-skaaaaaay,” Castiel whines dramatically. 

 

Dean settles on his side and scoops Jimmy towards them so he has his arms full of his boys. Castiel’s tail wraps around his brother’s waist so he’s holding him too and the three fall into a peaceful sleep. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


The sound of crying and desperate mewling wakes Dean up. With the sun rising, he has just enough light through the window to see what’s going on in the rustling sheets beside him. His catboys are tangled together, one on top of the other. They’re both still wearing the tops from their nightie outfits but the pretty matching panties are missing on their little bums. Taking advantage of being naked there, they rub their little pricks against each other as they moan and pant into each other’s mouths. 

 

Dean moans low in his throat and Castiel’s head perks up, his ears twitching. The moment he sees that his daddy is awake, he violently shoves Jimmy off him and goes rushing over to his daddy, turning around last minute and presenting beautifully. That’s when the thick scent smacks Dean in the face. So much cotton candy and warm vanilla sugar. So much slick. Everywhere. Coating the sheets. Coating the boys. He stares at Castiel’s fluttering, dripping hole, watching the slick that’s running down his thighs as it pools in the crook of his bent knees. 

 

“Daddy! Daddy, pwease. So hot!” Castiel pants, wiggling his little bum and scooting back to get closer to Dean. 

 

From the right, Dean hears a loud, wet sob. Jimmy is crying hysterically, little hands balled up in his nightie. He uses the fabric to wipe at his eyes and runny nose but the crying just continues, soaking his face again. He throws his head back and wails. It’s not fair Castiel gets to get daddy’s cock first! He was mean! He pushed him really hard! And now he’s being selfish! He’s not sharing! Jimmy is hot too! Jimmy is really really hot too! He needs daddy too!

 

“Hush now,” Dean whispers, reaching over and scooping the sobbing kit up. He runs his free hand down Castiel’s bare back before sliding two fingers into his soaking wet hole. With the kitten still crying in his arms, Dean hurries to prep Castiel before tugging at his slim hip and ordering him, “Come over here. Climb on daddy’s cock, baby.”

 

Jimmy cries harder because it’s not fair! None of this is fair! He’s hot too! As Castiel sinks onto their daddy’s thick cock, mouth a perfect pink little ‘O’, Jimmy whines low in his throat and looks up at Dean with a pouty lip and leaking eyes. “But - but - d - dadd - daddy! I - I is - I hot - hots too!” he says between choked sobs and frantic breaths. 

 

“I know you are, baby boy. I know. Daddy’s right here. Come here.” He shifts Jimmy so that the little one is straddling his chest, leaking prick nestled in the crook of Dean’s throat, hole dripping so much slick that it’s sliding from his chest down his sides, pooling in the sheets below him. 

 

Dean pulls Jimmy in for a tender, reassuring kiss. Jimmy is still crying but not as hard now. He still ends up wiping snot and tears all over Dean’s face when he keeps nuzzling and kissing him, but Dean doesn’t care. He just kisses the kitten until his crying is slow and breathy, starting to fade. 

 

“Do you want daddy’s mouth on your pretty little cock or on your slutty little hole?” Dean asks him. 

 

“My howe! My howe pwease!”

 

Jimmy turns around, still straddling his chest, resting his tiny hands on Dean’s belly and lifting his little bum to present for Dean to fuck him with his tongue. Dean doesn’t make him wait. He grabs both his hips and pulls him closer, placing his mouth over the fluttering little hole and starting to suck the slick from it. A wanton moan falls from Jimmy’s lips and Castiel responds to the sound of his brother, speeding up as he hops on his daddy’s thick cock. The twins move forward to give each other kisses but with Castiel’s bouncing and Jimmy’s quick movements against Dean’s face, it’s more of just their mouths clashing and colliding, tongues slipping around, spit going everywhere, lips puffy and slick, as they give each other the sloppiest, sexiest, dirtiest little kisses Dean’s ever witnessed. 

 

As Dean pistons his hips to fuck up into Castiel, he pokes his tongue inside Jimmy and matches him thrust for thrust so that he’s being fucked to the same harsh rhythm as his brother. 

 

“Gonna makes miwk, daddy!” Castiel shouts, little claws digging into Dean’s hips. 

 

“Go ahead, baby,” Dean says against Jimmy’s hole, the words muffled but loud enough for Castiel to understand. “Come for daddy. Come on daddy’s cock.”

 

At the same time as Castiel works himself frantically toward his orgasm, Dean reaches around and starts to tug at Jimmy’s tiny little prick. The boy arches his back and presses his ass harder against Dean’s tongue in desperation. He keens and barely has time to yell, “Daddy I comin’!” before he’s painting Dean’s stomach with watery kitten come. Castiel throws his head back and comes too, shooting long stripes of white onto his brother’s face. 

 

Unsurprisingly, neither kitten slows down. In fact, they speed up. Especially Castiel. He wants Dean’s milk. He needs it so that his heat will calm a little. Dean knows that, and he knows he has a long road ahead of him considering how high maintenance Castiel was during his first heat, and having two of them is going to be overwhelming if not impossible, so he lets himself rush toward an orgasm instead of trying to hang on and make it last. In two more thrusts, he’s holding Castiel’s hips tight and filling him full of milk while Jimmy fucks back on the three fingers Dean’s stuffed inside of him. 

 

Before Castiel can even get off his daddy’s cock, Jimmy is pulling away from Dean’s mouth and fingers and straddling his come coated stomach as he waits not so patiently for Castiel to move out of the way. 

 

Castiel collapses forward, face pressed against Jimmy’s sensitive little prick, his ass in the air so that none of his daddy’s milk slips out. Jimmy whines and tries to move away from Castiel’s warm panting breaths because they feel oh so very good but also too too good since he just made milk from it. His brother starts to lap at his prick, licking away the drying come from it, and Jimmy releases a choked sob. 

 

Dean reaches over and grabs a plug, not even caring if it’s Jimmy’s or Castiel’s. He wiggles it inside his baby boy and gently moves him to the side, saving poor Jimmy from any more cock torture. He pulls Castiel close so he can cuddle into Dean. The kitten nuzzles his damp nose against his daddy before pressing a kiss to his ribcage. 

 

Before Dean can even smile at the cute, soft little catboy that’s half asleep and covered in slick and come and sweat, his other little one is climbing on top of his spent dick. He’s still half hard and that’s enough for Jimmy. He stuffs himself full of Dean’s cock and bounces frantically, desperate to get his daddy fully hard so he can be full full full just like he loves. 

 

“Comes on, daddy! Comes on!” he growls and pouts, claws digging in. “Daddy! Biggew! Biggew! Now!” 

 

“Hush, baby. Be patient. Daddy just needs to breathe for a sec,” Dean says with a breathy laugh. 

 

Unimpressed with his daddy, the kit bounces harder and faster, newly determined to get his daddy’s big cock to its normal size. His little tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth as he pants and moans. One of his own hands comes up to play with a dusty pink nipple and Dean lifts his own hand, tugging and rubbing at the other nipple so that both are getting pulled on. Jimmy throws his head back and yowls, hips writhing as he fucks down harder. Dean’s eyes roll back in his head and he feels all of the blood rush down to his cock. 

 

The slutty little grin Jimmy gives him is full of mischief and pride. “Dats bettew. Nice and big. Big daddy cock fow my howe.” 

 

“You like being stuffed full, don’t you baby?”

 

“Yes! Suffed fuww fuww fuww. Big ‘n fuww. Wuv it.”

 

“Good.” Dean puts his feet flat on the bed and starts to buck his hips up so hard he can actually hear the air being punched out of Jimmy with each thrust. The little one holds on for dear life as he’s bounced around, making little squeaking noises. His cock shoots milk again and he yelps when Dean wraps his fingers around the sensitive little prick, gathering as much come as possible. He puts his fingers to Castiel’s soft mouth and the little kitten opens wide, greedily lapping at his brother’s milk. 

 

When his daddy’s fingers are all clean, he grins up at him with his little fangs flashing. “Tank you, daddy!” 

 

“Of course little one.”

 

“I howny again,” he states matter of factly. He scrambles away from Dean and clambors to the floor. With a slight waddle from how excited he is, he hurries over to their brand new bright pink toy box and rifles through it. When he finds what he’s looking for, he rushes back to the bed and puts his hands in the air, one holding tight to a large, ribbed dildo that’s a lilac color and the other making grabby hands to be picked up. 

 

Slowing his pace as he fucks up into Jimmy, Dean leans over and picks up the other catboy. Castiel practically shoves the dildo into Dean’s hand and then takes it into his mouth. Him and Jimmy have been using this to practice taking more of their daddy’s huge cock in their tiny mouths, not that Dean knows that. He just knows it’s out a lot when he comes home, and he assumes it’s their favorite toy to play with. 

 

Once Castiel has the dildo slathered in spit, he reaches back to his hole and removes his plug. Then he looks at Dean very seriously and says, “You howd dat, daddy. I fuck it.”

 

Dean groans, his stomach twisting in need. He nods and holds the fake cock nice and tight, the base resting against his chest. Castiel climbs onto it and straddles him, facing his twin brother. Their chest and tummies are pressed together, faces hovering so close their lips meet every few thrusts. It’s an awkward angle for Dean to fuck the dildo upward into Castiel, so he just twists and turns and moves it side to side, which drives the little kit just as wild. At the same time, he speeds up his thrusts into Jimmy’s little hole. 

 

“Oh, oh, oh!” Jimmy starts to whimper. He looks into Castiel’s blue eyes. They’re rimmed bright red and full of unshed tears from how good it all feels. Jimmy has a feeling his own blue eyes look the same. “So close,” Jimmy whispers to his brother.

 

Their tails find each other, wrapping together in a loose knot. They slot their hands together, fingers holding tight to the others fingers, palms pressed firmly against each other. Using the tight grip each has on their brother, they move faster up and down the fake and real cock. In unison, they throw their heads back and keen. At the exact same time, they shoot each other with sticky and watery baby boy come. The sight of them sends Dean back over the edge and he pumps Jimmy full. 

 

Castiel moans and pouts as he realizes that he fucked his daddy’s milk out of himself with the rubber cock, whereas Jimmy is going to get to sleep with his daddy’s milk plugged up inside him. Sniffling, Castiel watches as Jimmy is gently removed from their daddy’s big cock and their daddy wiggles a bright pink plug into Jimmy’s sloppy hole. When he’s gone, Castiel hurries to lick off any excess come and slick from Dean’s tired cock. It’s not enough though and he starts shaking and pouting. Dean pulls him off the dildo and turns him around, sitting up so he can cradle the kitten to his chest. 

 

“What’s wrong, princess?”

 

“I has no miwk in my boy pussy,” he whispers, embarrassed by his neediness but too sad to care. 

 

“Oh, baby boy.” Dean presses a kiss to the top of his head, nearly dying because he already knows in his gut he’s going to fuck this one again so he can sleep soundly full of milk. His poor cock is never going to survive this week. 

 

“How about the two of you lick and suck daddy, nice and gentle and slow, until he’s hard again. Then I”ll make sure you’re nice and full like Jimmy, okay, baby?”

 

“Oskay!” the twins cheer in unison. They each settle on a side of Dean, tiny hands gently grabbing Dean’s balls and cock, carefully cradling it as they drag the tips of their fingers and the tips of their tongues along him. He’s so sensitive he has to clench his fists and grit his teeth. Like the trooper that it is, though, his cock starts getting hard after only a minute or two. The second it’s at full attention, Castiel lets Jimmy get one final lick of leaking precum from the head, and then he’s hopping on top of the cock and sinking down on it. Dean’s exhausted so he just holds Jimmy to his side and lets Castiel do all the work as he rides him. He can already feel the orgasm building in his stomach, almost like his body knows it’s inevitable and just wants to get it over with so he can sleep.

 

“Daddy!” Castiel moans, throwing his head back. “Oh, daddy! Pwease! Needs youw miwk!” 

 

“I know baby. I know. Daddy’s gonna fill you up nice and good. Stuff you full.”

 

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Castiel pants, nodding his head frantically. He bounces three more times and stops when he feels Dean’s cock twitch inside him, spilling milk into his hole. The feel of his daddy filling him up triggers his own little kitty cock to shoot a tiny amount of milk. Jimmy rushes forward and licks his brother clean. Then, when Dean has Castiel plugged up, Jimmy cleans off their daddy’s cock just like Castiel did last time. 

 

With both boys’ faces covered in tears and snot and slick and come, and Dean’s face covered in the same mixture from all the kisses they’ve given him, the three tangle together and pass out within seconds. 

 

\--------

 

It’s only an hour later that Dean’s waking up to Jimmy riding his cock while he holds the dildo from earlier out so that Castiel can fuck back on it. Both boys are facing their daddy and the minute they see he’s awake, they perk up and grin. 

 

“Hi daddy!” Jimmy chimes, fucking himself harder now that his daddy is there to impress. 

“Good mownin’!” Castiel adds, pressing a dirty kiss to his lips. 

 

Groaning, Dean throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut.  _ It’s gonna be a long fucking week.  _


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My semester is finally over!! WOOT WOOT! Have another boys in heat chapter to celebrate. The next chapter I'll be posting will be Dean dealing with Michael. Let me know if you have any ideas/requests on what you'd like to see happen there! 
> 
> Thank you all for being so amazing and patient. Enjoy (:

Dean’s little kits are finally worn out by the time the afternoon rolls around. Not enough to sleep, unfortunately, but enough for their heats to feel sated and their belly’s to take precedence. Dean wraps each of them in one of his used flannels, remembering how much Castiel loved being surrounded in his scent last time, then scoops them up. They suckle on their pacis and snuggle in close to him, rubbing their little noses and chubby cheeks against Dean’s neck, scenting him. 

 

Ellen smiles when she sees the three of them enter the kitchen. She presses a kiss to Dean’s temple before telling him, “I just finished cooking your meal. I’ll be back in the morning but shoot me a text if you need any sort of help.” 

 

Dean winks at her and says thank you, then puts the boys down at the table. They both pout and wiggle in their booster seats, unhappy that daddy put them down as well as unhappy that they’re being separated from each other, but they can’t figure out how to unbuckle the restraints so they just grumble behind their pacis and sink into the comfy warm flannels their daddy wrapped them up in. 

 

Making each of them a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, strawberries, and blueberries, he places them in front of the boys. They immediately tug out their pacifiers and dig in. Dean gets them milk from the fridge, warming it before pouring it into their respective pink and blue sippy cups. They both look up at him at the same time and whisper, “Daddy’s miwk?”

 

“No. Not daddy’s miwk. This milk.”

 

Castiel looks down with a big pouty lip but stays silent. Jimmy, on the other hand, pulls out his inner stubbornness and declares, “Den daddy miwk aftew. Fow wewawd.” 

 

“Fine. Daddy’s milk as a reward,” Dean mutters, feeling his poor cock already aching just from the idea. 

 

After making up his own plate and pouring an insane amount of coffee into the largest mug he can find, Dean sits down at the table with his boys and tries to hurry up. He knows when they’re full, they’re going to demand attention again, so he has to be ready. 

 

Sure enough, the second both kittens have empty plates and their sippy cups are sucked dry, they turn their huge blue eyes on him with a grin. “Ready fow ouw wewawd,” Castiel informs him. 

 

“Of course you are.” Dean chugs the rest of his coffee and takes a deep breath. “Daddy is tired, so if he gives you your reward, then we’re all taking a nap. Okay?”

 

“Oskay!” they both chime in unison. 

 

_ Thank god. _ Dean picks them both up, pleasantly surprised that they didn’t make messes eating, then brings them back to the bedroom. He lays back and removes his boxers. The twins stay in their borrowed flannels, otherwise naked beneath. Their tiny little bums poke out when they shift to arrange themselves on either side of him, tails curled in anticipation. 

 

Jimmy and Castiel both shoot forward at the same time, accidently bumping their foreheads together. Angry, Jimmy presses his little hands against Castiel’s chest and shoves him back violently. “It was my idea to has daddy’s miwk! I go fiwst!”

 

“No! He was my daddy fiwst!”

 

“I is owdew!” 

 

“By onwy a few minutes!” 

 

Jimmy growls and shoves him again. “Stop bein’ sewfish!”

 

“Boys,” Dean starts, his tone getting both of them to immediately stop fighting. They sit back on their bums, flannels falling open in the front to reveal both of their tiny pricks flushed bright red and leaking. Castiel wraps his arms around his chest and glares at the mattress, bottom lip puffed out and trembling in a pout. Jimmy sniffles and rubs a clenched fist against his watery eyes. 

 

Dean smiles at them fondly and pulls them against his chest. “Baby boys, you know better than this. You know how to share daddy.” 

 

“But - but - we so hots!” Jimmy whines. 

 

“An’ daddy tiwed, so we no get mowe miwk fow wong time aftew!”

 

Shaking his head, Dean kisses both boys on their tear soaked cheeks and whispers against their warm skin, “Daddy has more than enough for both his boys. It’s okay. Let’s calm down.”

 

The twins rubs their damp faces against his chest and cry softly. He strokes soothing circles on their backs, feeling whiplashed from the sudden shift in mood. He loves his kittens with everything he has, but sometimes it’s exhausting how emotional they can get. Reminding himself that he shouldn’t get upset because they definitely can’t help it with their heats overwhelming them right now, he kisses them both again before telling them, “Let’s practice sharing. If you can show daddy how good you can share, then after our nap, you’ll both get rewarded again.”

 

After a few more sniffles and wiggly pouts, the boys let Dean guide them back toward his waist. His cock is still rock hard, because something about his boys being sad is a turn on to his fucked up daddy brain, so there’s no work to be done. All they have to do is get comfortable. 

 

To help them share, and to keep them from hitting heads again, Dean cups the back of both their necks. Instead of bringing them to his cock, though, he slowly leads them toward each other, until their faces are close enough for their noses to rub together. 

 

“Apologize to your brother,” he tells the two of them. “Nice, sweet apology kisses. Convince daddy that you’re sorry little boys or no milk from daddy’s cock.”

 

Four blue eyes turn huge at the idea that they’d miss out on daddy’s milk. Wanting to please their daddy, the kittens do as told. Castiel rests gentle hands on Jimmy’s slim hips and Jimmy cups Castiel’s face softly. Together, they lean in and press their soft pink lips together ever so gently. They kiss like a whisper a few times. Pressing and planting and never once even opening their mouths to make it sexy or dirty. Daddy asked for nice and sweet, so that’s what they do. Like good boys, they peck and nuzzle and smile. 

 

“Good boys,” Dean breathes, his heart racing at the sight of them. “Now show daddy’s cock how sorry you are. Give daddy’s cock nice, sweet apology kisses.” 

 

Breaking apart, they let Dean’s hands on the back of their heads guide them down to his cock this time. He shivers at their warm breath against the sensitive skin, hands staying in place to hold them where they are. “Remember to share,” he whispers to them, smiling as they both pull back at his words to make sure their brother is getting enough of daddy too. 

 

They hold hands and wrap their tails together, leaning down and sniffing daddy’s cock with cool noses. Slowly, taking their time, they give Dean sweet little licks and kisses until they’ve convinced him they’re very very sorry little boys. Then he grips their hair tight and orders with gritted teeth, “Now show daddy’s cock how dirty you can be. Show daddy what slutty little boys you are.”

 

Moaning wantonly, the two dive in and start to suck and lick and kiss him with sloppy, slippery, slobbery kisses. They take turns sucking him down as far as their small throats will allow. Whoever doesn’t get daddy’s cock at the time suckles on his balls, rolling them between their lips and practicing sucking them into their mouths, loving how heavy they feel on their tongues. 

 

By the time Dean’s ready to burst, which is surprisingly not very long for how many times they’ve already yanked an orgasm from him that day, the boys are grinding their little pricks against the mattress in desperation. 

 

Watching them unravel from his cock and balls is his undoing, and he just has enough time to warn them before he’s coming. Warm, white spurts of come shoot out of him. One lands on Jimmy’s face. The next on Castiel’s chest. Then Jimmy gets his mouth around the cock head and sucks him until he gets a mouthful, pulling back after to give Castiel a chance. The other kitten dives in and sucks Dean down far enough to choke himself, drinking the milk greedily. After he pulls off, the two lick Dean clean together, sometimes tangling their tongues and forgetting about his cock for a few seconds before focusing again. 

 

After Dean’s cock is perfectly clean, Jimmy starts to lick at his brother. Then, Castiel straddles Jimmy so their bright purple, needy cocklets are pressed against each other. As he licks his brother’s face clean, they grind together. The two kittens moan and whimper with each movement. Dean reaches over and grabs Castiel’s hips, pushing him down and moving him faster, making them both gasp and shiver and tremble. 

 

He doesn’t know which of them falls apart first, but the next follows immediately after, and they paint each other’s tummies with their own watery milk.

 

After another round of them quickly cleaning each other, Dean picks them up and places them on the floor so he can change the bedding. By the time the sheets are new and the quilt is replaced, he looks down to find two catboys dead to the world, curled around each other with their thumbs in their mouths. 

 

He holds his breath, praying they won’t wake up as he gently takes them into his arms and carries them into the bed. There’s barely enough energy left in him to pull the blankets over the three of them before Dean’s body is giving out in a relieved exhaustion. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I lied last time. The chapter AFTER this one is the Dean dealing with Michael chapter. I'm sorry for the long time between updates! Thank you so much to everyone that's stuck around, and to my new fans that are just recently reading, thank you too! <3

When the boys find out their daddy is planning on leaving them during their heat, they throw the biggest tantrum Dean’s had to deal with so far. Dean explained to them that it was bedtime anyway, gave them each their own belly full of daddy milk, and promised a surplus of new toys the next time they go shopping. 

 

The twins don’t care. 

 

At all. 

 

Castiel sobs so hard the little guy can barely breathe, making Dean get down on one knee to pull him into a hug. Jimmy takes advantage of the situation by gluing himself to his daddy’s back and holding on for dear life. 

 

“No go! Daddy no go!” Jimmy says in a voice that’s teetering between sadness and anger. “We hots!”

 

“I know, boys. Hey - shhhhh,” Dean starts to rock Castiel, not surprised when he has a Jimmy a few seconds later climbing around him to get in his lap, cuddling his brother so they can be rocked together. “Daddy promises it will be very quick. Just a few hours.”

 

“Dat is fowevewwww,” Castiel says, the final word drawn out into another choked sob. 

 

Jimmy nods frantically. “Yeah, daddy. No go fowevew.”

 

Losing his patience, Dean takes a deep breath and turns from the comforting daddy to the strict daddy. “I’m going to count to three and if you don’t let daddy go by three, you’ll get punished.”

 

The twins exchange a look, calculating together. 

 

“One.”

 

Castiel sniffles and wipes his nose with the back of his hand, tilting his head to the side and looking at Jimmy. 

 

“Two.” 

 

Their hold on Dean tightens, tiny fingers digging into his skin. Both fluffy tails wind together so it’ll be more difficult to break them apart.

 

Dean sighs. “Fine. Three.”

 

The boys immediately start sobbing. 

 

Ignoring them, Dean pushes to his feet and walks to the bedroom. When he tries to pull Castiel off first, both boys hiss. Their claws come out, puncturing Dean's chest and arms, and their tiny feet kick him. 

 

Now  _ extremely  _ unimpressed, Dean grabs the first restraint he comes across - hot pink feather handcuffs - and attaches one to Castiel's wrist. The matching cuff is then locked around one of the bed's railings. All dean has to do is step back with a little more force than usual and the twins break apart, their tails the last to detach. They both start crying harder at the absence of their brother and Dean tries to hush them, wanting them to calm down so he doesn’t have to feel so damn guilty about leaving. 

 

He can’t believe just a few months ago he was a ruthless crime boss who was barely ever home. Now he’s gently bouncing Jimmy, giving light pats to his bum, and humming under his breath to calm the kit. 

 

“D-d-daddy?” Castiel cries from across the room as Dean digs in a drawer. 

 

“What’s up, baby?”

 

“Wha’ you gonnas do to punish us?”

 

Dean sighs. “Nothing too bad. Daddy understands why you boys are upset, but you need to understand that you aren’t the bosses. When daddy needs to leave or do something, you can’t be naughty like this every time.”

 

Both boys start crying again, hating the thought of disappointing their daddy. Once Dean has another pair of cuffs, he attaches Jimmy to the other end of the bed so he’s not in reach of his brother. Then he’s pulling out the two fuck machines he got the boys, ignoring the way the little ones start to whine and protest. They hate the machines. It makes them feel good good good but leaves them sad because they’re not getting any milk. 

 

Once the machines are in place along the edges of the bed, Dean frees Castiel from his cuffs and pulls him forward. He situates him on his belly and parts his legs. 

 

“Daddy, pwease no!”

 

“Hush now.” Dean runs a few fingers along his inner thighs and around his little hole, gathering slick. He lubes up the dildo on the machine and goes back to touching and poking at Castiel so he’ll create more slick. Then he sets the very tip of the dildo against his boy’s hole. 

 

“Daddddddddyyyyy,” Castiel whines. He wiggles his hips, not sure if he’s begging to be fucked by the machine or begging to be released. His daddy just ignores him. Instead, he pulls the restraints out and starts to secure the kitten to it. The machine has its own bands that can be adjusted by length, allowing Dean to attach both ankles, both wrists, and Castiel’s collar to the machine. He messes with the straps until Castiel is stuck in a comfortable spot, unable to wiggle in any direction but able to lay on his belly and rest his head on the bed. 

 

Dean does the same to Jimmy, ignoring his whining as well. 

 

He steps back when the boys are in position and walks around the bed so he can see their faces. They’re both crying, eyes red and glassy as they sniffle and stick their bottom lips out in pouts. 

 

“Your punishment is that you have to stay on these the whole time daddy is gone. Ellen will be here checking on you often, and if you need something all you have to do is yell for her. But she’s not going to free you unless something really bad is wrong, so don’t even try to whine and beg. Be good boys.”

 

With a choppy breath, Castiel cries out, “Yes, daddy.”

 

“Yes, daddy,” Jimmy echoes. 

 

“But daddy knows how sad you both get when he leaves, and he knows how hard it is to be away from daddy when you’re hot, so,” Dean pauses, grabbing two of his flannels from the dirty laundry basket by the door. He drapes a flannel over each boy, smiling when they hum and shiver in appreciation. Then, because he’s apparently a fricken teddy bear when it comes to these two, he grabs them both their stuffies, blankies, and pacifiers. “There. That a little better?”

 

Both boys nod, frantically sucking on their paci’s. Their cute little chubby cheeks soaked in tears bounce as they work the rubber in their mouths, flushing red as Dean guides the dildos further into their holes. 

 

He turns the machines on at the same time, the settings on low. Jimmy throws his head back and whines around his paci. Castiel drops his face to the mattress and just completely melts. Dean presses the button for their heats - since these machines are made specifically for cat boys - and gives them both a kiss on their foreheads. The machine will go up and down in intensity in a way that should satisfy their heats but Dean still feels guilty as he stands at the door. 

 

As a last ditch effort to make them happier, he offers, “Your tails are close enough to touch if you boys want.”

 

Immediately, two black tails go up in the air and blindly move toward each other. They tangle together and rest on the bed between the boys. Dean can see them visibly relax. 

 

“I love you boys. I’ll be back soon,” Dean promises as he walks out of the room. He smiles when both boys yell a muffled version of their own I love yous. Then he slips into Dean Winchester mode, leaving the daddy persona behind, and pulls his gun out of the safe. 

 

When he passes Ellen as he heads to the front door, she takes one look at the gun and smiles up at him. “Give that bastard hell.”

 

Dean nods, picturing Michael in his mind. “Don’t worry. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that it's been so long between updates! Here is the chapter we've all been waiting for, some much needed Michael torture. This will most likely be the only chapter with him (possibly one more later on) but this fic will be coming to an end soon so he won't be around much. That brings me to two things: 
> 
> FIRST, even though the fic is ending now that the main plot is wrapped up, I don't think I'll be able to leave this story behind. Instead, I will most likely be continuing the series in random/stand-alone one shots. Some will be fluffy. Some will be smut. Some will be both. So, if you're crying because this fic is over, don't! There will still be plenty more of Dean & his catboys. I promise. 
> 
> SECOND, I have a fucked up mind so if anyone is interested in seeing more of Michael's torture, let me know (either on here or on tumblr if you'd rather use the anonymous option) and I will write a few one shots of that as well. I want to make sure everyone gets their revenge fix!!!
> 
> Woah. Sorry that was longer than I intended it to be. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy (:

The state that Dean finds Michael in is pleasant - for Dean, not Michael. Michael’s having a hard time. He’s naked, shivering, and covered in deep gashes and dark bruises. The cell he’s being kept in stinks of piss, shit, and vomit. There’s cum all over the seven by four foot area that his chains allow him to roam. Someone - or multiple someones - have been raping him. 

 

Good.

 

When Michael registers that the door to his cell is open, his eyes snap up. It takes him a few seconds to focus but then he’s screaming, fighting his restraints in a panic. 

 

“Enough! You’ve done enough!” He shakes his head, pleading with Dean. “Please just kill me. It’s enough.”

 

“It’ll never be enough,” Dean informs him. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks toward the pathetic excuse of a man. Michael presses as close as possible to the wall. When Dean squats down in front of him, grinning ear to ear, Michael whimpers. 

 

“Please.”

 

Dean smacks him across the face. He loves the feel, and the sound, and the way the cheek turns all pretty and red. So he smacks him again. And again. And again. And again. Then he grabs his cheeks hard enough to press them into his teeth. “When you die, it won’t be from mercy. It won’t even be from one of us. You’ll die because we got bored or busy. You’ll die of starvation or dehydration. You’ll die of getting fucked too much or too hard. You’ll die of choking on a dildo we shove down your throat when we leave you for the night. Those are your chances. That’s it.”

 

He sobs, his body violently trembling at Dean’s words. “Please.”

 

“God, I’m sick of your voice. It’s fucking annoying.” Dean shoves three fingers into Michael’s mouth, choking him on them. Then he looks over toward the door where he knows Lucifer is standing on the opposite side of. “Luci, I’m ready.”

 

With a sadistic chuckle, Lucifer wheels in the cart of objects that he and Dean had gotten together just for their special little Michael. When Michael tries to scream again at the sight of some of the things on the cart, Dean just shoves his fingers farther down his throat, feeling his nails scrape at Michael’s insides. 

 

Then his damn phone rings. Dean reaches into his back pocket and grist his teeth when he sees it’s Ellen. He made her promise to not call tonight unless it’s an emergency. 

 

“Fuck.” He pulls his fingers out of Michael’s mouth and gets to his feet. He looks at Lucifer and growls, “Get him ready without me. I’ll be back.”

 

When Dean’s out of the room, he swipes the green button on his phone. “Ellen? What’s wrong?”

 

“Fun fact,” she begins. “The boys can use their tails to undo restraints.”

 

Dean can’t help but laugh. Of course they can. Castiel and Jimmy are the princes of mischief. He should have known they’d figure out a way. They were all frustrated and angry and horny. Determined. He should have used his own restraints, the good ones, instead of the ones that come with the machines. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“Jimmy got Castiel’s hand free. Castiel freed them both. Security caught them trying to sneak out of their window. When I asked them what they were thinking, they told us they were going to find their daddy.”

 

“Of course.” Dean sighs. “Put them on the phone, please.”

 

“Okay.”

 

There’s some rustling, then muffled voices. A moment later Dean’s ear is filled with two very happy “Hi, daddy!”’s. 

 

“Hey little trouble makers.” The two giggle, making him smile again. Dean’s such a fucking softie. It amazes him that he can be about to rape and torture a guy, but right now he’s getting butterflies from how much he loves his adorable boys. “Daddy’s not very happy with you two. You were naughty.”

 

“Sowwwwy,” they say in unison. 

 

Dean rolls his eyes, because they’re clearly not. They will be though. When he gets home. That’s not what’s important right now, though. “How are you feeling? Do your belly’s heart? What does Ellen say your temperature is?”

 

“Ummmmmmmms.” There’s some whispers and mumbles. Then Jimmy says, “Ouw bewwies huwt a wittle, but not wots. ‘N E says we at, ummms, whats we at?”

 

Ellen’s voice from slightly far away answers, “107.”

 

Relief fills Dean’s chest. That’s much lower than this morning. The boys’ heat is coming to an end. They should be perfectly fine home without him for a few more hours. “Tell Ellen you guys can stay up past your bedtime. Watch some cartoons. Have some snacks. Daddy will be home soon, I promise. Okay?”

 

“Oskay!!” they both cheer.

 

“Wait, daddy?” Castiel squeaks. 

 

“Yeah, princess?”

 

“We wuv you!”

 

Dean’s chest tightens and he grins. “I love you boys too. So much.”

 

“Big so much!” Jimmy declares. 

 

“Yeah, big so so much!” Castiel says in excitement. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean turns back to the door that will lead to Michael, smiling wider. “Daddy loves you big so so much too.”

 

He hangs up the phone and returns it to his pocket. He hadn’t felt guilty about leaving the boys the way they were, but he hadn’t felt totally great about it either. Now that he has heard them happy and feeling better, now that he knows they’re getting to have fun instead of being trapped to a machine, he feels completely free. 

 

Free to make Michael’s new life a living hell. 

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Nearly every inch of Michael’s body is covered in the hot pink leather. The only things on his body that are visible are his ass hole, most of his ass cheeks, and his lips that are stretched out by an O-gag. 

 

Everything else is behind the leather. Nose. Eyes. Fingers. Feet. Cock. Of course, his cock is in a tight cage beneath the suit. Don’t want him getting any sort of pleasure. He’s nothing but a doll now. For use only. 

 

With his cock heavy in his hand, Dean steps up to the breeding bench Michael is restrained to. He doesn't speak, just stands behind Michael for a while, stroking himself. Every few seconds Michael tenses, desperately trying to prepare for the intrusion. 

 

When Dean's had enough, he waits for the next time Michael allows his body to relax and shoves into him. Michael shrieks through the gag, but other than that he has no choice but to take it. His bindings give him less than an inch of wiggle room. Even as Dean slams into him, lurching his body forward every time, Michael's limbs scream in agony because they can't possibly go where Dean's momentum wants them to go. 

 

Dean just laughs and fucks him harder. 

 

Lucifer steps up and fills Michaels mouth. He grabs a fistful of his hair, taking advantage of their decision to let Michael's head be free of restraints. He tugs and pushes Michael fast, fucking his face and throat as hard as he possibly can. 

 

Lucifer and Dean are both using every ounce of strength and energy they have to torture this man. As Dean pumps Michael's puffy, abused asshole full of cum, Lucifer shoves down his throat nice and deep to fill his belly with some more. Michael starts to choke on it, but Lucifer doesn't show any mercy, keeping his cock fully seated in Michael's throat until he's empty. 

 

It makes Michael pass out. 

 

Dean and Lucifer exchange an annoyed look. Lucifer grabs a bucket of ice water, pouring it over Michael's head. When Michael gasps awake, Dean smacks him across the cheek and leers down at him. "We're just getting started, fag. Toughen up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, readers. It started to feel as if I was writing the story because I wanted to instead of to tell an actual story, so I'm wrapping this up and will instead do one-shots to get the rest of my ideas/need for these boys filled. If you'd like to step away from the story, thank you so much for reading and I hope the ending makes you happy <3 If you're sticking around, I can't wait to share some of the random cute (as well as some sexy) ideas I never got around to here. I already have one prompt for a one-shot but I am always willing to accept more (: 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for being on this journey with me. This was my first multi-chapter after a particularly rough time in my life and I can't tell you how much I've loved the support & encouragement & love from all of you!! <3

When Dean gets home, he’s surprisingly met with a quiet house. He tiptoes through the foyer and into the living room. Ellen smiles when she sees him and stands up from where she’s sitting in the corner chair. Smiling as well, Dean lets his eyes fall on his boys. They’re fast asleep on the couch. Both are still in their daddy’s flannels, but Castiel’s naked bum is covered in pink satin and Jimmy’s is covered in a soft blue lace. Dean’s impressed. Ellen must have bribed them to put panties on. He knows how much his boys like to run around nakey, especially during heats. 

 

“They lasted longer than I expected,” Ellen whispers, looking at the boys fondly. “Just passed out about an hour ago. I didn’t want to move them.”

 

“No problem. Get some sleep, Ellen. Thank you.” 

 

Dean gives Ellen a hug. He feels her stiffen, clearly surprised by the sudden intimacy, but then she relaxes and squeezes him in a tight embrace. “I’m proud of you, boy. And now that this phase is over, I can’t wait to watch you raise them.”

 

“Thanks, Ell.”

 

Once Ellen is gone off to bed, Dean looks at his boys again. He squats beside them so he can soak in every detail. Castiel has his hand up toward his face, the edge of his flannel sleeve wrinkled and damp from where he most likely has been chewing on it, a nervous habit of his. Dean’s stomach twists at the thought that his boy was anxious, but he smiles again when he looks at Jimmy. He’s cuddling his brother, holding him tight, with his tail wrapped around one of Castiel’s wrists. A thumb is slipped between Jimmy’s petal pink lips. Every few seconds, he sucks on it once as if he’s checking to make sure it’s there. 

 

Dean carefully removes Jimmy’s tail from Castiel’s wrists, wincing when the little one blinks awake. He gives Dean a sleepy smile and whispers, “Hi daddy.”

 

“Hey buddy. Be quiet, okay? Cas is still asleep.”

 

Jimmy nods, suddenly looking very serious about this important duty. He doesn’t whisper anymore, and makes sure not to make any noises when his daddy helps him off the couch and onto his feet. “Can you walk for daddy like a big boy? I’m going to try and carry your brother without waking him.”

 

His boy nods again. He slips his thumb back in his mouth, grabbing Dean’s pant leg with his free hand. Dean scoops Castiel up and arranges him so his head is resting on the crook of Dean’s neck. The boy squirms and mumbles but settles almost immediately, releasing a soft sigh before falling back into a deep sleep. 

 

Dean drops a hand and offers it to Jimmy, who releases his pants and settles his tiny fingers into the spaces between his daddy’s. They walk together, Dean’s flannel down to the boy’s knees as he shuffles along. It’s a long walk with Jimmy’s small legs while he’s as tired as he is, but they eventually make it to the bedroom. 

 

“Daddy?” Jimmy whispers as he blinks up at Dean with his big blue eyes.

 

“Yeah little prince?”

 

“My bewwy huwts.”

 

Frowning, Dean squats down and scoops Jimmy up. The brothers instantly move around each other, Castiel not even waking up, so that they’re perfectly fitted together. They’re adorable.

 

Dean carries them to the bed and gently places them in the center. Still awake, Jimmy quickly sits up and gives Dean a pouty lip. “Stiww huwts.”

 

“I know baby boy. Can you give daddy one quick second?”

 

“Yeah.. I guess so…”

 

Smiling, Dean reaches over and grabs Jimmy a paci and his stuffie. Jimmy eagerly accepts his gifts and gives Dean a muffled thank you. 

 

Dean goes over to the dresser and pulls out two nighties for his boys, then stops and grabs a paci and stuffie for Castiel too. He puts the things on the bed and grabs each boy’s blanky as well. When everything is centralized on the mattress, Dean gently removes the flannel from Castiel and slides the nightie over his head, pausing to slip his slim arms into the sleeves. He pulls the comforter back and lifts Castiel enough to get his head on the pillows. 

 

Once Castiel is all tucked in, paci in his mouth, blanky over his body, and stuffie in his arms, Dean picks Jimmy back up, taking him to the bathroom. He sets the little one on the counter and slides his flannel off so he’s in nothing but his panties. Dean rests a hand on Jimmy’s slightly bloated belly and frowns again. Then he opens a cabinet and takes out the thermometer. 

 

“Daddy has to take your temperature baby. Want to go back on the bed, or on the fluffy bath mat on the floor?”

 

Pouting, Jimmy points a tiny finger to the bath mat. Dean lays him out on it and gently pulls his panties down to his knobby knees. Jimmy already knows what to do, lifting his knees to his chest so his little hole is on display. Dean puts some vaseline on the tip of the thermometer and begins to ease it into Jimmy’s bum. It doesn’t hurt, Dean knows that. The thing is only a quarter of what one of Dean’s fingers is. Jimmy still starts to cry and sniffle, sucking harshly on his paci. 

 

When the thermometer beeps, Dean pulls it out and squints at it. 101. Almost completely normal. It’s not a heat spike. 

 

“Doesn’t look like it’s your heat, baby.” Dean shimmies his panties back up and lifts his boy back into his arms, placing him on the counter again. “What did you guys eat when you got to stay up late and watch cartoons?”

 

Taking his paci out with a tiny hand, Jimmy avoids eye contact and mumbles, “I wied daddy.”

 

Dean takes a step back and furrows his brows. “You lied? About what?”

 

“Ummms.” Jimmy fiddles with the tiny bow on his panties. “I sowta wied ‘bout da bewwy ache.”

 

“What? Why would you do that baby?”

 

Jimmy shrugs, his bottom lip trembling. “I no wanna sweep yet. I misseded you.”

 

Heart melting, Dean scoops his boy into his arms and cuddles him tight to his chest. “Oh little prince. Daddy missed you too. How about we snuggle in bed and I can tell you a bedtime story?”

 

“Weally!?” Jimmy asks with a gasp.

 

“Really. But we have to be super quiet, because your little brother is really sleepy.”

 

“Oskay. I be good ‘n supew supew quiet.” 

 

“Good.”

 

Dean gets Jimmy dressed before settling in bed with him, making sure one boy is on each side. He turns so that he’s slightly facing Jimmy more and begins to tell him a story about a prince, a princess, and a dragon. Jimmy gasps and coos and awws and smiles at all the right parts. When the story is over, he silently claps his little hands and thanks Dean by giving him a big kiss and cuddle. 

 

“Now it’s time for bed.”

 

“Oskay.” Jimmy burrows down in the blankets and bats his eyelashes a few times. “Hey daddy?”

 

“Yes baby boy?”

 

“Is the bad man all gone now?”

 

Dean pauses. “What do you mean?”

 

“I heawd E talkin’ wiff one of da guys wiff da guns, ‘n he says Michael,” Jimmy pauses, a violent shiver running through him. He squeezes his eyes shut, only speaking again when Dean pulls him into his arms, holding him tight. “Is he gone, daddy?”

 

“Yeah, Jimmy. He’s gone.”

 

“Fowevew?”

 

“Forever. Daddy made sure all the bad guys are gone. No one will ever hurt you or Castiel ever again baby. I pinky promise.”

 

Jimmy’s entire body relaxes. Dean’s not sure he’s ever felt his kitten feel that calm and relaxed since he brought him into the house. It feels like the air around Jimmy is suddenly lighter. Full of oxygen. Easier to breathe. He can sense Jimmy feeling safer with every second that passes. 

 

“Daddy?” Jimmy eventually whispers, his entire body pliant and warm. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Tanks you fow wovin’ me ‘n Cas. ‘N fow savin’ me. ‘N fow bein’ da bestest daddy everest.”

 

Dean closes his eyes, because Dean Winchester doesn’t cry. He’s a fucking billionaire with friends in the mafia for christ sake. He won’t cry. Definitely not crying. 

 

“Jimmy, I want you to know that I love you so so much and I’m so happy to have you and Castiel in my life. You boys are so good for me and make me so happy. Daddy will never let anything happen to the two of you. You boys are my favorite in the whole world.”

 

“Da whowe wowd?!” Jimmy asks with big eyes. “Wooow.”

 

“I can’t help it. You two are just so perfect.”

 

“Buts we gets in twoubwe wots…” Jimmy says nervously. 

 

“Daddy doesn’t mind that. You boys are still learning. And even daddy makes mistakes sometimes. The reason daddy punishes you is to make everything better after. You learn your lesson, and daddy isn’t mad anymore, and then after we get to cuddle and be happy again.”

 

Suddenly, Castiel is shifting to look up at Dean too. He’s wide awake, staring up at Dean with the same huge blue eyes as Jimmy. “Buts what if we does somethin’ supew bad, ‘n you no can fowgive us.”

 

Dean sits up, pulling the boys into his lap so he can look at both of them. “There is nothing - absolutely nothing - in this whole wide big big world that the two of you could do to make daddy not love you anymore. Not at all. I promise that I’m keeping you two forever. I love the two of you so so much. Do you believe me?”

 

The twins are openly crying, big fat tears rolling down their chubby little cheeks. Castiel throws himself at Dean first, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. Jimmy joins immediately after. Just like before, they make room for each other right away, shifting and cuddling into their daddy together. 

 

“I bewieve you, daddy,” Castiel tells him. 

 

“Me too!” Jimmy adds. “‘N - ‘n - ‘n we wuvs you soooooo much too! The mostest in the big wide whole wowd!”

 

“Good.” Dean presses a soft kiss to each of their heads and smiles. “Now, since we have the rest of our long lives to cuddle and talk, how about we all get some rest?”

 

The twins nod and wiggle out of Dean’s lap, returning to their spots. They cuddle in close to their daddy, nuzzling their noses against his soft shirt, and smile. Two tails meet in the middle, right above Dean’s belly button, and wrap around each other. They become a unit. 

 

Castiel never believed he’d get an alpha of his own. A true owner. Castiel was the golden trophy they all wanted to cart around, forcing him to be touch starved and lonely. His brother had been missing. The world was big and scary. Castiel remembers wanting to curl up in a ball in a dark corner somewhere and disappear. 

 

But then his daddy came along. His daddy who cuddled him. Kissed him. Gave him clothes and blankets and toys. Stuffies. Pacis. Who held him when he was sick or sad, and promised things would be okay. Who got him through his heats without unbearable pain. Who touches Castiel so much he feels out of sync when his daddy isn’t nearby. Who wraps Castiel in his flannels, his scent, making the boy  _ his _ . 

 

Castiel wants to spend the rest of his life being his daddy’s. 

 

Jimmy never believed anyone would love him. He was told he was dirty. Wrong. Impossible to love. He was taught to be nothing but holes. A toy. An object to manipulate, rape, beat, and torture. His food was never guaranteed. Sometimes he would go days with little to no sleep because the men just wouldn’t give him a break. He was constantly touched and felt icky because of it, like he would never be able to escape. Never be able to get clean. His brother had been missing. The world was big and scary. Jimmy remembers wanting to curl up in a ball in a dark corner somewhere and disappear. 

 

But then his daddy came along. His daddy who saved him. Reunited him with Castiel. Gave him a warm home and never ending safety. His daddy got him a doctor. His daddy took care of him. His daddy gave him clothes and toys and blankets and stuffies. His daddy didn’t touch Jimmy without permission. His daddy lets Jimmy sleep in his big bed with him, cuddling all night long and feeling loved, instead of sleeping in the basement with the rest of the catboy slaves not in use.  The perfect daddy. A daddy who never even touched Jimmy unkindly - even his punishments dripped with love and adoration. Who wraps Jimmy in his flannels, his scent, making the boy  _ his. _

 

Jimmy wants to spend the rest of his life being his daddy’s.

 

Dean feels Jimmy shift slightly in his arms. He keeps his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep with the hope that Jimmy will settle back down. Instead, he hears Jimmy whisper to his brother, “Is daddy sweepin’?”

 

They both hold their breath. Then Castiel moves too. “I tink so.”

 

“He’s da bestest evew,” Jimmy whispers. “Tank you fow sharin’ him wiff me, bwodew. You da bestest evew too.”

 

Dean feels Castiel squirm. Then Jimmy. He realizes they’re getting closer so they can give each other soft kisses. Dean opens his eyes just a tad, smiling as he watches his boys. When they’ve showed their love enough for the time being, the twins split apart, keeping their small faces close together against their daddy’s chest. 

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We has to take good cawe of him. 'N we gots to keep him safe safe safe. He wuvs us ‘n pwotects us ‘n takes cawe of us, but we gots to do dat too fow him!”

 

Castiel nods enthusiastically. “We will. We be supew good ‘n give him wots of kisses ‘n cuddles.”

 

“‘N make suwe he sweeps ‘n gets his naps. E says dats why he gets cwanky!”

 

“Oh yeah! ‘N we shoulds shawe ouw cwothes wiff him, wike he does wiff us!"

 

Jimmy giggles softly. "Daddy no fits in ouw cwothes, Cas! Dat siwwy."

 

"Oh.. right." Castiel slumps, defeated, but then perks right back up. "We cans shawe ouw stuffies 'n bwakies!"

 

"Yeah! Oh, he be soooo happy!"

 

Dean feels soft fabric against his skin, then some tucking and pinching. Something warm and slightly heavy is placed near his shoulder, a similar item placed on his chest. He peeks through his lashes, seeing that his boys have tucked him in with their blankies and stuffies. Just seconds after he closes his eyes, the boys each kiss his cheek on their respective sides. 

 

"Nigh nigh, daddy. Sweet dweams!”

 

"We keeps you safe daddy. Nigh nigh."

 

"Wuv you," they both say in unison. Then they cuddle back up with him and release two very content little sighs. 

 

Okay... maybe Dean's crying a little. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever!

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my tumblr here : https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/


End file.
